


Nine Loves

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: It starts with a birthday kiss (or several) and it leads to some of the most wonderful, nerve-wracking, heart-pounding weeks of the Team's life, as they learn to be honest with themselves and each other.





	1. October 31, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: underage drinking, general drunkenness, sloppy make outs, Birthday kisses, drunken confessions, and dirty dancing.
> 
> I've been working on this fic for a long time, so please join me on this journey of romance, fluff, banter, superheroes actually being good at their jobs, alien cultures, relationship negotiations, and dramatic confessions. It'll be worth it I promise.

\--October 31, 2015--

 

On Dick’s 19th birthday, the team decides to take him to a club. Of course, Dick took part planning the party, but it doesn’t start out as his idea. Surprisingly, it had been Kaldur who suggested clubbing. It doesn’t take much convincing to get the others on board. And by some planets-and-stars-aligning-level miracle, everyone is free for his birthday—Saturday, October 31st.

When Halloween finally arrives, each young hero is buzzing with excitement. M’gann spends the day cooking various spooky-scary treats for when everyone arrives. Conner helps some, but his super strength isn’t always an asset in the kitchen. Instead, he keeps Zatanna company while she chooses her costume. She still lives in her room at the cave. After all, college dorms can be so loud, and cuddling with Wolf is the perfect stress relief for midterms.

Zatanna poofs off another dress—this one pirate-themed—with a quick, “Egnahc sehtolc.”

When the sparkling cloud of magic dissipates, she’s wearing a black corset and little more. She has on thigh high stockings, white booty shorts, and a small, black top hat sitting—no doubt with magical help—askew on her head. She looks at herself in the mirror and then turns to Conner.

“Well?”

“What are you supposed to be?”

“Sexy Zatanna, duh.” She says, delighting in her own sense of humor.

“Next.” Conner says, returning his gaze to the book in his lap.

 Zatanna rolls her eyes but takes his advice, summoning another costume.

 

...

 

Artemis is the first to arrive (not counting those team members who already live at the cave). She is dressed in the orange sailor suit of Sailor Venus, which shows off her toned legs perfectly. Though, she is worried about the heels for a night of dancing.

A wave of cinnamon and nutmeg hits Artemis as she walks into the kitchen. M’gann lets out a small gasp when she sees her.

“Ooh! You look amazing!” M’gann wraps Artemis in a tight hug before running her fingers over those long blonde locks. 

“Your hair is so beautiful down like this. Do you think I should have long hair tonight?” M’gann asks, letting her chin-length hair stretch almost to her elbows. 

Artemis brushes M’gann’s now lengthy bangs out of her eyes, “You’re perfect however you look.”

“Flatterer.” M’gann accuses. She then looks over Artemis’s shoulder and smiles. “Zatanna, Conner! Artemis is here.” 

The team’s semi-retired archer turns around, which from Zatanna and Conner’s perspective looks like a model’s spin on a catwalk, complete with a flawless hair flip. Zatanna lets out a low whistle.

“Like your costume too, Zee.” Artemis says gesturing to Zatanna’s bunny ears and pink strapless bodice. “The fishnets are a good touch.”

“Thanks, Arty” Zatanna winks and blows a kiss at the archer before going to grab one of M’gann’s pumpkin spice cupcakes.

Artemis crosses her arms, turning to Conner, “Don’tcha need to get dressed too?” 

Conner taps the red S on his T-shirt, “Can’t you tell? I’m Superman.”

They share a laugh before the dim echo of the Zeta Tube announces “26: Rocket.” and “B03: Kid Flash.”

 

...

 

Raquel steps out of the Zeta Tube’s blue glow. “Thanks for picking me up.” 

Wally follows her, taking off his jacket. “Are you kidding? I’d never deprive Amistad the chance to see his favorite Uncle Wally.” 

Raquel snorts, taking off her outer layers. Snow falls from her scarf onto her astronaut costume. 

“Guh. I can’t believe Dakota City is so cold. It’s only October! How aren’t you _freezing_?” Raquel shivers just looking at Wally. Sure, her outfit shows some skin, but at least she has long sleeves. He wears red board-shorts and, now jacketless, has nothing on his chest but a lifeguard whistle.

Wally leans towards his teammate, dropping his voice low, “Us speedsters tend to run warm.”

“Is that so?” Raquel raises an eyebrow. Wally smiles. She reaches out and flicks some snow off his hair.

“Let’s join the others before they start the party without us.” Raquel pivots towards the kitchen with a smirk.

“Pfft. Can’t start the party without the Wall-man!” Wally shouts as Raquel grabs his elbow and pulls him out of the training room.

 

...

 

After over an hour of trick-or-treating—which is a lot for a two-year-old—Roy drops Lian off with Ollie and Dinah for the night. She still has chocolate all over her face when he gives her a goodnight kiss. Lian proceeds to wave goodbye with all the energy she’d gained from her first Halloween sugar-rush. Eventually, Dinah manages to cajole her inside with the promise of cartoons and singing.

Roy pats Kaldur’s shoulder as they walk down the path from the Queen Mansion towards the nearest Zeta tube.

“Thanks for coming tonight, Lian was insistent that she needed a prince to go with her dragon costume.” Roy’s daughter had said, in no uncertain terms, that he is not prince-material. 

“It is no problem. Though, this is not quite the traditional dress of Atlantean royalty.” Kaldur tugs at the cheaply made purple sash hugging his chest. 

“Yeah, I guess not.” Roy says. He considers the gold epaulettes on Kaldur’s shoulders, the large plastic buttons fastening his white coat, and the high collar that hides Kaldur’s gills. The costume does seem a bit too large and a bit too fake for the Atlantean. The pants fit him well though.

“I also do not believe your costume is historically accurate.” Kaldur says, gesturing to Roy’s sleeveless knight costume, which instead of chainmail uses a patterned cotton fabric. He also carries a plastic sword on the belt cinching his tunic tight around his waist.

“True.” Roy admits as they slipped into the alley that hides the telephone booth/secret League zeta tube. He gives Kaldur a theatrical bow, “You ready to party, my Liege?”

“Remind me, which Knight of the Round Table said that?”

“Ha Ha.” Roy pecks Kaldur on the lips before opening the door to the telephone booth and waving his boyfriend inside, “Now c’mon, we can’t keep the birthday boy waiting.”

 

...

 

Conversation in the kitchen is stilted. Everyone is either sitting stiffly on the couch or standing around the counter eating the jack-o-lantern nachos courtesy of M’gann and her pinterest account. They have already gone through the “Hi, how was your day; how’s so-and-so,” small-talk _twice_. M’gann pinches the bridge of her nose; the waves of anxiety coming from her friends are giving her a headache.

“Hello Megan!” She hasn’t used her old catchphrase in years, but she hopes it lightens the mood somewhat. 

Everyone’s heads immediately swivel to her. Their curious eyes boring into her with all the weight of their collective nerves behind them. But she figures this isn’t the first time tonight any of them would have to play it cool, so she smiles brightly.

“I mean, I totally forgot to change into my costume!” She says as she takes off her apron. She spins on her toes as she wills her Martian clothes to change form.

Her skin shifts from M’gann green to Megan peach as her shirt and jeans shift into a short, _short_ white dress. A pair of small, ornamental wings sprout from her back. She grabs a sparkly, fuzzy halo from one of her many shopping bags of Halloween supplies. Her angel costume now complete, she floats in midair posing like a pinup girl, “What do you think?” 

“I think if you’re what angels look like, I’m getting my ass to a church _right now_.” Wally replies immediately.

Kaldur leans over and snapped Wally’s mouth shut. “Wally’s doubtlessly sacrilegious comment aside, you look lovely, M’gann.” 

“Thank you, Kal.” M’gann places a kiss on the team leader’s forehead.

Raquel leans over Conner’s shoulder and snags the TV remote. She turns on the first pop music channel she spots among the thousands of channels the Cave receives. With a giggle, M’gann flies over to twirl Raquel around in a dance move decidedly more swing than club. To everyone’s relief, there is levity in the air once more. They dance goofily around each other, forgetting why they’d all been so on edge a moment ago.

At least, they danced until a certain laugh joins in with theirs. Dick Grayson, the man of the hour, stands at the entrance to the living room, holding up his phone, presumably taking a picture of the group. The eight young heroes freeze, not from embarrassment or anything like that. No, they are stunned silent.

Because Dick’s wearing black stiletto boots that stop just below his knees, leaving the entire expanse of his thighs bare. His blue short-shorts cling to his skin like they’re painted on, and the top three buttons on his matching shirt are undone to show off his chest. His biceps strain his short sleeves, and his hands look absolutely devilish in his fingerless gloves. With a blue hat, the usual sunglasses, and a clearly fake badge that reads “Officer Dick,” their birthday boy is the perfect sexy police officer.

Dick lowers his phone to puzzle over his friends’ slack-jawed faces, “Don’t stop on my account.”

There is another beat where no one knows what to say before the group shouts asynchronously, “Happy Birthday!”

Wally zips up to Dick’s side, “Dude, you celebrating your birthday or someone’s bachelorette party?”

“Pfft. Sorry Walls, but this thing doesn’t have any tear-away Velcro.” Dick ruffles the speedster’s hair.

“Pity.” Zatanna says with a smirk, openly eying her ex-boyfriend.

Dick laughs. The team is fully aware how he and Zatanna have always enjoyed a flirty dynamic, even after their amicable break up. For the two of them, benefits are part of their friendship almost by default—something the rest of the team never quite knows how to handle no matter how much they may wish to.

“So, everyone ready?” Dick’s smile is so eager it’s cute—an adjective not really used to describe him these days. 

“Of course!” M’gann chimes in, linking arms with Dick. They are quite the pair with their matching joyful smiles and scandalous outfits. “So where are we going?”

 

…

 

Bludhaven is reliably grittier, grimier, and more cutthroat than Gotham any day of the year but one: Halloween. While all of Gotham’s villains spend their October 31st terrorizing the streets, the rogues of Bludhaven prefer the somewhat more wholesome tradition of getting absolutely blasted and dancing the night away to club remixes of “Monster Mash”.

Still, the team is on edge as they follow Dick into the warehouse-like club with a flickering neon sign labelling it, “The Rendezvous”.

“Chill, guys. I go here all the time. Hell, with us here, this is probably the safest place in the whole city.” Dick says as he flashes a smile to the bouncer who immediately lets them through. The perks of being a Wayne.

Inside, everything is bright colors and swaying bodies. The lights flash like they too are dancing. The DJ’s stage glows neon. Music boom in their ears. Servers walk between tables, carefully balancing trays of drinks. The patrons—with their florescent body paint, overt drug use, and revealing costumes—look like the average twenty-something party-goer. Statistically, about half of them are henchmen for one villain or another. The team choose to ignore that.

The group makes their way to the VIP section with all its crystal chandeliers hanging above plush couches and LED-lit tables that can easily double as dancing platforms. The area is separated from the rest of the club through about two feet of elevation and a velvet rope.

Roy immediately sprawls himself across one of the loveseats, long legs dangling over the side. With the practiced ease of a billionaire party-boy’s ward, he gestures to a server walking a tray of shots around the floor. He orders several bottles of top-shelf vodka and enough tequila to get a speedster or Kryptonian buzzed for more than a minute.

The waitress doesn’t bother to card them; this is still Bludhaven after all, even if it is Bludhaven at its best. However, she does ask for a credit card to start a tab. As Dick reaches for his wallet, Artemis catches his wrist.

“Don’t even think about it, Boy Wonder,” Artemis says, producing a gold card with silver beveled letters that read “Oliver Queen”. Not caring enough to question the where’s, how’s, and why’s of the card’s origins, the waitress takes it and leaves before she has to deal with customers bickering over who’s paying the bill.

“Artemis–” Dick begins to protest, but she holds a finger to the detective’s lips.

“No. Tonight is on the Queens.” She says simply.

“Dinah and Ollie insisted.” Roy backs up his fellow archer while he tugs his boyfriend’s arm in an as-of-yet-unsuccessful attempt to get Kaldur to lounge on the loveseat with him.

Dick gives in with a huff, which earns him an elbow from Raquel and Zatanna each.

“C’mon, Dick! Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth!” Zatanna slings an arm over Raquel's shoulders.

“You guys can argue if you want,” Raquel says, “but we’re hitting the dance floor!”

“Ooh! Me too!” M’gann cheers following the two young women down the steps through the sea of gyrating bodies toward the DJ’s stage.

“You coming, Dick?” Wally asks, not wanting to wait for the drinks that would have little effect on him anyways while three of the hottest women in his life are already swaying against one another.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dick notices the agitated expression on Conner’s face. “You go ahead,” he hangs back, reaching into one of the many pockets on his belt—the only thing about his costume that is actually functional.

He steps up to the Kryptonian, who stands rigid, clearly attempting to not look as pained as he surely is with the cacophony of dubstep and drunken partiers ringing against his eardrums. Delicately, Dick presses earplugs into Conner’s ears. They are the same kind Batman invented for Superman when the two first started going on League missions together. Specially designed to allow Superman to focus his super hearing on the quiet sounds like footsteps or heartbeats without getting bombarded with louder noises. Of course, the loud noises Batman had in mind at the time were things like jet engines, explosions, or Canary screams, but the earplugs work for rave music just as well.

Dick leans up to whisper into Conner’s ear, “Sorry, I should’ve given you these earlier. Is that better?”

“Ah– Yeah,” Blushing, Conner tenses as Dick moves away before, in a split-second decision, catching the young man by the shoulder. Conner places a grateful kiss against Dick’s cheek.

“Thanks, and happy birthday.”

Dick nods, dumbstruck, and hand drifting up to trace where Conner’s lips had been. “You wanna dance?” 

Conner takes Dick’s hand without hesitation. With a smirk, Artemis takes Dick’s other hand. She and Conner share a devilish look.

“Don’t think your leaving me out!” She exclaims.

 

…

 

Kaldur and Roy see the exchange between Conner and Dick and then watch as they and Artemis leave to gather with their other teammates. The couple now have the VIP section all to themselves, an opportunity Roy would normally seize in a heartbeat, but Kaldur crosses his arms, clearly brooding over something. Roy sits up and kisses his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“We should be honest with him.” Kaldur says: an answer to Roy’s silent question. The Atlantean frowns, his seafoam green eyes trained on Dick’s back.

“We should dance with him.” Roy says.

It’s taken Kaldur so long to be sure of what he wanted, and then to be sure Roy wanted the same, but he is still plagued with doubt. “No– we’re taking advantage. We want too much from him.” 

Knowing after all their time together that the Atlantean really means: “I don’t deserve the things I want,” Roy clenches his hands into fists because Kaldur deserves everything and more.

Roy exhales, “Fine, we’ll talk to him, but _after_ the party. In the meantime, can you please try to enjoy yourself?”

Kaldur sighs, finally sitting on the loveseat so he and Roy can cuddle, “I suppose that’s the best course of action.”

 

…

 

Out on the neon-lit floor, M’gann, Zatanna, and Raquel dance, arms above their heads and bodies twisting to the beat. Wally presses his bare chest against Zee’s corseted back, though he is careful to keep his hands to himself. While Zatanna appreciates the thought, she is in the mood for a more _Wally_ approach. The magician giggles mischievously and grabs Wally’s wrists, pulling his arms around her waist. And, while the average person might baulk at dirty dancing with their best friend’s ex-girlfriend/occasional fwb who is also technically their coworker, Wally West’s life is far from average.

Before long, M’gann pulls Wally to her by the whistle around his neck, and gives him a smirk far too devilish for her angel costume. Meanwhile, Raquel immediately takes Wally’s place behind Zatanna. The astronaut-dressed Rocket moves her hands daringly low on Zatanna’s body. Though they’d never officially been a couple, Zatanna and Raquel’s intimate embrace is as familiar as it is pleasurable. They find a new thrill when M’gann pushes Wally backwards against Zatanna. The four continue to move to the high-energy music with the occasional finger grazing against bare skin or lips pressing quick kisses into necks and hair.

Next to the four heroes, their teammates dance with a little less expertise. Conner and Artemis stand chest-to-chest, the blonde leading Conner to the rhythm. The clone isn’t the best dancer, but the way he takes learning to relax so seriously is extremely endearing. Dick sandwiches Artemis from behind, gripping her hips and burying his head into her long hair. He glances up to watch Conner dance. The Kryptonian’s movements are freer and easier than Dick has ever seen, in no small part due to Artemis’s encouraging whispers and appreciative eyes. Conner tries to move his hands to Artemis’s hips but lands on Dick’s hands instead, and when he keeps them there, Dick has to bury his head in Artemis’s hair again to cover up the blush. But the smell of Artemis and the feel of his nose against her neck only makes his heart beat faster.

 

…

 

The drinks arrive along with a mystery-flavored shot that is The Rendezvous’ typical birthday special. Kaldur speaks in his usual calm voice from his vantage point on Roy’s lap. “Drinks are here,” he feels no need to raise his volume; he trusts Superboy to hear and relay the message.

Sure enough, the team gathers around the booth, lining up rows of shots. They all cheer as Dick downs the mystery-flavor and laugh when he sputters at the overwhelming vanilla taste. 

“Ack, yeah that’s- that’s vanilla vodka.” Dick says, wiping some from his chin.

“Oh! I wanna taste.” Wally says. With the intoxicating energy of the club, Wally’s bolder than normal as he leans into Dick’s space, stopping a centimeter short of his best friend’s lips. Their breaths mingled as Wally, ever the gentleman, whispers, “May I…?”

His best friend simply smiles before crashing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. It is much like their other few alcohol-encouraged kisses: hands in hair, strokes of tongues, tasting of alcohol, and extremely public. No one can deny that Wally and Dick both have exhibitionist streaks.

The team watches the make-out session with varying levels of shamelessness. The way Dick slides a fingerless-gloved hand into Wally’s ginger hair and pulls, the red blush staining Wally’s cheeks and bare chest: none of them can look away. Though, some—actually all of them if everyone is honest with themselves (though they rarely are)—feel a pang of jealousy.

Dick pulls away from the kiss as a burst of giddy laughter bubbles up from his chest. He brings a hand up to his jaw to rub where his skin burns with the feel of Wally’s stubble. The taste of vodka lingers on his tongue. He meets Wally’s eyes, the two of them sitting so close, smiling so wide. Their kisses, in the rare instances they occur, are always this joyous, but often they’re meant as a joke or sparked from a moment of excitement. They never go further, never lengthen the kiss or touch anywhere below the neck. So eye contact and grin unwavering, Dick slides his hand from Wally’s hair, down his neck, across his freckled collar bone, to press flat against his bare chest. And Wally lets him.

Suddenly, it becomes clear to the entire team that the normal rules no longer apply.

 

…

 

Wally’s mouth hangs ajar, babbling unintelligible syllables. Loops of “act cool, West; act cool” repeat in his head like a broken record. At the reaction, Dick removes his hand from Wally’s pec. The whole exchange lasts mere seconds, but oh how seconds could feel like hours—days even—to a Speedster.

“How was it?” Dick—laughter still in his voice—interrupts Wally’s internal plight.

“Wha–” Somehow, Wally’s cheeks manage to blush even harder. 

Artemis elbows the dumbstruck ginger, “He means the shot, Dork.” 

“Well, that too.” Dick winks at Artemis and picks up another glass.

“It’s not late enough and you’re not drunk enough to be this flirty.” Raquel tells Dick before downing a shot of her own. 

“What? Birthday kisses are a tradition!” Dick leans across the table toward her. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Raquel gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Because, in truth, he isn’t wrong; the team has been giving out birthday kisses since before she’s joined the them. 

“Who even started that?” Roy asks, remembering how the team had spread the tradition to Dinah and Ollie who were gradually converting the League, well some of the League. Raquel and Zatanna are helping. The whole thing confuses Red Tornado greatly, much to everyone else’s amusement.

 “M’gann did.” Conner says.

“Wha–? How did _I_ start it?”

“During Wally’s surprise party, remember? When all those ice villains froze the continent?” As always, Conner has an impeccable memory. 

“That was Wally’s fault, not M’gann’s.” Artemis interrupts, “Dingus here wouldn’t leave her alone until he got a kiss.”

“You make it sound like I was a total creep.”

“You were.” The other eight say in unison, remembering Kid Flash’s incessant flirting. They are all glad that the speedster has finally embraced his bisexuality, stopped redirecting his thirst and insecurities onto the nearest woman, and stopped trying to reaffirm his gender through toxic masculinity, which in the long run only worsened his dysphoria. Once he’d started thinking critically about his actions, Wally had become much easier to spend time with. 

“Yeah, alright, fair enough.” Wally shrugs. It isn’t like he is unaware or unembarrassed by his past behavior.

“Still… I am grateful for the tradition,” Zatanna says, walking around the couch to pull Dick into a deep kiss. They pull away with a pop and Zatanna adds, “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have an excuse to do that.”

Dick shivers with the thrill of Zatanna’s tongue, of Wally still sitting so close their thighs were touching, of Artemis’s hand casually on resting on his arm, of the rest of his friends (his really, really hot superhero friends) eyeing him. It is a fantasy come to life. Dick bites his lip, wondering if it’d be so bad to pretend he can have it all. It’s not like a little fantasy would hurt anyone, right? Just for one night. 

“Cheers to kisses then,” Dick says, shaking himself from his thoughts. 

The nine of them cheer and down their drinks, which turns into several rounds of shots. The mere humans of the group are more careful with the alcohol intake than those with more durable metabolisms. Soon, the whole group is pleasantly tipsy—even Kaldur who, due mostly to nervousness, drinks enough to compensate for his partial immunity to toxins.

 

…

 

At one point during the party, Raquel notices Dick staring at her. She gives him a questioning look in return.

“Have I told you, you look _out of this world_ tonight?” Dick winks. Raquel pretends her heart doesn’t skip a beat at the line.

“Wow, that was Wally-level bad.” She tries to laugh and brush it off. Zatanna is still caressing his shoulders, Artemis is not so subtly feeling up his biceps, and she is 99.99% sure Wally is two seconds away from pulling that classic yawn and stretch move. They are tipsy, they are young, they are heroes just letting off steam. _This is casual_ , Raquel reminds herself, _None of this is real_.

“I guess I’ll have to up my game then.” Dick replies, and Raquel wishes she couldn’t see the seriousness in his eyes.

 

 …

 

Their waitress brings another large tray overflowing with colorful, mixed drinks—all with ridiculous names. As everyone tastes them and claims certain ones for themselves, Roy gestures to a tall glass filled with a gradient of deep blues.

“That one’s called the Nightwing; you should try it.” He says to Dick. 

“Ah–I actually have. It’s a little strong for me.” Dick hadn’t been lying when he said he’d been to The Rendezvous a few times. Though, “a few” really means many, many times.

Conner shrugs, “I’ll try it.”

To be honest, he only volunteers because it happens to be the closest drink to him. But as he brings the glass to his lips and licks at the salt around the rim, he realizes the connotations. He smirks.

Conner plays with the straw with his tongue. When he finally takes a sip, he looks directly into Dick’s eyes as he sucks. He can hear Dick’s erratic heartbeat over the music. Not that he is listening for it or anything. Not that he’s been hearing it all night like a constant, comforting, maddening drumbeat.

“Mmm. Gotta say, Nightwing tastes good,” Conner says completely straight-faced once he finishes his little show. His eyes are still locked onto the drink’s namesake.

Dick coughs at the bold comment. Any other time, with any other person, he might have laughed, taken it as the joke it clearly is, but Conner has given him such a perfect opportunity to indulge his private birthday wish. So he escalates.

“Yeah? How does it compare with the real deal?”

“Don’t know, guess I gotta find out.” Conner gets out of his chair to plant a filthy kiss on Dick’s mouth. The position is a little awkward since he has to learn over Artemis and the two kissers keep bumping her and Wally. But seeing as they don’t flee the couch, they can’t mind too much. Plus, Dick seems to really enjoy the whelm of physical touch, so Conner continues with the forceful kiss.

The kiss ends too quickly, but the feeling of it lingers. Conner has to take a second to compose himself, and even then, his voice is breathless when he says, “We found a winner.”

Dick seems lost for words, but his increased heartrate tells Conner everything he wants to know and then some.

 

…

 

As Conner walks back across the low-lying table, Artemis pokes Dick in a half-teasing, half-genuinely jealous gesture,

“Hey now, Bird-boy. Conner already gave you your birthday kiss.”

Dick turns to her, indulging in the attention, “If you wanna give me more b-day kisses too, I’m not gonna stop you. 

“Is that right?” Artemis asks, swiftly moving to straddle Dick’s lap.

“Yep.” The two unpowered heroes stare at each other, each daring the other to move.

“Happy birthday to you, then.” Artemis finally says before smashing their mouths together. It’s a little clumsy, fueled by alcohol and things unsaid for too long. Artemis immediately goes to Dick’s shirt, trying to unbutton it all the way only for Dick to catch the archer by the wrists. They separate enough for Dick to see Artemis’s grey eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide. 

Artemis gasps as Dick flips their positions so Artemis sits on the booth with Nightwing hovering just above her lap, looking for all the world like a cop-themed stripper mid lap dance. Their lips crash together again, blatantly ignoring the unspoken rules of the birthday kiss. Artemis pulls at Dick’s lip with her teeth while her fingernails scrape at his back. She digs into Dick’s shoulders, pressing him closer. Dick brushes his hand over Artemis’s thighs, her orange Sailor Venus skirt hiking up just a bit.

If Wally and Dick’s make-out had been mesmerizing, Dick and Artemis’s make-out is enthralling. Captivating. The other team members are practically at the edge of their seats, blushing from head to toe.

Artemis and Dick finally separate, breathing heavily and smiling at one another.

“Now _that_ ’ _s_ a birthday kiss,” Artemis says with a smirk that only grows larger when she notices the lipstick marks now all over Dick’s face and neck.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Dick breathes. The others can’t help but feel the same.

“God that was hot. Reminds me of when we dated.” Zatanna says, perched on the back of the luxurious couch, sipping on her colorful mixed drink.

“Wait, which one of us?”

“Either one.” The bunny-eared girl says making her two exes dissolve into giggles.

Wally makes some comment about why Dick doesn’t “kiss [him] like that,” and M’gann joins in the conversation, joking and flirting with a stuttering blush reminiscent of when she was first crushing on Superboy. Zatanna, of course, eggs all of them on while Raquel sits next to her, quietly enjoying a peach Bellini. 

Meanwhile, on the loveseat opposite the group, Roy is stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that he is visibly steaming with jealousy. Kaldur would be lying if he said he’s completely neutral watching Dick make-out with someone other than himself or Roy, but he isn’t about to act out on some rash impulse. Roy, on the other hand, is both very tipsy and magnetically attracted to rash, impulsive decisions. 

Roy sits up from where he lounges on the loveseat with an expression that can only be described as lustful. “Dick, come over here.”

Kaldur can already feel the ominous nagging at the back of his mind that his boyfriend is about to do something ill-advised. He doesn’t have time to act on his intuition before Dick pushes himself off the couch and saunters towards the ginger archer. He wears a flirtatious smile and even sends a wink to Kaldur, which flusters the Atlantean enough to distract him for a moment.

A moment is all Roy needs to stand up at Dick’s approach and pull him flush against his body. His eyes have a possessive glint to them as they flicker over Dick’s face. Roy presses his hand to the back of Dick’s neck and hovers his lips just a centimeter away from the acrobat’s face.

“Happy birthday.” He whispers with a voice he only ever uses with Kaldur in private. Then he closes the distance between their lips.

The kiss is filthy. Roy and Dick lick into each other’s mouths with a visible exchange of tongues. Their movements start out slower and more deliberate, but quickly turn forceful and desperate. At that point, Raquel looks away, followed quickly by Conner who is blushing furiously. Roy keeps Dick locked against him with a firm grip on his neck. The two’s breaths are already labored as Dick slips his fingers underneath Roy’s faux chainmail armor, openly feeling up the archer’s abs. 

Dick moans, just quick and quiet enough that it could easily be overlooked, but Kaldur sees how Roy has moved his other hand under the deep V of Dick’s shirt, popping open a few more buttons. The archer’s movements push the fabric out of the way enough that the Atlantean catches a glimpse of Roy teasing Dick’s nipple. Kaldur doesn’t need Superman’s ears to hear the gasps coming from Nightwing now.

With the hand he’s been using to keep Dick in place, Roy grips the detective’s hair with full force and pulls backwards to kiss up and down Dick’s jaw. The black-haired beauty lets out a moan wanton enough to make even Zatanna and Wally turn away. Kaldur hadn’t known it was even possible to embarrass those two with PDA. The Atlantean narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, a guilty weight forming in the pit of his stomach. 

The older clone continues to fondle Nightwing; like with Wally and Dick’s make-out, this is completely new territory for the two. Unlike with Wally and Dick’s make-out, Kaldur knows for certain what Roy’s motivations behind this birthday kiss are and that they’ve not been made clear to Dick. As the redhead leans down to bite and suck at Dick’s neck, the Atlantean can feel the heat in his cheeks worse than ever before. His gills flare a bit at the sight of his boyfriend and his crush, but the nagging sense of responsibility at his core refuses to go away.

Roy would tell Kaldur to relax and just have fun, but Kaldur can’t exactly take advise from some drunk idiot who, not two hours ago, had said they should enjoy the party like _normal_. The two of them had agreed days ago to confess their feelings to Dick before trying to pull him into physical intimacy. They both know how Dick enjoys platonic physical affection and how he’s thrown himself into relationships for less.

The last straw is when Roy, kissing and licking his way back up Dick’s neck, slides his hand around Dick’s waist and all the way down his back. As Roy swallows the low moan on Dick’s lips, Kaldur rises from his seat. 

“That is enough.” The Atlantean grabs hold of the kissing men by the wrists, firmly pulling them apart. With his perfect posture and stiff shoulders (made all the more broad by the epaulettes), Kaldur poses an intimidating figure despite his cheap Halloween costume.

Their teammates, who by this point have all glanced away, look at Kaldur in shock. While the team leader can feel the heat of embarrassment all the way down to his bones, he remains steadfast, glaring at his boyfriend while not daring to make eye contact with Dick. Why does Roy always force him to be the reasonable one?

“Excuse me, everyone, I need to speak to these two. _Alone_.” Kaldur nods to his friends before pulling the men in his grasp towards the VIP section’s restroom. At the very least, it will be quiet enough to actually hear each other. He will just have to not think about the fact that Conner can likely hear every word they say.

“K-Kaldur?” Dick says while the Atlantean directs him and Roy into the men’s room.

“I’m sorr–” Dick is about to start apologizing when Kaldur—still refusing to make eye contact with the former Robin—turns to his boyfriend. Not with anger, but cold disappointment, which is so much worse.

“Roy William Harper. Apologize right now.”

“I’m sorry Kal I–” Roy begins but is cut short quickly as Kaldur lets out an exasperated groan.

“Not to me! To him!” He points to the befuddled stripper-cop-dressed Dick standing unsure in the surprisingly clean club bathroom. Dick makes a confused noise but doesn’t speak up.

“To Dick? It was just a birthday kiss.” Roy tries to play it off though his voice cracks in the middle of the sentence. Despite all of Kaldur’s various insecurities and emotional hang ups, it is still Roy more than him who wants to avoid talking about feelings. 

“No, it wasn’t.” Kaldur says matter-of-factly.

“It wasn’t?” Dick asks, voice about half an octave higher than usual.

Roy looks down, blush nearly as bright as his hair. His eyes remain trained on Kaldur though. 

“No…” Roy admits after a moment. 

Dick takes a step forward, finally seeming to find his confidence in the situation. Kaldur watches the black-haired detective close in on Roy like he had moments ago. But the movements, the expression in his eyes, aren’t lustful. He looks soft, but guarded, but also hopeful—excited even. Or maybe that’s just Kaldur’s wishful thinking. Whatever the emotions behind Dick’s sky-blue eyes (revealed now that he’s pushed his sunglasses to his forehead), he no longer looks like he is playing the part of a seducer during some undercover mission, which is a comfort Kaldur hasn’t even realized he needs until this moment. 

“If it wasn’t a birthday kiss…What type of kiss was it?” Dick asks. 

Roy sighs, barely looking up. The archer blindly reaches for his boyfriend’s webbed hands and laces their fingers together. He squeezes Kaldur’s hand the way someone might when particularly nervous for a dentist’s appointment. Kaldur returns the grip. As much as he is pissed at Roy for ignoring ethics and their earlier agreement and once again forcing him to be the responsible one, the Atlantean still shows sympathy to his boyfriend. After all, he can feel the same fear of rejection constricting his own heart.

Kaldur lifts Roy’s hand to his mouth and presses a soft, reassuring kiss to one of the knuckles there. It’s scraped and scabbed from a recent mission. Roy inhales as if filling his lungs with air will also fill him with courage.

 “The romantic kind.”

Air caught in Dick’s throat as the words exit Roy’s mouth and he makes an odd choking sound. “R-romantic?”

“…Yeah.” Roy says. “Kaldur and I both.”

“We’ve been talking about it for a while now. We… I’m sorry to make a scene like that, we’d wanted to talk after your birthday, but I just… well, keeping secrets never goes well with this team, and that kiss was exactly the sort of thing that could blow up in all our faces if we don’t make our intentions known.” Kaldur states. 

Dick coughs, his cheeks have a visibly rosy tint to them despite the blue lights overhead. “And those intentions…are romantic? For both of you?”

Kaldur swallows nervously. They’ve just admitted their feelings, barey seconds before, but the Atlantean’s heart still pounds frantically in his chest. He squeezes Roy’s hand before nodding sharply.

“It is very common in Atlantis, well in Shayeris and Poseidonis at least, to have multiple partners. I believe the English word for it is even borrowed from Atlanean: ‘polyamory’. Are you familiar with–?” Kaldur lets his words fade when the former Boy Wonder suddenly bursts into laughter.

Both boyfriends are taken aback as the detective practically doubles over. Dick tries to reign himself in through the laughs. As his control came back, he wipes tears from his eyes and breathes deep,

“Sorry, sorry. Yes, I know what polyamory is. I–I just can’t believe you two are asking _me_ to be in a relationship when I’ve been pining after the both of you for, basically, ever.”

The tears Kaldur and Roy had assumed to be out of laughter start streaming uninhibited down Dick’s cheeks, and they realize the younger hero before them is crying—like for real crying—from joy. Dick takes Kaldur and Roy’s free hands in his own, thumbs rubbing circles into their skin like Dick just needs to assure himself that this is really happening. Then he brings each hand he’s holding to his lips, kissing the backs like greeting royalty.

Roy stutters for a moment before finally finding his words all at once, “Does that mean you’ll date us? Like dinner at fancy restaurants, roses on Valentine’s Day, sharing a bed, calling each other ‘boyfriend’ type dating?” 

Dick grins wide, his tears glistening like crystals and blue eyes practically glowing under the colorful lighting. “Yes. That sounds amazing.”

Shock and joy spreads through Kaldur as he looks between the man he’s been crushing on for over a year and Roy, who has an elated smile stretching from ear to ear. Kaldur had prepared himself so much for rejection, that he’d forgotten to prepare for their feelings being requited. A small laugh bubbles up from his chest as he thinks about the irony of the whole situation. Kaldur moves his hand in the acrobat’s grip to caress his cheek and wipe the tears from his eyes.

Roy leans forward to touch his forehead against Dick’s, just staring in awe and happiness at his newest boyfriend. They stay like that, holding each other, for an amount of time that feels both too long and too short.

“We should go back;” Kaldur says, breaking the long moment of silence, “it’d be a shame for you to miss your own party.”

“Wait…” Dick hesitates. 

“What is it?” Roy asks.

Dick bites his lips, again unsure about what to say and how to say it. But Kaldur’s words about secrets and how poorly the team reacts to them echo in Dick’s admittedly tipsy mind.

“As long as we’re being honest, I–I need to tell you something. You guys don’t have to respond to it right now, and if it’s a deal-breaker, I understand but,” 

Roy places a hand on Dick’s shoulder. Kaldur wonders if Dick can sense the red-head’s worry too. “You can tell us. It’s okay.”

Dick sighs, heart pounding at even the thought of saying the words out loud, as if they are anything but a fantasy. He probably wouldn’t have the nerves to speak about it at all if not for the alcohol addling his brain and lowering his inhibitions. 

“I’ve been thinking about polyamory for a long time because, well obviously because I have feelings for you two, but I also… I also have feelings for the rest of the team—but I’m not asking you two to do anything about that. I just want to be honest, and like I said! I understand if that changes things–”

“It’s okay, Dickie, it’s okay. For tonight, just knowing you return our feelings is good enough for me." Roy says, still holding him in a one-armed hug while his other hand holds onto Kaldur.

Kaldur places his hand on Dick’s shoulder. There is a gentle smile on his lips as he says, “We can discuss details later, when we’re all completely sober and not standing in a nightclub bathroom.” Roy seems to agree. 

The Atlantean starts turning away, when

“Wait,” Dick says again. “Kal, wait…”

Kaldur turns around, his questioning look is met with the intense expression on Dick’s face. A silent desperation in his blue-as-can-be irises. They gaze into each other’s eyes for a long moment. A blush unrelated to drinking spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. His lips move ever so slightly as if practicing the words he wants to say. Dick’s stare is unwavering as he asks Kaldur,

“Kiss me… Please." 

For a brief second, Kaldur thinks of pinching himself to make sure he isn’t dreaming. He decides if this is a dream, he doesn’t want to wake up, and steps closer to his raven-haired love. His second, newest boyfriend.

“…A birthday kiss? Or something more?” Kaldur asks, now toe to toe with the slightly shorter man. 

“Both.”

“Mm. I’d be happy to.” The Atlantean whispers against Dick’s lips, cupping the man’s face with his hands before closing the small distance between them.

It is slow, methodical. Both heroes have wanted this for so long, and they are determined to savor every second of it. The feel of tongue and just the barest scrape of teeth linger against their skin like ripples in water. Dick smooths his fingerless-gloved hands down Kaldur’s gills, making the Atlantean gasp and the skin around his gills tremble.

Kaldur moves his own hands from Dick’s jaw to around his waist, resting just above the small of Dick’s back. Kaldur hugs him tight and lets Dick direct the kiss, making a mental note of the way the man moves, of what he seems to respond to and what he doesn’t. When the acrobat and the Atlantean eventually separate, breathing heavily and lips swollen red, Dick snuggles into the crook of Kaldur’s neck. With his tongue, Dick retraces the path his gloves had taken along Kaldur’s gills. He is rewarded with eager, breathy moans.

They finish with Kaldur ducking down to retake control of the kiss and biting Dick’s lip in the way he knows, from years of observation, that the Bludhaven vigilante likes. Arms wrap around Kaldur’s neck, and Dick hugs himself closer to his long-time crush. He seems incapable of catching his breath. The air leaves his lungs completely when Kaldur whispers Atlantean into the shell of his ear, 

“ _Felix Conmegenisi_.”

Finding his breath again, Dick cups Kaldur’s face in his hands. He admires the man’s seafoam green eyes and long blonde eyelashes, his stunning cheekbones and lips, and his perfect skin and everything else about Kaldur’s irresistible face. Dick doesn’t even think about it when he leans forward to plant another kiss. It is gentle, chaste even, yet firm enough to be called passionate.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.” Roy says, enjoying the sight of Kaldur getting love and attention like he deserves.

“Agreed.” Dick says separating from the kiss, “Now let’s go because that’s my favorite song playing outside and I absolutely need to dance with you two.”

“Now, that sounds like fun.” Kaldur says taking hold of Dick’s hand and determined to never let go.

 

…

 

M’gann watches Dick, Kaldur, and Roy exit the bathroom looking happier than she’s seen them all night, which is saying something considering how much fun Dick’s been having with the others. Satisfaction and elation and the butterfly flutters of heartstrings roll off the three in waves. She knows she’s staring as the trio approach, but she can’t convince herself to look away.

“I guess they worked things out?” Zatanna says, her voice halfway between a question and a statement. 

“Shh! They’re coming over here!” Wally says. M’gann isn’t sure if Wally is even conscious of the curiosity and frustrated jealousy she senses from him. 

Conner stays conspicuously silent. 

Artemis stands, stretching her arms above her head and trying to act like she doesn’t notice they three of them are holding hands. She shakes her long, disheveled hair from her face and shoulders, hoping to loosen up enough to keep her voice casual. “So are we just not gonna talk about what happened or…?”

“Sorry for that, I went totally overboard.” Dick apologizes sheepishly before Kaldur tries to apologize for making a scene or whatever when he and Roy had been the ones giving everyone a show so risqué it had narrowly avoided becoming softcore porn.

“Yeah, that kiss was inappropriate, and I take full responsibility.” Roy says.

“I’m really sorry if we made any of you uncomfortable.” Dick adds.

Though their teammates had been uncomfortable, Dick, Kaldur, and Roy having their talk had given the rest of the team time to process what they’d watched and how they felt about it. M’gann hadn’t needed much time, and in an effort to give the three men privacy, she’d focused on observing the others’ emotions. At first, she’d just been hopping from one club goer to another. Not prying into their thoughts, just, _feeling_. (There is no human language that could accurately describe this particular form of telepathy, but she generally explains it as similar to reading emotional auras.) As M’gann had let her mind float from consciousness to consciousness, she’d drifted instinctually to her friends. 

Zatanna is content now, if a little surprised… or excited? or maybe both? (Those particular emotions were hard to tell apart sometimes.) Meanwhile, Wally is still, as the kids say, shook. The speedster’s mind is a stew of confusion, arousal, more confusion, embarrassment, worry, still more confusion, frustration, and, of course, hunger. Artemis’s emotions had been similarly mixed together but with more shock and awe. Raquel’s mind however had felt the most conflicted, and continues so. She hadn’t seemed merely worried or confused or surprised—in fact M’gann hadn’t sense any surprise at all—she’d seemed anxious and restrained but also eager. M’gann had nearly missed Conner’s emotions, but a just a few moments earlier, a sudden spike of dejection had caught her attention. Conner has since withdrawn his emotions into himself. He has that look in his eyes like when he watches the static on the TV. Like he is concentrating on not concentrating on anything. With how much Superboy has shrunk and hid his feelings, M’gann can’t read his emotions without digging deeper into his mind. She won’t do that to him though.

Now with Dick, Kaldur, and Roy back in front of them, it is much the same. Except, M’gann feels actively happy because the three men are so happy. They are even holding hands, so something _really_ good must have happened. She feels the warm glow of love emanating off them, and it’s easy to connect the dots. 

Conner continues to stay quiet on all of the Martian’s channels for communication. 

“It’s really not a big deal.” Zatanna assures the three of them without knowing just how big a deal it apparently is for the others. “I’m just happy you’ve worked it out.” Zee nods to the three men’s intertwined hands. 

Kaldur smiles shyly, yet manages to keep his voice steady, “Yes. I’m happy, too.”

“So, are you guys, like…dating now?” Wally asks. M’gann feels the swirling emotions in his heart turn pale with nervousness.

“We are. You don’t have a problem with that, right?” Roy asks, his tone making it distinctly clear that there is, in fact, a wrong answer.

“N-no. That’s cool. I’m cool. It’s all cool.” Wally half lies.

Dick lets out a sigh of relief that M’gann wishes she could share. “Great, can we just go back to having a fun party? Maybe hit the dance floor again?” Dick asks.

 

…

 

Her mind doesn’t even need to reach out to enter her friends and teammates’ minds. At this point it is second nature. It’s easy in a way that on Mars would imply something much more intimate.

_Hey guys, the rest of us want to join you on the dance floor! That okay?_

Just as M’gann could activate their mind link with zero effort, her non-telepathic teammates could, for lack of better words, send thoughts to her like it’s nothing. 

_Of course!_ Dick thinks after a tiny pause. 

_It’s a party isn’t it?_ Roy adds. 

_Should I link us all up?_ M’gann asks, mostly because she doesn’t want to drop the telepathy and go back to shrinking her mind away from all the thoughts and emotions in the room.

After a brief moment of silence, Kaldur replies through their connection. _Yes, M’gann, that sounds like a great idea._

…

 

After so many years using the mindlink—teenage years at that—of course inappropriate thoughts have slipped through now and then. Private fantasies or memories can get projected to the others without the sender knowing it until it’s too late. Accidentally popping a boner on a mission or during training isn’t unheard of. Feeling someone else’s emotions is awkward enough even when the feeling isn’t horniness.

They usually avoid such situations. Or at least cut the thoughts off once they realize what’s happening. But tonight is a first, as the team lets the feelings overtake them. They can blame it on the alcohol or the flashing lights and bass-heavy music or even the flimsy costumes so unlike their supersuits, but whatever it is, they give in.

It starts with hips and hands and dancing chest to chest. It continues with racing hearts and heated cheeks and eyes that just can’t look away from lips that can’t keep to themselves.

Dick and Kaldur kiss slowly. Roy holds the detective from behind. A fire blazes across their skin everywhere they touch, and the others can feel each burn as if it were on their own bodies.

Club lights overhead paint otherworldly colors onto their skin: artwork begging to be touched. Revealing costumes leave plenty of room for calloused hands to wander over shoulders, backs, and thighs. It warms the bare skin. 

M’gann’s Martian weakness seems to apply to metaphorical fire too because her legs feel like gelatin. She’s sure the tight press of Wally and Artemis’s bodies are the only thing holding her upright. She’s not sure if the undeniable urge to taste her teammates’ mouths is her own, but regardless she acts on it. 

Tongues pass between lips. Teeth scrape over necks. Fingers trace across an abdomen with the same heat as the breath in another’s ear. The songs blur together like the minutes that tick by. The music should cover up their whispers, but they can hear easily in their minds.

 

_…Beautiful…               Fuck…                         …Look at you…                      …Yes…_

_Dat ass!          …Please…                                   …Because if you’re joking…!_

_…Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me…                                Is this real?..._

_I’m fan-fucking-tastic.                                 God damn…                                  …What a cute smile_

_…Mmm. You smell so good…                    …Gorgeous…_

_…Yes! Yes! Yes!                                                        Bring those lips back._

_Closer, closer, move closer…             …pfft—hahahah-…            More like…                …So cute.  ...Fuck-_

_Woah…shit.                           Please.                   Dick…_

_Remember when we…                              …With me…?_

_…I want you……Yeah.                 And would you…?                                                 Really?_

_…running around my mind all day.        …show me those moves._

_…Don’t let go…                                                                             …Does that feel good?_

_Because…                  …I mean it.                           You-…_

_I’ve always wanted you…                                                           Cute.                           Shit._

_Now THIS is fun.                                     …If you only knew…_

_…Are you sure?                      …Touch me. Just touch me already…_

_…Babe…                          Oh shit.                                             Sshh. Kiss first…Questions later…_

_…This must be a dream…             …Just dance._

_…So naughty…                                                                               …cutie-pie_

_…Happy Birthday…_

 

Dick slumps against Roy’s chest. It’s just past midnight, so no longer Halloween, no longer his birthday. They stumble back to the cave, drunk and horny but also too tired to move. They barely make it to the living room before collapsing into sleep. A breadcrumb trail of shoes and jackets and other easily removed accessories marking their path from the zeta tubes.

While they’ll regret the awkward sleeping positions in the morning, for now they’re happy to share soft couches and plush carpet. Zatanna and Raquel curl around each other on the smaller couch. Wally flops on the ground without hesitation and is snoring within seconds. Conner sits in the sofa chair. He holds Artemis steady in his lap, her head tucked under his chin. Artemis uses Conner’s chest as a pillow. M’gann sprawls across the remaining love seat. Across the coffee table, she can see Kaldur, Roy, and Dick fumble onto the largest couch, trying to kiss despite their yawns and heavy eyelids. Somehow the three manage to pile themselves so that none of them fall off the couch and onto Wally below. Half spooning, half just laying on top of one another, the three men drift off to sleep. M’gann gazes at the loving scene until, finally, her eyes slip shut too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a lot, so thank you for reading! The next chapters will not be nearly as long.
> 
> My plan is to upload a new chapter every Saturday. NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	2. November 1, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann and Dick find they have more in common than previously thought, Barbara is a bro, and Dick/Roy/Kaldur arrange their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: mentions of hangovers, love confessions, discussions of Martian culture, lots of blushing, some flirting, and fluffy banter.

\--November 1, 2015 | 9:58 AM | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

 

It’s the morning. Not that you could tell from inside the Cave. Dick wakes up with an empty stomach, a full bladder, and a splitting headache. Yet, as he assesses his surroundings, he realizes that, yes, Kaldur and Roy really are cuddling him, and yes, they actually had asked him out last night. A smile spreads across his face at the memories. It hadn’t just been a dream.

But, nature is a cruel mistress who doesn’t care how long Dick’s been fantasizing about these strong arms holding him as they do now, so Dick wiggles out from the cuddle pile the three had arranged themselves carelessly into last night. He smiles wider, watching his two boyfriends. _Boyfriends_. He marvels at the words—especially at the _reality_ of those words.

 _Good morning._ M’gann’s thoughts enter his head abruptly, and Dick looks over the couch to see the Martian mixing something in a bowl.

 _Mm. Morning._ Dick rubs his stiff neck

He has to jump over the back of the couch to avoid stepping on Wally’s face. M’gann doesn’t look up from her cooking as he walks passed her to the restroom. When he walks back into the kitchen, bladder feeling much better, a box of cereal floats out of the cabinet to pour itself into a bowl. Dick catches the milk carton as it levitates out of the fridge towards him.

 _Thanks._ He thinks as he pours the milk himself.

 _Of course._ M’gann replies, setting the mixture aside to chop the pile of apples on the counter. Dick watches quietly, appreciating how M’gann flows through the kitchen, dancing in her nightshirt to music in her head. He can faintly hear the music through her telepathic link, and he closes his eyes, appreciating the tune he doesn’t recognize. He eats his cereal, M’gann covers the apples in cinnamon and sugar and places them in the oven to bake, and there’s a content quiet between the two of them for a long moment. The only sound that of the other’s light snores.

But after a while, M’gann’s voice cuts into Dick’s thoughts once again. _I wanted to say, I’m happy for you. And Roy and Kaldur._

He blushes as he looks into his empty cereal bowl, trying to think of how to respond. The food-coloring-tinted milk offers no answers, so he simply gives an inadequate, _Thanks. Uh, me too._

M’gann nods, mostly to herself. _I know you’ve liked Roy and Kaldur for so long. It really is good to see you three together. And last night…well, you made quite the trio._

Dick catches a glimpse of himself, from M’gann’s perspective, sandwiched between Roy and Kaldur at the club, rocking against them, kissing them fiercely. The sight sends a pleasant rush through his stomach. Pleasant enough to make him glance in the Martian’s direction, embarrassment and lust hot on his cheeks.

 _Ah, um, sorry we got so carried away…_ Then it occurs to Dick that he’d been pretty carefree last night. To the point that he might have let some certain things slip that he’d told Roy and Kaldur in confidence. He tries to swallow, but his mouth has gone dry.

_Yeah, I was super drunk and excited about Roy and Kal asking me out, so if you heard some strange thoughts from me…_

_Dick._ M’gann’s thoughts interrupt his own in a frank tone, _You don’t have to hide or worry that I’m weirded out. I’m not._

She probably means it as a comfort, but Dick feels his stomach lurch in a way that has nothing to do with the alcohol. Maybe M’gann feels it through her telepathy, maybe she just reads it on his face, but either way she must notice something’s off because she hastily keeps thinking.

 _Last night, when everyone wanted to use the mindlink even without a_ need _for it—when you called it comforting—I was so happy. You know, I’m so happy to be on Earth, but there are still things about Mars I miss._

She stops all her cooking, even the things floating in the air set themselves down on the counter as she thinks,

 _On Mars, everyone’s always mindlinking with everyone else… And the closer a Martian is with someone, the more time they spend together, the more often they’re in each other’s heads… Anyway, it’s just natural to have people, even strangers, knowing your thoughts. So, even if I was way lonelier on Mars, here it’s a whole different kind of loneliness, you know? And some times are harder than others, because I’ve been with you all so long, and I care for you all_ so much _that_ not _mindlinking takes effort._

M’gann wrings a dish towel around her hands nervously. Dick watches her fingers pull at the cloth. He bites his lip with furrowed brows—he’d never even considered how, for M’gann, non-telepathic communication was like a second language. Something she needed to learn and work at.

 _I never knew._ Dick thinks at her apologetically, and she waves one of her hands dismissively, signaling him to stop.

 _It’s fine, even Conner doesn’t know. That’s not the point…What I’m trying to say is…_ She sighs outwardly, trying to calm herself. _I don’t know if you know this but, on Mars, there’s a word for when Martians are so close they mindlink instinctively. It, it doesn’t have an adequate translation in any human language, but it carries…connotations about their relationship. But we… we don’t have non-telepaths, so we don’t have a word for when that feeling is one-sided._

She grows quiet, letting her words sink in. It doesn’t take the detective long to understand. His gaze slides up to meet hers. He stares at her in awe, heartrate quickening.

 _And if you did have a word for that? Would it describe your feelings? Possibly your feelings last night?_ He’s not confused, but for the sake of the anxious hope in his chest, he asks for clarification.

M’gann nods, the feeling of affirmation entering his mind without any words forming it.

The detective again tries to swallow with a throat too dry. _And the connotations you mentioned, are they romantic?_

M’gann meets his gaze with blunt, reddish eyes. _They’re everything._

Dick tries not to shiver at the way the words resonate in his head. He really tries.

The Martian woman’s stare stays locked on him for a moment before her expression softens, and she casts her eyes over their still-asleep teammates. _I feel the same way you do._

Dick doesn’t ask how she knows the way he feels. He’s too busy trying to hear over the elation running from his toes to his fingertips. He’d thought himself lucky for both Roy and Kaldur to return his affections—to actually want to date him, and now M’gann’s confessing too? Not only that, but she’s confessing she wants all of them like he does? If he’d been more in his usual state of mind, he’d probably make some joke about birthday wishes coming true. This is too much of a miracle for jokes.

But then, his eyes flicker to the couch where he knows his two newly minted boyfriends lay tangled together.

 _Roy and Kaldur_ –

He doesn’t need to finish the sentence; the feeling of the thought is complete enough. M’gann nods again.

_I really am happy for you three, and I’ll continue to be even if there’s no place for me in your relationship._

_But I want there to be._ Dick thinks to himself, but by the look that flashes across M’gann’s face, she hears it. She walks up to stand across the counter from him, pulling both his hands into hers.

 _I appreciate that. But, you should also spend time, just the three of you. Don’t give me that look..._ She crinkles her nose at the pity written plain on Dick’s face. _I promise I’m being self-serving when I say that. The sturdier your relationship is, the easier another addition will be._

Dick squeezes her hands back, holding on as if she’ll sink through the floor if he lets go. Maybe she would. A smirk twitches at the corners of his lips though, _If you really plan on wooing all of us, you’re gonna need some help._

M’gann suddenly leans closer, one of her hands untwisting from Dick’s own to stroke up his neck and tilt his chin as if to draw his lips to hers. Inches from his face, M’gann whispers aloud, “You think I need _help_ seducing someone?”

Dick lets out the smallest of gasps; it’s almost a short sigh. “No.” He says.

Their whispers make Conner start to stir. M’gann moves away and goes back to cooking. Her green face rarely looks this smug.

 _I didn’t mean plain ol’ seduction though. I don’t…I don’t want to be just a booty call._ Dick thinks.

 _I understand. And for the record, I wasn’t planning on just luring them into my bed. This is something that requires more talking than that._ Knowing his thoughts almost before he does, M’gann adds, _You can tell Kal and Roy about this conversation, but…I ask you wait a couple days? I still need to think about what and how I want to say._

Dick nods agreeably, _That’s fair. I’m not gonna lie to them, though._

M’gann’s shoulders shake a bit with the effort to hold back a laugh, _Yeah. If one of them asks, ‘hey Dick, does M’gann happen to share your desire for a polyamorous relationship between you and your eight closest friends?’ you have my full permission to tell them everything._

Dick shakes his head in amusement. They move to more innocuous topics of conversation as Conner fully awakens and joins them for breakfast. Gradually, the smell of baked apples, French toast, and bacon (pork for Wally, turkey for Zatanna,) (oh, and lox for Kaldur), wakes up the rest of their teammates. Dick pours himself another bowl of cereal and watches his friends with their bedheads and yawns and smudged makeup from last night. He can’t think of a time they’d all spent such a peaceful morning together.

 

…

 

It can’t last forever though. Eventually the other Young Justice members show up to the Cave, distracting those who hadn’t already left for their own lives and responsibilities. Dick, himself, leaves the kitchen after his second bowl of cereal to shower, shave, and change. Once as cleaned-up as possible (there’s only so much he can do about glitter), he wanders into the training room. Kaldur and Roy aren’t there, but he does spot Barbara sparring with Cassie.

“Hey Batgirl.” Dick says, now in his Nightwing guise—the irony of changing out of one costume into another doesn’t escape him.

Barbara’s fist barely misses Cassie’s nose as they both turn to greet him. Cassie looks to Nightwing expectantly while Babs, ever the detective, studies him intently.

“No missions yet, sorry.” Nightwing says to Wonder Girl before asking, “Can I borrow Batgirl for a moment?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Wonder Girl shrugs then flies over their heads to land across the room at Robin’s side. Dick briefly considers calling his little brother over too but decides Tim doesn’t need to know quite yet.

“What’s up?” Babs asks, putting her batarangs back into her utility belt.

“I,” Where should he even begin? He’s already started talking though, and Barbara is waiting; he has to say something, “Kaldur and Roy asked me out last night, and I said yes.” He blurts out. He’d wanted to give the reveal more build-up, but Barbara probably appreciates his directness anyway.

One of Batgirl’s eyebrow lift up and her mouth, agape, slowly curves into a smile. She smacks his shoulder with the back of her hand in a friendly gesture. “No!” She gasps. “They did?”

She grips him by the shoulder. Her hold is firm. For a brief moment, Dick is reminded of how dangerous she can be. But, her hand offers only support, no threats. He and Babs may have dated for a time, but there are no hard feelings or regrets between them.

“Damn that’s a way better present than what I got you.” Batgirl jokes. Dick can’t really argue. As much as he loves ironic sweaters, having two of the men he’s been crushing on forever confess to him wins by just a little.

He recounts the story of how it all happened to her, leaving out the more naughty bits and anything having to do with his other affections. Barbara is both excited for him and disappointed that he didn’t schedule a date already.

“Dating when you’re a superhero is hard enough with just two people. You gotta plan ahead, be on top of things because _three superheroes_? That’s just asking for trouble.”

Oh, if only she knew.

But he doesn’t have a chance to act on her advice before Roy and Kaldur walk into the training room dressed in civvies. A pair of opaque shades cover Roy’s eyes and a light scarf hides Kaldur’s gills. Dick can tell, though, by the jackets and looser-fitting pants that they’re wearing their uniforms underneath, just in case. The two walk up to him, and Barbara smoothly leaves Dick’s side to give the thruple some semblance of privacy. She absolutely intends to read their lips though.

Roy’s body language is uncharacteristically shy. Nothing about Kaldur seems out of the ordinary, except that he lets his eyes linger on Nightwing’s form. They hold each other’s gaze for the duration of Kaldur and Roy’s approach. The archer scratches his neck, smile on his face but hesitance in his stance.

“Hey, um, do you have plans today?” Roy speaks as if he’s afraid Dick will reject him.

Nightwing takes one of Red Arrow’s hands in his and plays with those calloused fingers, massages the muscles in Roy’s palm. While the gesture melts any fear from Roy’s expression, it does nothing to help the blush burning on his cheeks.

“Not yet.” Dick says, keeping his tone light—inviting. If he flutters his eyelashes just a bit under the mask, well that’s his business.

“You wanna see a movie?” Dick resists the urge to giggle at the sudden squeak in Roy’s voice. Looking to Kaldur, he thinks he sees the Atlantean’s lips faintly twitch up. They share an understanding look. Dick has never thought that he would actually, really see Roy’s cute side up close, let alone have it aimed at him.

“Sounds great.” And before either of his boyfriends can say anything he adds, “I’m paying.”

There’s a short argument, but Dick insists. His arguments that Roy had paid for last night’s festivities are quite convincing. Never mind that all charges had gone to Ollie’s card. Plus, Kaldur is paid by the Atlantean government for his work as Aqualad, but he doesn’t have much in the way of American currency.

“Okay. You two agree on a movie while I get some civvies on.” He kisses both their cheeks before slipping between them and dashing to his little room in the Cave.

 

...

 

Choosing what outfit to wear takes a longer time than he’d like to admit—and would’ve taken longer if he didn’t have such a limited selection of spare clothes here. By the time he returns, he finds Roy and Kaldur by the Zetatubes. Roy has his phone out, and Kaldur reads over his shoulder. They’re talking heatedly, yet in hushed voices, as Dick walks up.

“He _likes_ action movies.” Roy is saying. “ _You_ like action movies.”

“Some can be enjoyable.” Kaldur admits, “But I’d rather watch something that does not remind me of work. It’d probably be healthy for both of you to do the same.” He says, crossing his arms.

With a laugh, Dick agrees, “Damn, Kal, calling us out. What do you wanna see?”

Roy and Kaldur look up from the smartphone, and both stare for a beat. There’s an awe to their stares, as if they hadn’t less than five hours ago seen him in short-shorts, stilettos, and a mostly unbuttoned shirt. Kaldur’s smiling as he answers with the title to a foreign film, artsy to the point it’s not even Oscar-bait.

“I don’t speak Greek.” Roy protests.

“There are subtitles.” Kaldur shrugs smugly. The Atlantean is fluent in Greek among a few other surface languages.

“At least choose something Spanish. Or any of the five languages I actually understand.” Roy says. Dick smiles as he watches the argument. There’s no anger behind the words.

“You’re the one who vetoed romcoms.” Kaldur points out, giving Dick a sly smirk.

“Ugh, fine.” Roy throws up his hands and tries to sound defeated, but Dick doesn’t need the scarlet blush on the ginger’s face to know Roy secretly loves cheesy romance stories, “What do you think, Dick?”

The younger hero shrugs, unable to wipe the smile off his face and play it cool, “I’m always down for a good romcom.”

Kaldur grins in victory while Roy appears relieved underneath his posturing of begrudging acceptance. They each grab one of Dick’s hands. The acrobat lets himself appreciate the cool, smooth feel of Kaldur’s webbing at the same time as he rubs a thumb over the back of Roy’s knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter: Movie date!
> 
> New chapter every Saturday. NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be uploaded as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	3. November 1, 2015 | Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Kaldur, and Roy go on their first date, and during lunch, Dick reveals a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: fluff, self-conscious over-thinking, flirting, lots of hand holding, and fun banter

\--November 1, 2015 | 11:30 AM CDT | Metropolis--

 

“I was raised in the ocean, and even I think that’s a lot of salt.” Kaldur says under his breath as he watches Dick stuff his face with popcorn, not unlike Wally.

“I’ll balance it out with water.” Dick replies easily. They grab seats in a mostly empty row toward the back. Dick sits between Roy and Kaldur, an extra-large bucket of popcorn filling his lap. Roy holds a drink big enough to split between the three of them and a bag of sour candy while Kaldur carries the Redvines, M&Ms, and Swedish Fish (which Kaldur unironically enjoys, though he sees the irony in it).

“That’s totally how health works.” Roy says sarcastically.

“Says the health expert.” Kaldur retorts, sarcasm dripping from every word.

As Dick snickers at his expense, Roy huffs and changes the subject rather than start an argument. Soon the lights fade, and the sparsely attended theater quiets. While the trailers play, Dick sneaks a glance to his left, where Kaldur attempts to open the candy packages without making too much noise, and to his right, where Roy pays rapt attention to some spy movie trailer full of jump cuts, gratuitous explosions, and improbable vehicle stunts.

In the dark, the archer has lifted his sunglasses, which means Dick gets a fantastic view of Roy’s pretty blue eyes when he turns toward him. He clearly had meant to be surreptitious, thinking Dick would be looking at the screen instead of at him. Neither of the men say a thing as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Roy eventually grabs a fist full of popcorn awkwardly, trying to act like he’s returning his attention to the screen, but his eyes constantly flicker in the younger hero’s direction.

Dick shifts in his seat and turns back to the trailers. His thoughts, though, are pulled under by a sudden wave of self-consciousness. He runs his hands through his hair—it reaches past his ears now. If he lets it grow for a bit longer it’ll be the same length as M’gann’s. The movie’s opening credits fade in on the screen, but he’s pulling at an especially long lock of hair, wondering if he should get it cut.

As if his brain is an Etch-a-Sketch, Dick shakes his head to clear the distracting thoughts. He leans back in his seat to enjoy the film. About half-way into the second scene, though, and his thoughts are absorbed with questions like:

_Did I pick the right shirt? It doesn’t smell does it? Fuck when was the last time I did laundry? Do NOT smell your shirt in public; what’s wrong with you? Wait, what kind of face did I make just now? What expression should I have anyway? I gotta settle on one or Kal and Roy will think I’m weird. No that’s too serious. That’s like creepily happy. Dammit Dick!_

He hogs the large soda, attempting to sooth his suddenly dry throat. A small part of him wishes he’d invited M’gann, so he could at least know what they’re thinking. Deciding he’s been drinking for an oddly long time, he sets the drink back in Roy’s cup holder. He’s so distracted with these thoughts that when Kaldur moves to hold his hand, the acrobat’s gaze instinctively snaps up to Kaldur.

Starrinng into the Atlantean’s perfectly smooth poker face, Dick settles his hand into Kaldur’s open palm. The team leader’s face softens with the gentlest pleased smile. The sight makes Dick’s heart stutter. He’s less on edge now, but his head still whips to look at Roy when the archer intertwines their fingers, too. For a moment, all is right with the world.

But then the detective straightens, back suddenly rigid as he debates if leaning on one of their shoulders would hurt the other’s feelings. He can’t give them the impression that he prefers one over the other, but it’d also be weird if he kept moving between them. Distantly, Dick registers the beautiful sunset scenery and orchestral music of the movie playing right in front of him. He can’t even remember the main character’s name at this point.

Luckily, he’s not left to his internal debate for the rest of the movie, as Kaldur and Roy both lean against him. Aware of it or not, the two men solve Dick’s conflict simply by resting their heads on his shoulders. He exhales, unsure when he’d held his breath in the first place, and his body truly relaxes.

Kaldur moves the soda to his left cupholder so he can lift the arm rest between he and Dick out of the way. Meanwhile, Roy too lifts the little barrier between him and their new boyfriend. He also takes the massive popcorn bucket from Dick’s lap and places it in the empty seat beside him.

The three of them cuddle closer and enjoy the rest of the movie like that.

 

…

 

After the movie, they go to lunch. There’s a sushi place with good reviews nearby, which all three of them immediately agree on. A waitress shows them to a booth in the full restaurant. Kaldur slides onto the bench, sitting so close to Dick that their shoulders bump and legs touch. Roy, meanwhile, takes the bench across from them. The ginger has his sunglasses on again, but Dick can tell he’s staring.

“Is this okay?” Dick gestures to their seating arrangement.

Roy rests his chin on one of his hands, a content smile on his lips. “I get to look at your gorgeous faces. This’s perfect.”

Kaldur nudges his dark-haired boyfriend by the shoulder, “And I prefer having you by my side.”

“We used to switch off sitting across or next to each other, but with you…” Roy cuts himself off before he can finish the sentence. His cheeks turn a light pink and he asks quickly, “Are you okay with…?”

“Yes!” Dick says a little too loud. He feels his face heat up, probably turning as pink as Roy’s face, and he runs his fingers through his raven-black hair. “Next to you, or you, or across from both of you, I’ll sit wherever you want.”

“Even on my lap?” Roy asks, lowering his voice to a gravelly whisper.

“Roy.” Kaldur says, posture stiffening as he makes meaningful glances towards all the other patrons of the cozy restaurant. His interjection gives Dick time to recover from sputtering at the question.

Face now several times redder than Roy’s own blush, Dick sips his tea—it’s too light yet, and he might have a burn on his tongue for a couple days, but it gives him another excuse to not reply. Unfortunately, he runs out of tea all too quickly. He coughs awkwardly, avoiding eye contact at all costs, as he sets down his cup.

“Maybe if we were somewhere more private.”

Now it’s Kaldur who coughs. Roy’s eyebrows pop up from behind his shades before a sly smile crawls onto his face.

“There he is. You know you haven’t made an innuendo this entire time? I was beginning to worry.” Roy says.

“I-I’m sorry.” Dick replies, not really knowing how to respond. Roy’s right, of course, Dick hasn’t been acting like himself, and he knows it.

Kaldur tightens his hold on Dick’s hand. “For what? There’s nothing for you to apologize for.” While Kaldur’s voice is reassuring, there’s a question in his eyes.

Dick exhales, willing his anxiety to leave with the air exiting his lungs. “Maybe, but I’ve been anxious this entire date. Like, I couldn’t even pay attention to the movie because I was worrying over whose shoulder to rest on.”

Across the table, Roy doesn’t quite smother his laugh in time. Kaldur gives his archer boyfriend a serious look. “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just. That’s so cute, Dickie.”

Roy slides his hand across the table, gently peeling the acrobat’s fingers off of his teacup until his hand is free for holding. His gaze never leaves Dick’s face as he says, “You’re so cute.”

“T-thanks? I’m not trying to be cute; I’m trying to be–”

“Perfect.” Kaldur finishes his sentence with the truth Batman’s oldest son would never admit to. “You always put so much pressure on yourself to be perfect.”

“Kinda like a certain someone else.” Roy says. Despite the opaque sunglasses, it’s easy to tell he’s giving Kaldur a pointed look.

The Atlantean allows his shoulders to relax a bit. Smiling shyly, he moves to hold Dick’s hand with both of his. His seafoam green eyes are entirely honesty as he says,

“But you already are perfect.”

“Like a certain someone I know,” Dick quips, squeezing Kaldur’s hand. He tries to pour all his affection into his gaze. He intertwines his fingers with Roy’s, before turning his head to the archer and the conversation away from compliments that Dick can’t quite believe.

“Sorry I didn’t work in an innuendo there, Roy.” He jokes.

Roy shrugs, “Day’s not over yet, there’s still time.”

“Ready to order?” The waitress asks expectantly. They order. Well, mostly Kaldur orders as he, of course, knows seafood far better than either of his two land-dweller boyfriends.

“So, how’s Lian?” Dick asks after the waitress leaves with their menus.

Immediately, a huge grin spreads across Roy’s face. “She’s great! Did I show you the pictures from last night?” He reaches for his phone and starts swiping through his camera roll.

“Ooh she’s so cute and tough. Aw, there’s even spikes on her little tail.” Dick fawns over the little girl in her shiny dragon costume.

Roy continues to scroll through the pictures. A lot of it is blurry shots of Lian running in her unsteady toddler way to the next house, pulling either Kaldur or Roy behind her. At some point during their trick-or-treating, Lian must have gotten tired because there’s a series of photos showing Kaldur giving the toddler a piggy-back-ride.

“She was pretending to fly like a ‘real dragon’.” The Atlantean whispers into Dick’s ear.

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” He says and Roy can’t help but agree. The photos turn shakier than before. And lower to the ground. Then there’s a selfie little Lian took herself, and practically a second-by-second record of Roy chasing her, Kaldur catching her, and Roy taking his phone back.

But, then there’s a photo of all three of them; Lian reaches stubby, candy-coated fingers toward the camera. They’re all cuddled together, Lian in Kaldur’s arms while Roy wraps an arm around the Atlantean’s epaulette-ornamented shoulders. Their smiles are warm and loving. They look like a family. And all of a sudden Dick has the awful thought: what if he can’t fit into that life?

“You’re beautiful. All three of you.” the detective says after he realizes he’s been silent for too long.

Dick threads his fingers through Kaldur’s as much as the webbing will allow. “Can I…can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.” Roy answers with no hesitation.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want. God, I probably shouldn’t be asking this question, but,” Dick runs his fingers through his hair. “When did you start having feelings for me?”

It takes a moment for Roy to process the question, but he answers with no more hesitation than before, “About a year ago. You were in Star City for that thing.”

“That thing” refers to how Dick tracked the financers of a weapons-dealing and pro-gun lobbying group in Bludhaven back to the West Coast and, over the course of a couple months, robin-hooded the shit out of them.

“Really!?” His voice comes out both too astonished and too excited.

“Yeah. What?” Roy asks. Both boyfriends give the acrobat odd looks. Dick can feel his face growing hot, and he finds himself avoiding their eyes as he realizes the time has come to admit to one of his more embarrassing attempts to woo one of his teammates.

“Uh, look, I’m not proud of this, but—and it wasn’t the reason I was in Star City—I really was-” Dick remembers he’s in a public space and catches himself before spilling his heroic secrets, “doing that thing. But, I _may_ have been also trying to get with you…for like the entire time.”

“ _What_?” Roy says even louder now, more out of shock than any anger.

Kaldur frowns, “Were you trying to break us up?”

“No! No, I would never! It’s just that Babs and I weren’t a thing anymore, and I’ve had this crush on you for forever, and I’d just turned eighteen,” Dick winces at how much worse his reasoning sounds when said out loud. He takes a breath, focusing his eyes on his plate, and restarts,

“Basically, I wanted to see if I could—or prove to myself I could—get you to see me the way I saw you. I was going for light sexual tension, that’s it. I’m really sorry.” He chances a guilty look back at his boyfriends. Kaldur has a slight frown on his face, but the meaning behind his expression is unreadable. Across the table, Roy wears an expression of pure consternation. The clone crosses his arms, and Dick’s heart pounds in his chest.

Then, in a move that surprises both Dick and Kaldur enough to snap them back into the moment, Roy throws up his arms and says, “You tried to _seduce_ me!? And it _WORKED_!?”

Several tables near them go dead silent and stare. All three men duck their heads sheepishly, trying to shrink away from the questioning and/or judgmental stares.

“I’m sorry.” Dick says in a whisper once the restaurant starts returning to its previous noise level.

Roy holds his face in a way that looks eerily like how Kaldur looks when he’s about to lecture someone about a mistake during a mission. Exasperated doesn’t quite describe it, but it’s the closest word Dick can think of.

“I’m not mad, okay? At least, not at you. I’m more mad at myself for not noticing.”

“I didn’t mean to manipulate you. Okay I guess I did, kinda? But I didn’t mean for it to have long term effects. I regret it now, if that makes it better?”

Roy’s head shoots up out of his hand as he gives Dick a very serious, yet plaintive look.

“Don’t say that. Please, don’t say you regret those days. Those memories are so important to me, Dick; you don’t even know. They’re the beginning of nearly a year of complicated feelings and even more complicated conversations.” Roy reaches across the table again to hold Dick’s hand. “So, please, don’t regret it, because I don’t.”

Dick swallows, unsure what to do with the joy and love and validation coursing through him too fast for him to handle. Kaldur moves at his side, and he looks over to see the Atlantean blushing. The blush is so strong he can genuinely just see it under Kaldur’s dark complexion.

“I don’t either.” Kal says earnestly. He leans further into Dick’s personal space, “Even if you did try to steal my boyfriend.”

“Th-that’s not! I told you that’s not what I meant!” Dick says, flustered and blushing furiously.

Kaldur tries to maintain a serious face for even a second, but his lips twitch into a smile, which transforms into a full-blow grin as he laughs. Shoulders shaking, eyes crinkled with joy, “I’m teasing you.”

The face Dick makes at that only gets Kaldur to laugh harder. Roy joins in, and so does Dick, eventually.

Their sushi arrives while they’re still giggling. But with food in front of them, they quickly recover their breaths and dig in. An elegant arrangement of fish sit before them. Alongside the main dish, there’s tempura, gyoza, and even agedashi tofu. It’s rare to see Kaldur excited about fried foods, but he practically dives toward the shrimp tempura.

“Is this stuff really different? You know, from what you’d get in Shayeris?” Dick asks. While they avoid talking about Atlantis when surrounded by so many civilians, there’s little worry that someone born on land would’ve heard of Kaldur’s home town.

The Shayerisian nods. “Indeed. It is drier, for one, but there’s also things we can’t really do like grilling or frying,” Kaldur says as he reaches for another tempura, “We have other ways, but English doesn’t have the words to describe the different sorts of boiling we do.”

“Is it something you can do on the sur-, do up here?”

“Mostly. Though some methods require too much heat and would not be safe to do in a normal kitchen.” Kaldur says thoughtfully.

“What you do cook ‘s good.” Roy says through a mouthful of tuna roll.

“Wait, do you cook for Roy?” Dick asks excitedly.

“It’s more for me, and I just happen to cook enough for two.” Kaldur answers.

“Lian sometimes eats with us too. I bet she’s the only toddler in her preschool who’ll eat jellyfish.” Roy chuckles.

“God, you two are so cute and domestic, I’m gonna die.” Dick bemoans, slumping against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Well, you could join us next time? If you want? No pressure or anything.” Roy says, a soft pink blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

 

…

 

\--November 1, 2015 | 2:10 PM PDT | Star City, California--

 

After their date, Dick is summoned to Mount. Justice—it’s his turn to train the freshmen. Kaldur and Roy, meanwhile, return to Star City to pick up an apparently still-sugar-crashed Lian. As they walk from the Zeta tube, Kaldur hooks his arm around Roy’s. He gives the young father a quick peck on the cheek as they stroll arm-in-arm.

“Not a bad first date, right?” Roy says with a quiet smile.

“Yes, a lovely first date.” Kaldur agrees with a grin of his own.

“Thank you for pushing us to ask him out. If you didn’t stop that make out sess’ last night, things would’ve turned out…” Everything about Roy’s body language reads embarrassed, even a little guilty. His arms crossed, shoulders shrugged, the archer looks toward his feet as his expression softens, “…It wouldn’t be like this. I like this.”

Kaldur’ahm squeezes his boyfriend’s arm and nuzzles against the place where Roy’s neck meets his shoulder, “Me too. I got to cuddle with him _twice_.”

“Yeah, and did you see how hot he looked in those jeans, though?” Roy says.

“He’s always so gorgeous.” Kaldur sighs.

“So are you.” Roy nuzzles Kaldur now, pressing his nose to the Atlantean’s cheek before giving him a quick, chaste kiss. “You two are the most gorgeous men in the world, and I get to date _both_ of you. I’m the luckiest man ever.”

At that compliment, Kaldur kisses Roy’s jaw. The moment, though chaste, lingers.

“…Have you given any thought to what he said last night?” Kaldur breaks the silence at last.

“What? Oh, right. No—I don’t know—What are you thinking?”

“That I was raised in a society where polyamory is the norm and raised by several loving parents who set a good example for me, and thus I actually have the resources to maintain healthy relationships with multiple partners.”

“Is that your way of saying you don’t think I can handle it?” There’s a barely perceptible edge to Roy’s voice, but if anyone can notice, it’s Kaldur.

“No. I’m saying that it’s not out of the realm of possibility for me.”

“Really?” The clone raises his eyebrows and turns like he needs to angle his entire body to get a better look at his Atlantean boyfriend. Seeing Kaldur’s shy nod, Roy faces forward again. There’s a slight frown on his face, and it takes him several tries to school his expression into careful neutrality. “Do you like them?”

“Not in the way you mean.” Kaldur replies, not needing clarification on who “them” refers to. “But, I could. Is that not how dating usually works? Not everyone spends years pining for their best friend until it all spills out in a dramatic confession.”

Roy chuckles only to grow pensive and quiet. Finally, he says, “So you want to date them? You’re not just convincing yourself you want to date them for Dick’s sake, right?”

Kaldur bites the inside of his cheek at the comment and pauses to let any frustration or defensiveness pass. “I love you, Darling, but please don’t ask me questions that’re meant for yourself.”

Their conversation cuts off as the two finally reach Oliver’s front door. All thoughts of continuing the talk disappear once Roy has Lian in his arms, talking at him and Kaldur a mile a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: M'gann and Dick have another chat and Conner is confused about his feelings.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	4. November 2, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and M'gann have another chat, and Conner struggles with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: overcurious freshmen, intimate eye-contact, too many feelings, pining/in-denial/jealous Superboy who is still a bro, M'gann being sad and insecure.

\--November 2, 2015 | 9:45 AM EDT | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

 

“B01 Nightwing,” The computer announces as Dick steps out into the training room from the Zetatube’s blinding light.

Above the glow of the training platform and under Superboy’s discerning gaze, Robin 3.0 and Blue Beetle practice some unarmed defense techniques. Robin must be winning because suddenly Blue’s armor crawls from under his sleeve and forms a sonic canon. Nightwing rushes to stop him, but Conner is already standing in front of Jaime with a look so sternly disappointed that Dick feels bad for the kid—even if he had just tried to sonic-canon his little brother’s face off.

“You okay, Robin?” He asks, patting Tim on the shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Tim says shrugging off Nightwing’s hand in embarrassment. He turns to Blue Beetle, whose arm is now back to armor, “We’re cool right, Blue?”

“Yeah, of course, sorry. I am!” Jaime yells the last sentence suddenly, much to his embarrassment as everyone in the room turns to look at him. Jaime shrugs up his hoodie and mumbles, “Sorry. I’m gonna go study with Mal and Karen.”

“As long as you’re okay…” Superboy says to the novice hero who walks over to where the two college students are comparing old case notes. Maybe to the freshmen, Conner sounds apathetic or even sarcastic, but Dick knows the genuine worry hiding under the clone’s steely demeanor.

“Hi–” Dick tries to greet Conner, but he’s interrupted by a mass of green feathers smashing into his face. Beast Boy shifts back to his hybrid human/monkey form before his bird body hits the floor.

“Ah! Sorry, Nightwing. I wasn’t looking where I was flyin–” Beast Boy cuts off as he hears his adopted sister’s voice. Whatever game they’d been playing, M’gann’s win is a sure-thing.

“Garfield~” The Martian taunts as she flies around the corner. He braces for the usual hug tackle that usually accompanies her victories, but there’s no need. Once she sees Nightwing, she tackles him with a hug instead.

Unfortunately, Dick is still disoriented from getting a face-full of bird, so M’gann’s momentum is enough to knock him backwards. With her arms wrapped tight around him, she goes down too. She catches them both with her telekinesis at the last moment. Dick appreciates her giving him that much dignity.

“You had your date, right? How’d it go?” She asks, having been on a mission with Superboy when he returned to the Cave for training yesterday. Dick wouldn’t mind talking to her about it, it’s just Timmy and Garfield are _right_ _there_. So is Conner, of course, but there’s no point whispering around him.

“Oooh. A date? With who? Do I know them? Did you kiss~?” Beast Boy clings to Dick’s side, as if holding him hostage until he answers.

“Haha, well…” Dick’s eyes flicker up to meet Conner’s. He knows he’s curious too, despite the odd sour look on his face.

Still, Superboy is nothing if not gallant and tries to come to Nightwing’s rescue, “C’mon now. Quit prying into your coworker’s personal life.”

“Aww but-” Garfield whines at the same time Tim says,

“So, it is someone we know.” He says the words with such conviction that there’s no way he’ll buy some weak excuse now. When no one speaks after his deduction, the third Robin points to Superboy, “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be trying to help him avoid the question.”

Underneath his mask, no one can see Nightwing’s eyes flickering to Conner—not even Conner himself thanks to the thin lining of lead in his mask. Knowing that, he remains perfectly still when Conner unknowingly makes eye contact, eyes glancing guiltily toward him. Though, the detective suspects the rouse is pointless since Superboy can hear the sudden change in the rhythm of Dick’s heart.

Mentally, Dick kicks himself for not assuming Conner had overheard everything, if not the night of his birthday then definitely yesterday morning when Roy and Kaldur asked him out. Possibly even earlier when he and M’gann had been talk about…oh no. The realization replaces the anxiety in his chest with a new anxiety that makes talking to two young teens about his date seem much less intimidating.

Sighing in defeat, Nightwing makes a show of casually stretching. It’s a good excuse to not look his little brother in the eye when he says,

“Yeah, I’d say you know Aqualad and Red Arrow pretty well, so...”

“What!?” Tim shouts alongside Gar’s excited yell. The two teens’ drastically different reactions would be comical if Dick couldn’t feel sweat forming on the back of his neck from the intense stares everyone is giving him.

Dick tries his best to fake nonchalant confidence, but when M’gann puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, he knows it’s not working as well as he hopes. He looks to Superboy for another rescue, but the clone turns his eyes to the ground, staring at the floor like his life depends on it.

“When did this happen?” Timmy’s voice pitches an octave higher than usual. His poor, prudish little brother may have been less equipped to handle the news than Nightwing is to give the news.

“The date? Under twenty-four hours ago, if my watch is right.”

Tim gives his older brother an unamused look, but Garfield pushes his way into the conversation. The expression on his face is nothing short of exuberant.

“Who asked who first? Are you dating one or both of them? They haven’t broken up, right? They’re not like fighting over you, right?”

“I certainly hope not.” Dick answers the last question first, then says, “They asked me out. We’re all three dating each other. No, they haven’t broken up.”

“That’s good. They’re good for each other.” Beast Boy says before a mischievous gleam forms in his eye. “Sooo, did you kiss? How does a three-way kiss work anyway? Oh my dog, did you have a three-way?”

“OKAY and we’re officially done with the Q&A about my romantic life.” Dick manages to free himself from Beast Boy’s grasp, and Superboy is nice enough this time to drag the kid away before he can latch on again.

As he starts toward the kitchen, Nightwing looks over his shoulder to survey his brother’s expression. Tim, of course, notices.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Batman.” Robin whispers earning a sharp laugh from his older brother. The idea of telling Batman is simultaneously hilarious and terrifying.

“Thanks, bro.” Nighting whispers back before continuing toward the Cave’s living space.

In the past, he usually didn’t bother telling Bruce about his partners. Not that Dick tried to hide exactly, but why not let the “world’s greatest detective” figure it out for himself? Which, Bruce always does, Dick is sure of that despite neither of them ever actually speaking about it.

As much as Dick’s adoptive father postures to the media as some commitment-averse womanizer, he is a serial monogamist at heart. And as much as the man acts like he couldn’t give a damn about his children’s personal lives, Nightwing knows it’s all an act to cover up just how many damns he truly gives. When it comes to family, Batman gives infinite damns. All of which is to say, Dick would rather eat his own hair than tell Bruce face-to-face that he’s dating both Aqualad and Red Arrow. Because he knows exactly what Bruce would think:

Kaldur’ahm is a nice man—smart, compassionate, generous, loyal. But he’s also a co-worker. Technically Dick’s superior officer, and that’s just inappropriate. He can practically hear Bruce’s voice asking, “Is that the kind of example you want to set for the Team?”

Then, there’s Roy who, aside from a deluge of emotional issues and questionable life choices, had also been partially raised by Green Arrow. Bruce can handle divorced-young-father and former-brainwashed-puppet-of-the-Light, but Bruce would never believe a stable, healthy, long-term relationship is possible with anyone who spent their whole life (literally, considering the clone thing) with Oliver Queen.

Dick really doesn’t need thinly veiled disapproval of polyamory topping off the already strenuous I-don’t-like-your-choice-of-boyfriend conversation. No, Dick decides that he’s perfectly happy keeping his multi-partner romance on the DL. Besides, he has other people he can talk to about it like–

_Seriously, though, how was it?_

–a certain beautiful Martian who also happens to share his desire for their team to form a polyamorous collective.

 _Asterous._ Dick responds, feeling completely justified in his mangled vocabulary because the English language lacks the words to describe how wonderful the date had been. _They were funny and cute, and I was a mess._

M’gann sends him the empathic equivalent of ‘I’m sure that’s not true,’ as Dick’s cheeks warm and a smile spreads across his face.

 _They held my hands nearly the entire time. And, I didn’t realize how cuddly Kaldur is. Like if hands weren’t required for eating, I don’t think he woulda let go at all, which I wouldn’t’ve objected to, don’t get me wrong._ Dick thinks as he runs his fingers back and forth over his palms, remembering the feel of their hands in his.

He looks up in time to see the soft smile M’gann wears like a weight. Without thinking, he pulls her floating form into his arms. The smallest of gasps escapes M’gann before she relaxes into the embrace, letting gravity anchor her once again. Nightwing tightens his hold though and catches her, keeping her toes from reaching the ground. It’s the sort of hug that squeezes the breath out of you, but she wraps her arms over his shoulders anyway.

A few seconds pass, fragile as silence yet sturdy as their firm embrace. Finally, Dick is forced to let her back to the ground. Martians are deceptively heavy. She rests her head on his shoulder even as she unwraps her arms from around Dick’s neck.

 _I’m so happy for you._ She thinks. Despite the pain that he’d seen just a moment before, her words are nothing but genuine.

Nightwing runs his gloved hand down her arm. When he reaches her hand, he stops. M’gann stays still, neither inviting nor rejecting, maybe not even breathing. Dick’s hand lingers millimeters from hers.

 _Thanks._ He says instead of all the things he wants to say. They stand facing each other, unmoving. Whether it’s an accident or his subconscious taking control, Dick sways forward a hair’s breadth, his fingertips just barely touching M’gann’s. It’s almost like an electric shock runs up his arm, but Dick doesn’t move away. He looks into the M’gann’s wide, brown eyes and doesn’t have to wonder if she’s feeling the same sparks he is.

 

Neither knows who moves first, but soon they’re loosely holding each other by the waist. Somehow, it’s more intimate than the hug they’d just shared. They’re uncertain how long they stand there in each other’s arms, feeling the other’s emotions through the mindlink, but eventually, Superboy walks into the living room with claw marks shredding along the left side of his shirt. Dick has to cough to keep himself from outright laughing.

“Good look, Con.” He teases just as he would have at any other time to any other teammate. But, Conner’s eyes immediately yank away from Dick’s gaze. The clone mumbles something Dick can’t make out before stomping down the hall toward his room.

_…So he heard the other night, huh?_

_I think so._ M’gann agrees.

_He doesn’t seem happy about it._

_Well…_ M’gann bites her lip, unable to argue. All of a sudden, she perks up and smiles wryly at him. _Hey, I have an idea._

_Lay it on me._

_What if, since I’m not ready to tell Roy and Kaldur about my feelings yet, you could talk to them, see how they’re feeling about the team dating idea. Meanwhile, I could talk to Conner, find out what he’s thinking, you know._

_Be each other’s wingmen?_ Nightwing thinks with a smirk.

 _Nightwingmen, more like_. M’gann laughs aloud as well as in her mind, and Dick giggles with her.

All of a sudden, M’gann floats backwards, out of his reach. _I’m sorry-_

 _Of what? This isn’t–_  Dick motions around the space she’d just occupied and the points on his waist where her hands had just been resting. _We’re just… This doesn’t count as- as,_ He doesn’t need to say it, he doesn’t want to even think it. So instead he asks, fragile and genuine. _Does it?_

 _I… I don’t know._ M’gann replies. She backs up another single step; one of her hands hovers in the air. It remains awkwardly between them while the part of her that wants to be touching him again debates with the feeling that this is somehow a betrayal. Eventually, she drops her hand to her side and her eyes fall to the floor. _I keeping thinking: would Conner approve? And, I don’t think he does._

_Kal and Roy know how I feel about you all, though. I told them before we agreed to date._

_Yes, when we were completely wasted._

Dick frowns but says nothing. He doesn’t dare think the question he wants to ask, but the Martian must intuit it anyway because she says,

 _Sorry. I know they wouldn’t say something is okay when it isn’t, drunk or not. I’m just… even knowing they’ll probably consider dating more than you,_ she gestures her hand around the air, indicating the rest of the team, _They might not consider me._

_Oh, M’gann. Of course, they will._

_Don’t promise things you have no control over._ She snaps, regretting her tone the second the thoughts pass through the mental link. After a deep inhale, she thinks calmly, _Just talk to them, okay? While you’re all sober._

_Okay. I can do that._

_…_

 

Conner walks away from M’gann and Dick. He can’t stand the feel of Nightwing’s masked gaze on him as he passes. Dick makes some teasing comment referencing his ruined shirt, and he embarrassedly mumbles, “Gar went tiger” as an explanation that the two probably didn’t hear. Too busy ogling each other, he guesses.

Once inside his room, Conner lets out a huge sigh of exhaustion. He tears the rest of his shirt off and unceremoniously tosses it into a bin where the rest of his ruined-beyond-repair clothes lay. He can’t get the intimate image of M’gann and Dick staring at one another out of his head.

How dare they so blatantly flaunt their infatuation with each other when Dick had _just_ gone on a date with Kaldur and Roy. And why didn’t Kaldur tell him about his crush on Dick? Why did he have to learn about it through an overheard confession?

Conner grumbles and sits on the edge of his bed. He pulls a book from one of the many piles around his bed, but in a moment of unintended super-strength, knocks over a neighboring tower of books. Sighing heavily, Conner reaches to sort the mess back into its previous state of organized chaos, when he sees a photo album M’gann had gifted him a year or so ago.

Despite himself, he picks it up and sits back on his bed, opening it to see a picture of him kissing M’gann on the cheek as the first photo. It is from back when the two were dating. He turns the page to see one of his birthday parties. He’s blowing out the candles of a giant cake that Wally precedes to eat more than half of—pictures of which are thankfully not included.

They’re at a roller rink, which Zatanna and Raquel loved. The pictures of the two young women dancing together in their roller skates bring a smile to Conner’s face. Kaldur and Roy stand in the background of one picture, seemingly unaware of anyone but the other—the soft smiles on their faces, the way their hands barely touch feels so intimate.

The image of M’gann and Dick comes back, and he flips the page to distract himself. It doesn’t work, though, since the entire next page is dedicated to the various selfies Dick has taken with Conner and their team throughout the years. The march of time is marked with the gradual growth of Dick’s hair and muscle definition. His broader shoulders, stronger chin; he’s taller than he’d been when they met, but it only seems like a lot because of how short he started as.

There’s a particular picture that really highlights the change, where Dick stands on the beach in blue swim shorts and birkenstocks. At one point, the oversized beach ball he holds under his arm had looked comically big next to him, but here, he holds it without much issue, balancing it on his hip and smiling at the camera. His hair is slicked back, giving an unencumbered view of his bright blue eyes. Gently, Conner brushes the pad of his thumb over the photograph. He ruminates on that day and all the others where he got to see those eyes, where that smile was aimed at him and only him.

There’s a sudden knock at his door that makes him practically jump. He’s not used to not noticing someone’s approach, and the shock throws him off his game enough that he says without thinking,

“Come in.”

Before Conner can correct or qualify his words, the door slides open to reveal M’gann. Though she’d seen the state of his shirt before, her eyes widen at his shirtlessness, and then her eyes flicker down to his lap. Conner almost wishes he were naked or something because at least she’s seen him like that before and maybe he’d feel less vulnerable than he does like this, with M’gann staring at the photo book that she gave him open to picture after picture of gorgeous, handsome Dick Grayson. It’s mortifying.

“Sorry.” M’gann says, looking away and playing with one of her short locks of hair. There’s a surprised blush on her face. He half expects her to leave, but when she just continues to hover there, Conner says,

“It’s ok. Did you need me for something?”

For a split second, M’gann chews on her lip, debating with herself, but she eventually slides his door closed and levitates to his side.

“Um, yeah, I guess,” She gestures at the bed questioningly, and Conner nods, scooting over just a bit to give her more room. She sits delicately—as if trying not to break something, and Conner guesses it’s not the bed she’s worried about. Another clue is how she only looks him in the eye for the briefest of seconds before looking away and blushing with even more fervor.

“You, um, heard me and Dick talking, didn’t you? And you heard Dick and Kaldur and Roy the other night.” Maybe it’s herself that M’gann is being careful of, judging by the perilous neutrality in the Martian’s voice. The fact that she’s speaking out loud, though, is either a sign of respect for Conner’s personal space or a sign that M’gann’s trying to distance herself emotionally from the conversation. He can’t decide which is more likely.

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, Conner answers, “Yeah, I did, yeah…”

“And… how do you… feel about that?” M’gann asks as if she can’t feel his emotional aura even without activating her telepathy.

Well, he can’t actually blame her for ignoring her Martian empathy powers since Conner himself doesn’t really understands his emotions either.

“I, um,” Conner glances back down at the images—in one, Dick’s swinging from a trapeze; in another, he’s eating ice cream on the beach; then in one, he clings to Conner’s side as they skate around the roller rink. Conner shuts the album and places it on the floor.

“It sure is. Something. I guess?” He finally says.

“Yes, I suppose it is something? Is it something related to why you were looking at that?”

“No!” Conner snaps, though he knows there’s no use. There’s no way she hadn’t seen him staring longingly at pictures of Dick. And he doesn’t have time to analyze when he’d started feeling longing towards the acrobat.

“It’s okay if it is.” M’gann says, putting her hand on Conner’s shoulder in what’s supposed to be a soothing gesture, but it just makes him feel more self-conscious.

“Well, I wasn’t.” He insists, making M’gann sigh. Oh so now she’s paying attention to her empathy powers… or maybe she just knows him that well.

“Do you disapprove?” M’gann asks as if she thinks she already knows the answer.

It takes Conner a long time to say anything.

“What does it matter what I think?” It’s a noncommittal answer he knows, but he really doesn’t want to be having this conversation right now.

“It matters to me!” M’gann catches the Kryptonian off guard with how emphatic she is. “I-” A pink blush glows against her green cheeks and makes her darker green freckles stand out even more. She seems almost ashamed, “I will always care what you think, Conner. And, I think,”

She shakes her head and schools her voice into sounding more self-assured, “I _know_ you weren’t happy to see me and Dick in the living room. And I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

“You didn’t…” Conner tries to say, but M’gann gives him a cowing look.

“Just admit that you don’t approve of polyamory. It’ll make this easier for both of us.”

The comment has Conner seeing red.

“It’s not that I disapprove, but did you even talk to Kaldur and Roy? It’s been a day and you two are already all over each other?”

Anger rivalling his own flashes across M’gann’s face, but it dissipates as quickly as it appears, leaving her frowning and forlorn. It’s a look of insecurity and pain that Conner’s all too familiar with, and it pulls at the part of his heart that’s still in love with her.

“I’m not allowed to even hug him?” It’s a question meant more for herself. She wishes she could just ask the universe, but for her, Conner’s a close second.

It’s Conner’s turn to frown. M’gann loves showing physical affection to everyone in her life, romantic interest or not, and that’s never bothered him. But seeing her and Dick in each other’s arms… he shakes his head at the dim voice in the back of his mind whispering _jealous_.

“You _are_. But not like _that_.” Conner says, unable to put into words the image replaying in his head of M’gann looking at Dick like he was everything she’s ever wanted in the world.

That doesn’t help M’gann’s frown. Her shoulders slump in defeat. “I know. We talked about it. I’m gonna give Dick space to be with Kaldur and Roy.”

“Good.” Conner says, the judgement in his tone returning full force.

M’gann sighs and gets up to leave, but before the door opens, she turns around to stare intensely at Conner. “Just so you know, I’m not trying to break them up or compete or whatever you think. I am in love with all of them. I want to be with all of them. And I wish you’d be okay with that.”

She leaves the second the door slides wide enough to let her escape, leaving Conner sitting there, staring after her, dumbfounded. In love? With all three of them? The idea raises a pink blush on his face. He glances to the ground where he’d tossed the photo album. For a long moment, he stares at it, before picking up the book he’d been meaning to grab earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Time to catch up with Zatanna, Raquel, and Wally!
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	5. November 3, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna struggles to be a good student and wingman, Wally spends some time with Raquel, and Dick really should be a better detective than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: hatred of Roman art history, Tim being awkward, Raquel Zatanna and Wally being bad at feelings, mentions of drinking, mentions of sex, oblivious!Dick

\--November 3, 2015 | 2:23 PM EDT | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Zatanna huffs and falls backwards against her bed. Wolf lifts his head in question. She rolls over to scratch behind his ears, a nice distraction from homework.

“Do you want to write my Roman Art History essay for me?” She asks, and the genetically-enhanced wolf tilts his head, then gets up, and walks out her door.

“You’re no help.” She calls after him before shoving her head face first into her pillow with a groan. Why did she even think she would enjoy this class? Why does Rome’s history have to be so full of rape, misogyny, murder, corruption, and racism? It leaves a sour taste in her mouth even when she finds a piece of art she does like.

With another heavy sigh, she gets off her bed to wander into the kitchen. Maybe after taking break number seven, she’ll be inspired to write this stupid essay.

 

…

 

\--November 3, 2015 | 1:15 PM EDT | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

“Good job, Wonder Girl. That was a great dodge. Try to remember that people might be behind you though.” Raquel compliments Cassie as she helps Lagoon Boy up off the floor. Luckily, Blue Beetle had been using his sonic blasts not a plasma gun.

Wonder Girl blushes furiously, “Sorry, Raquel.”

“Say sorry to me.” La’Gaan grumbles as he shakes dust from his scales. “I’m the one that got shot into a wall of rocks.”

“My bad. Sorry, Lagoon Boy.” Jaime offers, and Raquel pats him on the shoulder.

“You did good. An assassin from the League of Shadows wouldn’t have backed off. They’ll kill you, if they get the chance. Which is why we practice and learn to take hits for someone else who can’t.” Raquel says.

She eyes the third Robin using his bo staff to spar with Bumblebee. The poor kid gets kicked right in the stomach and lands flat on his back. He recovers quick enough, rolling away and crouching, shoulders up like an embarrassed cat. Raquel nods at Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Lagoon Boy to hit the showers before walking over to survey the two heroes’ fight.

Karen isn’t even using her stingers, but her wings and wits are enough to keep her winning. She’s about as strong as Tim, and Raquel thought with Batman’s training, he’d be as agile, but she’d clearly been wrong about that. He keeps mistiming his strikes and the speedy Bumblebee is barely grazed as she dodges. Raquel shakes her head and puts a hand out to stop them.

“I think that’s enough for today. Bumblebee, girl, you’re killing it, but don’t think I don’t notice you going easy on Robin.” Rocket places her hands on her hips in a disapproving stance that has the added benefit of totally making her look like Wonder Woman.

“And Robin, your reaction times are way off. Are you okay?” Raquel’s seen Tim in other fights, though this is her first time really analyzing his technique. He’s no less talented than Dick was at his age, so why’s he so much slower?

Then it dawns on her. “You need to spar with a Speedster. _That_ ’ll teach you to be fast on your feet. Let me call Kid Flash.” She turns back to Karen with a smile, “Seriously, though, good job today. It’s not gonna be much longer until you’re at the table with me and Zee.”

Karen grins and leaves, probably to go back to Dr. Palmer’s lab or spend time with Mal. Their relationship is so sweet, Raquel almost envies them. Almost. Not quite. Definitely not jealous and wishing for someone to come sweep her off her feet. Not at all.

“Hey Raquel. What’s up?” Wally says on the other end of the phone.

He speaks quick, like he always does when one of the team calls him. She understands the anxiety there. Knows it tears at him that he’s so far away in California. She can relate, living in Dakota City. She doesn’t know what she would do without the structure and support of Icon and the rest of the League, so she thinks this liminal space of not being out-of-the-game permanently but not being on the team isn’t good for his health.

“Hey Wally, do you have time to do me a favor?”

“Anything for you; what is it?”

 “I need you to come to the Cave and kick Robin’s butt. For educational purposes.” She suppresses a chuckle at Tim’s expense when the teen pulls a face that’s somehow mortified, terrified, and insulted all at the same time.

“Pfft. Well if it’s for education.” Wally says, and she hears shuffling on his end. “I’ll be right over, but know I’m only doing this so I can see your pretty face.”

Raquel rolls her eyes good-naturedly, “Just get your butt over here.”

“Ooh, my butt, you say?” He teases, and she hangs up on him while he’s still laughing.

“B03, Kid Flash,” announces the computer system only a few minutes later as Wally zooms out of the bright flash of light.

Raquel squeezes Tim’s shoulder and whispers in his ear, “Okay, remember what I told you. Aim low, but not so low he’ll just step over it.”

Dutifully, Tim nods and braces to fight while Wally, unawares, walks across the room to join them. He hugs Raquel.

“Long time no see.”

“It’s been two days.” She laughs returning the hug. Memories of that night—clouded with alcohol but vivid enough—flash through her mind, making Raquel pull away quicker than normal. Wally doesn’t acknowledge it even if he notices.

“So Robin 3.0 needs some sparring pointers, huh?” Wally changes the subject, stretching casually. He’s barely even looking at Tim, instead focusing his most of attention on Raquel.

The Justice Leaguer nods to Batman’s protégé and he bolts forward. As rusty as he is, Wally dodges with ease. She’d warned Tim not to try chasing a Speedster, but the move is meant to start the fight, not finish it. As predicted, Wally goes for one of the show-offy tumbles their Robin had shown him all those years ago. Tim is expecting it, so even with the difference in speed, he manages to dodge.

 _Keep your feet planted._ Raquel thinks as she observes his technique.

Tim takes a few hits but remains standing. Wally circles around him, widens the distance. That’s it. As he’s preparing a running hit of some sort, Robin uses all his focus and Batman training and Raquel’s hints about Speedsters coming at people from the sides more (their speed usually being too much for peripheral vision to pick up), and he swings as Kid Flash moves.

There’s a “THWACK” when Tim’s bo staff meets its mark, and suddenly Wally’s lying flat on his face, the LED’s in the training floor reading “Defeat: Kid Flash B03”. Raquel cringes, rushing to help him off the floor.

Tim seems both worried and awed by the blow he struck, but Wally waves the kid off.

“I’m fine.” The groan in his voice isn’t convincing though. Raquel keeps hold of his hand as she pokes a finger at his side, checking for serious damage.

“You sure?”

“Errgh. Yes.” He grits out, shifting away from her hand. His breathing is heavy and clearly in pain, but Wally wouldn’t be acting so brave if it could really be something serious.

“Okay.” Raquel pats his shoulder and turns to Robin with a big thumbs up.

“Good job, Robin. I think that’s the end of sparring for today, though.” Raquel can see, despite his domino mask, Tim casting a hesitant look to Wally.

“Wait, that’s it? Did you just call me here to get beat up?” Wally asks, still with a groan, but sounding more himself already.

Raquel shrugs, “I thought sparring with a Speedster would be good practice. He was being sluggish during training.”

Wally’s eyebrows furrow at the younger, newer Robin. He’s seen enough of the Bats to know sluggish has never described any of them. “Is something wrong?”

“What? No.” Tim lies.

Wally and Raquel give him twin deadpan looks. Raquel sighs and places a comforting hand on Tim’s shoulder, “What’s going on, Robin?”

Tim shifts, awkwardly clutching his bo staff close and keeping his eyes on his feet. “Nothing.”

“Don’t give us that dude. I mean, you don’t have to tell us, but it’d probably be a good idea to tell someone, whatever it is.”

“Did you know…” Tim bites his lip like hesitating to tell a secret, “You both were at Nightwing’s birthday party, so you probably do, but Nightwing’s dating Aqualad and Red Arrow.”

Both older heroes exchange surprised looks. Not that they should be surprised Tim knew; this is a protégé of the World’s Greatest Detective.

“Holyshit.IthoughtIdreamedthat.” Wally says fast enough, Raquel almost doesn’t quite catch it. She tries to smile gently, but she can feel the tightness in her features.

“And that’s been weighing on your mind?” She asks Robin, but he shakes his head fervently.

“Not like I’m against it. But… are we _allowed_ to date others on the team?”

Raquel and Wally look at each other a little stunned. That hadn’t even been a question when they were both on the team. But, Tim is pretty new, even if he doesn’t always act like it. And with how long it’s been since M’gann and Conner broke up, and Barbara only officially joining the team after breaking it off with Dick (though that’d been a coincidence), and Mal hanging around the Cave but never going on missions, it’s easy to see how Tim could’ve gotten that message.

“Uh… I mean, yes. Right?” Raquel says. Leaguers are allowed to date. Why not Young Justice members?

“I think so? Unless the rules have changed…” Wally replies, unable to think of a reason why they would.

Robin, blushing bright pink from ear-to-ear at this point, turns heel promptly. He yells over his shoulder while dashing out of the training room, “Great. Cool. Thanks!”

Neither ex-Young Justice member has the mental space to think about who Tim might be crushing on right now. Instead, Wally turns to Raquel for confirmation.

“So. They actually got together. It wasn’t just a drunk thing they said.” He thinks he should probably sound happier for three of his best friends in the world.

Where Wally sounds disappointed, Raquel sounds relieved when she says, “Looks like.”

Wally slumps, playing with his fingers. “Huh. I mean, that night was really wild. Do you remember, towards the end…” When they all shared thoughts and touches on the dance floor. Minds connected in a way Raquel misses even now as she shoves the memories aside.

“We were really drunk. Trashed. Who knows what anyone did or said.” She crosses her arms over her chest, trying not to feel whatever ache-like feeling is burrowing into her chest.

“Yeah… that’s true…” Wally says. A long, silent moment passes between them. “We should hang out when we’re sober more.” He ventures, glancing up at Raquel almost shyly.

“We should.” Raquel admits.

Wally finally stands up, apparently fully recovered from his brief malaise. “There’s a sci-fi film marathon happening at Stanford next weekend. We could go?”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” Raquel says.

 

…

 

\--November 3, 2015 | 2:26 PM EDT | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Zatanna watches, while gnawing on a popsicle, as Wally whips into the kitchen, cabinet doors opening and closing in a blur. When he finally slows down enough to look at properly, he’s got a plate stacked precariously with poptarts, fruit snacks, at least two cups of pudding, cheese puffs, and peanut butter crackers. He plucks an apple out of the fruit bowl, and acknowledging her for the first time since he came in, turns to Zatanna and says,

“For a balanced meal.”

He sits down next to her, and everything on the plate wobbles in danger of collapsing. She snorts as he takes a bite of the apple in the most pitiful way she’s ever seen someone eat a fruit.

Zatanna is about to make a joke about Wally’s metabolism or sweet tooth or something when Raquel walks in. She freezes when she spots Zatanna sitting there next to Wally. _What is that about?_

“Hey Raquel.” Zatanna winks flirtatiously, “Haven’t seen you since the party. Looking good.”

Much to Zatanna’s surprise, Raquel stutters embarrassedly, eyes flickering between Wally and Zee, “Um, thanks.”

Zatanna doesn’t have the opportunity to interrogate that reaction because Dick walks in through the Cave’s front entrance. He balances his motorcycle helmet on the back of the couch and shrugs off his jacket.

“Hey Raquel! How was practi- Walls!” Dick says, spotting the man sitting at the counter and immediately moving to pull the man into a big bear hug, “What brings you here?”

Zatanna notices the pink creeping up Wally’s cheeks when Dick pulls away from the lengthy hug. When Wally stammers a bit before giving his boring, real answer, “Raquel called me to help new Rob with some sparring practice,” Zee decides to help him out.

Placing her hand lightly on Dick’s arm, she asks, “So, how’re things going with Kal and Roy?”

“They’re great! Our first date was _awesome_.” Dick says. While he doesn’t even bat an eye at Zatanna’s rather forward contact, Raquel stands there, struggling to maintain a neutral expression as she stares at the woman.

But the witch doesn’t notice, as she’s focused on doing a good deed. At least, what she thinks is a good deed, though it’s about to go very wrong. “So, are you three exclusive?”

Dick’s smile falters. “Uh. Oh, yeah, I mean, we haven’t talked much about it, but I think so? Sorry, Zee.”

“No more booty calls. Got it, no worries.” Zatanna removes her hand from Dick’s bicep, spreading her palms in front of her as if to say no-harm-done.

But her gaze slides over to Wally. While she’s a little bummed that Dick’s legendary booty is now off the table for herself, she’s more concerned with Wally. The look on his face mirrors Raquel’s expression, which the witch can’t see as she focuses on the ginger, but she still notes his faltering look—a constant ebb and flow between disappointed and casual. Zatanna winces. _Sorry, Wally_.

“I should get going.” Raquel says, finally getting Zatanna’s attention again.

“But we didn’t even get to hang out.” Dick says, openly pouting.

“I have to get Amistad from daycare.” Raquel says, and no one can argue with that. Far be it from them to take her time from her own son. Raquel nods to Zatanna and says, “I’ll see you at the Watchtower.”

“Okay. Give Ami my love.” Zee grins as she waves goodbye, refusing to let her disappointment show through, for Raquel’s sake.

Raquel hastily makes her way out of the kitchen, and Wally, though having only eaten about half his plate calls after her, “I’ll go with you! I gotta get back and do my homework.”

“See ya, Zatanna. Nightwing.” Wally says stiffly before racing out of the kitchen too, leaving Zatanna and Dick staring helplessly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Artemis has a plan to cheer Wally up, and Dick, Kaldur, and Roy have a beach date!
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	6. November 6, 2015 | Palo Alto, CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis hatches a plan, and Roy takes Dick and Kaldur on a cuddly, relationship-talky beach date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: not-entirely-altruistic plans to cheer up a friend, kissing, relationship negotiations, nuzzling,

\--November 6, 2015 | 9:00 AM PST | Palo Alto, California--

Artemis sits in class. It’s a crime to have class on Fridays—especially Friday mornings—she thinks. Wally sits next to her. More accurately, he languishes. Mopes. Droops. Any verb that means to sag or sink as if from exhaustion or lack of support. Which is unfair, Artemis also thinks, because she is his friend and his roommate and his partner (at least in the hero sense if no longer in the romantic sense), and she very much supports him.

Artemis puts her chin in her hand and pouts, her eyes narrowing at him out of frustration. Wally doesn’t so much as glance at her, just staring dully at their lecturer, not even pretending to take notes, barely pretending to listen. He’s been like this for a few days, and it’s beginning to get on her nerves. She doesn’t really understand what happened between last weekend’s wild Halloween festivities and now, except that for some reason he’s avoiding Dick and planning a date with Raquel, much to the consternation of Zatanna, who’d complained to Artemis about all this through texts that had been mostly emojis.

Last weekend had been so fun, and she’d think her friends would be more interested in Dick, Kaldur, and Roy getting together than this _drama_. She scoffs at even the thought of the word. Her friends are just so stupid sometimes. Had she been the only one to end that night feeling content? Is she the only one in their friend group who can keep herself from acting on ardent crushes until opportune times like birthday parties arise? Maybe, she considers, they all just need another excuse to let off some steam. And, seeing on her planner a certain date that’s approaching, she kicks Wally’s chair to get his attention.

“What?” He whispers irritably.

“Next Wednesday. We’re celebrating your birthday.” She whispers back. It’s not a question. “So choose where you wanna go.”

Wally looks at her a little dumbfounded, making her roll her eyes.

“C’mon, it’s your twenty-first. You can finally attempt to get drunk legally.” She emphasizes the word attempt because they both know Wally’s buzz typically lasts a few minutes before fading.

“I’m house sitting for my parents.” He whispers back, probably about to suggest a later date, but Artemis’s eyes light up.

“That’s perfect. House party.” Artemis says, grinning, knowing that the words would spark Wally’s interest. In high school, he’d always wanted to throw a house party, but lacked the opportunity. In college, their apartment above a rather sensitive old woman, doesn’t lend itself to anything party-like.

Just as expected, the corners of Wally’s mouth gradually curve upwards, and he sits up a little in his seat. “Yeah. Yeah! Party at my place.” He says the words almost giddily. “I’ll send out the invite.”

 

…

 

\--November 7, 2015 | 5:18 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Between hero work, civilian work, school, and parenting, it takes a lot for Kaldur, Roy, and Dick to find time for their second official date. They’d tried to find time a couple evenings back, but that’d turned into the three of them falling asleep on the couch together.

So, Roy makes a little extra effort. He switches shifts with one of his coworkers, arranges for Paula to watch Lian for the day, and goes to the Mountain while the freshmen are there. Not that he has anything against the kids; it’s just he doesn’t know any of them. He’s pretty sure Mal and Bumblebee don’t even like him, and the last time he saw Conner, the Kryptonian clone just glared at him, so that was weird.

So, yeah, no, Roy’s not a big fan of visiting the Cave during business hours, but he’s trying to _make an effort_ , _dammit_. He arrives while Kaldur and Dick are overseeing training. The two heroes keep a professional distance that gives way when Roy walks up to them.

Kaldur takes his hand, intertwining their fingers as much as his webbed hands will allow, while Dick plants a chaste kiss on his lips. Roy remains awkwardly stiff through the whole interaction because everyone is watching. Some are more surreptitious than others, namely the new Robin and kid Blue Beetle, but Miss Martian stares openly, and Beast Boy even has the gall to _whistle_ , which no one responds positively to. And, yep, there’s Conner’s glare again. Is he glaring at him in particular or is Roy just being paranoid?

At least, Batgirl seems to see his plight and steps out of her sparring match with Lagoon Boy to relieve Kaldur and Dick of their team-leader duties. So, with everyone still staring, the three of them walk outside.

It’s the ending of autumn, and it feels like it. The air is brisk, and the sky is cloudy—weather that Roy knows for a fact both Kaldur and Dick enjoy. So, he ignores the protest of his SoCal skin, and rolls out a thick blanket on the sand of Mt. Justice’s private beach. Dick sets up a bonfire, “because s’mores” he explains. Meanwhile, Kaldur stands in the ebb and flow of the receding tide, just watching the gentle ocean waves. Obviously, Roy knows Kaldur is used to the cold waters of Atlantis, but he still shivers at the sight.

“You cold, California boy?” Dick teases as he stokes the bonfire’s flames. Roy takes one of the spare blankets that he’d brought and wraps it around his shoulders. He watches his newest boyfriend glowing in the orange, flickering light. He looks good, with shades instead of his domino mask and a classy black peacoat that feels oh so Gotham™.

“I fine.” Roy insists, though he leans forward to savor the warmth from the fire. He looks at Dick looking out at the gray-blue waves crashing onto the shore only a few yards away. Kaldur still stands, back facing them, observing the horizon. Maybe he’s still contemplating that awful undercover plan he and Dick had come up with some months back.

Roy shudders at the thought that Kaldur probably would’ve gone through with it if he hadn’t talked to Roy, if they didn’t have Lian, if Roy hadn’t realized Kal was using his sense of duty to run away from his feelings. It’d been a turning point in their relationship with Kaldur and Roy agreeing to ask Dick out. Looking at how things worked out, Roy thinks this is a much better alternative.

Dick turns from the bonfire finally, and Roy opens his blanket invitingly. Dick grins and joins Roy in the fabric cocoon, sitting in the archer’s lap and leaning his head against his shoulder. Roy kisses the man’s hair and hug his arms tight around him, savoring his warmth.

“This is so comfy… I might just fall asleep.” The younger hero warns.

“That’s okay. I’ll hold you until you wake up.” Roy says, going back to staring at Aqualad in the ocean.

“Dammit.” Dick groans, worryingly before wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck and shifting up to plant a firm kiss against the ginger man’s lips. “That’s so romantic, I don’t even know what to _do_.”

Roy smiles, “You could kiss me again?”

So Dick does, over and over, unhurried and loving, until Kaldur joins them at the bonfire. He’s dripping wet from the waist down and watches his boyfriends together while he towels off.

“I thought we were making s’mores?” He asks as he sits on the blanket next to them. Even if he’s dry now, his skin will still be shockingly cold, so he stays outside Roy and Dick’s comforter cuddle cocoon.

“But I want cuddles _now._ ” Dick says, nuzzling Roy’s neck in the way he’s seen Kaldur do a hundred times. He has no idea what it means in Atlantean culture, but it still makes Kaldur’s heart skip several beats. Not wanting to disappoint either boyfriend, Roy swings one side of the blanket open and pulls his other boyfriend to his side, ignoring the chill pressing against his thigh and numbing his fingers. He would eagerly endure much worse to hold Kaldur in his arms.

Now that the three of them are cuddling together under the blanket, Dick moves to kiss his Atlantean boyfriend’s pretty face. Kaldur responds with a contented sigh, leaning into the kiss while keeping a tight arm around Roy’s waist. Dick has one hand gripping the puffy fabric of Roy’s jacket while the other holds Kaldur’s hand, which is warmer now and growing warmer still as he sits with them. Roy meanwhile basks in the feeling of being sandwiched between his two favorite men.

Dick moves to nose and kiss Kaldur’s gills, making them flutter and the Atlantean gasp with delight. Roy thinks maybe things are going to turn more intimate, and starts planning how to suggest they don’t have sexy times on a beach when it’s barely over 40 degrees Fahrenheit and literally any of the freshmen could be watching, let alone the older crowd. But, then Kaldur starts laughing, so many giggles bubbling up from his chest like a geyser that he has to pull away from Dick’s ministrations.

Quickly regaining composure, but the smile still stretching wide on his face, Kaldur kisses the wrinkle of confusion on Dick’s forehead.

“Sorry, Darling. It’s just, you don’t know what that means in Atlantis, do you?”

“What?” Dick asks, genuinely not knowing what Kaldur is talking about.

Their boyfriend demonstrates the nuzzling motion on Roy’s neck, his water-adapted skin so much smoother than Dick’s stubble.

“This.” He kisses Roy’s neck when he stops the nuzzling. “Is something only the most intimate, long-term partners do.”

He tactfully doesn’t add that it’s like saying ‘I love you’ times ten, though that’s how he’d explained it to Roy—it’s only been a week, better not scare their new boyfriend off.

A deep pink blush climbs Dick’s cheeks, and spreads all over his face, even down his neck and to the tips of his ears. “O-oh. Sorry, I-”

“It’s all right, you didn’t know.” Kaldur, in a quick, smooth movement, brushes his nose against Dick’s neck and kisses where gills would be if he had them. “Besides, I like it. I’ll just remember not to take that meaning when you do that.”

“No! Now that I know, I _want_ you to take that meaning.” Dick says repeating the nuzzling motion, though gentler and more hesitant now. “If…If you’re comfortable with that?”

Dick has no idea how much Kaldur loves that, how his heart palpitates as Dick rubs his nose tenderly against his gills. “I am.” Kaldur says firmly even as butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Roy watches the exchange, his cheeks also growing red with the implication of Dick’s words. He wants to be seen as Kaldur’s intimate partner, as a long-term partner. He wants to say “I love you” the Atlantean way. Not to be left out, Roy nuzzles Dick’s neck back, eying Kaldur as he does, and is rewarded with the exact expression of love and attraction he’d been hoping for.

They continue to cuddle and kiss like that, though eventually Roy’s stomach grumbles, and Dick gets up to make s’mores for all of them.

When Dick’s returned to the comfort of the cuddle pile and they’re munching on their snacks, Dick asks, “So…it doesn’t bother you that I like the others, too, does it? We haven’t really talked about it…and Wally’s birthday is coming up so...”

Roy stiffens (and not in a fun way), while Kaldur continues chewing calmly. Finally, Kaldur says, “If you’re asking in advanced whether you can participate in the Birthday kiss tradition with Wally, my answer is an emphatic yes. I certainly plan to. Though I suspect I’m not really the one you’re asking.” Kaldur gives Roy and meaningful look.

The archer grimaces and repositions himself to look Dick in the face, “It doesn’t bother me that you like them. You’re allowed to have feelings, just, like, don’t act on them, you know? I guess…birthday kisses are still okay though.”

Dick nods his head, “Okay.” He pauses a moment, seeming to debate something internally, “But, what happens if one of them likes me back? If they wanted to date all of us, would you?” He looks between both Kaldur and Roy, so it’s clear the question is directed at not just one of them.

“I…I don’t know. Sharing you with Kaldur is fine because I’m also sharing Kaldur with you. It feels, I guess, _even_. But I don’t know how I would feel about it with someone else.” Roy says, sighing.

Dick intertwines his fingers with Roy’s, squeezing his hand with pre-emptive reassurance. “How did you feel at my party? You saw me make out with a lot of people...”

“I felt…” Roy shifts uncomfortably, but Kaldur pats his shoulder encouragingly. Roy suppresses the bitter taste of fear in his mouth and licks his dry lips, “Jealous.” He admits, but thinking back to the sight of Dick on top of and under their friends, he also has to admit it was exciting, if nerve wracking, like any moment could be the rejection he’d been dreading. But that rejection never came, so maybe… “But, it was also kinda hot.”

Kaldur nods against his shoulder, cheeks warm in reminiscing. He keeps the hope out of his voice though when he says, “It was. Does that make you reconsider…?”

Roy shakes his head, “I don’t know. I’ll…I’ll think about it, but I don’t give any guarantee.”

“That’s all I can ask. Thank you.” Dick says as he leans up to nuzzle Roy’s neck, intending all the meaning behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Kaldur and Dick get closer and M'gann visits Bludhaven.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	7. November 9, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur and Dick have a sloppy closet make out, and M'gann visits Dick in Blüdhaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am uploading this later than normal. I had a wicked migraine today. This chapter contains: kissing, make outs, heavy petting, references to erections, hickeys, cutesy nicknames, relationship talk, magical tattoos,guns, some violence,

\--November 9, 2015 | 1:29 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

When they’re in the Cave or on a mission, being leaders and role models, Dick and Kaldur keep it professional. But, the two of them are long-practiced in stealing wistful glances whenever the opportunity arises. They are used to standing an appropriate distance apart, to keeping touches innocuous and occasional, or to refraining from personal conversations. However, they are not used to catching the other’s longing stare and knowing for certain the feelings behind that gaze.

It’s a private euphoria for both Dick and Kaldur, every time one looks up only to meet the other’s eyes. Even from beneath Nightwing’s domino mask, Kaldur can tell when Dick is looking. He no longer makes a point of being ambiguous about his stares, and Kaldur no longer makes a point of looking away. So, their eyes make contact, and their hearts jolt, and the world pauses for a moment.

Usually, the world resumes after that moment. Usually it’s only their eyes that meet. But not today.

They get back from a mission that had taken the better part of twelve hours. Soaked in sweat and dirt and ash from yet another explosion, the team hits the showers. Dick and Kaldur, respectfully and professionally, clean up separate from each other.

Now fresh and clean, Dick meets back up with his boyfriend, walking side-by-side with him down the Mount Justice hallway to debrief. Adrenaline still coursing through him, everything feels more vivid the usual, including the graze of Kaldur’s knuckle against his as they walk.

Kaldur tilts his head towards Dick, who’s not wearing a mask, so their eyes meet without any obstruction. That’s all it takes. A light touch, naked eyes. And suddenly lips are crushed against lips. Hands tangle into still-wet hair. To Dick’s surprise, Kaldur doesn’t stop, doesn’t jump away, doesn’t say anything about maintaining professionalism when he realizes what they’re doing and where they are and who might see them.

Instead, Kaldur pulls Dick into the privacy of a nearby storage closet. Mops and brooms are knocked aside from where they’d been leaning as Kaldur walks Dick backwards into the wall. The door slides shut with a hiss behind them, immersing them in total darkness. Dick can’t see a thing, but he can feel the cool stone at his back and the hand pressing into his abs. He can hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears and taste sea salt on Kaldur’s lips. He doesn’t need sight if he can have this.

Kaldur licks Dick’s mouth like he’s searching for something and sucks on Dick’s tongue like he’s found it. Dick bites Kaldur’s thick bottom lip, and to his delight, Kaldur moans in response. His wet hair slowly drips down his neck and shoulders, and the Atlantean takes the opportunity to follow the water droplets until his lips find the Nightwing suit’s collar.

One hand in Dick’s hair, pulling enough to make Dick groan, Kaldur sucks a hickey into his neck where suit gives way to skin Meanwhile, Dick’s hands, gloved in his Nightwing uniform, delicately trace Kaldur’s gills, eliciting keening sighs. Kaldur moves his other hand down Dick’s side, caressing his hipbone before landing on Dick’s thigh. The thick, sensitive muscles there shudder at Kaldur’s firm grip. The acrobat gasps and hugs Kaldur closer to him.

The closet feels warm with the heat of their breaths and their bodies. They’re pressed chest-to-chest now. Kaldur mouths at Dick’s jugular, bites his Adam’s apple, and kisses up along the underside of his chin. The man’s lips send a shiver down Dick’s spine—a favor he returns as he unstraps Kaldur’s waterbearers to draw his hands along his boyfriend’s twin eel tattoos.

Kaldur moans against Dick’s throat, removing his hand from Dick’s hair to caress his palm against the surface-dweller’s chin. Their lips meet again, more tender this time, but not by much. The only space between them now is their clothes. They rock against each other while Dick dances his fingers over Kaldur’s shoulders and down his arms.

As Dick’s hands trace the path of the tattoos, the magical ink begins to glow, bathing the two of them in a dim, electric-blue light. Dick can see Kaldur’s handsome face now, panting, pupils blown out in arousal. Dick’s not faring better. The armor of his suit has been feeling far too tight for a while now.

Dick strokes the blue light emanating from Kaldur’s arms, awestruck at his magical boyfriend. Kaldur leans in for another kiss, this one soft and sweet even as his tongue probes. Dick opens up for him eagerly, moving his hips against Kaldur’s despite the frustrating constraint of his pants. Kaldur inches backwards.

“We should stop.” He says, almost ruefully. “If we continue like this, I don’t know how I’ll cool down.”

“Okay. If that’s what you want.” Dick says. Though he’d be more than happy to keep dry humping Kaldur in this storage closet until they’re both an unsightly mess.

Kaldur strokes his thumb along Dick’s cheek, and in the dim light, Dick can just make out the fond look in his boyfriend’s expression.

“I want you,” he says honestly, “but…I don’t want to move too fast, and Roy isn’t even here, and,”

Dick clasps his hand over Kaldur’s. “It’s okay, I get it. And you’re right, Roy should be here for our first time.”

Kaldur smiles at Dick in a thankful, head-over-heals-in-love sort of way, which Dick returns warmly. He drops his hand from Dick’s face, but Dick’s fingers remain intertwined with his as they stand there, in the quickly fading glow of Kaldur’s tattoos, their heavy breathing not the only evidence of their arousal.

“So…should we just stay here until…?” Dick asks, gesturing to their lower halves.

“I suppose so.” Kaldur resigns himself to waiting with a soft chuckle.

“Okay… What should we do while we wait?”

“I am not sure. Probably not more kissing.” Kaldur says. That is how they got into this mess in the first place, so fair. The acrobat hums in thought, considering what else they could do to pass the time.

“We could brainstorm petnames for each other.” Dick suggests.

It catches Kaldur off guard, making him laugh in a breathy, bemused way, “Petnames?”

“You know like Sweetheart, Honey, Cinnamon apple.” Dick says, shrugging in the near-complete darkness. “You call Roy ‘Love,’ and ‘Darling’ all the time.”

“Are you going to start calling me ‘Fishstick,’ too?” Kaldur asks, though there’s humor in his voice.

“Not if you don’t want me to. That’s why I’m saying we gotta talk it out and agree. I could just stick with the classic, ‘Babe,’”

Kaldur chuckles, “But that’s boring.” He finishes Dick’s thought. He might not always be using words like “whelmed” and “aster” anymore, but Dick’s love for creative vocabulary hasn’t faded.

“Yeah.” Dick says. “Sooo, what do you think of Sugarplum?”

“I am not even sure what that is.” Kaldur thinks it might have something to do with Christmas. He doesn’t even celebrate Christmas.

“Neither am I.” Dick admits, “Okay, how ‘bout Sweetiepie? Cupcake? Candylips?”

“Why are so many English petnames food-related?” Kaldur asks, a little exasperated.

“Well, what are some Atlantean petnames?”

Kaldur pauses to contemplate before saying, “Angelfish.”

Dick wrinkles his nose, “That’s what La’gaan calls you and M’gann when he’s hitting on you two.”

“Yes…” Kaldur says, clearly displeased, “And he calls you, ‘Chum’.”

Dick cackles, already aware the nickname is not meant as a compliment, “So he doesn’t just mean ‘friend’ when he says that?”

Kaldur shakes his head, “I’m sorry I’ve never said anything when he does that. It’s not that the connotation is so bad in Atlantean, but it’s…passive aggressive.”

Dick shrugs. “I really don’t mind. Besides, I get called ‘Dick’ every day.”

Kaldur laughs, “Indeed? And what would you like me to call you? Seastar? Moonglow? Bluebird?”

“So you have thought about it!” Dick says, delightedly. He squeezes Kaldur’s hand in his in case the joy in his voice isn’t clear enough.

“Of course, I’m always thinking about you.” Kaldur says, and Dick’s glad for the darkness covering up how he’s blushing from ear-to-ear.

From out in the hall, they hear Jaime’s voice wondering where their team leaders have gone. Garfield pipes up to say that if their team leaders don’t show up in fifteen minutes, they are “legally allowed to leave.”

“C’mon, Dreamboat, our team needs us.” Dick says, estimating that they’ve both had enough time for their bodies to cool down.

“Wait,” Kaldur says before leaning in to give his boyfriend a sweet, gentle kiss. His eyes are glittering gems of aquamarine when he pulls back from Dick’s lips.

“Now, Beloved, we can go.”

 

…

 

\--November 10, 2015 | 3:00 AM EST | Blüdhaven, Connecticut--

“Nightwing!” A goon shouts the warning just before an eskrima stick hits him in the throat.

The man falls to his knees, coughing and gasping as Nightwing flips over him, kicking another henchman in the face. He dodges a hail bullets with a wide, arching flip—picking his eskrima stick off the ground as he goes.

“Forget this! Grab the goods and leave!” Someone yells while everyone scrambles to either grab a gun, shoot the gun they have, or get the heck out of there.

Nightwing has to duck behind a shipping container as more bullets than he can reasonably handspring away from spray at him from several machineguns. A couple have already grazed the armor of his costume enough to leave thin holes, exposing his skin.

Scaling the container, he gets the drop one of the weapon dealers’ underlings, shoving them into one of their coworkers. Nightwing doesn’t wait to see them collide with each other as he runs past. His masked gaze is focused on where he’d seen their buyer’s car parked before he ran in to break up this little arms deal.

He sees the suspiciously nondescript SUV in time to watch the buyer climb into the passenger seat while shouting, “Go! Fucking drive!” at his chauffer. The engine revs to life before the passenger door even swings shut. Nightwing readies his grappling gun, knowing once that car gets moving, he won’t be able to catch up on foot alone.

But, Nightwing doesn’t need to worry because as the wheels turn, squealing against the pavement, the car itself stays locked in place. Instinctively, the detective looks around, trying to deduce what the issue is. Then, he sees something in the air, not quite a ripple or a shimmer; it’s more like– Miss Martian in camouflage mode.

The Martian allows her form to reappear, adorable green freckles and all. She winks at Nightwing as she uses her telepathy to keep the car still and the occupants locked inside.

 _Need some help?_ M’gann asks, connecting their minds.

 _I had this._ Nightwing says, but then adds, _But I’m happy you’re here._

 _Me too. Now let’s bag these baddies._ She says, and the car doors swing open at her mental command. Nightwing punches out the driver before tackling the buyer and handcuffing his feet and hands.

He doesn’t trust Blüdhaven police enough to come take care of this mess though, so he sticks around to make a statement as Nightwing. But, they have shit response time, so he settles in for a wait. On the upside, his presence will ward away any too-curious bystanders or other bad guys looking to either rescue or scavenge from the weapons dealers he’s tied up.

M’gann waits in the dingy city lights with him. They both sit on top of the villain’s SUV.

 _So what brought you all the way out here?_ He asks.

She shrugs, and even in the dim alley light it’s hard to miss her blush. _I just wanted to see you. Is- is that weird?_

Dick scooches closer to pat her hand that rests between them on the car’s cool metal. _Not at all. I’m glad to see you!_

M’gann smiles at him, though she gently removes her hand from underneath his and uses it to tuck a slightly longer lock of her red hair behind her ear. _Are you… excited for Wally’s party tomorrow?_

Dick grins wide, _I am! Hopefully the League/Team meeting doesn’t take too long._

M’gann sighs. _Yes, hopefully._

 _Is something wrong?_ Dick asks, ever the detective. She feels the expression in his mind more than sees it under his mask as he quirks a knowing eyebrow at her. _What did you really come here for?_

Her shoulders stiffen anxiously. _Have you talked to Roy and Kaldur yet?_

Dick nods, _Yeah, a few days ago. Kaldur said he’d be willing to date others, and Roy said he’d think about it._

She slumps forward, her bangs falling in front of her face. _That’s good._ She glances up at him quickly _Did you…_

Dick shakes his head slightly, _I haven’t told them about your feelings._

M’gann sighs again, _Good. I am sorry for being difficult._

She clasps her hands in her lap, and Dick can feel her insecurities through the mindlink. He places his hand on her shoulder, though he can feel it does little to reassure her.

 _You’re not being difficult._ He thinks. _It’s okay if you don’t want to confess yet._

Both relieved and forlorn, M’gann smiles at him and says, _Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to take attention away from Wally on his birthday._

 _He does hate when that happens_. Dick thinks back. His laugh rings through the foggy Blüdhaven night.

M’gann relishes the feeling of his mind connected with hers as she watches him throw back his head to look at the stars. She senses wistfulness from him. And more contentment than he’s felt in a long time. Then, as her eyes drift from his gently flowing hair down his graceful jaw, she spots a purplish mark on his neck.

 _Is that a hickey!?_ She gasps excitedly, poking the bruise.

Dick’s cheeks bloom with a bright pink blush, and with the mindlink already in place, M’gann can’t help but glimpse the memories he’s drawn up. She blushes too and removes her finger.

 _Oh my._ She thinks, and Dick laughs again, though a little more embarrassed now. She can see the pink reaches all the way to the tips of his ears now.

_Yeah…Kaldur got me good, huh._

M’gann giggles. _He did. And I can tell you want more~_

 _Like you wouldn’t?_ Dick says, giving her a cocky, knowing grin.

M’gann smiles conspiratorially, _Do you think Wally and the others would be down for a game of seven-minutes-in-heaven tomorrow?_

 _I hope so._ Dick says, a little giddy in his excitement. Through the link, she can see flickers of memories of past birthday parties, when Dick was a tiny teenager, playing spin the bottle in Wayne Manor’s den with Artemis and Barbara sitting right across from him. He’s really never had feelings for just one person, she realizes.

M’gann lets her hand rest on top of Dick’s for a moment and smiles at him. Dick grins back, and they think at the same time,

_I can’t wait for tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Next week is Wally's birthday chapter and, fair warning, it is pretty long and won't go how you think. And what you're thinking now? Not that either. :-) I'm excited for you to read it!
> 
> The first NSFW chapter about Kaldur and Roy has been posted as a separate fic in this series (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300496). It's not necessary to enjoy this story, but I encourage anyone interested to read it.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday, and NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be posted the following Sunday.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	8. November 11, 2015 | Keystone, NE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's birthday doesn't end as expected when something goes terribly wrong during a League meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: League strategic planning, discussions of alien invasion, canon-typical violence, explosions and fire, pining from all sides, kissing, pillow fights, make outs, bed sharing, angst,

\--November 11, 2015 | 4:45 PM MST | Keystone, Nebraska--

“You excited for your party?” Raquel asks Wally as she flies next to him near the Zetatube. She’d been in Central City for work—some article comparing different cities’ love for their superheroes—and had flown over to Keystone, since Wally is watching his parents’ house, aka the sight of tonight’s grand festivities.

“Absolutely. Fuck studying, I’m gonna get shit-faced!” Wally yells.

Raquel giggles and says, “Okay, well, see you tonight.”

She leans over to kiss Wally’s forehead before getting into the phone-booth. She mouths, “Happy Birthday,” while the beams of light already spread through the box, teleporting her miles and miles away.

“Tell everyone I say hi! Bye!” Wally says quickly before Raquel can’t hear him anymore.

With a single flash of light, she’s in the Watchtower. No matter how many years go by, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get over how _cool_ instant teleportation is. Especially when it’s _into space._

Rocket looks out the broad, Watchtower windows to look into the glittering stars light-years upon light-years away.

“Rocket!” Zatanna squeals, rushing to hug Raquel from behind.

Raquel holds her breath, struggling with that fact that she’s in a _professional_ situation, and she should _not_ be thinking about her co-worker’s boobs against her back right now. No matter how long she’s known said co-worker or how many times they’ve kissed—those were just birthday kisses anyways, those don’t count—or how she’d felt up her ass and grinded on her in a club not two weeks ago at Dick’s birthday party. Which, again, _birthday_ , so it also doesn’t count. Right?

Raquel regains her senses in time to say hi to Black Lightning and Icon as Zatanna links arms with her, and they walk side-by-side to the conference table. Today, there are some unusual guests: Aqualad, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, and, surprisingly, Artemis. Raquel swallows dryly as nerves swirl in her stomach. She hasn’t seen them all together since the morning after that party. There’s a nagging in the back of her head, making her feel embarrassed, like seeing them before tonight’s party is crossing the line. Or more like her anticipation for the party is illicit in some way.

So, biting her lip and avoiding direct eye contact with her friends, Rocket takes a seat at the chair labeled with a little rocket ship. Her chair. At the Justice League table. This will never not be cool.

“Before we begin, the Team has information about current Light activities.” Batman says in his typical no-nonsense way before nodding to Aqualad to speak.

“Yes, last meeting we agreed Black Manta’s security is weak to magic. So, with Zatanna’s help of course,” There’s a smile in Kaldur’s eyes when his gaze flickers to the smirking Mistress of Magic. “We bugged his submarines, and have discovered the Light is helping an alien species called the Kroloteans. We believe they’re responsible for the disappearances, and we have possible locations for where they’re hiding the captives.”

Nightwing leans forward to add quickly, “We’re already organizing a rescue mission with the Team. We’re capable of infiltration and rescue, but once we find the Krolotean bases, we’ll need the League’s help to take them out.”

“And where are you on finding these bases, exactly?” Wonder Woman asks. 

M’gann nods, “We still haven’t successfully captured or interrogated a Krolotean, but the League has been receiving encrypted messages from outside the solar system as well as sensing high levels of Zeta-beam activity on Earth’s surface. We suspect these will lead to uncovering important information about the apparent alien invasion.”

“Carol Ferris is working on a satellite to connect Mars and Earth, maybe that could help.” Hal offers.

M’gann makes a face at the mention of Mars, subtle enough that the Green Lantern doesn’t notice, but Batman and the Martian’s close friends definitely do. Raquel glances to J’onn, but his expression is impassive.

“Can’t hurt.” Superboy shrugs, sparing M’gann from having to answer.

“Agreed. Artemis, you’re here on behalf of your sister.” Batman states rather than asks as he redirects the conversation to something more pertinent.

Artemis leans back in her guest chair and crosses her arms, “Yeah. She’s not exactly happy being forced to snitch, but apparently, there’s some shifting happening in the Light’s roster. Sports Master is falling out of favor with the big guys and is trying to work with some a new ally for the Light to gain it back. He won’t tell Cheshire who it is, but she thinks it’s intergalactic in nature, but different from the Kroloteans.”

“Good work. Moving onto League business. Last week’s bank robbery showed-” Batman starts to say, but Artemis interrupts.

“Hold on,” Everyone looks at the young woman, the semi-retired hero, who interrupted _Batman_. “How is that first on your agenda? Just this morning that asshole on GBS was slandering the League, claiming a whole bunch of nonsense about you setting up bank robberies or somehow increasing everyone’s taxes or something.” She throws up her hands over her head in the way Wally does when he’s frustrated.

“Everyone knows G. Gordon Godfrey is full of it.” Green Arrow says to his old sidekick.

The young archer glares at him. Raquel can’t help but agree with the sentiment because _goddammit Ollie you naïve, rich-kid West Coaster_.

“No. People believe him! Even kids in my classes talk about him like he ever makes a good point. You all need a PR person or something to combat his fear mongering.”

“Your input is noted.” Batman says flatly, but Raquel’s been quietly thinking the same thing for a while now. She’d thought maybe she’s just being sensitive as a reporter, but Artemis is making it clear that she’s not alone.

“Artemis is totally right. Do you know how many copycats of Godfrey’s rhetoric we have to deal with at Dakota City Times? Luckily my editor has some sense, but we get emails every day from readers who think we’re too ‘pro-League’. Someone who can help us boost our public image would be incredibly valuable.”

“Seconded. Even I have a PR manager for my stage magic. And that’s not constantly under threat of being labelled illegal.” Zatanna backs Raquel up without hesitation.

Batman’s mouth twitches. Superman, looking between the Dark Knight and younger heroes at the table, nods sagely and gestures to Batman as if giving a peace offering, “It’s a good idea. We should look into hiring someone.”

“Fine. Approved. Zatanna, Rocket, you’ll be lead on this. Now, the robbery…”

Raquel and Zee glance at each other in surprise before Artemis high fives Zatanna without regard for the stares from other Leaguers. The meeting continues with Batman talking about something-something—Raquel stops paying attention. She’s a freelancer writer, single mom, and superhero, so frankly, it’s a miracle she’s awake at all.

Trying not to nod off to the white-noise of Batman’s voice, Raquel rests the weight of her head in one of her hands. Beneath drooping eyelids, she catches M’gann’s gaze. The green woman is staring at her with an expression Raquel is too tired to read, though it does make her sit up straighter. She’s just blinking the sleep from her eyes to get a better look at M’gann’s face when a sudden explosion rocks the entire space station.

The shouts and grunts as the present heroes are thrown from their chairs pale in comparison to the noise of one of the Zeta-tubes seeming to break from the inside. One of the only STAR labs scientists present rushes to the control panel for the sparking teleportation tunnel.

“What was that?” Zatanna’s voice cuts through the creaking metal and hissing gas and general commotion. That’s not good.

“S-something just entered Earth’s atmosphere.” The scientist yells. _Dr. Dorado_ Raquel distantly remembers. “Zeta particles!”

“Was it trying to access our tube?” The Flash zooms up to the control panel while Dorado hurriedly tries to get the thing to close. Jon uses his ring to block off the loose tubes while the other Green Lanterns scan the Watchtower for breeches.

“What happened to our force field?” Black Canary asks, Wonder Woman helping her to her feet.

Raquel shakes her head, saying “It doesn’t block Zeta tech.”

M’gann and Martian Manhunter are on the floor, struggling to get up with the lingering heat of the explosion. Artemis is at the younger Martian’s side, before even Conner can get to her. Though, the strong Kryptonian takes over bearing M’gann’s weight. Artemis, with her visibly strong arms, clearly resents it, but instead of arguing, she draws a crossbow and surveys their surroundings through the windows.

For all Raquel can see, it’s just empty space. She draws on the power of her belt, readying herself despite no visible threat.

“Can you get a lock on any signal?” Kaldur demands from Dr. Dorado. The Atlantean winces at some invisible pain—he’s also not doing well with the heat, but Dick holds him securely by the waist. He allows himself to lean only slightly on his boyfriend, “It may be Kroloteans.”

Another explosion shudders through the Watchtower, and Raquel might’ve fallen if she hadn’t activated her belt’s flight capabilities. She only sees this time because she’d already been looking out the windows.

Bright flames explode in a circular burst, like watching a Speedsters break the sound barrier. Except, to Raquel’s horror, she realizes it’s not one burst, but several dozen. Half the size of the station, their diameter is still that of a tall building. They come and go in the blink of an eye. Each appearance shakes Watchtower more. Whatever they are, they’re all aiming at Earth.

“Does everyone see that?” She shouts.

“Oh Moses.” Zatanna mutters as a swarm of these bright explosions appear and disappear before their eyes, bathing the entire station in eerie flashing lights. It lasts maybe a minute. The shaking prevents many of the League from doing anything. The breaking Zetatube’s metal doors finally lock shut, and due to safety protocols, so do the others.

The Green Lanterns divert their energies to maintaining the Watchtower’s structural integrity. Superman, Conner, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel rush for the space suits. Raquel watches Zatanna match pace with Doctor Fate as they cast spells attempting to protect everyone. Icon, his species not needing oxygen, flies out of sight, toward the nearest escape hatch so he can attempt something to stop whatever is causing these explosions.

Icon flies into view, but his attempt to fly through one of the rings to grab whatever’s there fails big time, and he’s flung backwards. Instinctively, Raquel bubbles him with her force field, protecting him from too much of the explosion’s force. By the time she’s sure it’s safe to un-bubble him, the series of explosions have stopped. The Leaguers trying to get space suits on are only half dressed when Icon flies back in, wiping ice from his cape.

Raquel rushes up to her friend and mentor, “Are you okay?”

“I am. Whatever those things were, they were moving too fast, or not fully through our dimension.” He answers.

“M’gann, can you sense anything?” Nightwing asks, still holding Aqualad’s arm, but now moving to look at the Martian with concern. She groans and shakes her head.

“Aha!” The Atom announces triumphantly from Flash’s shoulder. “We got a signal!”

“Those are Zeta-particles all right.” Dr. Dorado says triumphantly despite the destruction around them.

“But look,” Conner suddenly says, pointing to the Earth’s surface, obviously seeing something only visible through Kryptonian eyes as he looks now to Superman with obvious worry. “There’s radiation spreading all over that planet.”

Dr. Dorado types something on the control panel and quickly reads his findings, “You’re right. And there’s been some disruption of the Earth’s magnetic field—probably from the amount of…whatever that was.”

“Hypothesis?” Artemis asks, looking at the screen over the man’s shoulder.

“Could’ve been some sort of weapon, or maybe a rather forceful communication beacon, could be something teleporting on a mass scale. It might even be some magic nonsense.” Dr. Dorado waves his hand at the mention of the supernatural, “But right now we have more important problems.”

“Like the shower of radiation headed toward the Southern Hemisphere?” Conner asks.

Flash nods, “That and we can’t get out of here until we’ve reset the whole system. Unless you want to use the escape pods.”

“No, some of us need to get out of here now and help the planet.” Aqualad says with more authority than even his king.

The two Green Lanterns nod to each other, and while Hal stays where he is, using his ring’s power to keep everything in the building functioning, Jon steps forward, “I can fly some of us down there. It won’t be instantaneous, but it’s something.”

Red Tornado pipes up now, with his monotone robotic voice and good ideas, “We should send Doctor Fate ahead. He does not need to breathe, and he can teleport himself.” The helmeted Zatara nods at the robot.

“Fate, go.” Batman orders as he straps on an oxygen mask.

“I’ll go with Green Lantern. My force fields can disperse radiation.” Raquel volunteers before Batman can choose the teams for them.

“Very well. You, Icon, Superman, Green Lantern, and Captain Atom are Beta Squad. Try to disperse or absorb as much radiation as you can. Go now. Flash, Atom, Red Tornado, Hal, and I are Gamma Squad. We will fix the station.” Batman says, pulling a wrench from his utility belt.

“Zatanna, your magic will be necessary as well, you and Doctor Fate are Alpha squad.” Batman says. Zatanna nods and leans to give Raquel’s shoulder a quick squeeze.

Raquel walks over to Jon and the rest of Beta and allows the green light of his ring to encompass her. “Stay safe.” She mouths to Zatanna.

Behind the magician, Raquel sees her other friends and former teammates and recognizes the consternation on their faces, none of them able to withstand the radiation, none of them with the power to help right now. It’s the worst feeling in the world, and she thinks, “Stay safe. Protect each other.” To them too as she exits the escape hatch.

 

…

 

\--November 11, 2015 | 11:30 PM GMT | Watchtower--

Artemis wants to say something as she watches Raquel and Zatanna leave, but she doesn’t know what. She watches them hug silently. To her side, Aqualad grunts in pain as he sits back into a chair at Nightwing’s insistence. M’gann and J’onn are faring worse. The Watchtower is practically boiling from the heat of the explosions. Red Tornado puts out a fire in the Zetatubes with his built-in extinguisher.

The remaining Leaguers have pulled up a hologram of the Earth, Dr. Dorado helping them model the radiation’s spread in real time.

With the first two teams gone, Batman directs the remainder of the League to either assist with fixing the Watchtower or evacuating people before the fallout can reach them. He pulls Dick into helping with tech efforts and gives Kaldur time to recover—though the Young Justice Leader is of course stubbornly pushes himself. Batman orders Gardner to fly Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Hawks, Plastic Man, and Aquaman to the areas that will likely be affected.

M’gann and J’onn are still too shaken. Conner holds M’gann tightly in his arms the way Artemis wants to. She balls her hands into fists. This is not how the day was supposed to go. Dinah turns to her, recognizing the frustration on Artemis’s face.

“You coming?” She asks. Batman hadn’t assigned a role to the retired hero, but Dinah can see helping is what Artemis needs.

“Hell yes.” Artemis says and walks into the circle of Guy’s ring. The green energy closes around her and she curses to herself. Wally’s party is totally ruined.

…

 

\--November 11, 2015 | 10:49 PM MST | Keystone, Nebraska--

It’s 10:49 PM. Wally knows because he’s been staring at the clock on his wall, watching the seconds tick by, chugging a box of wine, and hoping to get even a little buzzed. He just wants this birthday to be over. What’s the point of even turning twenty-one if he’s just drinking alone, and he still can’t get drunk because of stupid Speedster metabolism?

Dick’s party had been a lot more fun. Even when the buzz from the alcohol wore off there had been intoxicating emotions and dances to fall back on. He lifts his hand to his forehead where Raquel had kissed him earlier that day before taking off for the League. It’s not his only birthday kiss of the day—Artemis had made sure of that—but it’s the same place M’gann had kissed him five years ago to the day, and it feels like a sign.

He winces. That day brings back mixed memories, and the kiss in particular reminding him of the heartbreak of realizing M’gann had been genuinely rejecting him all that time. Not being cute or coy, more like dismissing him entirely.

Is that how Raquel really feels? Wally pouts. He can’t even text her. She doesn’t have signal in space. Plus, how pathetic would it be for him to ask her that while she’s busy saving the entire planet?

Wally tucks his knees up to his chest, and thinks not for the first time that he should be up there too. No matter that he has exams this week. No matter that he promised to house sit for his parents. No matter that he could die. Like Tula or Jason or Ted, he could just be gone one day.

He takes another swig from the wine box. It sloshes around in the mostly empty container. _Damn, West, you sure know how to throw a party_. He thinks to himself, looking around his parents’ minimalist living room.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door, which shouldn’t be. It’s almost 11:00 at night in Keystone of all places. His heart sinks because no one comes knocking this late unless it’s an emergency. So he rushes to the door, and because he’s not completely cautionless, looks out the window.

Standing on the other side of the glass is Dick. _Oh god what if someone died_? Wally almost breaks the door with how fast he tears it open.

“What’swrong?Who’shurt?” He blurts out too fast. He knew he should’ve been up there too. When he heard the Watchtower was possibly under attack, he should’ve insisted on helping.

Dick, no sunglasses or mask, just the bluest of eyes and a smile offering a shy apology, lifts up a hand to reassure him. “It’s okay, everyone’s alive. No serious damage. But, I felt bad that we had to cancel your birthday party. And I want to make up for it.”

At that, Dick holds up a duffle bag so full of pillows, sleeping bag, and such that it can’t even close all the way.

“A sleepover?” Wally asks, staring stupidly at his best friend.

“Yeah. Like old times.” Dick’s smile widens to a toothy grin. “We used to have sleepovers all the time, remember? What’d’ya say?”

Normally, he’d jump at the chance, but well… things are different from when they were kids, so he feels compelled to ask,

“Do Kaldur and Roy know?” He keeps his voice low. Like he’s saying something illicit. But Dick remains casual at the mention of his boyfriends, barely looking surprised at the question.

“Yeah, I texted them on my way over. They wanted me to give you this.” Dick leans in, and fuck if Dick Grayson leaning in to press his lips to Wally’s as they stand under the porch light of his childhood home wasn’t a highlight from one of his high school daydreams. So he lets their lips meet, and when Dick tilts his head to open the kiss, Wally obliges.

But then he remembers they’re standing in the freezing Nebraska autumn night air and pulls Dick inside. He pulls away to make sure the door is closed and locked while Dick smirks.

“That was from Roy.”

He puts a hand on the back of Wally’s neck and pulls him in. His free hand plants itself firmly on one of Wally’s pecs. “And this is from Kaldur.”

 _Damn. Kaldur must be a filthy kisser_. There’s so much tongue and movement all at once, and it’s both unfortunately and thankfully over as quickly as it started.

Dick backs up with a big smile, like they just high fived or something. “Happy birthday!”

Wally swallows and searches for anything to focus on aside from the fact that he wants more. That he wants to pick up where they left off a little over a week ago on Dick’s birthday.

“How ‘bout some popcorn?” Wally offers, zipping over to the microwave.

The detective gets himself comfortable on the couch, turning on a Fast and Furious movie because no matter how old he gets, Dick Grayson will never stop being a little shit.

But joke’s on him because Wally genuinely likes that franchise. He returns with an oversized bowl of popcorn, already shoveling handfuls into his mouth. He plops onto the couch, leaving a conspicuous distance between him and Dick and sets the bowl between them to justify it.

Dick frowns but accepts this seating arrangement and leans back to watch the opening credits. Wally keeps flickering his eyes toward his friend, who about two scenes into the movie is visibly bored. Wally, being a good host, cannot let this stand.

So, he takes the only logical next step: throwing popcorn at Dick’s head. He misses an embarrassing amount of times, but does manage to toss one popped kernel right into Dick’s ear, which finally instigates all-out popcorn war.

Wally uses his speed to catch most of the popcorn in his mouth while Dick tries to dodge Wally’s own onslaught. Whatever scene is playing on the TV isn’t even over before all their popcorn is either eaten or scattered on the ground.

Dick looks around at the food at their feet, and his gaze jumps to the pillows on the couch. With a laugh, he kicks some popcorn up to create just enough of a distraction for him to lunge at one of the throw pillows and use it to buff Wally in the side.

Wally shouts in both surprise and excitement. His green eyes flash with war as he zips away. He comes back holding a long, plush pillow from who-knows-where and wields it like a lance. Dick tosses as many pillows as he can at the on-coming Speedster, who in turn goes around the house to find larger, odder shaped pillows to launch at Dick. Barreling into his friend, the acrobat is knocked slightly back before twirling closer to the Speedster and smacking Wally in the face with the small pillow he now wields.

But, of course, Wally is faster than Dick, and while he allows him to be hit with the pillow, he catches Dick around the waist to keep the acrobat from dodging his down-feathery attack. In the process of trying to hold onto Dick as he tries to squirm away, Wally ends up toppling the two to the floor. They land safely, if not entirely comfortable, on the layer of pillows that have amassed at their feet a top a layer of popcorn that wouldn’t be fun cleaning up later, but now, neither of them are thinking of it.

Instead, they’re staring at each other, Wally bracing his hands on either side of Dick’s head, Dick still clutching at Wally’s shirt from when he’d tried to stop himself from falling. Their laughter fades faintly, but that bright energy remains electric in the room. Wally can feel it with every minute movement of Dick’s fingers in the fabric of his shirt, or in the accidental brush of their legs. This close, he can smell friend’s scent: chalk and peppermint and a hint of salt combined with an only slightly unusual amount of fuel and smoke.

Dick blinks. Once, twice, before closing his eyes and leaning up to seal his lips against Wally’s. It’s a moment Wally’s been craving since the ones Dick gave him at the door. Or the one since his last birthday or the birthday before that. Each time only leaves him desperate for more.

Last week’s make out almost broke him. Wally’s been thinking about Dick’s adventurous hands every day since they’d crossed that invisible line. He’s been eagerly awaiting an excuse to get Dick to put his hands on him again, that is, when he hasn’t been worrying over Dick’s willingness to kiss him at all now that he’s dating Roy and Kaldur. But, with Dick’s tongue swiping across Wally’s lips for the third time that night, it no longer seems a concern.

Wally opens for Dick’s tongue. He lets the man explore his mouth with only so much patience before pushing against him, nipping his lips, licking with almost frantic abandon.

Both of Dick’s hands fist in Wally’s hair while he sucks on his tongue. One of Wally’s legs finds its way between Dick’s thighs, one of his hands slide down his shoulder. Wally can feel the muscles of Dick’s chest and abdomen tense and twitch in response to his touch as Wally drags his fingers down toward the hem of Dick’s shirt.

Dicks hands are tight in his hair. Wally wants those hands lower. Dick’s breath is warm against his skin. His lips chapped but soft. Wally loses track of time in that mouth. Finally, Wally remembers the fingers playing with the fabric of Dick’s hem. He slips his fingers underneath to press against taut muscle.

But, at his touch, Dick jerks away. On instinct, Wally backs up, which gives his best friend room to sit up and clap him on the shoulder. Both of them are panting, cheeks flushed red, and Dick lets out a little laugh that’s more awkward and desperate than his usual cackle before he says with a remarkably casual, jocular tone,

“Whew, now that’s a birthday kiss, huh? But I think we better stop here before Kaldur and Roy get jealous.”

For a horrible second, Wally wants to say _Kaldur and Roy aren’t here_. For a different second, he’s not sure if the sick feeling in his stomach is the guilt of wanting Dick to cheat on two of Wally’s best friends or the fresh wave of rejection. It’s all compounded by the pain of his longing, which, though usually a dull drone, slices at him like a knife to his gut.

Wally’s only saving grace is, being a Speedster, Dick doesn’t have time to notice this war of emotions boiling over from the pit of Wally’s stomach onto his face. Wally buries it all down. Down, down, as far as it takes until he can conjure a smile for his best _friend_.

“Haha, yeah. Let’s finish the movie.” He says. Wally looks around his parents’ living room and sighs, “We should probably clean too.”

Dick laughs for real this time, already setting some pillows back on the couch, “On it.”

The movie continues to play in the background as they clean. Neither of them really care. Wally keeps replaying that kiss, over and over. His cheeks are red with it, his breath is quick with it, his skin burns with it. But as they pick up bits of popcorn and return pillows to their proper place, he cools down, his muscles feeling leaden as time wears on.

By the time they’re in Wally’s old room, putting the pillows back on his old best, he flops down onto the blankets. It’s so late now. He’s so tired. And Dick keeps trying to hide his yawns, but unrequited pining won’t stop Wally from seeing through his best friend’s lies.

Dick turns to go, but Wally says, “Where are you going?”

He doesn’t know why he says it, really. It shouldn’t confuse him why Dick would try to go sleep on the couch or something. Maybe it’s the exhaustion. Maybe it’s that they’re in his childhood bedroom where Dick’s slept over countless times. Whatever it is, Wally foolishly pats the spot next to him on the mattress.

“C’mon, this’s a sleepover right?” He says, because he can’t back out now.

And for whatever reason, Dick acquiesces, sliding into bed beside him. For a moment, they lay on their sides, staring at each other in the dark room. Their breaths intermingle, and Wally wants so badly to kiss him again.

Maybe Dick senses this, because he turns around suddenly, pulling the blankets over himself, and says, “Goodnight, Wally. Happy Birthday.”

“Goodnight, Dick.” Wally hears himself say.

Dick’s just a lumpy shadow to Wally’s vision, but he still wants to close the distance between them. He wants… he wants… He wants too many things to say, and they all play in his head as he watches that lump breath softly. Dick’s in his bed, yet Wally’s never felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know that was a long chapter, but I wanted to keep it all together. Next week: Artemis visits the med bay.
> 
> An NSFW chapter focusing on Wally and Dick will be posted tomorrow as a separate fic in this series. As always, it will not be necessary to enjoy this story, but I encourage anyone interested to read it.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday, and NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be posted the following Sunday.
> 
> If you like, please comment and maybe hit me up on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	9. November 12, 2015 | Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis has to go to the med bay. Luckily, Kaldur, Roy, Conner, M'gann, and Dick are there to keep her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: injury, stubbornness, light-hearted bickering, hurt/comfort themes,

\--November 12, 2015 | 4:30 AM GMT | Watchtower--

 

Artemis hisses at the pain in her legs and leans further against Black Canary’s side.

“We’re almost to the med bay.” She says apologetically but doesn’t offer to carry her again, as she’d already offered five times. Artemis is regretting her stubborn pride now as she limps from the Zetatube to the Watchtower’s medical center.

They finally make it, and Artemis collapses onto the closest cot to the door. The pain in her ankle and knee doesn’t stop, but it’s lessened. She’s just hoping there aren’t any fractures or tendon damage.

In the cot next to her, M’gann lies, dazed and looking sickly green instead of her healthy, normal green. She doesn’t move a muscle at Artemis and Dinah’s arrival.

However, Conner and Dick, who stand in the middle of the room, and Kaldur who seems to be reluctantly sitting in a chair, look up.

“Artemis! Are you all right?” Kaldur asks immediately, jumping out of his chair, but flinching in pain the moment he does so.

Dick steadies his boyfriend, “Would you please stay seated?” He asks with a terseness that tells Artemis they’ve had this argument already. She’s not surprised.

Dinah starts taking off Artemis’s dark green boots to inspect the damage, and Artemis shouts in pain, wincing as her ankle is forced to bend to get the shoe all the way off.

“What happened?” Conner asks, rushing to Artemis’s side. She’s in too much pain to focus on more than one of the boys at a time.

“She tripped.” Dinah says as if wanting to scold her.

“I didn’t trip.” Artemis says. She can handle bruised skin and bone, but bruised ego is a little harder to stomach.

“Liar.” Conner says, hearing the change in rhythm of Artemis’s heartbeat.

“How bad is it?” Kaldur asks from his chair.

It seems Dick is at Artemis’s side now too, leaning over Black Canary who busies herself cutting her pants off her legs. The skin underneath is swollen and purple and covered with angry red scrapes.

“There were  _rocks_.” Artemis says in an attempt to defend herself. “Augh!” She yells again as Dinah pokes at the ankle.

“Superboy, prepare the X-ray. Her knee is fine, but the ankle might be broken.” Black Canary commands, and Conner doesn’t argue or even make some quip about the X-ray vision he lacks.

“Is M’gann okay?” Artemis asks through gritted teeth, while they scan her foot. “Where’s J’onn?”

“J’onn’s in his quarters. They’re both—no the three of them—” Dick pointedly gestures to his Atlantean boyfriend, “Were too close to the explosion, and then pushed themselves to their limits instead of seeking immediate medical attention.”

“I needed to help.” Kaldur says stiffly.

“You need to get in a bed.” Dick says.

“I’m fine.” Kaldur insists.

Dinah rolls her eyes, as she examines Artemis’s X-rays, “You think you can win that argument against two boyfriends?”

“Roy incoming in three…two…” Artemis hears Conner mutter under his breath with a wry smirk as he leans over her to remove the lead safety apron.

“Kaldur!” Roy bursts through the door right on cue. He’s at his boyfriend’s side in an instant, an argument ensues that ends with Kaldur begrudgingly laying down in the cot next to M’gann’s, who stirs just a little at the voices.

“Okay, Artemis, you’re in luck.” Dinah says, relieved, “You shouldn’t need a cast, but this is a pretty bad sprain.”

“Ice it, keep it elevated, and take ibuprofen for the pain. Got it.” Artemis says before Dinah tries to give her the whole spiel. Before even becoming a hero, Artemis knew how to take care of injuries like this and much worse. She gladly takes the pain medication Conner holds out for her.

“And get rest.” Dinah reminds her gently. “You want me to call Wally to help you home?”

_Oh shit. Wally._

“Oh shit. Wally.” Roy voices her thoughts exactly.

Artemis shakes her head at Dinah, “He’s not home right now.”

“I could walk you back to your apartment?” Dinah offers kindly, but Artemis looks over to the uneasily fidgeting Martian and then to the four boys who are exchanging uneasy glances.

“Okay.” Dinah pats Artemis’s head with affection. “Good to see you, Roy.” She nods to the others in the room before leaving.

The door slides shut after her. Artemis observes Kaldur, head propped up on pillows while Roy strokes his hand, M’gann with her eyes flickering with dreams underneath her eyelids, Conner hovering nervously at her side, and Dick standing in between their two cots. Zatanna and Raquel aren’t even here, still busy with League stuff as they finish cleaning up from the near global catastrophe.

“Wally’s gonna be all alone on his birthday.” Dick says.

Artemis sighs, “Dammit this sucks.” She frowns at her legs. Wally’s going to be even more mopey, and now Artemis isn’t going to get an excuse to dance with Zatanna. What a bummer of a night.

“He doesn’t have to,” Roy says, sitting on the edge of Kaldur’s cot, still stroking the man’s hand. He looks to his other boyfriend, who is watching M’gann sleep. “Why don’t you go help celebrate Wally’s birthday?”

“What?” Dick asks in shock, and even Kaldur lifts an eyebrow in surprise. Artemis doesn’t pay attention to how Conner seems unfazed.

“You should both go, I’ll be f-” Kaldur doesn’t even finish the sentence before both Dick and Roy interject firmly,

“No.”

Roy kisses the top of his Atlantean boyfriend’s head. “Sorry, Fishstick, but someone has to take care of you.”

“And someone should take care of Wally.” Conner says, though his tone makes it clear that he’s not the one volunteering. “He’s had a rough week.” He says.

“Wait, how did you know that?” Artemis asks.

Conner shrugs, “Zatanna and I talk a lot.”

Artemis stores that information for later and goes back to paying attention to Roy, Kaldur, and Dick’s now hushed conversation.

“You’re sure?” Dick says. He’s frowning.

“Yeah, it’s my turn to take care of our stubborn fishy.”

“I resent that.” Kaldur says. “Wally needs a friend much more than I need a babysitter.” He leans up enough to peck Dick on the lips.

Roy takes Dick’s head in his hands and kisses him with much less tongue than the last time Artemis saw them kiss. It’s over quickly, too, which Artemis also can’t say about their last kiss. “Go, have fun, we trust you.”

“Okay.” Dick sighs, resting his forehead against Roy’s for a moment before standing up. He looks to M’gann’s cot, gently brushes her hair out of her face before his gaze jumps nervously to Conner, and he moves away.

“Bye Supey, bye Arty. I hope you heal up quick.” He says, smiling at Artemis.

“Thanks.” Artemis says.

“Tell Wally happy birthday for us.” Conner says as he sits himself at M’gann’s feet.

“And don’t forget his birthday kisses from me and Kal.” Roy calls out as Dick exits the med bay.

 

…

 

It quiets down once Dick leaves. Kaldur and Roy speak to each other in hushed voices like a couple of lovebirds while Conner watches M’gann’s still sleeping form. Artemis realizes she’s staring at the Martian too, so she turns onto her other side to focus on grabbing the bandages from the counter without getting out of her cot.

A moment of struggling later, and Conner silently hands her a box of bandages.

“Thanks.” She says.

Conner nods a little awkwardly. He reaches for some disinfectant and kneels in front of her.

“Let me help.” He says, reaching for her scraped up knee with a question in his eyes.

Artemis feels her throat go dry and tight. She nods, and he starts cleaning the dried blood. At one point in his life, Conner wouldn’t have trusted he could be gentle enough with his fragile human teammates to do this. But now he works with such delicate care that Artemis’s heartbeat hardly stutters when his fingers brush her bruises.

However, she does hiss, loudly and with profanities, when he applies the stinging disinfectant to her wounds. The noise causes M’gann to shift suddenly, and her brown eyes open to gape at Artemis’s white-knuckle grip on the cot.

“Artemis?” The Martian bolts upright, but the movement seems a little too much and her whole body lurches. Roy jumps forward to make sure she doesn’t face-plant onto the metal floor.

In Roy’s arms, a hundred emotions cross M’gann’s now blushing face, but she refocuses on Artemis, “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. No worries.” Artemis says. “You, however, almost exploded.”

“You all did, apparently,” says Roy, gently letting M’gann go once he’s sure she’s not going to fall over so he can return to Kaldur’s side. M’gann’s blush lingers.

“The important thing is, are you feeling okay?” Kaldur asks M’gann.

The Martian rolls her neck and flexes her fingers. Artemis briefly feels the woman’s mind brush past hers and shivers. The feeling of not-quite-mindlinking is always a weird one.

“Yes, I’m good.” M’gann says, smiling reassuringly at Kaldur. “Thank you.”

“Artemis, we need to wrap your foot.” Conner says suddenly but not incorrectly.

The clone kneels to gently take hold of Artemis’s calf and start winding the bandages around her sprained ankle. He’s painstaking with it, keeping his touch light even when it needs to be firm.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Roy says, “That’s too loose.” He walks around M’gann’s cot to try to take over for the Kryptonian. Conner resists, saying with barely veiled annoyance,

“If I do it any tighter, I’ll hurt her.”

“If you do it like that, it won’t do anything.” Roy says with not-at-all veiled contempt.

“I’m right here.” Artemis growls, snatching the bandages from Conner’s hands before Roy can take them. “And if you’re gonna argue, I’ll do it myself.”

“Sorry.” The two clones say in unison. Artemis huffs and ruffles Conner’s dark hair affectionately

“He’s right, you were doing it too loose.” She yawns as she holds out the bandages again. “I promise I’m not gonna break.”

So, Conner tries again, with Roy bossily supervising. Artemis watches, but doesn’t say much. M’gann and Kaldur are trying to ask her something, but she’s too sleepy to respond with multiple syllables. With the pain meds kicking in, the exhaustion is finally hitting her. Conner tucks the end of the bandage back into itself.

“Thanks.” Artemis mumbles.

Conner shrugs, “We gotta look out for each other.”

Artemis hums in agreement and lays back on the cot. She feels a blanket lay over her of its own accord and cracks an eye open to see M’gann using telepathy to tuck her into bed. The Martian smiles at her.

_Get some rest._

_Mmm’kay. You too._  Artemis thinks back. Or maybe she says it out loud. She’s not sure because she’s already asleep.

 

…

 

Artemis blinks her eyes open. The lights have been turned down in the med bay for better sleeping. Turning over, she sees the chair next to her holds some folded clothes. Against the chair leans a pair of crutches. Artemis rubs the rest of the sleep from her eyes.

She sits up slowly. The other cots are empty, but Kaldur is still there, getting out of his chair and presenting her with water and a muffin.

“I thought you’d be hungry.”

“You thought right.” Artemis says gratefully, then because she knows Kaldur so well asks, “Did you eat?”

“Yes. No need to worry about me.” Kaldur says with a placating smile. “Oh, and Roy found those for you.” Kaldur points at the pair of crutches. He then gestures to the pile of clothes. “M’gann and Conner thought to bring you some civvies since we figured you’d want to go home and sleep in your own bed.”

Artemis can think of a few other people’s beds—one magician’s in particular—that she also wouldn’t mind sleeping in. But, she keeps the thought to herself as she takes a bite of the muffin. “Yeah. I got an essay due later anyway. May as well go home.”

“Would you mind if I walked with you?” Kaldur asks as if he’s suggesting a casual stroll.

Of course, Artemis knows he just wants to make sure she gets home okay, that he’s offering help. But she also hasn’t had a walk with Kaldur in a long time.

“Actually… that’d be nice.”

“Great.” Kaldur says with a cute, genuine grin.

Artemis stretches and re-ties her hair into a ponytail. With her thick hair, the band snaps just as she thinks she’s finished. Kaldur comes to the rescue, grabbing another hairband and gathering up Artemis’s hair. He combs his fingers, detangling the simpler knots. Their eyes meet, and Kaldur swiftly pulls back his hand from her hair.

“I-I’ll let you get dressed.”

He leaves the room to give Artemis privacy. And she stares after him, then looks at the crutches and clothes, evidence of her friends’ love and care. This night didn’t turn out like expected. But somehow, she thinks, things are alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: M'gann and Artemis surprise Wally, Wally and Raquel go on a date, and Zatanna has feelings.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	10. November 12, 2015 | Palo Alto, CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann, Artemis, and Wally have an inadvertent picnic date. Raquel and Wally go on an advertent movie date. Raquel and Zatanna interview people for the League's PR position, and somehow that leads to Zatanna going to Palo Alto to tell Wally off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: acts of friendship, kisses, surprisingly uneventful dates, job interviews, near-confessions, light flirtations, jealousy, introspection, an overcomplicated love square, everyone in this chapter has blue balls,

\--November 12, 2015 | 11:58 PM PST | Palo Alto, California--

M’gann walks along the outdoor corridor, trying her best to blend in with the students around her. She usually doesn’t visit the Stanford University campus, but she’s making an exception today.

“Good, you made it!” Artemis uses one arm to hug M’gann, though the Martian’s hands are too full to hug back.

“Of course.” M’gann had felt so guilty for having to cancel Wally’s party. She wouldn’t miss a chance to make it up to him for anything, “How’s your foot?” She asks, nodding to the archer’s bandaged ankle.

Artemis shifts her weight on her crutches and scowls, “Fucking annoying.”

“I’m sorry,” M’gann offers a sympathetic smile.

Artemis shrugs dismissively. “Eh. I’ve been through worse.” Which is too true. “C’mon, classes are about to get out.”

Artemis ducks just out of sight of the class door. M’gann follows suit, just in time for the tower bell to ring throughout the campus, which is quickly followed by masses of students leaving classrooms.

M’gann practically bounces on her feet in anticipation behind Artemis who’s trying not to trip people on her crutches.

“He’s coming!” She whispers excitedly into the archer’s ear.

As M’gann said, Wally walks out the door, backpack slung over one shoulder, eyes tired.

“Surprise!” She shouts, jumping up from her and Artemis’s “hiding” place.

“Surprise.” Artemis says a little belatedly as she struggles upright. M’gann opens the box she’s been holding to reveal a smallish birthday cake frosted with the words “Happy Birthday Wally!”

“Aw, you guys, you didn’t have to do this.” Wally says after the initial surprise, clasping his hand his heart.

M’gann shakes her head. “Maybe not, but we wanted to!”

“Sorry about your party getting messed up.” Artemis says, patting him on the back, “Now let’s find somewhere to sit and eat this cake.”

She does not mention her ankle pain, though both redheads intuit that it’s half the reason she wants to sit down. So, they quickly settle on a grassy area in the sun for their belated birthday picnic. For show, M’gann cuts the cake into several pieces, but she puts half of them on Wally’s plate.

“Strawberry’s my favorite.” Wally says excitedly.

“Everything’s your favorite.” Artemis teases. It’s good to see him acting more himself. Even if that means she has to watch him eat.

M’gann, who finds human eating more fascinating than disgusting, plucks a strawberry from where it decorates the top of the cake. She lifts it up to Wally’s mouth.

“Here.” She says, not just handing it to him, but feeding him. Artemis’s stomach flips like a flapjack at the sight as Wally opens his mouth and bites down on the fruit.

Juice dribbles down his chin. M’gann stares. Wally notices. Laughing self-consciously, Wally quickly wipes the strawberry juice from his face, and M’gann giggles, reaching out to help him catch a spot he misses. Artemis watches from her seat across from them.

M’gann’s thumb hovers over Wally’s lip. It’s something she’s done hundreds of times with Conner. The intimacy is intentional, though Wally and Artemis don’t seem to see it that way.

“I never gave you your Birthday Kiss. Would it be breaking the rules if I made up for it now?”

“Yes,” Artemis interjects, before smirking conspiratorially, “But…we can make an exception under these extenuating circumstances.”

Wally nods in agreement, though he doesn’t speak, green eyes locked onto brown. Slowly, carefully, M’gann brushes her thumb against Wally’s bottom lip and leans forward.

As kisses go, it’s sweet; it’s gentle; Artemis might even dare say loving as she watches their lips’ slow movements. It occurs to her that M’gann had not been so eager to kiss Wally when they inadvertently started the birthday kiss tradition five years ago.

Not that she’s complaining. With their hair shining like fire in the sun, the lighting soft and warm on their freckled skin, and the shadows of leaves curving artfully over their features, they look like damn models in an advertisement.

M’gann pulls away, blushing. She avoids eye contact and occupies her fingers with the grass beneath her. “Happy Birthday, Wally.”

“It is now.” Wally says, winking exaggeratedly at her. Artemis elbows his stomach, and he laughs.

“Don’t flirt with other girls when you have a date this weekend.”

“A date?” M’gann asks.

Wally scratches the back of his neck, “Yeah, with Raquel! She agreed to go to the sci-fi film fest with me.”

“Oh!” M’gann, eyes wide in surprise, lips pulled into a brighter smile than expected, looks to Artemis, who shrugs. It’s Wally who, with a short self-deprecating laugh, gives words to the archer’s thoughts. 

 “I’m just as surprised as you are.”

 

…

 

\-- November 14, 2015 | 5:00 PM PST | Palo Alto, California--

“Look at you!” Raquel laughs with good-natured astonishment at Wally’s appearance when he meets her at the Zetatube.

His hair is slicked back and his skin paler than normal, clearly using some make up to cover up his freckles. Wally holds open his jacket and does an awkward pose to show off his yellow and black uniform. He runs a self-conscious hand through his red hair.

“I didn’t want to dye my hair…but you- oh you make the perfect Uhura.” He says.

“Thank you.” Raquel says, “I also didn’t do my hair.” She pulls the silk-lined beaning off her head (it’s too warm for both it and her jacket, though they were very much necessary in North Dakota)

She’d meant to do hair and make-up, but then her Grandma was out, so she had to make dinner, and Amistad spilled juice all over the carpet (and himself), and long story short, she’s just glad to be on time. The life of a single parent.

“You look great. Uhura would be proud.” Wally says as they get into his car.

Raquel giggles.

“What?”

She shakes her head, bringing attention to her many different earrings, “We’re just a surprising pair is all. Ginger Data and punk Uhura.”

“Oh, I thought you meant Kid Flash and Rocket riding in a sedan.” Wally chuckles at the image of someone who can fly and someone with super speed carpooling.

“That too.”

They laugh together on the short drive to the Stanford campus.

Raquel had expected more of a crowd—assumed Stanford would be rife with nerds who would jump for a sci-fi movie marathon—but it’s a relatively small gathering. Not that she minds; it means she and Wally find good seats in the makeshift theater. There’s not even too much noise as the first movie’s opening credits start to roll.

They don’t have the cliché moment of hands meeting as they reach for popcorn, but halfway through the first movie, Wally does pull off the yawn-and-stretch. His arm falls warmly over Raquel’s shoulders, and after a beat, she allows herself to lean into the touch.

…

“Oh, I loved that show. Dick and I would have sleepovers just to watch it.” Wally says as he and Raquel chat during one of the intermissions between movies.

“It’s such a good show with friends. Not as scary.” Raquel says.

“Oh yeah. _Nothing_ can scare a Gothamite. Artemis and Dick have nerves of steel. Double goes for anyone in Blüdhaven.”

Raquel smirks, “They should try living in Paris Island. Homicidal clowns are nothing compared to some of our villains. Hollywood hasn’t made a movie that can scare me.”

“I guess we’re gonna test that theory with the next one.” Wally says, pointing to the film roster as they walk back to their seats, “Horror movie.” He winks at her as they sit down, “You can hold onto me if you get scared.”

Aside from a few cheap jump scares, which do manage to get both of them to flinch, the movie isn’t scary at all. The fake blood and old special effects and bad science are enough to remove any real fear from the movie. Mostly, they keep turning to each other and sharing goofy smiles as someone says the words “quantum” or “rogue DNA” for the hundredth time.

...

At the end of the night, after many hours of sci-fi movies, Wally drives Raquel back to the Zetatube. When they’ve parked in the alleyway in front of the tube, he turns to her. His red hair escaping from its hair gel styling, his make-up worn off to reveal some of his freckles, he stares at her with intensely green eyes. He leans forward.

For a second, Raquel freezes, thinking Wally is about to kiss her on the lips. There are too many questions like: _Does she even want to kiss him? Why does he want to kiss her? She’s been away for hours is Amistad okay?_ By the time she comes to a decision, and starts leaning forward, too. Wally’s wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

“This was nice. We should do it again.” Wally says.

Raquel hugs him back even as she worries about the intention behind those words. Romantic? Sexual? Friendly? All of them are intimidating. Each one would both a relief and a disappointment.

“Goodnight, Wally.” She says.

“Goodnight, Raquel.” He says and kisses her on the cheek.

…

 

\-- November 16, 2015 | 2:00 PM EST | Hall of Justice, Washington, D.C.--

“Thank you for coming. We’ll be in touch.” Raquel says to yet another candidate who she will definitely not call back. Too many of these applicants are just Justice League fans trying to get closer to their favorite superhero. Even if they have actual experience in PR management, someone gushing about which Green Lantern is the hottest is a liability.

Raquel groans as she sits back in her chair and runs her hands over her face, hoping to wipe the exhaustion away. Beside to her, Zatanna has her chin in her hand, looking more bored than tired.

The next candidate isn’t due for another twenty minutes according to Raquel’s watch (they’d cut that last interview very short). She’s considering taking a nap when Zatanna asks,

“So, how was your date with Wally?” She doesn’t look at Raquel, just doodles in her notebook.

Raquel sits up a bit straighter, “Oh, um, good. Wally and I dressed up a little—geeky I know.”

“No, that’s cute.” Zatanna says, still staring attentively at whatever she’s doodling.

“Ah- well,” Raquel feels her cheeks heat up at the comment and bashfully looks away, “Yeah, it was fun.”

“Are you going to go out with him again?” Zatanna asks, watching Raquel’s facial expressions carefully. She makes sure to keep her tone as uninvested as possible.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure he’s that interested in me.” Raquel sighs. Of all the possibilities Zatanna has been running through her head, Wally not being interested had never been one of them.

“What makes you say that?” Zatanna can’t fathom it. Wally and Raquel have so much in common: sci-fi nerds, punny sense of humor, track-and-field stars, unadulterated love for heroing and their mentors, great with kids, and all sorts of other little things.

“I mean. He’s in love with Dick, right?” Raquel’s words take Zatanna aback, not because she doesn’t know about Wally’s feelings, but because she’d thought Wally had been thoroughly rejected. She’d been nursing a little guilt over inadvertently causing that rejection a couple weeks ago, so the idea that Wally is still pursuing him makes her feel…stupid.

“Dick’s dating Kal and Roy, though.” Zatanna says, “And if Wally asked you out, it’s because he likes you. He’s a lot of things, but he’s not fake.”

“…I guess.” Raquel sounds unconvinced but changes the topic rather than argue the point, “It doesn’t matter anyway, because I really need to focus on Amistad and my career. My plate’s too full for dating.”

“Right, of course.” Zatanna says both relieved and disappointed, and trying desperately not to let any of it show.

After a moment of awkward silence, Zatanna ventures, “You know…I’ll go to one of those movie things with you next time. If you want.”

“But you hate sci-fi.” Raquel says. It’s not entirely untrue.

“I don’t _hate_ it-” Zatanna starts, but Raquel gives her a _look_. They’ve known each other too long for bullshit.

“Fine, okay, it’s not my favorite, but _you_ like it.” Zatanna’s offer had been genuine. If Raquel likes going on dates to sci-fi movies, then Zatanna will happily accompany her.

“And so do plenty of my other friends. We have different interests, Zee. That’s okay.” Raquel says.

“But-” Zatanna says but doesn’t know how to say what she wants to say, so she just gapes at her.

 _Is this the same Raquel who’d ground against me in a club a couple weeks ago?_ Zatanna wonders _. The same woman I’ve been exchanging flirty looks and texts with for the past several years?_ It’s not that she doesn’t want Raquel’s friendship, it just stings that Raquel seems to be willfully ignoring Zatanna’s attempts to ask her out.

“Hello? I am Catherine Cobert. Sorry, I am early?” asks a voice with a distinct French accent, cutting Zatanna off from her thoughts.

Reluctantly, the magician looks over. In the doorway stands a gorgeous woman. Raquel and Zatanna both sit up a little in their seats. Catherine is tall, with long dark hair and a beauty mark under her eye, and she’s dressed in a stylish, professional fashion that’s probably worth more than Raquel’s last paycheck. She walks forward with grace to hand them her resume. Apparently, she’d been a colleague of Ted Kord’s—Ted always had the coolest friends.

“No problem, please sit down.” Raquel says, and they begin the interview.

As it turns out, Catherine is perfect for the job: her focus on doing good over any fangirling for Leaguers already puts her above the other candidates, but she’s also has years of experiencing in Public Relations and is incredibly charismatic. She chats with Raquel and Zatanna far later than the allotted interview time. They promise to get back to her quickly and actually mean it.

“Shoot, is it this late already?” Raquel asks, mostly to herself, as she checks her watch. “I’m sorry Catherine, Zatanna, I have to pick up my son.”

“Raquel-” Zatanna finds herself saying as the woman steps into the Zetatube.

Raquel turns around expectantly, “Yeah?”

Looking at that open expression on Raquel’s face, her brown eyes wide and ever-curious, Zatanna almost does it. But she remembers Catherine standing right there and regretfully swallows down the confession on her lips. “Uh. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Raquel says, a little confused, before the Zetabeam teleports her hundreds of miles away.

 

…

 

\--November 17, 2015 | 5:30 PM PST | Palo Alto, California--

Artemis isn’t sure what she’s expecting when she opens her and Wally’s front door, but her ex-girlfriend, Zatanna Zatara, isn’t it.

“Hi Artemis.” Zatanna says, before seeing Brucely wagging his tail beside the woman, “Ohh, hey puppy!” She says as she immediately enters the apartment to pet the excited dog. Artemis watches fondly as Zatanna leans down and lets Brucely lick all over her face. Wally always does the same thing. It’s a little gross but so endearing.

Zatanna looks up as if to say more, but suddenly her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink while her eyes dart purposefully away from Artemis, “Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?”.

Artemis is confused until she looks down and realizes the issue: she’s not wearing pants. Her nightshirt barely covers her panties from a normal viewpoint, so Artemis can only imagine how much of her lacey hip-huggers are visible from where Zatanna crouches on the floor.

The magician, for decency’s sake, stands up and keeps her eyes averted. She’s still blushing terribly. Zatanna hadn’t been so keen on privacy when they were dating, and the juxtaposition is the most adorable thing ever in Artemis’s book.

“I don’t mind.” Artemis says lowly, willing her own blush away.

She doesn’t know why Zatanna’s here, but she’s glad for it. She rarely gets to see Zatanna in person now-a-days, so Artemis takes her time now to savor the woman’s face. What had she even been thinking getting all flustered by M’gann and Wally the other day when Zatanna, with her shiny, black hair and plum-colored lipstick, looks this enticing?

Artemis bites her lip and says in a near-whisper, “What can I do for you?”

To her delight, Artemis sees Zatanna shiver a little. The witch’s eyes go half-lidded as she contemplates Artemis’s form. But, rather than reciprocate the teasing, she says, “I was actually hoping to talk to Wally?”

“Really?” First Raquel and now Zatanna? Artemis understands the appeal; she’d dated him for a long time after all, and breaking up didn’t stop him from being stupidly handsome, but _still_. _Wally_?

“Walls! You’ve got a guest!” She yells in the general direction of his bedroom.

The Speedster walks around the corner at normal human speeds. But his face lights up and he zooms over to them when he recognizes Zatanna.

“Zee! Long time no see.” He stretches out a hand for a high five, which Zatanna doesn’t immediately return, and when she does it’s half-hearted at best.

“Uh…What’s up?” He asks, noticing just as Artemis has, the sudden coldness in Zatanna’s attitude.

“Will you take a walk with me.” It doesn’t really sound like a question.

“Am I coming back from this walk?” He asks, only half-jokingly.

“Probably.” Zatanna says, finally smiling at him just a little.

“He better, I need his half of the rent.” Artemis says, actively trying to lighten the mood. The three of them chuckle amiably, if awkwardly.

With the mood sufficiently lightened, Zatanna suggests with a smirk, “I was thinking Golden Gate Park. Wanna race?”

Wally stretches his arms in front of him and shakes out his legs. “I could use an easy jog.”

Zatanna gestures out the door. “After you, science boy.”

“See you from the finish line, magic girl.”

The Speedster runs out of the apartment in the blink of an eye, but before Zatanna can follow, Artemis places a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, I don’t know what this is about, but maybe, go easy on Wally. He’s had a rough time lately.”

Zatanna’s stomach lurches with jealousy. First Raquel and now Artemis? Seriously? Doesn’t she see Zatanna’s been having a rough time? Raquel’s having a rough time? They’re all having a rough time? Wally can deal.

“ _Fine_.” She immediately wishes she’d used a nicer tone because Artemis’s face falls heart-breakingly. So Zatanna hugs Artemis and says, “Good seeing you. We should hang out more.”

Artemis returns the hug, “I’d like that.”

Zatanna nods, takes a step back, and says in her magical voice, “oT nedloG etaG kraP!”

…

\--November 17, 2015 | 5:36 PM PST | San Francisco, California--

Zatanna looks out on the San Francisco Bay. It’s the middle of November, but the sun shines on the water through light clouds. The grass around her is emerald green in the mild weather. It’s so different from home, with the layers of snow building on Mt. Justice’s peak and the frigid waters at its foot.

By the time she hears Wally’s approach and turns around, he’s already sitting next to her, combing fingers through his windswept hair.

“Magic wins.” He says like a peace offering.

Zatanna crosses her arms. “How do you feel about Raquel?”

Wally looks surprised at the question. “Uh. She’s great.”

“Do you like her as just a friend? Because that’s the impression you gave her.”

“No! I mean yes! I mean-” He takes a deep breath and starts over, “She’s my friend. And we have a lot in common, so of course I like her, and I liked that date with her.”

Zatanna huffs, “That doesn’t really answer my question, you know.”

For a moment, Wally lets anger—genuine anger—slip into his expression. “Well your question is a little invasive. You know.”

“Raquel is my best friend! And if you’re going to be messing with her feelings-”

“I’m not messing with her feelings! We went on **_a_** date. We may or may not go on another. Sorry that’s more than you’ve ever managed with her, but don’t pretend your jealousy is altruism! Why don’t you just ask Raquel out instead of hassling me and ignoring Artemis?”

Zatanna flushes with anger—her ears turning red as Wally’s hair—and she spits the first cutting remark she comes up with,

“If you know so much, how come it’s not _you_ dating Dick instead of Roy and Kaldur?”

“Because Dick doesn’t love me like I love him.”

The words ache. Wally’s voice is made of paper and glass, and everything from the slump of his shoulders to his downcast eyes makes him look suddenly so small. The kind of pain etched in Wally’s features is indescribable. Zatanna’s fury dissipates instantly because she knows exactly what he’s feeling. She’s suffering the same.

With a defeated sigh, she sits down on the grass and hugs her knees to her chest. After a drawn-out moment she admits, “I don’t think Raquel loves me like I love her.”

Wally looks at Zatanna. There are so many emotions and questions swirling behind his green eyes, but none that can be put to words. So, they both sit there, staring at each other, but looking at something else.

Wally turns away suddenly, shaking his head and staring at the sky. “We make quite the pair, don’t we?”

“A couple of mopey, lovesick Bisexual disasters.” Zatanna manages a laugh.

“You said it.” A genuine smile creeps onto Wally’s face.

Zatanna looks at Wally looking at the sunset, and the part of her that wants to be mad at him is a dull echo now.

After living with Conner for so many years, Zatanna should’ve seen her problem for what it is long before this. She’s not just stuck. She’s angry. And she wants one person or thing to blame for that anger. But really, she’s the one who chose the crummy college and its boring classes and her tedious major. She’s the one who accepted the invitation to join the League. She’s the one who put on that helmet in the first place. She’s the one who never asked Raquel on a real date.

Somehow, it took sitting next to Wally and looking out at the fiery sunset over the Golden Gate Bridge to find perspective. She needs to make a change. For herself. To end this cycle of dissatisfaction she’s stuck in. Still staring into the view, Zatanna asks,

“So how do you like California?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Conner visits Smallville for some perspective, Zatanna moves out, and M'gann needs comforting.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters (when they arise) will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	11. November 19, 2015 | Smallville, KS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner has a talk with Ma, M'gann needs a hug, and Zatanna moves out and spends some time with Wally and Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: assumed monogamy, light angst, hurt/comfort, magic, flirting, references to sex,

\--November 19, 2015 | 4:25 PM CST | Smallville, Kansas--

Conner stares blankly up at the sky, the few clouds in the blue expanse looking like cotton balls in the distance. The cold doesn’t register, even as he leans against Sphere’s metal body. He’s too lost in thought.

Because it’s getting harder and harder to deny how he feels. And he can’t keep avoiding M’gann and Dick forever. He can’t keep carrying this unreasonable grudge at Roy for starting this mess with that salacious Birthday kiss. He can’t be bitter that Dick and Kaldur and Roy are dating or that M’gann wants them not him.

But he also can’t simply stop feeling those things. He doesn’t know how to even go about feeling something beyond frustration and confusion and a little bit of self-loathing.

Which, is why he’s here, visiting Ma and Pa. He’d hoped manual labor other than punching whatever is this week’s big-bad would clear his mind. He’d hoped in vain.

He pats Sphere, and the two of them head back to the farmhouse. Sphere can’t fit inside, so she waits out-of-sight in the garage. Pa keeps leaving food out for her even though she’s a mechanical being who doesn’t eat, but Krypto happily gobbles it up.

“Thank you for helping with the chores, Sweet bean.” Ma says when Conner walks into the kitchen. She’s got the stove pulled out enough for her to shove her arm behind it.

“You need help with that?” Conner nods to her predicament.

She huffs, “I can fix a dang stove.” But then as she tries and fails to move her arm lower, she says, “Maybe tug it a few more inches.”

Conner easily obliges—doesn’t even dent the metal with his fingers. Ma makes an “Aha” noise, and Conner hears her tighten some nozzle on the back. Or loosen it. The two sounds aren’t much different. Ma removes her hand from behind the stove and wipes the grease from her arm. Conner pushes the appliance back in place without her needing to ask.

“Your lip is gonna freeze like that.” She says. Conner swears he wasn’t pouting, but it doesn’t matter with Ma. She knows her boys. “Is there something you wanna talk about?”

“No.” Conner says, only half lying.

“Okay.”

“I was just wondering…” Conner says. Ma chuckles, sitting down at the kitchen table and gesturing for him to sit as well. Opening the cookie jar, she takes one before offering one to him.

He can’t refuse her famous peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, so Conner takes a moment to politely chew before speaking, “Was… did you ever date anyone besides Pa?”

Ma lifts and eyebrow at that, a wide, surprised smile spreading across her face. “Oh, it’s that sorta question, is it?”

She smiles wistfully at the photos hanging on the wall; of course, there’s Clark from the time they found him to now, even a couple photos of Conner, and alongside pictures of siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, parents, and grandparents, there’s a couple photos of young Martha and Jonathan. In every picture, they’re so in love. They still are, every day.

Conner’s heart squeezes. He looks down at the gingham tablecloth, waiting for Ma to answer.

“Maybe no one wants to hear this from their parents, but yes, there were other boys, back in the day. But those were little flings, high school crushes, homecoming dates. In my experience, you can tell the difference.”

Conner looks up at her curiously. She doesn’t need him to ask “how?” because—even if she couldn’t see the question clear on his face—that’s exactly what Clark asked when she gave him this talk.

So she smiles again and shrugs, “I can’t tell you how it’s gonna feel for you, just that you’ll _know_. Maybe you won’t _want_ to know because such big emotions can be scary to admit or because it’s just not the right time in your life. That’s why I put off dating your Pa so long.” She pats Conner on the hand. “But if you’re just honest with yourself, you’ll know. That’s what happens when you meet the one.”

“The one?” Conner asks.

“One and _only._ I’ve believed in soulmates long before I believed in aliens. It’s a natural part of life. And just like Clark found Lois, you’ll find your one and only someday too. Whoever she or he is.”

Conner takes a bite of his cookie and contemplates that.

She _or_ he.

 

…

 

\--November 19, 2015 | 5:25 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

“Zatanna, I made more b- What’s this?” M’gann asks, floating into Zatanna’s room only to find its walls bare, the bed stripped, and cardboard boxes sitting where all her stuff should be.

“Morning M’gann.” Zatanna says, stretching her arms far above her head, “I’m moving.”

“You’re what?” M’gann’s gut twists; she has to plant her feet on the ground just to stabilize herself while she grits her teeth against the words she wants to blurt out. She manages to, just barely, keep a smile in her voice as she asks, “Why?”

“I’m booked through the summer at this one venue in San Francisco. So, I thought it’d be a good idea if I made ol’ San Fran my home again.” Zatanna says, all nonchalant about it.

“O-oh.” M’gann says. She opens her mind just enough to feel the complicated emotions swirling around her magician friend.

“You’re not going back to your old home, are you?” M’gann could ask Zatanna to stay. It’s not good for the girl to go back there when the wound of her father’s sacrifice is still so fresh—reopened every time Zatanna sees that helmet piloting her father’s body like a puppet.

“God no,” Zatanna laughs; it’s bitter and sad but still a laugh. “I’m renting a loft near the theater.”

Zatanna goes quiet for a second. M’gann doesn’t have to touch her mind to know she’s thinking about her father and her childhood home. M’gann had seen enough of those memories while the woman cried in her arms many times over the years. It hasn’t happened in a while, now, but she feels the grief leaking out of Zatanna’s carefully compartmentalized emotions.

Finally, Zee speaks up again, “I just need a change of pace. Plus, Wally and Artemis are close by. And if I want, I can go south and visit Roy and Kaldur…” She chuckles, “Maybe we should start like a Young Justice West or something.”

M’gann lets out a genuine laugh at that, “Better not, Wally’d never let you hear the end of it.”

“Alright, point.” Zatanna smiles. “Still, I think this’ll be good for me. I’ve felt so _stuck_ with school and everything lately. I feel like, like I’m finally going back home. Not that the Cave isn’t home too, it’s just…”

“Different.” M’gann completes the thought. She’s millions of miles from her own home planet, and she’s not even too fond of the place, but she still feels homesick every now and then. Zatanna actually has good memories of San Francisco. Suddenly, M’gann is struck by how selfish it would be to ask Zee to stay. So, despite the tightness in her chest she says, “Want help packing?”

“Nah, I was actually just about to send these off. Stand back, I’ll show you.” Zatanna says, gleeful as ever at the opportunity to show off a trick.

M’gann stands back in the doorway while Zatanna positions her hands in front of her, “ffuts lla dekcap, evomer morf ereh, dna ni ym wen tnemtrapa raeppaer.” A glow of pinkish-purple magic surrounds each box, consuming them until all that’s visible is the magical light. Then, just like that, all of Zatanna’s stuff is gone, and the room is empty once more.

 

…

 

\--November 19, 2015 | 6:01 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

When Conner enters the Cave, he takes stock of everyone inside. Mal is by the motorcycles, he can tell by the gurgling engine of the man’s bike drowning out the rhythm of his heart. Garfield’s heightened heartbeats tell Conner the kid is in his room, listening to some overly-angsty music on his headphones. Wolf’s snores are audible from his preferred couch in the living room. At first, Conner doesn’t think anything of it when he hears no sign of Zatanna, but then he notes, next to the hum of the Bioship, M’gann’s simulacrum of a human heart beating erratically.

Sphere follows him to the hangar, where the two find M’gann tucked in the shadow of the at-rest Bioship. She’s not crying, but she is sniffling like she’d been crying. Conner doesn’t question why he sits down next to her. He knows why. Even if he won’t admit it.

“I’m fine.” M’gann says almost immediately. She keeps him at such arms-length these days. He knows she’s trying to respect his privacy or be professional despite their break up or whatever, but it hurts nonetheless. It's proof that they’re not as close as they once were. Part of why he can’t admit to her what he’s feeling.

“Okay.” He accepts her lie with a shrug of his broad shoulders. “What’s got you so ‘fine’ then?”

M’gann makes a sound in the back of her throat, like she’s caught between laughing or crying or saying nothing at all. She hugs her knees closer to her chest.

“Zatanna moved out.” She says.

This manages to catch Conner off guard. Masochistically, he’d expected her to talk about her crush on Dick, Roy, and Kaldur or whatever, but not this. In Conner’s stunned silence, M’gann sniffs again, holding back tears.

Conner, too, is suddenly overcome with the same sorrow. Zatanna had lived with them for five years. She is a joyous, funny, delightful part of Conner’s daily life. At least, she had been.

“Why?” He asks, voice tight.

“She said wanted a change. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you.”

 _Me too._ Conner thinks to himself, struck by the fact that despite talking nearly every day, Zatanna didn’t tell him about this. Like Kaldur not telling him about his feelings for Dick. Two friends he’d thought would share anything with him, but they were keeping secrets.

Out loud though, he defends Zatanna's decision, because what else can he do? “She’s been having a hard time with school. And being on the League with her dad. And the Cave’s gotten a lot busier than when it was just the three of us.”

“She moved back to San Francisco.” M’gann grumbles. “Why do they always move to _California_?” He knows that she knows the loathing in her tone is unfair, so he stays quiet.

“I’m gonna miss her.” M’gann finally sighs. They almost never see Raquel, Wally, or Artemis anymore. They never really saw Roy to begin with. Now that Zatanna is not on the team _and_ not living in the Cave, it’ll likely be the same with her. Conner’s heart sinks a little bit at the truth in that, and tears prick at his own eyes.

“Me too.” He says under his breath, but he’s sure M’gann hears.

Without thinking, Conner wraps his arm around M’gann’s shoulders and pulls her to his side. Her head rests against his shoulder, and he stares steadfastly at the cave wall in front of them. Sphere rolls quietly up to the two of them and beeps in commiseration. Both M’gann and Conner pat the orb’s side. They haven’t been so in-sync since they broke up. There’s a lot of things that Conner misses from those days.

Ma’s words to him are still burrowing through his mind, and holding M’gann like this, he almost thinks he gets it. That maybe this is the natural turning point in the story. In a book, this would be the moment he knows. But then the computer announces “B02: Aqualad,” and Conner’s chest aches, and he’s back to knowing nothing at all.

 

…

 

\--November 21, 2015 | 3:30 PM PST | Palo Alto, California--

Wally walks into his living room to find Zatanna sitting on his floor, waving a squeaky toy in his dog's face.

“Uh…hey Zee,” He says after glancing around and finding no Artemis.

“Hi Wally.” She says pleasantly, as if her being in his apartment isn’t weird at all. He doesn’t bother asking how she got inside. The answer would inevitably be “magic”.

“What’cha doing?”

Zatanna shrugs. “Bored.” She scratches Brucely behind the ear and the pitbull thumps his back leg happily, “Dog.”

Deciding to take this in stride, Wally grabs the oreos from his pantry, eating a few before offering them to Zatanna as he sits down on the couch. “You doing okay?”

Zatanna takes the cookie from him. “Yeah…I just hate school. How ‘bout you? Feeling any better?”

“I’m working on it.” Wally says, smiling self-deprecatingly. He really doesn't want to talk about his love life right now, “What’s going on with school?”

Zatanna sighs, shoves her face into Brucely’s short fur, and explains her struggle with her art history class and not wanting to write some important research paper and hating her professor's strict rules. Wally nods sympathetically.

“That sucks. I wish I could help, but art is so not my thing.”

“I know. Don’t be surprised when I ask you for help on my astronomy homework, though.”

“That’s also not my thing. Do you think all science is the same?”

Zatanna shrugs innocently, but the shit-eating grin that she can’t keep off her face ruins the illusion. “Tell me the difference between a witch, wizard, and warlock, and I’ll learn the difference between a biochemist and an astrophysicist.”

Wally doesn't get the chance to snark back as the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs reach the living room shortly before Artemis opens the front door. Brucely jumps out of Zatanna’s arms to bark and wag at Artemis while she shuffles around him to put down her stuff.

“Zatanna! What—down, Brucely! —What’s up?”

“Mostly, I was debating kidnapping your dog, but I also wanted to give you these.” Zatanna stands up, and with a quick flick of her wrist, two tickets appear in her hand. Wally can’t tell if that’s just sleight-of-hand or magic. With Zatanna, it’s often hard to tell; she is prolific at both.

Artemis takes the tickets and shows them to her Speedster roommate. The gold paper reads: _Zatanna Zatara! Mistress of Magic._

“Those’ll last you the entire time I’m in town. It’d be cool if you could make it to one of my shows sometime.” Zatanna winks at the both of them and turns to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?” Artemis asks, “We didn’t even get to hang out.”

Zatanna turns back around, waving her hands awkwardly in front of her, “Oh, I- I was trying to do a dramatic exit thing—uh. Sure. Yeah! Let’s hang out.”

Artemis beams, “Great! Walls, grab the board games.”

“Ooh, scrabble.” Zatanna says, but Artemis and Wally—ever competitive—say simultaneously,

“No way!”

 

…

 

\--November 22, 2015 | 7:30 PM PST | San Francisco, California--

Artemis pulls at the hem of her dress. Looking over at Wally, she’s not sure why she didn’t also wear a suit. He looks incredibly handsome even in the simple gray blazer and slacks with a black button-up underneath. She could pull of a look like that, but for some reason (one soft, gorgeous, tall, raven-haired reason), she decided to go all out with heels, a sparkly dress, makeup, and even a complicated braid.

Artemis is second-guessing herself even as she looks up at the stage where Zatanna stands, triumphant in a billowing red cape. Zatanna looks out at her captivated, cheering fans. Even though the lights are far too bright for her to reasonably see into the audience, Artemis swears she winks at her. Maybe she does; after all, the tickets she gave Artemis and Wally were for first row—front and center.

“For my next trick,” She announces, shuffling a few decks of cards between her hands, “I’m going to need a couple volunteers.” As she speaks, a spot light starts weaving over the audience, finally settling on Artemis and Wally. Because of course it does.

“Hell yeah.” Wally whispers, pumping his fist.

He jumps out of his seat and pulls Artemis with him. But, before he can head for the stairs, Zatanna throws out the cards in a long stream, and with a magic command, they form a bridge over the orchestra pit. Wally whistles, impressed, at the trick.

The cards are sturdy as cement under their feet as Wally and Artemis climb up to meet Zatanna

“Hello, hi! What are you names?” Zatanna asks, a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.

“Artemis.” The archer says, taking the microphone offered to her. Wally leans in to introduce himself, too.

“Nice to meet you, Artemis and Wally.” So, that’s how she’s playing this. Okay, Artemis is game.

“Would you shuffle this for me?” Zatanna hands Wally the cards that had formed a bridge mere moments ago. “Artemis, would you pick a card—any card—and show it to the audience. Don’t let me see.”

A chuckle runs through the crowd as Zatanna goofily covers her eyes with her hands.

Artemis plucks the ten of clovers from the cards Wally shuffled, and she holds it out for the audience to see. Zatanna comes up behind Artemis, hovering a hand to her temple as if she’s reading her mind or something. She pouts and shakes her head.

“Tsk. Ten of clovers? For you? That can’t be right.” Zatanna reaches out and flicks the card in Artemis’s hand. The audience gasps, and Artemis turns it around to peer at what is now the queen of diamonds.

Zatanna nods, satisfied, “That’s much more fitting, don’t you think?” She looks to Wally for confirmation, and he nods in exaggerated agreement.

Purposefully overacting, Zatanna strikes a ponderous pose, “But why would the ten of clovers appear, I wonder? …Wally, would you check your pockets for me?” She asks, taking the deck back from the man.

Wally sticks his hands into his pockets, where he expects to find at most a couple old candy wrappers. Instead, Wally pulls out several, large clovers. Zatanna counts them.

“One, two, three… Nine! Where could the last one-?” Zatanna turns slightly to Artemis, “That braid of yours… would you mind undoing it?”

Artemis follows Zee’s instructions. She pulls the elastic from her hair warily, because she doesn’t know exactly _what_ Zatanna is planning, but she can guess it’s going to come out of her hair. Even expecting it, Artemis jerks her fingers back when they touch something moving while teasing her hair free of the braid.

A white dove flies from her locks into Zatanna’s outstretched hand. In its beak, it clutches the tenth clover, which Zatanna hands to Wally with a wink.

“You can keep that, a little _souvenir_.”

The corners of Wally’s mouth visibly twitch as the teasing, but he maintains his composure otherwise.

“And, Artemis, I’m sorry to ruin your beautiful braid. Let me make it up to you?” Zatanna says before waving her hand over Artemis’s hair, whispering her backwards words, and like the rewinding of a VHS, Artemis’s hair redoes itself.

Reaching up to feel the perfect bumps of her braid, Artemis realizes she still has the card in her hand and tries to hand it back to Zatanna, but the magician puts up her hands.

“Oh no, no. That’s yours, see?” Zee draws her fingers along the card’s edge, and suddenly, Artemis is holding a rose, red at the diamond on the card. Zatanna winks before turning back to the crowd and gesturing grandly to her friends, “Weren’t they amazing, folks? Let’s give Artemis and Wally a big hand!”

Zatanna bows low to raucous applause as Wally and Artemis make their way back to their seats, giggling at their souvenirs. 

…

After the show, once people have gotten their chance to meet with Zatanna and get their autographs and pictures, Artemis goes to the magician's dressing room. The rose Zatanna gave her during the performance is tucked behind her ear, and she holds a bouquet of violets.

“Oh my gosh, you didn’t need to get me anything.” Zatanna says when she recognizes Artemis in the doorway.

“They’re from Wally too, but he’s got a paper due at midnight, so he had to run.”

“What about you? There’s nowhere else you need to be?” Zatanna flutters her eyelashes.

“Nope. I’m all yours.” Artemis says, mirroring Zatanna’s flirtations.

Zee’s red lips pull into a smirk, and she lazily brushes a hand over Artemis’s braided hair.

“All mine…” Zatanna ruminates. “You haven’t been mine for a while.”

“We could change that.”

Maybe it’s the adrenaline from the show, or the loneliness of the new apartment, or simply that Artemis looks damn good in a dress and Zatanna hasn’t been laid in over a month, but the words hit her core like a freight train. She swallows dryly.

“My place?”

“Unless you want Wally to hear us.” Artemis teases, wrapping her arms low around the magician’s waist.

“Don’t make it sound like I’m afraid of a little threesome.” Zatanna says. Though, Artemis’s sculpted archer muscles and her lips on Zee’s neck make a compelling argument for a twosome.

“Just the two of us, it is.” Zatanna sighs, tossing her arms around Artemis's neck. “Ym ecalp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I debated whether to even add the Zatanna show part, but I like it and that's what matters. Also it directly leads to the next NSFW chapter between Zee and Arty, so watch out for that.
> 
> Next week: Dick tells Bruce about his relationship with Roy and Kaldur, Roy visits Paula, and Kaldur visits Shayeris.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters (like the one tomorrow) will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Please comment and come talk me on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	12. November 25, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tells Bruce about his relationship with Roy and Kaldur while Roy drops Lian off with Paula and Kaldur visits Shayeris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: discussions of relationships, good parenting, swearing, Atlantean culture, make outs, allusions to sex,

November 25, 2015 | 4:05 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

Kaldur presses the hidden button on his suit to revert from stealth tech back to his typical red and blue. Dick’s still in his Nightwing getup, though he’s removed his mask and is procrastinating putting on his sunglasses. Kaldur gives the former Boy Wonder a goodbye-kiss before stepping away to enter the Zetatube. But, Dick grasps his hand at the last minute.

“What’s wrong?” Kaldur asks, seeing rare fear in those usually bright blue eyes, which is particularly odd since they just got back from a mission, but the look in his eyes is that of pre-mission jitters.

Dick inhales and exhales carefully before saying, “I’m going to tell Bruce. If we’re all going to Thanksgiving tomorrow, I don’t want to pretend like we’re not dating.”

Kaldur’s thick eyebrows knit together, and he lifts his free hand to Dick’s face, rubbing his thumb along the cheekbone right under the man’s captivating eyes, “Are you sure? You don’t have to do that for us.”

Dick shakes his head. “I want to…unless you don’t want me to…?”

Kaldur shakes his head adamantly, “No, I do! I don’t want to hide us. Neither does Roy.”

“Oh, I know. He told Ollie and Dinah like a day after we started dating. You wouldn’t _believe_ the smug ‘I knew it’ look Dinah had the next time she saw me. Ugh, half of me thinks Ollie’s already spilled the beans to Bruce anyway.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Kaldur says. Ollie isn’t great at keeping secrets, but he won’t do anything to jeopardize his gradually repairing relationship with his foster son.

Dick sighs, knowing Kaldur’s right and squeezes the Atlantean’s hand. “Yeah. And Timmy hasn’t said a word. Neither has Garfield, surprisingly.”

Kaldur snorts at that. Garfield can be such a blabber mouth. He slides his hand back down from Dick’s face to hold his hand between both of his own, “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No.” Dick says, though sounding more unsure than he probably means. He smiles up at Kaldur, “Thanks though.” Dick leans in to kiss Kaldur’s perfect lips.

“Call me if you need anything.” Kaldur says as they part.

“I will.” Dick says, and he gets onto his motorcycle while Kaldur walks into the Zetatube, disappearing in a flash of light.

Strapping on his helmet, Dick sighs once again. Now, he just has a two-hour drive to Gotham to think of what to say.

 

…

 

\--November 25, 2015 | 6:10 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

He still hasn’t come up with anything by the time he’s walking up the Wayne Manor steps. Alfred opens the door without him having to knock.

“Master Richard, it is good to see you.”

“Back at you, Alfred.” Dick says as he walks into his old home. Tim’s on one of the couches in the wide, open entrance hall, typing away at a computer. Dick waves to his little brother before turning again to the butler, “Is Bruce home?”

“Yes. He is in the usual place.” Alfred says, reading Dick’s expression carefully, “Is this about what Master Timothy told me?”

Dick sends a glare Tim’s way, and the teen grabs his laptop and bag of marshmallows and dashes up the stairs to his room, yelling over his shoulder, “I said I wouldn’t tell _Bruce_!”

“Mmhmm.” Dick responds through tightly closed lips. He’s not mad, at least not for real. He’ll get over it quick enough. But, the anger is a nice emotion to focus on rather than the absolute pants-shitting fear of telling serial-monogamist Bruce Wayne that his adoptive son is dating two people (with plans to date more).

Alfred pats him comfortingly on the shoulder. “Do not worry about Bruce, Master Richard. I assure you, he will be as happy for you as we are. I hope you’re bringing them to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.”

“That’s the hope.” Dick mutters as he turns the bust on one of the side tables to open the secret passageway.

Bruce is down in the Batcave, like Alfred said. He’s sitting at the Bat-computer, focused on the screen much like Tim had been upstairs.

“Dick.” Bruce says. He’s not dressed in the cape and cowl yet. It’s not quite late enough for that.

“Hey, Bruce. Do you have a minute?”

The detective actually seems to consider if he does or not for a moment, his eyes drifting longingly back at his research before he turns back to Dick and nods. Today, at least, his eldest deserves his full attention.

“Yes, we haven’t talked in a while. What is it?”

Dick leans against the computer console and tries to relax, “…Is it okay if I bring someone to Thanksgiving?”

Bruce immediately looks uncomfortable, “That’s more Alfred’s area.”

“He said I could. But, I’m asking _you_.”

“Why? Is it someone I might disapprove of?” There’s a rhetorical edge to Bruce’s tone that keeps Dick silent long enough for Bruce to lift an eyebrow and ask outright, “Aqualad, perhaps?”

Dick remains quiet, but he knows his expression isn’t quite neutral, and that’s all the confirmation the greatest detective in the world needs.

Bruce nods, “I suspected as much. You know, dating a teammate is never a great idea, but Aqualad’s got a good head on his shoulders. I approve.”

He says it so magnanimously. Like Dick staying with Kaldur had anything to do with Bruce’s opinion.

“Kaldur’ahm,” Dick corrects his adoptive father a little impatiently, “does have a good head, yeah. So, does Roy.”

Bruce casts a questioning look before jumping to conclusions as he so often does, “Are you worried it’ll be awkward with Roy there since he and Kaldur’ahm dated?”

Dick shakes his head, “ _Are_ dat _ing_ , present tense. And not just the two of them. The three of us. Kaldur, Roy, and I, we’re a- a polyamorous triad. We’re dating.”

Dick can’t help but feel a little bit of triumph when Bruce sits there looking genuinely surprised, but he reclaims control of his expression too quick for the feeling to last.

“Are you, now?” Bruce’s voice is tight, and Dick can feel his own lips pressing firmly together in a taut smile, mirroring Bruce in its strain to appear casual and polite.

“We are.” Dick says, “So, should I bring them to dinner or go somewhere else?” He’s only ever not gone to Thanksgiving dinner once, and that hadn’t been fun for anyone. So, it’s a threat. _Let my boyfriends come or you’ll be dealing with the Batfamily, the Kent family, several other heroes, and half the team all by yourself, with a pissed-off Alfred to boot_. Maybe Dick should feel guilty for being manipulative. He doesn’t.

“Fine. They can come.” Bruce acquiesces almost immediately.

Dick smiles genuinely, despite his efforts to hide how happy the simple answer makes him.

“And you’ll be nice?”

Indicating the conversation is over, Bruce swivels his chair back around to continue research before saying over his shoulder. “Yes. I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Dick turns to go, but Bruce stops him, speaking up again.

“And, Dick?”

“Yeah?” He turns around to meet his adoptive dad’s soft gaze.

“Thank you for telling me.”

 

…

 

\--November 25, 2015 | 7:00 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Roy drops Lian off at Ms. Nguyen’s. She’s already got food cooking for tomorrow night.

“You sure you won’t join us?” She asks as she places the squirming bundle of toddler onto her lap. She wheels towards the stove to stir a large pot of stock, carefully angling Lian away from the heat.

“Nah, I’m going to dinner with Kaldur and some of the other team. But Artemis is coming here, right?”

“Yes. I’ll have all my girls here for the first time in…” She looks down at Lian’s giggly baby smile and halts, realizing how long it’s actually been. “In a long time.” She says. Roy can’t help but notice her wiping her eyes. He gives her the dignity of assuming it’s just the onions.

Roy nods, mostly to himself. Even if he didn’t have Kaldur and Dick, he wouldn’t want to intrude on this. “Do you need help with anything?” He offers before he leaves.

“Could you get that up there?” She points at a cooling rack on top of the fridge, which she can’t possibly reach from her wheelchair, “Artemis put it up there the last time we used it.”

“Sure thing.” He grabs it for her, as well as a couple other things that she could probably reach on her own, but so can he and he wants to help. Somehow, it turns into a couple hours of him helping Paula cook for her dinner tomorrow. He doesn’t really remember he has other places to be until Jade comes home.

“Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend, Red?” she asks as she sneaks a taste of her mom’s cooking.

“Boyfriend _S_ actually.” He corrects her on contrarian instinct. They’d been combative even when they were (briefly) married. One of the many reasons it didn’t last.

“Oh? You found another sucker to date your ass?”

“Jade! Language!” Mama Nguyen scolds.

“Sorry, Mẹ.” Jade quirks an eyebrow at Roy, “But seriously, who is it? Superboy? I knew you had the hots for him.”

“What? I don’t!” Roy says a little too quickly and a little too defensively, but he doesn’t have time to examine that right now, so he lowers his voice and mutters, “I’m dating Nightwing.”

“Jesus, Roy, he’s a _kid_.”

Roy crosses his arms, “Sure, the last time you saw him _four years ago_.”

Jade scowls, “Isn’t he like eight years younger than you?”

Well, if they wanted to get technical about it, Dick was actually about nine years older than Roy because cloning and all that, but Roy decides, in a rare moment, to not be pedantic.

“Four years.” Roy has already had this existential crisis, thanks Jade.

Jade still doesn't look pleased, but she can’t really argue. Especially not when, of all the people in the world, another non-powered hero is going to have way more in common with Roy than some normie exactly his age, and they both know it.

“We’re very happy for you.” Paula says, apparently not phased by the polyamory in the slightest. That, or she just wants them to shut up. Very possible. “Now leave before you two start arguing more. It’s not good for Lian.”

“Yeah,” Roy sighs, “You’re right.” He kisses his daughter goodbye and thanks Paula again. Jade flips him the bird as he leaves, and he flips it right back. It’s their little way of showing affection for each other.

 

…

 

\--November 25, 2015 | 5:00 PM UCT-1 | Shayeris, Atlantis--

“My wonderful son!” Sha’lain’a swims up to wrap Kaldur in her bronze arms. Her long blonde hair swirls around them in the gentle current of Shayeris’s clear waters. She kisses his forehead in her tender, motherly way before swimming aside so her husband can hug his step-son, too.

“I haven’t seen you in nearly a month!” Kaldur’s mother chides, but in a kind, understanding way. She knows his work and how busy it keeps him.

“Sorry, mother.” Kaldur says, just because his mom understands doesn’t mean he shouldn’t still apologize. “It is a holiday in the USA tomorrow, and with everyone going to see family, I wished to see you.”

“Aw, my baby,” Kaldur’s mom hugs her son again. “I missed you as well.”

“Well, c’mon. Sit down, you’ve got time to catch up, right?” Calvin says waving the three of them into the sitting room.

“Yes, tell me, what are you up to?” Sha’lain’a lays across one of the lounge chairs. Her clothes flowing around her and her necklace of multiple colorful shells shimmering in the magical light, she is the picture of beauty that Kaldur aspires to.

“For the holiday, I’m going to dinner with my boyfriends’ family.” In the Atlantean tongue, plurals are unmistakable.

“Boyfriend _s_? It isn’t just you and Roy anymore?” Sha’lain’a asks, grinning hopefully.

Kaldur gives a short, pleased nod, and Sha’lain’a practically jumps for joy, as much as anyone can jump under water.

“That’s wonderful. Do we know who it is?” Calvin claps Kaldur on the back. He may have been born a surface dweller, but with over twenty years of living in Atlantis, Calvin’s more than accustomed to their polyamorous traditions.

Sha’lain’a on the other hand isn’t merely accustomed to those traditions, she was raised by them. She lives and breathes them, and no matter how much she supports her son, she’d never thought him being monogamous for Roy’s sake was healthy.

Once she’s stopped praising the ocean and the moon and all the sea nymphs for this blessing, Kaldur answers, “I’m not sure if you’ve met him? Nightwing. Used to be Robin?”

“Oh. You’ve told me so much about him! You have to bring them to dinner!” Sha’lain’a insists, and Calvin has to remind her that they can’t breathe water. And he can’t breathe air, at least not anymore.

Sha’lain’a pouts, “Right…”

“We’ll figure out something.” Kaldur promises, determined to have his parents and significant others meet if only for the joy it would bring his mom. “Besides, we may be more soon.”

“Oh?” His parents ask in unison.

Kaldur can’t quite hold back the excited smile. Roy’s been more and more open to the idea—even starting a conversation about it during their weekly date night yesterday. The others haven’t agreed yet, but Kaldur just needs to talk about it all with someone who will celebrate the potential relationship instead of worry or nitpick.

“Nightwing has more people he likes. He wants us all to date.” Kaldur continues.

“Really? And he’s a surface dweller?” Calvin asks.

“Yes. Completely ordinary human.”

Calvin shakes his head in amusement, “Times sure have changed since I was one of those.”

Kaldur shrugs, “Yes, well, nothing’s for certain. But the people he wants to date, I’m already very close to.”

“Who is it? More of your team?” Sha’lain’a asks, not trying to pry, merely excited.

Kaldur nods, “Yes. You remember the members we had in the first year? Zatanna, Raquel, Artemis, Wally, M’gann, Conner?”

“I remember! We met M’gann and Conner! I adore those two!” Sha’lain’a exclaims.

“Me too.” Kaldur admits aloud. He doesn’t quite feel for them what he feels for Dick or Roy, so he’d never brought it up to Roy before, and he hasn’t told Dick outright because he doesn’t want to get the man’s hopes up in case Roy isn’t on board, but none of that matters to his mother who’s just so happy her son has people—multiple people—to love.

“Wow isn’t Zatanna in the Justice League?” Calvin asks, impressed.

“Raquel too.” Kaldur adds, “They’re the people I’m closest to on the surface, and it’d be so nice to date them, all together. Our friend group has always been a tangle of romantic and sexual tension, and now that we’ve grown out of our hormonal teenager stages, I think we could make it work.”

“I hope you can, my beautiful son.” Sha’lain’a says swimming over to his side and patting his hands lovingly, “Having multiple partners is so much more satisfying and freeing, and it keeps you honest, which with your line of work, I think you need. Trust me, I see enough of it with Mera and Orin.”

She touches her necklace where the King and Queen’s shells sit. A speckled, multicolor blue and orange imperial volute from Orin, and a large polished abalone, sparkling with rich greens and turquoise from Mera. The shells rest against her collar bone next to the mottled cream and brown, geometrically patterned triton shell from Calvin.

Kaldur looks at the necklace in silent longing, wistfully remembering the days of his youth where he’d imagined the weight of such a necklace around his own neck, the weight of the people he loves and lives for. After becoming Aqualad, he’d become too distracted with surface culture to even think of such things, but now for a brief moment, the want hits him heavy in his chest. But then, the moment passes. Because he knows his love for Roy and Dick. And he knows their love for him. No physical object, not even a shell necklace, can alter that.

 

…

 

\--November 25, 2015 | 8:50 PM PST | Star City, California--

When Roy gets back to his apartment, he doesn’t have time to think about how empty it feels without his daughter’s squeals and cries and giggles filling the small home. Because instead he finds Dick and Kaldur already there, sitting so close their thighs touch as they cuddle and whisper to each other.

Turns out, it’d been an eventful night for all of them as they’d all told their families about their relationship. Roy tries not to feel nauseous at the idea of going to Batman’s home for Thanksgiving as the Boy Wonder’s _date_ , and focuses on how happy his two boyfriends seem. They’re grinning and laughing, and, hot damn, they are getting handsy.

They pull him onto the couch with them, not even making room, just more or less sitting him in their laps, as they kiss him and tell him about their day and kiss him some more. Soon they stop talking about their day all together. And soon after that they relocate to the bed. Roy’s heartbeat thrums in his chest and blood rushes in his ears to the point he can’t quite hear, but that’s okay. He doesn’t need to hear when Kaldur’s kissing him like that. Or when Dick is tracing his fingers down his abdomen, saying dirty things with his hypnotic voice.

Dick kisses Kaldur’s gills lightly, at an angle that gives Roy the perfect view to see when Dick lets his tongue just barely slip from between his lips to slide along the sensitive pink flaps on Kaldur’s neck.

“This isn’t too fast, is it?” Dick asks, voice already low and husky and _doing things_ to Roy.

“I’m good.” He tries to say, his voice muffled by Kaldur’s lips and his own panting breathes.

Kaldur pulls away from their ginger boyfriend to shake his head. Roy can see those eyes shimmering with want. Pecking Dick on the lips, Kaldur says, “Now feels right,” before diving in to fully capture Dick’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Thanksgiving (like actually though, I swear I didn't time it like this on purpose).
> 
> Tomorrow there will be an NSFW chapter covering what Kal, Roy, and Dick get up to after the fade-to-black here.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciating. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	13. November 26, 2015 | Star City, CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Roy, and Kaldur go to Thanksgiving dinner at the Wayne Manor, Zatanna is on monitor duty, and Raquel gets an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Mentions of sex, I-love-you's, Bat!dad trying his best, discussions of polyamory, Conner having feelings, Zatanna angst, M'gann having feelings, really just assume everyone in this chapter is having feelings,

\--November 26, 2015 | 8:15 AM PST | Star City, California--

Kaldur wakes up sandwiched between his boyfriends’ bare bodies. He nuzzles the ginger hairs curling along Roy’s chest and marvels as he always does at how hairy surface-dweller bodies can be. Dick’s stubble prickles at his shoulder and one leg is slung loosely over Kaldur’s hip. The acrobat shaves regularly, but he can still feel the tickle of little hairs along the muscular thigh.

He could have stayed between their warm, hairy bodies and light snores forever if not for the noticeable stench of sex hanging in the air. He needs a shower. Trying to squirm his way out from between his boyfriends, of course, wakes them both up.

Yawning with sleep still weighing down his eyes, Roy tries to hold Kaldur still, “Mmm, Honey, nooo. Don’t gooo.”

“I have to shower.” Kaldur huffs.

Dick stretches with ridiculous flexibility and sits up, his longer hair looking like an absolute mess, both from sleeping and last night’s hair-pulling.

“I’ll join you.” He says, the tone of his voice and the grin on his face unmistakable.

“Dick, I love you, but no. I’d like to actually get clean today.” The words fall off Kaldur’s tongue so easily, he almost doesn’t realize what he’s said until he notices not just Dick, but Roy too, staring at him, mouths ajar.

“I love you, too.” Dick says with a dopey smile when he composes himself. He crawls to the foot of the bed to kiss Kaldur’s lips, just a quick good-morning kiss, “Individual showers it is. Despite the waste of water.”

Kaldur smiles at the sassy acrobat and kisses him back, “Good.”

As the Atlantean leaves for his shower, Dick sits back against the headboard, twiddling his thumbs and feeling a little more aware of how naked he is. He glances down at Roy who’s trying to pretend he’s not staring at him.

After a long moment of palpable silence, Dick says, “I love you, too, Roy.”

Roy meets his eyes for longer than a split second now, a slow smile crawling along his face. Suddenly he throws himself at Dick, hugging him around the waist in an awkward position considering Roy is still mostly lying down. His face ends up somewhere near Dick’s hip bone and he kisses it because it’s there.

“I love you, Dick.”

 

…

 

\--November 26, 2015 | 5:00 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

The Wayne Manor looks grand as ever, decorated to the brim with gourds of all shapes and sizes and garlands of autumn leaves draped over the banisters and across the walls. Tim answers the door for Dick when he arrives with Roy and Kaldur in tow. Alfred is with Ma and Pa Kent, who’ve made his kitchen their own, and they’re gently but loudly arguing over the proper way to make an apple pie. Dick can hear it from the entryway.

“Where can I put these?” Roy asks, holding several tiers of mini crab cakes.

Tim points to a buffet table of appetizers where M’gann hovers, making sure everything is properly arranged while Garfield foils her efforts by eating everything vegetarian that he can find. Most of the guests are in the parlor adjacent to the dining room. Everyone’s dressed in warm, semi-formal wear aside from Conner, who’s wearing his quarter-sleeve Superboy shirt and cargo pants. At least he’s taken his shoes off. While Conner reads a book that he probably grabbed from the Manor’s library and Tim retreats to his video games, the other guests are chatting together and generally having a nice time.

J’onn sits on the couch next to Selena, making small talk. Meanwhile, Lois Lane sits on a lounge chair drinking wine and gossiping with Barbara and Commissioner Gordon, who raises her own glass in greeting as the men walk over. M’gann floats up in the air, as if to fly over to them, but Bruce beats her to it, stepping away from his conversation with Clark to clap Dick on the shoulder.

“Good to see you, Dick.” He says quickly before rounding on the boyfriends. But, he remains true to his words last night, and manages a smooth smile that avoids making the two men’s skin crawl only by virtue of his appearance as Bruce Wayne rather than Batman.

“Kaldur’ahm, Roy, welcome.” Bruce says.

“Thank you for having us.” Kaldur nods with respect.

“Anything for my son’s _boyfriends_.” Bruce says, deliberately looking Dick’s way as if to say, _See? I’m being nice._ None of them acknowledge the choked noise Gordon makes into his drink. He’d apparently not been in the know. Doubtful that Lois or Selena had already known either, but they have tact about it.

“Thanks. We’re honored.” Roy says, trying visibly to be a gracious guest. “It was nice of you to host this year.”

“Couldn’t exactly fit all these people at my parents’ little farm house.” Clark says as he walks up to pull Dick into a hug so tight he lifts the young man off the ground. The Kryptonian pretends to feel it when Dick squeezes him in return.

Soon the doorbell rings, and Dinah and Ollie let themselves in, bearing gifts of chili that will undoubtedly go un-eaten.

“Dickie!” Ollie yells, when he sees him with Roy and Kaldur.

They’re in a neat little trio, Roy’s arm slung around Kaldur’s waist, his other hand in the back pocket of Dick’s jeans. Ollie musses the Bat-protégé’s hair teasingly, “Thanks for convincing Roy to come this year. The three of you dating is the best thing that ever happened to him.”

Bruce freezes at the emerald archer’s words. Though Ollie continues to catch up with his foster son’s boyfriends, oblivious of the Bat’s plight, Dinah turns ever so slightly to give him a superior, knowing smirk. The look of indignant fury on Bruce’s face at being the last to know about something is priceless.

 

…

 

\--November 26, 2015 | 9:00 PM GMT | Watchtower--

Zatanna stands dwarfed in one of the Watchtower’s enormous windows. Everything about her stance is protective and steely. Her arms are crossed tight over her chest, and her shoulders are high and stiff. Tired and wary, she observes the slowly rotating Earth before her.

There is absolute silence. But, she’s not alone. Doctor Fate stands just as stiffly only a couple yards away. He is magically surveying the planet’s surface, searching for trouble worthy of his intervention. Chaos that needs Order is more important than a girl who needs her father.

Zatanna can just make out California from here, and she remembers Thanksgiving with her father. Without the lines of a map, her home state blends into the rest of the land mass, but she recognizes it still. It had been just the two of them, but they would always buy a whole turkey, make way too many sides, and eat an unwise amount of pie. The world turns gradually beneath her, moving California out of view.

She feels something touch her arm. Doctor Fate stands next to her, holding out a sandwich from the Watchtower mess hall.

“You should eat.” Nabu says, but it’s her father’s voice underneath that echoing baritone.

She accepts the tray, dumbfounded. “Thanks.”

Doctor Fate—no—her dad rests his hand on her shoulder. “You’re welcome, Zatanna.”

 

…

 

\--November 26, 2015 | 5:40 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Dick finds Conner in the library, contemplating the Wayne’s collection of books. Many of the tomes are historic by virtue of age rather than topic or authorial intent. In fact, a number of the early twentieth-century non-fiction ironically have the word “modern” in the title—and that’s not even referring to modern art, which is a whole different form of irony.

“I get where the language obsession came from.” Conner says, because of course he hears when Dick steps into the room. Though Dick _can_ slip by a Kryptonean unnoticed, he’s is only sneaky when he wants to be.

Conner picks up one of the larger dictionaries. It’s a newer edition because such long, detailed dictionaries are rarely printed, not because its publication date is actually recent.

“That’s one of my favorites.” Dick says, “But, I was obsessed with language before ever moving into Wayne manor.”

Conner lifts an eyebrow at him, “You’re telling me you were always like that?” He’d seen Haley’s Circus first-hand that one time, but the Flying Graysons Dick and the adopted Wayne Dick still feel a little incongruous in Conner’s mind.

Dick cackles his familiar, though increasingly rare cackle. “Maybe not always.” He climbs halfway up the ladder attached to one of the walls of shelves just so he can flip upside down.

“You know Romani’s my first language, yeah? I guess when my parents started teaching me English, I saw it more like a toy than the languages I already knew.” Dick smiles a little shyly, though it’s hard for Conner to tell what with him being upside down and all, “Maybe that doesn’t make sense.”

“It does.”

Conner watches Dick do a graceful flip off the ladder. His shirt and sweater combo lift enough to show a sliver of bare stomach. Dick lands in front of Conner. He’s not standing too close, but the Kryptonian can smell Kaldur and Roy on his skin as if the two are standing in the room. He knows what it means. He doesn’t want to think about what it means.

Conner puts down the dictionary and moves to scan the bookshelf at the opposite wall of the library, telling himself it doesn’t count as running away if he stays in the same room. His fingers graze the spines of the books. His eyes skip around distractedly. He barely reads the titles as his hand breezes over them.

 _Blah, blah, something, something Polyamory something, bla-_ Wait.

Conner picks up the book without really meaning to. His eyes dart around the shelf. The paperback in his hand is probably the largest but not the only book apparently about polyamorous life styles. There aren’t many. But there are enough.

Dick curiously places his chin on Conner’s shoulder, and it nearly overwhelms him with the smell of sea salt and chalk and coffee and honey and everything else that is Kaldur, Dick, and Roy all together in one.

“Oh yeah,” Dick laughs to himself, oblivious to Conner’s internal struggle, as he takes the book from the clone’s hands and flips through the pages. “I forgot I left that here.”

Conner doesn’t respond. He’s trying to remember when exactly Dick moved out of the manor. And more importantly, wondering how long has Dick had feelings for…Conner shakes his head once, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole.

Dick gives the book back to Conner and walks away to do a handstand in the middle of the library. “It was a good read.” Dick says, “Probably not as interesting as Kryptonian literature on the subject, but I’d recommend it. Maybe you’ll find the human perspective has something to offer.”

Something in Dick’s voice is a little too casual, but Conner is too distracted to extrapolate the meanings hidden in his tone. “Kryptonian?” Conner asks.

Conner has to look down to meet the acrobat’s gaze. Even from upside down, the genuine surprise on Dick’s face is unmistakable. “Yeah, Kryptonian polyamory? You really don’t know?” Dick says it like it should mean something to Conner. The clone just shakes his head slightly.

Dick does a front walk over that lands him neatly at Conner’s side. A sly sort of grin widens on his handsome face. He pats Conner’s shoulder and says, “You should look it up sometime.”

Then, Ma Kent’s voice cuts through the din of noises downstairs to announce dinner’s ready, and Conner doesn’t really have time or energy to ask more.

 

…

 

\--November 26, 2015 | 7:00 PM CST | Dakota City--

Raquel holds Amistad on her lap, encouraging him to finish his vegetables, but the two-year-old just wants to make a volcano out of his mashed potatoes. Darnice laughs at the toddler’s antics and helps pour more gravy lava onto the mountain he’s building with his hands.

Despite Augustus’s luxurious mansion and expensive silverware, this Thanksgiving is not much different than the ones Raquel remembers from her own childhood: same foods, mostly the same people, and same jokes and old stories.

Someone knocks at the door, and shortly, one of Augustus’s butlers comes into the dining room.

“Sir, it seems you have another guest.”

From behind the butler, a tall, muscular figure steps into view. With unnaturally smooth features, orange skin hidden under a full-face mask, and a uniform Raquel has seen a couple times before—this one with extra sleeves in the jacket to accommodate several more arms than is human—the “guest” is clearly not of this world.

“Arnus Prime,” The agent uses Augustus’s Cooperative name, “There is a dire situation in Proxima Centauri.”

Augustus looks to Raquel. Raquel looks to her son, who’s staring wide-eyed at the alien. She nods, and hands Amistad to Darnice as she gets up from the table.

“How can Icon and Rocket help?”

 

…

 

\--November 26, 2015 | 8:40 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

After dinner (and some awkward attempts by Bruce to one-up Ollie at being a supportive), after so much pie, the guests finally start trickling out of the Wayne Mansion.

Dick spoons more mashed potatoes into a tupperware while Garfield reaches past him with his tail to grab more asparagus. There’s plenty of leftovers, and the Cave could more than make use of it. Across from him, M’gann distractedly packs up some gravy, nearly spilling some on her shoes. Dick doesn’t quite hold back a giggle.

 _Dick._ M’gann’s voice is a pout in his head.

 _You’re the one staring at my boyfriend._ Dick winks teasingly.

M’gann flushes pink. _I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk to them more tonight._

 _Oh, if that’s all._ Dick turns towards Conner, practically shoving the casserole dishes into his arms.

“Help me carry these to the Bioship, will ya, Supey?” Dick sends another wink M’gann’s way as he and Conner walk outside to where the spacecraft is parked invisible on the Wayne Manor’s front lawn.

Kaldur watches his boyfriend with a bemused sort of smile when M’gann floats over to him.

“Did you have a good night?” She asks.

He smiles at her, gentle and fond, making M’gann’s heart skip a beat. “I did. Yourself?”

“Oh, totally. Yes! Those crab cakes you made were delicious. They tasted just like the ones your mom made for Conner and me, when we visited Shayeris. Do you remember that? Your home was so beautiful. All that water.”

Kaldur smiles, wholly amused, “Yes, the water in Shayeris is lovely.”

“Sorry-” M’gann blushes, but Kaldur laughs good-naturedly.

“No, really, it’s a good observation. Shayeris’s waters are some of the most beautiful and unpolluted in all of Atlantis.”

From the other side of the room, where he, Ollie, and Dinah are saying their goodnights, Roy watches his boyfriends. Dick has wondered off with Conner for not the first time tonight, and now M’gann says something that makes Kaldur laugh. It occurs to the archer that he doesn’t know what M’gann and Kaldur even talk about. Or Conner and Dick. Or vise versa. Here are two of the most important people in Kaldur and Dick’s lives, people Dick is apparently also in love with, and Roy barely ever talks to them. They spend nearly every day with his boyfriends, and Roy feels like he knows fuck-all about them.

The realization doesn't bring jealousy, exactly, but it’s a similar sort of insecurity that has him walking toward his boyfriend as the Martian gives him a hug goodbye.

“Bye Roy. It was good to see you.” M’gann says when he joins them. Her genuine, cheery tone catches him off guard.

“Oh-uh. Same. I’ll see you around.” He says.

The Martian twists her hands in front of her. “I hope so. You should come by the Cave more. For Dick and Kaldur’s sake, I mean. You could join us for breakfast, sometime!”

“You guys have breakfast?” Roy looks to his boyfriend, confused, trying to rack his brain for any memory of either Dick or Kaldur mentioning that.

“Did you think we just starved on missions, Love? The Team supplies food.” Kaldur teases, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck.

“It’s not always breakfast, of course, because of missions and, yeah, you know, but I try to cook something for everyone to eat.” M’gann says before adding quickly, “Not that you can only come by for meals. You’re welcome any time!”

Roy looks at his boyfriend, who nods in agreement, then considers M’gann for a moment. He surveys the Martian’s endearing, hopeful smile. A smile that Dick is in love with. A smile that’s fairly unfamiliar to Roy. He nods, more to himself than to anyone else,

“I’ll try to stop by more often, I guess.”

M’gann’s grin is nothing short of elated.

 _Better?_ Dick projects the thought at her when she, Garfield, and Conner are finally heading out the door.

_Much. Thank you, Dick._

In her head, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. He lifts his hand to his face, imagining the feel of it on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through so many drafts of this chapter, you wouldn't even believe. Anyway, thank you for reading! Next week: Raquel is going to space, and not everyone's happy about it.
> 
> I'll be posting another Kaldur/Roy/Dick NSFW fic tomorrow.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	14. November 27, 2015 | Blüdhaven, CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful stakeout, the team finds out that Raquel's going to space and decides to do something nice for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Steamy car make outs, kissing-as-distraction, Kryptonian sense of smell, teasing, more kisses, light hurt/comfort themes, references to sex, sappy gestures, everyone loves Raquel

\--November 27, 2015 | 2:00 PM EST | Blüdhaven, Connecticut--

Stakeouts are a large part of reconnaissance, and contrary to popular belief, that is what the team is trained to do. Stakeouts are also largely boring—a fact Superboy usually likes because it means quiet, and it means, for the moment, no civilians getting hurt. But, today he’s teamed up with Nightwing. Again, that’s something he’d normally enjoy if not for the fact they’re sitting in a cramped car and like yesterday, Nightwing reeks of Kaldur and Roy, which is distracting to say the least.

Superboy is in the middle of doing his damnedest to focus on anything and everything outside the car, to the point he misses Nightwing speaking at first.

“-read that book I gave you?” Nightwing is saying when Superboy finally tunes in.

“Oh, uh, not yet.” In truth, Superboy stayed up all night pouring over it.

But Nightwing nods like he expected that answer. “You should. It’s pretty good, has great tips on communication towards the end.” It’s true, but Conner can’t tell if that’s a jab towards him or not.

“What made you interested in polyamory in the first place?” Superboy finds himself asking. Conner hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that question for weeks, and saying it out loud now is less a choice and more a compulsion.

Nightwing shifts, his body language closing off. His heartbeat and breathing catch before escalating. Just as he’s opening his mouth to answer, Nightwing jolts up in his seat.

“Shit.” The curse is tight and hushed, his eyes are wide underneath the sunglasses. “Our guys.”

Superboy looks out the window, and sure enough, their marks are walking along the sidewalk, on the same side of the road as their car, which just so happens to be parked on this mostly empty street across from their gang’s hideout.

Nightwing always thinks fast, but Dick still looks a little panicked as he turns to Superboy, “I’m sorry about this.”

That’s all the warning Conner gets before Dick’s hands are on the side of his face and their mouths crash together in a messy kiss. Just as abruptly, the sea salt, chalk, coffee, honey, rain, smoke, and other aromas hit Conner like a Kryptonite bus. He’s drowning in the taste of Dick’s tongue, melting into the press of his hands. Superboy feels like all his senses are on fire, and it takes him too long to realize what’s happening. In that time, the detective practically climbs into his lap, trying to make this ruse look as realistic as possible.

Superboy clamps his hands down on Nightwing’s hips and kisses back fiercely. He tells himself it’s to maintain cover, even as he pushes Dick’s shirt up over his spine and gropes at the acrobat’s taut back muscles. He’s only dimly aware of the low speaking voices and footsteps of the men walking past. Ironically, his focus is only drawn to them when they go silent, clearly spotting Conner and Dick making out in the old station wagon.

There’s a second where Conner can’t tell if the ruse is working or not. A tense second where he’s still letting Dick suck on his tongue, still running his hands up Dick’s spine, still smelling that damn scent, and all the while somehow laser focused on their targets, waiting on pins and needles for them to react.

Finally, they walk away. One of them makes a crude remark at Conner and Dick’s little display, but that’s it. Cover saved. Dick stays put in Conner’s lap until he’s sure the guys are too far away to see them anymore. At which point, he scrambles back into the driver’s seat. His face is bright red, but Conner can’t even comment because his own cheeks are burning with his blush.

“Sorry-” Dick starts to apologize again, but Conner shakes his head.

“You had to maintain cover.”

The rest of their stake out passes with even less talking than before, and Conner finally rolls down a window. It doesn’t help as he’d like.

 

…

 

\--November 27, 2015 | 6:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

“If you desired a kiss, you could have gone to me.” Kaldur says dryly as he looks over Dick’s preliminary report.

“You’re not jealous are you, Dreamboat?” Dick teases with a hand trailing up Kaldur’s arm.

The Atlantean blinks his blue-green eyes at his boyfriend before leaning in to place a tender kiss on his lips.

“Not at all. You succeeded getting intel, and you two didn’t even cause an explosion. I’m impressed.”

Dick giggles at that and, wrapping his arms around Kaldur’s neck, brings their lips together again in a less chaste kiss. They separate lazily, just staring into each other’s eyes. Finally, Dick pats his boyfriend’s face with only a hint of a love-drunk sigh.

“I’m gonna grab something to eat before heading out.”

“As long as you refrain from kissing anymore people you are not dating.” Kaldur teases, “And you will be telling Roy what happened?”

“Promise. No secrets between us.”

Pleased, Kaldur kisses his boyfriend’s forehead before letting him go. Dick wanders into the kitchen in search of some Thanksgiving leftovers. M’gann sits at the counter with all her crafting supplies spread out. She’s already adding photos from last night to her family album.

“You look cute in that picture.” Dick says, leaning over M’gann’s shoulder.

The Martian’s smile says it all even as she manages to cover up her blush. “So do you- ...You’re not going to warm that up?” She asks when she looks up to see Dick eating cold sweet potato casserole from the container.

He blinks at her. She almost wants to roll her eyes, but she can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up from her chest, and she’s compelled to rustle his hair.

“Just because you’re visiting Wally doesn’t mean you have to eat like him.”

Dick plans on teasing M’gann back, until he sees Conner walk into the room, and goes silent.

“What’s wr-” M’gann starts to ask out loud but Dick clamps his hand on her mouth, sees Conner look over at them questioningly, realizes he shouldn’t be touching her mouth, and jumps back to put the entire counter’s width between him and her.

 _Okay, Dick what’s up? Are you that freaked out about game night with Wally and Artemis?_ M’gann asks. _Wait… did something happen with you and Conner?_

_We may have kissed on that last mission._

_What!? And you got him to read a book about polyamory?_ M’gann slumps against the granite countertop, _I can’t even get Artemis to kiss me._

 _I’d kiss you myself, but I literally just promised Kal I wouldn’t kiss anymore people I’m not dating today._ M’gann can feel how he wants to pull her into a hug, but he’s got the sense not to in Conner’s presence.

 _That isn’t the point, Dick._ M’gann eventually sighs into his head, _Every time I’m around Artemis, I think I can sense her interest, but then it just goes away._

_Well, you know Arty. She compartmentalizes everything. I wouldn’t be surprised if that included crushes._

M’gann bites her lip and tears at a bit of loose construction paper nervously, _Maybe…but- but what if her being human, she’s just not built for polyamory?_

 _Woah, what’s that make Roy and me?_ Dick crosses his arms. It takes real effort to not be too offended by her words. _Why would you even say that?_

_Sorry, I shouldn’t have gone there, I’m just having doubts since I haven’t been able to sense Artemis’s interest since she started sleeping with Zatanna..._

_Zatanna?_ Dick blinks in surprise.

As if on cue, the computer recites, “Recognize. Zatanna 25.”

“Zatanna?” Conner asks from the couch.

Dick, M’gann, and Conner all exchange equally confused looks. Some seconds later, Zatanna barges into the room with a rather worried-looking Kaldur following after her. She immediately throws herself over Conner with the most petulant whine any of them have ever heard from the magician.

“The League sucks!” She declares, burying her face in Superboy’s comforting shoulder and hugging him as close as she can, considering she’s leaning over the back of the couch.

“What happened?” M’gann asks first. She doesn’t ask _What are you doing here instead of at Artemis’s?_ because that would be rude.

Zatanna looks up; her face twists further into a distraught expression. “Raquels going to space!”

The two aliens in the room look at each other, unsure how to react.

“The Watchtower is in space.” Kaldur eventually gently reminds her from the doorway. “You are going to have to be more specific.”

“She’s going to a whole other solar system for some Cooperative thing. She and Icon’re going to be gone for _weeks_ with limited contact, and- and-”

“And what?” M’gann asks.

The only one who catches what Zatanna mutters is Conner.

“I was gonna ask her on a date...”

Literally pressed against the clone, she must know he hears. Maybe she means for him to, since he’s often acted as her confidant before.

“A few weeks isn’t so bad…” Conner tries to console her, patting her hair and offering a sympathetic half-smile.

“She’s leaving _tomorrow_.” Zatanna practically wails.

“Tomorrow!” Dick says, heart sinking into his stomach. He’s barely seen her this month, and now he might not see her until the New Year? If that?

“That is so soon. There are so many surface holidays are approaching.” Kaldur says, his own eyebrows scrunched up in concern, “And to be such a long way from home in an entirely new world…” All of them know how that feels, but none more than Kaldur.

“Exactly.” Zatanna lifts her head from Conner’s shoulder so she can wave her hands in the air exasperatedly, “I can’t believe the League approved this mission!”

“But they did.” Conner says matter-of-factly. “And Raquel’s not going to _not_ go to space.”

“I know.” Zatanna moans, “But why does it have to be _now?_ ”

“This job is never convenient.” Dick sighs, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He looks to Kaldur, whose face is still scrunched in sympathetic concern, and knows his boyfriend will also miss Raquel.

After a stretch of sullen silence, M’gann says, “We should do something nice for her. To let her know we’ll be thinking of her.”

Pushing her photo album aside and emptying her craft box of more fancy papers, she smiles determinedly at her friends (loves), and says, “Grab a pen.”

 

…

 

\--November 27, 2015 | 4:40 PM PST | Palo Alto, California--

“Dick?” Artemis asks when she opens her door to find the man staring sullenly onto the horizon.

“Oh-” He turns around as if having forgotten he’d knocked on her door. “Hi Artemis,” and just like that a grin, warm and sincere, replaces the contemplative pout on his face.

“What’s go you all broody, tonight?” She asks, while Brucely practically tackles Dick, sniffing at the myriad of Blüdhaven smells lingering on his coat.

“I’m not brooding.” He insists, but Artemis knows him better than that.

“Whatever you wanna call it, something’s up. So spill.” The archer crosses her considerably muscular arms over her chest.

Digging through his bag, Dick pulls out a large card and hands it to Artemis who holds it bewilderedly.

“Augustus and Raquel are going to space.” Dick whispers. “We don’t know for how long, hopefully only a few weeks, but you know how these things are.”

Artemis’s heart sinks slowly, and she stares more and more intently at the card. “She’ll miss the holiday party.” She says and and internally winces at how inane the concern sounds.

She thinks of how Zatanna still pines for Raquel, but also of all the years Artemis has spent with Raquel. The smiles exchanged between them, the jokes, the nerdy references. Maybe they’re not the closest, but she still cares for her. Perhaps more than she realized as her heart restricts and sinks faster.

She steadfastly does not let herself consider the devastating what-ifs lurking at the edge of her consciousness. Space is dangerous. Artemis goes to find a pen.

When she hands Dick the card back, he looks like he understands everything she’s feeling.

“I’ll go grab Wally.” He offers.

“Oh- right, yeah. He’s in his room, I think.” She murmurs, already starting to set up Dominion.

...

Wally sits inside his little box of a room, hunched over his desk, lit only by his computer screen. He’s typing away at a lab report that the professor apparently _needs_ the Saturday after Thanksgiving. Munching on chicken whizzees and blasting his favorite trashy pop songs, he is completely in the zone--doesn’t even look at the clock because all Speedsters habitually fail to check the time.

If he had been watching the clock, he’d have known Dick would arrive soon, which may or may not have kept him from jumping out of his skin when he feels a sudden weight on the back of his chair and his headphones being lifted off one of his ears before a whispered,

“What’cha writing?”

“Jesus Mother- FUCK! Dick!” Wally means the insult not the name as he spins around. His heart is racing a mile a minute more than normal, and he’s sure he’s going to find gray hairs tomorrow. Damn sneaky Bats.

All of Wally’s anger melts away at his best friend’s laugh though. That bubbly laugh that has Dick gripping his sides and his shoulders shaking. Cute.

“C’mon, Dick,” Wally means the name this time, “it’s not that funny.”

“It. Really. Is.” Dick wheezes.

Wally huffs to cover up how the man’s laugh makes him feel all giddy inside and he gets out of his chair. He makes a stifled, surprised noise as Dick pulls him into a tight embrace that has the Speedster forgetting all his worries. Dick’s arms are sturdy and supportive, his chest is warm and welcoming. With his nose pressed into the crook of Dick’s skin, Wally takes a few deep breaths as he returns the embrace, arms wrapping around the acrobat’s trim waist. Even after the obligatory manly back pat, Dick allows Wally to cling to him, even keeping his arms locked around his shoulders.

Wally lets go after probably too long. But Dick is just smiling at him. There’s something in his eyes though, a complicated forlorn sort of emotion that Wally can’t find the words for. There’s also something in his hand, he notices.

“What’s that for?” Wally squints at the large red card, held delicately between Dick’s fingers.

“Raquel’s going to space.” Dick says.

“Space?” Wally’s eyes widen, but of course he tries to lighten the mood. “Hallmark makes cards for that?”

Dick smiles, small but amused. “M’gann’s idea.”

“That’s so like her. When’s Ray leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“T-” Wally stops just as he’s going to sign. She wasn’t going to tell him? He laughs, “Damn, she really didn’t want that second date, huh? Going all the way to another solar system.”

But Dick knows him better than that.

“Hey, don’t even joke like that, Man.” He slings his arm around the Speedster’s shoulders. “She likes you fine. But, I mean it’s space. You wouldn’t pass up this chance either.”

“Right…” Wally sighs, then repeats a little more resolutely, “Right.”

Artemis pops her head into the room, “Hurry up you two! Or I’m taking extra cards.”

 

…

 

\--November 28, 2015 | 10:59 PM CST | Paris Island, Dakota City--

Raquel lands on the roof of her apartment building, and quickly changes from her uniform back into civilian clothes before her neighbors can see her. It’s been a quiet night, which is good. Especially with her and Augustus leaving tomorrow, Raquel would prefer a peaceful, boring night.

But then she sees Nightwing. He’s leaning against the stairwell, dressed in his civvies.

“Dick, what are you doing here?” Raquel whispers.

“You weren’t going to tell me you’re going to space?” He answers with his own question.

Raquel looks around just to double-check none of her neighbors are around to hear before saying, “Our Cooperative contact needs help in Proxima Centauri.”

“That’s over 4 light-years away.” Dick says, but she shrugs, determined not to be talked out of this.

“The Cooperative have jumpdrives. It shouldn’t take more than a few weeks.” It’s not an unsizeable amount of time, but Darnice and Buck agreed to protect the city in their absence, and her mom agreed to take care of Ami while Raquel’s away. They’re covered.

“What if you miss Hanukkah? The team’s holiday party? Christmas?”

“The League already approved this mission.” Raquel crosses her arms defensively.

Dick shakes his head, “I’m not trying to talk you out of this ‘Quel.” He takes a deep breath and looks her in the eye, “I’m just going to miss you.”

Raquel relaxes, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Dick.” But, she’s observant as always, “Did you really come all the way here to tell me that?”

Dick smiles like he’s been caught, “Nah, I came to give you this.” He pulls a large envelope out of his jacket. In neat letters on the back, it reads: “To Raquel” while the flap on the front, cutely, is sealed with star-print washi tape.

“We all wanted to give you something to let you know how much we’ll miss you.” He explains as she takes the card from him. She knows her mouth is open a little in awe as she pulls out the obviously handcrafted, but well-made card of various foiled papers on a red background.

“Come back soon, okay?”

She hugs him, “I’ll try. Keep out of trouble while I’m gone.”

Dick laughs, “I’ll try.”

…

Dear Raquel,

 

 

I’m so excited for you to see the galaxy beyond our little solar system & can’t wait to hear all about it when you get back! Until then, I’ll look at the stars and think of you!

Happy Holidays <3 M’gann

 

Kick ass. —Roy

  

I wish you Happy Holidays and good health during your journey into outerspace. May it be everything you’ve dreamed.

Sincerely,

Kaldur

 

You’re going to space! That’s so fricken cool!!! I’m so jealous. Take me with next time, ‘kay?

Missing you, Wally

P.S. Pics or it didn’t happen.

 

You always were too cool for this planet. We’ll miss you. Take care, Conner

 

The holidays won’t be the same without you, but I guess saving planets is worth it. Hope things go asterous among all those asteroids, we’re definitely going to miss you here.

Best, D

 

I was gonna say stay safe, but of course you will. Don’t worry about everybody at home, just have fun! We’ll be here when you get back.

→ Artemis

 

Don’t forget about us while you’re in space, okay? I’m going to miss you so much you have no idea! Maybe we can celebrate after you get back?

Emoc emoh noos.

XOXO Zatanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Roy and Conner go...on a date!?
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	15. November 30, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy takes Conner bowling; then Conner takes Roy to the Fortress of Solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Awkwardness, accidental? first date, thirst, unreasonable bowling skill, relationship talk, Kryptonian culture,

\--November 30, 2015 | 1:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

“Red Arrow, B06” The computerized voice announces as Roy steps into the Cave.

He’s all by himself and on a mission. But not the normal hero-y type where he’s actually comfortable. Instead it's the kind with _feelings_ that makes his palms sweaty. He wipes his hands on his jeans—oh god, why did he wear civvies; he doesn’t even have _sunglasses_ on, it makes him feel naked. And not in a fun way—and walks forward.

It’s just coincidence that he sees Superboy first, fixing up bikes across the cavernous room. If he’d gone further in the Cave, he might have found Zatanna moping with Wolf or M’gann humming to herself while finishing a report for Kaldur. The point is, it’s not his intent to find Superboy, aka the guy who kissed Roy’s boyfriend a few days ago on a mission, it’s pure and total coincidence.

Conner doesn’t look up at Roy’s approach, just wipes motor oil from his hands onto an already stained, thin tank top. Fuck, everything about the sight makes throat go dry. Roy wants to curse him for being so aggressively attractive. The worst part is how casual the other clone is about the whole thing too, like he doesn’t realize how hot his muscles are or how well those jeans fit him or how much of a motorcycle kink Roy has–

“Aqualad and Nightwing are on a mission.” Conner interrupts Roy’s thoughts.

Roy coughs. “I, uh, know… You’re not on the mission?” _Obviously not, moron_. Roy chides himself mentally.

The Superman clone shrugs, “Stealth mission. Just them and Batgirl. Mighta brought Bumblebee too, though she could also be with Mal.”

Roy nods, even though he’s only vaguely aware of who Bumblebee and Mal are. He wipes his palms on his thighs again, realizes that must look awkward, and swiftly shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Right. Uh. You know, we never really hang out do we?”

Conner actually drops the wrench he’d picked up and turns bodily to stare at Roy in a look the older clone can only interpret as _Have you lost your mind, Harper?_

And maybe he has, because he digs himself further into this utterly embarrassing hole.

“Just- you’re, like, Kaldur’s best friend, and I don’t know, maybe we should, actually talk?”

Conner cocks his head to the side, assessing, seeming to read Roy’s every microexpression. He’s watching for something. The stare at each other for a long while. Roy narrows his eyes. Usually, that doesn’t have the same affect out-of-costume, but Conner seems to flinch at the look. Huh.

“Yeah, we could. We could-” Roy starts talking again, but shuts up when he hears clamoring from the hallway. Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy are shouting about something.

Both Conner and Roy pull a face, and both notice. Superboy stands up, deserting his tools to grip Roy by the shoulder, and shoves him down the other set of hallways connected to the cavernous room. “Let’s talk somewhere else.”

When they’re walking down the hall, free of any team freshmen or sophomores, Conner side-eyes the taller man curiously. He’d let go of Roy’s shoulder some time ago, but the warmth of his hand remains on Roy’s skin.

“So. Not a big fan of La’gaan?”

Roy’s mouth instinctually twists in distaste, “He’s fine it’s just. The guy keeps hitting on Kaldur.”

Something flickers in Conner’s eyes, but he recovers too quickly for Roy to be sure how to interpret the expression. “Right,” the Kryptonian says, though now staring straight ahead down the hallway, which is a hint in-and-of-itself.

“And you don’t like La’gaan because…?”

“It’s not that I dislike him, he’s just a little abrasive…and yeah, he hits on Kaldur and M’gann a lot.”

“Huh.” Is all Roy says in reply, slowing his gait a little as he considers how that makes him dislike La’gaan more, despite not really knowing the guy. But, why would Roy care who hits on Miss Martian? He catches up to Conner, “So, where are we- you going?”

Conner’s blue eyes flicker to him in unveiled amusement. “My room.” He jumps to preemptively explain before Roy can get the wrong idea, “I gotta change my shirt. Then we can go ‘hang out’ or whatever.”

When Superboy opens his door, Roy’s surprised at the amount of books filling the room. He’d known the guy was in college, studying history, but this is a bit much.

“You’re more of a reader than Kaldur.” He comments, idly, perusing the obscure book titles.

Conner huffs a laugh, “Kal recommended half of these to me.”

It’s weird hearing Superboy use the nickname for Roy’s boyfriend, but he doesn’t comment, just surveys some of the books closer, trying to see if any of them are vaguely familiar. They aren’t. Kaldur doesn’t tend to keep paper books, and the titles are too long to have stuck in Roy’s memory. When Roy looks up, Superboy’s replaced his dirty tank top with one of his classic T-shirts. He’s got his boots on too.

The Kryptonian gives him an affable smile, “Okay, where are we going?”

Roy doesn’t answer for a good, long time. Because he hadn’t thought he’d get this far.

“Oh, uh. Do you… want to uh… want to go bowling?”

There’s a solid twenty seconds of stunned, staring silence, in which Roy calls himself a dumbass in his own brain approximately fifteen hundred times before Conner lifts an eyebrow.

“Bowling?”

Roy doubles down. “Yeah, bowling. What, afraid I’ll win?”

“Oh. You wish. Let’s go.”

Conner and Roy drive to the local bowling alley in Happy Harbor, Roy borrowing one of the team’s bikes. Conner leaves Supercycle at home, much to her chagrin. They rent their shoes and input their names. Superboy going by Con and Roy, his name already being three letters, goes by Ass.

“Mature.” Conner says.

“Says the five-year-old.” Roy scoffs.

“Exactly.” Conner says, picking up one of the heaviest options among the shelves of bowling balls, and eyes Roy wryly, “How does it feel to be less mature than a five-and-a-half-year-old?”

Roy shrugs, “Fine. Technically, I’m only eight years old.”

The two of them stare at each other. A cold moment of empathy passes between them. Roy shakes his head of the thoughts like _Only really eight years old and already a father_ and takes aim at the pins.

“I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Conner says. It’s an apology.

“It’s okay.” Because it is. They’re both clones. Frankly, it’s nice to talk to someone who can actually get it, even if it’s a sore topic in general.

Roy’s aim is true, and he gets a strike on his second turn. Conner makes up for it with strength and gets a spare then a strike within his first three turns. Neither are particularly good at small talk. Questions like “how’re classes” and “how’s the part-time job” bore them. They’re better at trash talk.

“Think you can beat that, Red?”

“Red? Seriously? That’s the best you can come up with. Somehow you’re worse at name-calling than you are at bowling.” They get in each other’s face, and Roy realizes a little too late that it’s almost like flirting. _Shit_. He backs off, hoping it’s before the Kryptonian notices his raising heartbeat.

…

“So, how’re things going with Kaldur and Dick?” Superboy ventures at one point during their game.

Roy flushes, and he hates that he can’t help it. But just the thought of his boyfriends brings a blush to his cheeks, “Things are. Yeah, things’re good.”

There’s a quiet pause while Conner nods, not looking Roy in the eye, seemingly deep in thought. Part one of suspicion confirmed.

“Why? Jealous?” Roy asks, keeping his tone light, teasing, and a bit competitive—same as it’s been throughout their game.

Conner doesn’t seem to know how to answer that. He looks up into Roy’s eyes, then ducks his head down again. He starts to say something Roy can’t quite hear, changes his mind, and finally starts again, “Do you like polyamory?”

Roy straightens his posture. “Oh, uh. I love it.”

Conner looks up in surprise, but Roy can’t fathom exactly what the Kryptonian is surprised about. Maybe that Roy answered his question seriously or at all. The archer continues with a shrug while scratching at the back of his neck,

“Don’t get me wrong, it can be difficult. Like, now I have another boyfriend to miss when he’s not around, to worry about, to talk with honestly about my feels, which is good for me, but it can be hard too. I’m still not used to it, I guess. Not that I was dishonest with Kaldur, just, ya know.” Roy shrugs again.

Conner nods distantly, but he gets the sense the other clone genuinely understands. Roy sighs, sick of beating around the bush.

“You know don’t you? About Dick’s…About what Dick wants.”

Conner’s eyes sharpen, closing their attention on Roy. He gives a single, stiff but affirming nod. “I overheard, back during the party.”

“That long ago, huh?” Roy asks. He can hardly believe it’s been a whole month since he and Kaldur started dating Dick. It feels so much longer than that. “And you still let him kiss you on that mission?”

“You knew about that?” Conner practically jolts in his seat, but Roy just waves his hand dismissively.

“Of course. Dick told me. What, you think we’re dating, but we don’t talk?”

Conner stairs at him pensively for a moment before asking in a quiet voice, “So have you talked about his idea? What do you think?”

“Oh- uh. Yeah we’ve talk about it a couple times. I don’t know.” Roy scrubs at the stubble on his chin, feeling Conner’s gaze on his body too heavy and hot. He looks away. “That’s sort of what today was about. Kaldur’s cool with the idea, because, you know, _Atlanteans_ , but yeah, I’m still on the fence. Not like I’ve encountered too many other polyamory-as-the-norm societies to learn from.”

Conner nods again, mouth closed in a thoughtful expression. Roy’s about to ask what Conner thinks about the idea when Superboy asks suddenly.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“Excuse me?” Roy’s voice cracks as he asks the question, and with chagrin he notes the heat rising in his cheeks.

Conner doesn’t seem to notice. He just gets up and waves a hand for Roy to follow. “C’mon.”

They get their shoes while Roy awkwardly stammers, unsure how to explain to the other clone that, no, he doesn’t want to make out—not that he’s not curious, but he’s only just gotten physically intimate with Dick and… He has the entire silent motorcycle drive to let his thoughts spiral.

“Calm down, would you?” Conner says with a grimace when they get back to the Mountain. He’s heading straight to his room, and Roy can’t fathom why he’s still following.

“I-look Conner, I’m flattered, but-”

Conner shoves a thick jacket in his face. “Put this on.” A flicker of smug amusement crosses the younger clone’s face. “And I’m not trying to get in your pants.” Roy’s also pretty sure he hears the man mutter under his breath, “Not right now anyway.”

“Uh. Right. So where are we going?” Roy squeaks in question.

“The Fortress of Solitude.” Conner says simply.

“EXCUSE ME?”

 

…

 

\--November 30, 2015 | 2:45 PM UTC | Fortress of Solitude, Arctic --

Roy’s freaking out as they step through the Zetatube. He’s zipped up the coat and pulled up the hood to shield his ears from the sudden freezing cold. The two of them stand in the North Pole in front of a vast, intimidating crystalline building. Conner steps up to what apparently passed as a door on Krypton, though it looks more like a special shaped rock to Roy’s human sensibilities, and a bright light scans the half-Kryptonian.

“Kon-El.” Roy’s eyes widen at hearing Conner say his Kryptonian name. “And a guest, Red Arrow.” Conner declares to the crystal.

The beam of light flickers in acceptance and the special rock shifts to reveal, embossed with the Super S, a metal door, which Conner leads Roy through. He’s shivering already and rushes in before Conner.

It’s warmer inside the fortress, but not enough that a human would want to take off their coat. Meanwhile, Superboy is still wearing a t-shirt and jeans like this is mild Happy Harbor fall weather not the fucking arctic. Roy decides to think it’s funny instead of resenting the man for his thick skin.

“Sorry. Kal-El refuses to put the Zetatube inside the Fortress. A security thing.” Conner says, sympathetically.

“So,” Roy says through chattering teeth. “Why are we here?”

Conner walks up to a set of large, rectangular crystals and, moving smaller crystals in and out of their slots inside the object, activates something. It’s a computer of sorts, Roy realizes belatedly.

“Nightwing suggested recently that I learn more about Kryptonian society. I’ve been putting it off.” Conner explains as a three-dimensional projection, almost like a Star Wars hologram, appears life-sized in front of them.

The shimmering image of a woman says with a bright smile. “Now playing Kryptonian Society and Culture, Lesson 4: family units and relationships.

The phantom of a woman gestures, and a small model of a crystalline city with doll-sized people walking about appears beside her. It plays like a movie, closing up on a few men and women sitting together.

“On Krypton, there are many types of families as well as romantic or sexual relationships, but it is most common to have many partners. While Jar-El and I were too caught up in our work to find others beyond ourselves, both of us believe love is to be shared with more than just a pair and their offspring.”

Roy stares, mouth agape as a holographic couple holding children in their arms are greeted by the seated people with tight embraces and kisses to each cheek. Roy doesn’t know anything about Kryptonian culture, but the gesture feels fairly universally intimate.

The holographic children scamper off somewhere, and the adults’ embraces grow more physical.

“Sexual intimacy is one of many important aspects of relationship on Krypton.” The woman says.

Some of the little characters separate from the larger group to lounge in even more flowy and far more revealing gowns than the ones the narrator wears. Instead of turning into softcore porn like Roy is half expecting, they start brushing each other’s hair.

“Romantic intimacy is of equal value. On Krypton, we marry for friendship and status and to have children, but we date all our lives. For love, for sex, for whatever we need fulfilling. It is regrettable Jar-El and I didn’t have other partners, because a Kryptonian child really should have _at least_ four parents.” Explains the narrator, a hologram of Superman’s mom, Roy comes to the startling realization.

She leans over the projection forlornly. She seems to be watching the little informational video with them, seeing with holographic eyes as the children scamper back into view of the six or so adults who all embrace them in one big, happy family cuddle pile.

The hologram abruptly cuts off as Conner yanks the crystal cartridge from the computer. The Kryptonian has his back to Roy, obscuring his expression, so Roy just watches the slight movement of those broad, tense shoulders.

“Uh? You okay?” Roy reaches out and is a little surprised when Conner remains statue-still as he grips the other clone in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

Conner’s shoulders relax a bit under the archer’s touch. He turns, and there’s a faint smile in his thoughtful expression.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He meets Roy’s eyes with a deliberately neutral expression, though his thoughts are clearly far away. He pats the hand on his shoulder gratefully, “Thanks for coming along.”

“Sure thing…” Roy’s not sure what compels him to say it, something in Conner’s expression, probably, but he says, “I hope I’m not overstepping, but Kaldur would love to see this, to know Atlanteans really aren’t alone.”

Conner’s mouth widens into a faint smile—eyes soft but more present—and seemingly without thinking, he says, “There’s Martians too.”

Roy raises his eyebrows in surprise, “Martians?” _Martians like M’gann? Or is this another thing divided along the lines of color like so many things apparently are on Mars?_ Roy’s heart is in his throat as he awaits the answer.

There’s equal surprise in Conner’s eyes when he realizes Roy genuinely doesn’t know, “Yeah, Martians are extremely polyamorous. Why else would J’onn have literal hundreds of nieces and nephews?”

Roy doesn’t say, “because they like fucking,” though he thinks it. What he does say is, “So, um, is M’gann polyamorous?” _And does Dick know?_

“Yes.” Conner says, and Roy swears that the man is answering Roy’s unspoken question too.

“Oh. Okay.” Roy says. He’s going to have to talk with Dick and Kaldur. “Thanks for showing this to me. It was cool… Did you get what you need here?” Roy still isn’t sure if Conner is pleased or not by what they’ve learned about Krypton’s culture, and the man’s expression remains impassive. He just gives a curt nod.

“I think so, but I want to talk to Kal-El first.”

“Good. I’m going to go talk to Dick and Kaldur.” Roy says and thinks, _And maybe Miss Martian._

Conner gives one last pat to Roy’s hand before they separate. While the Kryptonian heads to Metropolis, Roy Zetabeams alone to Mt. Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next Week: Conner seeks relationship advice from Clark, and while Roy talks to his boyfriends, M'gann finds her courage.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	16. November 30, 2015 | Manhattan, NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Kaldur, and Barbara go on a mission together, Conner seeks relationship advice from Clark, and while Roy talks to his boyfriends, M'gann finds her courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Canon-typical violence, direct communication of feelings, round-about communication of feelings, brotherly advice, crying

\--November 30, 2015 | 3:00 PM EST | Manhattan, New York--

“Run.Run.Run.Run.” Batgirl shouts over and over as she vaults out of the office where she’d been hacking and rushes past Nightwing who’s been standing watch.

“Wha-” Nightwing’s already running, on pure instinct, which is all that saves him when the office door behind him explodes in a fiery blast.

“Oh shit!” Nightwing yells as he looks over his shoulder. Heatwave steps from the flames and aims his flamethrower at the two Bat protégés’ backs. Nightwing reaches to tap on the radio in his earpiece when there’s a blur of glowing blue and suddenly the supervillain is doused in water.

Aqualad leaps in front of his teammates. He holds his arm out protectively while the other arm holds a water shield.

“Fall back.” He commands, but Nightwing’s feet don’t move an inch.

Thinking on her toes, Batgirl pulls a fire alarm as she retreats down the hall. Aside from the grating, high-pitched noise as distraction, and assumedly alerting the fire department, it does nothing. But, Nightwing takes the opportunity to fling a bird-a-rang, severing the tubes on Heatwave’s flamethrower.

“We have to get out of here before Ca-” Batgirl starts saying, but a chilling blast of air suddenly hits her from behind. She’s saved only by her cape, which after years of fighting Dr. Freeze, is built to withstand otherwise-deadly ice beams.

Nightwing turns around, and sure enough, Captain Cold smirks with his freeze gun leveled right at them, blocking their exit. The Flash’s Rogues are persistent if nothing else.

Aqualad, while maintaining the water shield in between him and Heatwave, pulls out his second waterbearer. Nightwing shudders with the static electricity that spikes in the air when Kaldur’s tattoos glow with Atlantean magic, and Captain Cold’s gun bursts in his hands like a popped water balloon, splashing useless in a pool on the floor.

Batgirl kick-flips Cold in the teeth for good measure. Nightwing, regaining his wits, tosses a bird-a-rang that explodes into foam that quickly engulfs Heatwave.

“Back to the Bioship.” Kaldur commands, and this time Nightwing obeys.

...

They call the Flash to pick up his Rogues and head back to the Cave. Dick feels Kaldur’s stern gaze on the back of his neck the entire flight. So he’s not really caught off guard when, once Barbara deboards, Kaldur catches him by the elbow.

“Are you all right?” Is Kaldur’s first question, which is sweet of him. Dick takes the Atlantean’s hands in his.

“Yes. You?”

Kaldur’s eyes sharpen into a glare. “I’m pissed.” It strikes Dick as very Roy-like, but now isn’t the time for that observation. “You ignored my direct order.”

“Because I wasn’t going to leave you alone with Heatwave.” Dick says evenly.

“I would have been fine.” Kaldur argues.

“You don’t know that.”

“Doesn’t matter. I am the leader of this team. You cannot disobey orders. I don’t care the reason.”

Nightwing sighs. “I just wanted to protect you.”

Aqualad takes his hands out of Nightwing’s grip to cup the gymnast’s face in his palms. “I appreciate that. But on a mission, I am your commanding officer. Not your boyfriend.”

Dick kisses Kaldur’s webbing, “You’re always my boyfriend. But I will try to be more obedient.”

Aqualad gives Nightwing a look half-way between unconvinced and understanding, “It is a matter of safety. You do not stand for it when the others disobey your orders when you are squad leader.”

“I know. I know. You’re completely right. I promise I’ll do better.” He takes Kaldur’s hand and kisses it right where the inky eel head stares outwards. “Forgive me?”

Kaldur brings Dick’s lips slowly to his own. “Yes, Darling.”

 

…

 

\--November 30, 2015 | 4:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Roy shrugs off the jacket Conner had lent him and folds it over his arm. He intends to return it to the Kryptonian’s room when he sees Batgirl walking through the training room. His heart sinks when he sees marks of battle all across her cape.

“Batgirl, are Kaldur and Nightwing…?”

“Oh hey. They’re still in the Bioship, I think.” She winks at him, so obviously Kal and Dick can’t be in bad shape, but Roy still races past her.

“Thanks!” He calls over his shoulder. As he walks calmly like a mature adult (runs frantically), he sees two people reading reports on a computer monitor together. Oh, right _that’s_ who Bumblebee and Mal are. Roy makes a mental note to do a better job of remembering his boyfriends’ teammates as he rushes by.

 

…

 

\--November 30, 2015 | 4:00 PM CST | Metropolis--

Conner steps out into the Metropolis sunlight. Even in late November, it’s warm in this city where the sun seemingly always shines. Here, he could just say Clark’s name, and Superman would show up, but Conner makes his way to the Daily Planet instead.

“Clark, your kid brother’s here.” Jimmy Olsen calls when he spots Conner in the doorway. Clark, hunched over his desk, writing furiously by hand and wearing those dorky sweater vests and nerd glasses makes for a comedic picture, especially with his big, muscular farm-boy body.

Conner nods at Clark and the older man smiles.

“What can I do for you, little brother?”

They get into the elevator, and Conner presses the close door button before someone else can jump in. Once they’re alone, he doesn’t bother beating around the bush.

“You’ve watched every one of those Kryptonian cultural lessons Lara left you. So, you know about the polyamory thing right?” Conner says, quick and hushed.

Clark raises his eyebrows in mute surprise and takes a beat to answer. “Yes. I know. Why?”

“Just… I _know_ there are more people than Lois that you like.” Conner says. Clark’s never admitted his crushes on some of the other League members, (and when it comes to his feelings for Bruce, Conner can totally understand keeping quiet) but Conner still knows, whether Clark wants to admit it or not. It makes no sense that polyamory would be such a huge part of Kryptonian culture, and Superman wouldn’t even try to embrace it.

Clark blushes beet red, “It’s different. I know what the lessons say, but I was also raised by Ma and Pa who are as monogamous as they come. Clark’s shrugs his broad shoulders, “Even knowing how my mother and father on Krypton would’ve wanted things, well, Ma and Pa raised me to love one person with all my heart.”

“You believe in soulmates, too?” Conner asks, glancing at his shoes. He can’t say he believes in soulmates. But he also can’t say he disbelieves.

Clark shrugs noncommittally, “Honestly? I don’t know, but if there is such a thing as soulmates, they’re it.”

“Yeah…” Conner sighs; he’ll give Clark that. Ma and Pa are so in love it really does feel like some kind of destiny that they got together.

Clark gives Conner a knowing glance, looking all the wiser with the glasses he’s wearing. “But… this is really about _you_. And you know what, just because I chose a more typical human path, doesn’t mean you can’t chose the Kryptonian way.”

Smiling wryly, Clark adds “Or a mix of human and Kryptonian and…Atlantean.” He grins at Conner’s surprised, embarrassed expression and pats his little brother on the shoulder, “Don’t be afraid to reach out to them, Kon-El. Regardless of my choices, I’ll be in your corner. Ma and Pa will do the same, I know it.”

Conner looks to the elevator floor, unable to help the smile forming on his lips. “Thanks, Kal-El.”

“Any time, little brother.”

The elevator stops at the ground floor and Conner exits, leaving Clark to his thoughts as he rides the elevator back up, alone.

“What’d your bro need?” Jimmy asks when Clark returns to the office about five minutes after leaving.

“Just some relationship advice.” Clark says as he gets back to work.

 

…

 

\--November 30, 2015 | 4:06 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Roy makes his way to the hangar. Knowing his boyfriends are probably fine after their mission doesn’t stop his feet from moving faster. To his relief, when he turns the corner, he’s met with the sight of completely unharmed boyfriends.

“Hey!” He shouts as he runs up to them, tugging the two men into his arms.

With a surprised smile, Kaldur plants a loving kiss on Roy's lips, with a muffled “My Love,” for greeting.

Meanwhile Dick, being significantly shorter than Roy, gets mostly a face full of Conner’s jacket, which still hangs on Roy’s arm. He laughs bright and infectious as he pushes the puffy fabric out of the way and returns the hug.

“Is it that cold outside?” Dick asks, clearly intending to mock Roy’s weak Californian fortitude.

“Oh, no I was out with Conner. He took me to the Fortress of Solitude.” Roy’s not above bragging.

Kaldur furrows his eyebrows in confusion and just a hint of jealousy. “Why?”

“Because our dearest boyfriend here told him he needed to look up Kryptonian culture.” Roy says, aiming a wry look at Nightwing, who fails to look embarrassed in the slightest. Actually he looks kind of proud of himself.

“Understood.” Kaldur says slowly, “I repeat: why?”

“Because Kryptonians were polyamorous. I overheard Superman telling Batman about it once.” Nightwing says, gripping Roy’s bicep in excitement. Kaldur lifts his eyebrows in interest, while Dick turns to Roy with an eager grin.

“How’d it go? Why’d he bring _you_? No offense.”

“We’d been hanging out.” Roy says quickly, not entirely wanting to admit that he’d taken Conner bowling of all things. “I don’t know what he thinks, but I know what I want now.” Roy says, letting the words weigh in the air with importance.

Dick tightens his grip. If only Roy could see the glitter in his eyes behind the domino mask. The tips of Kaldur’s mouth lift into a smile.

“Which is…?” The Atlantean asks while Dick practically bounces on the balls of his feet.

Roy’s eyes flicker to Kaldur, and seeing only warmth and love, he takes a breath before turning back to Dick and admitting, “I think I want to try it.”

Dick stops bouncing and removes his domino mask. He stares with wide eyes, blue as a summer sky. “You sure?”

Roy nods, squeezing Kaldur’s shoulders and taking one of Dick’s gloved hands in his. “Yeah. I- I’ve been giving it a lot of thought, and while I obviously don’t have the same feelings for any of them that I do for you two, if it makes you happy, then I’m happy giving it a shot.”

Before Roy can properly register the movement, Dick surges forward to capture the archer in a grateful, open-mouthed kiss. He has to stand on his tiptoes to reach properly, but Dick’s a great kisser all the same. It leaves Roy gasping for breath and hungry for more.

“Thank you.” Dick gasps when he finally separates their mouths enough to speak. He reaches to hold Kaldur too. “And you…?”

“If they would have me, I would date them.”

“Of course they would.” Roy insists, not about to stand for Kaldur’s self-deprecation even when he has another very significant topic on his mind. He turns to the shorter of his boyfriends, “So, did you know about Martian polyamory, too?”

This time Dick does look a little embarrassed. Without his domino mask, Roy can see how the hero shyly averts his eyes. “…Yeah.”

“To be fair, that I also knew.” Kaldur says. “J’onn and King Orin enjoy discussing it sometimes.”

“Soooo… how would you feel about dating a Martian?” Dick asks Kaldur with no attempt at subtlety.

Kaldur smiles wistfully, “I’m quite fond of M’gann.”

The two men look to Roy expectantly. Not even five years ago he’d been accusing the woman of subterfuge, and they haven’t spent much time together since. So, he can’t really complain at the doubt in his boyfriends’ expressions. Roy pretends to take his time humming and hawing over the question before saying flippantly, “She’s cute, I guess.”

“Great!” Dick shouts, taking both Kaldur and Roy aback. He suddenly grips their wrists and drags them towards the Cave’s living quarters.

“Dick?” Kaldur asks, abandoning the use of his boyfriend’s codename.

“Hold on, okay. This’s gotta be _right._ ” Dick says, which only raises more questions. Kaldur and Roy share a look as they try to keep up with the eager acrobat.

Finally, they emerge into a hallway. Roy’s not familiar enough with Mt. Justice’s layout to know whose rooms these are. But he can make an educated guess when he spots M’gann standing in an open doorway. He doesn’t miss how one of her hands clutches the doorframe for support. There’s a pink glow to her normally rich green cheeks.

With an ear-to-ear grin, Dick strides up to her, Kaldur and Roy in tow. She doesn’t seem to know what to do with her hands and can’t quite meet any of them in the eye, and eventually settles for gesturing awkwardly into her room.

“P-please come in!”

Roy and Kaldur snap their heads towards each other, both realizing at the same time. This is a confession. Roy can feel his heart beating a quick, nervous rhythm in his chest. Kaldur composes himself and walks forward into the Martian’s room before Roy does. The archer swallows dryly, and steps in too.

The door slides shut behind them, and M’gann fidgets uncomfortably. Dick’s taken a seat on her bed. It feels like something’s lodged in Roy’s throat. Kaldur sits politely next to their acrobat boyfriend and patiently waits for Roy to join them. The archer doesn’t sit, but he does take Kaldur’s hand in his.

M’gann’s face is almost entirely pink now as she begins stuttering through her words. “I-I went to Dick about this first. But don’t worry, we haven’t done anything but talk. So, um, and I understand if the answer is no… I really do get it, but.”

“M’gann.” Kaldur gives her a sympathetic look, “It is alright. Say what you need to say. We will listen.”

Emblematic of his leadership, Kaldur’s words calm M’gann enough that she readjusts her posture and stands with a little more courage. “Dick wanted to tell you sooner, so you know, but I wasn’t ready.”

M’gann sucks in a deep breath, “I like you three. I really, _really_ like you. And I’d like to ask if,” She looks to Dick, who nods and smiles at her encouragingly, “If you want— _would be willing_ —to date me?”

Well, Roy did literally just say she’s cute and that he’d be willing to date others, but he hadn’t been expecting it to happen right now. He darts his eyes to the side; Kaldur looks a little startled, but not that much—more thoughtful than shocked actually—and Dick’s biting his lip in anticipation. M’gann just continues to stand, fidgeting in front of them. Roy hadn’t been lying. Really, he hadn’t. But this just feels so out-of-the-blue.

“When’d you start feeling this way?” He finds himself asking.

M’gann honestly seems relieved by the question. As though she’d been expecting immediate, outright rejection.

“Oh, um, for a while. It’s… in the Martian language we have a word for when your mind grows close to another’s. It’s a bond usually shared among a group of- of.” She coughs and says quietly, “Of lovers.”

M’gann looks away self-consciously from Roy’s gaze before continuing, “And over the years, that’s how I’ve felt more and more when I link minds with the three of you as well as Conner, Zatanna, Raquel, Artemis, and Wally. It’s considered a really special bond, and with another Martian, they’d feel it too, or not feel it but know I feel it…ugh.” She hovers in the air, crossing her legs and slumping in defeat, “I love Earth, but confessions are _much_ easier on Mars.”

Kaldur reaches across the space between them to place a comforting hand on M’gann’s knee. “This is a lovely confession, M’gann.” The blonde’s seafoam green eyes flicker to his boyfriend of several years, assessing. “And I appreciate your feelings. Know that regardless of anything, I care for you deeply.”

Whether he realizes it or not, Kaldur’s words sound a lot like the beginning of a rejection, and Roy’s heart lurches when the brittle mask of neutrality wavers on M’gann’s expression. Dick looks from the Martian woman to Roy, questions filling his crystal blue eyes.

Knowing what he knows now, and after weeks of analyzing his own feelings, Roy clenches his hands into fists and sets his jaw in determination. But still…

“So you’re, like, in love with our minds?” He has to ask first.

“It’s not quite like that.” Oh god her voice is so fragile, but he can tell she’s trying so hard to put on a brave face. “You don’t have the words for it in English.”

“What is it like?” Roy asks, softening his voice, “If we were dating, would you want to be in our heads all the time?”

“No! Well, I mean, being a telepath is a part of who I am. I cannot help it any more than you can help being six-foot-two and ginger. But just as you can dye your hair, I can control actions. I do not read your thoughts if I am not welcome.”

Dick’s glaring at Roy like he’d said something mean. Kaldur asks in Roy’s place,

“What would you like dating to entail? Movie nights? Romantic picnics? Holding hands? Kissing? Flowers and chocolates?”

M’gann blushes even darker and ducks her head in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her face, “Yes…”

Roy steels himself against the vulnerability of openly admitting feelings. “Well good. Those sound like fun, right?”

M’gann’s head snaps up to stare, mouth agape, in awe at Roy and Kaldur, who’s nodding in agreement, “Wha-”

It’s Roy’s turn to blush and avoid eye contact. He crosses his arms defensively, “Look, I can’t say I have the same intensity in feelings or some magic telepathic connection, but you’re… I wouldn’t mind getting to know you more. If Kaldur and Dick already want to date you, then dating seems like a good way to do that.”

_Shit_. Roy fears he might’ve said something wrong because all of a sudden, tears are pouring freely down M’gann’s blushing cheeks. Dick catches her in his arms as she lowers to the floor.

…

She’d been so scared the entire time. Dick had been mentally reassuring her through the confession, and of course, he’d told her about his conversation with Kaldur and Roy just a few minutes prior, but that had only mildly dulled her nerves. If it hadn’t been for Kaldur’s hand on her knee, steadying her when Roy started asking those questions, she might’ve just sunk into the floor and stayed there the rest of her life.

But, by some beautiful miracle, Roy actually said he wants to date her. A sob wracks through her, and she cries into Dick’s shoulder. With great struggle, M’gann sniffles and recomposes herself. She’s embarrassed about how she’d let her emotions burst out like that, but she can’t find the words to say. So she thinks to them.

_Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

…

Kaldur moves to help Dick hold M’gann upright. He reaches out to gently thumb away the tears streaming down her cheek. He’s practiced at using the mindlink and projects his thoughts to her.

_No, thank you for sharing your feelings. I am honored._

She sniffs and blinks away the salty tears from her reddish-brown eyes, _Kaldur. You actually want to date me?_

Kaldur needs only a split-second to consider all these years working alongside her, watching her grow as person and a hero. He admires her determination, always trying her best—be it in training or cheerleading or whatever else, appreciates how she tries to recreate Atlantean recipes for him sometimes, loves how fiercely she protects the team. To her, they’re family. Kaldur feels the same.

And he remembers their first meeting, how shy she was. He remembers holding her when they were trapped in the fire cage by Red Inferno. How she’d apologized in private after they revoted him team leader. How she always invited him to her school functions, but also respected every time he declined. Aside from Zatanna, they’re the only ones on the team with a love for the magic arts. Plus, it’s hard to have bad feelings about one of the few people who actually follows his orders. And her presence in his mind has always been so gentle and safe. Kaldur is in love with Roy and Dick, but his heart also blooms with soft, warm feelings whenever he thinks of M’gann.

_Yes. Very much._ Kaldur reaffirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next Week: Conner overhears a private conversation and Garfield tries to give Dick that protective brother talk.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	17. November 30-December 1, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner overhears a private conversation, M'gann is happy, and Garfield tries to give Dick the protective brother talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: tooth-rotting fluff, sharing secrets, protective brothers, cliff-hangers,

\--November 30, 2015 | 6:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Conner takes his time in Metropolis after his conversation with Clark to think about his own feelings. So, he doesn’t overhear M’gann, Dick, Roy, and Kaldur’s conversation. By the time he returns, the four of them are sitting on the floor of M’gann’s bedroom, tears forgotten, talking softly about all their hopes and expectations. Now, he does overhear them whispering,

“And… what about sex?”

Conner stumbles over his own feet.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but I’m not interested in being only physical.”

“But is _this_ okay?”

“Cuddling is fine. More than fine. Great.”

“You just don’t want to be a booty call.”

“Yeah.”

“But what happens when you are ready? Do you want to wait until it’s all four of us- or?”

Conner nearly walks into a wall as he listens because wait- the four of them? Mal gives him a questioning look as, at the last minute, Conner puts his hands out and fumbles away from the wall to the doorway he’d been aiming for.

“You okay, man?” Mal asks, concerned both by the sudden clumsiness and the lobster-red shade of Conner’s face.

Conner just nods and pivots to walk anywhere else. Part of him wants to leave, but the rest of him wants to know how this conversation goes. Knowing he shouldn’t be listening in doesn’t actually stop him; though it does make him blush even deeper. He feels like his cheeks are burning from the inside out.

“I’m not going to make you include me every time you have sex. Even if I’m there and free, I get it, just because the mood strikes doesn’t mean you want it with anyone and everyone.” M’gann’s saying.

There’s a moment of hesitance, even though Conner knows he shouldn’t be listening in, he’s a little annoyed at the thought that they’re probably speaking through a mindlink. And then, of course, he’s ashamed at his unjust annoyance.

“Yes,” M’gann answers an unheard question, “I would like that…for the first time at least.”

“Okay.” Dick says so softly it makes Conner’s heart ache. He remembers the sort of expressions M’gann used to wear when she and he talked about sex. He pictures what her face must look like now.

“But after the first time…I’m not particular about the combination.” M’gann says, and Conner’s face heats up at her tone. He can hear Dick’s signature laugh, low and inviting. It’s scary how much that laugh pulls at him. He picks up the pace towards his room and his soundproof headphones, designed specifically for Kryptonian ears.

“-Roy and my regular date nights are on Tuesdays. Dick’s schedule isn’t conducive to regular dates, but is that sort of thing something you’d be interested in?”

“Oh! Yes!” She sounds so, so _happy._ Happier than Conner’s heard in a while. “Unless there’s a mission, I’m usually free Thursdays, does that work?”

“I can make it work.” Kaldur says. “Roy?”

“Mm… I don’t know, it’s hard enough to do Tuesday, what with Lian…”

“Every other week, then?” Kaldur asks. “On your off weeks, it’ll just be M’gann and I?”

Roy considers it for a second, “Yeah, I could make that work… You know Lian is part of the deal with me, though. If you’re serious about not just doing booty calls, you’re going to have to be in her life.”

“I know. And I’m more than okay with that.” M’gann confirms.

“Good.” Roy says as Conner speeds into his room, only to look around the mess of books and school supplies and realize, with horror, that he can’t remember where he put his headphones. Dammit.

“So, you’re in love with the others too, like Dick?”

Conner freezes in place. It’s one thing to suspect. It’s another to hear out-loud, that the woman he’s still very much in love with may still have feelings for him. It takes her so long to answer, and he swears he can hear her heart all the way from across the cave as if she’s standing in his room.

He waits and waits. He’s uncovered his headphones finally, but he waits another beat before putting them on as he hears, spoken in M’gann’s small, shy voice, “Yes.”

Reflexively, Conner snaps the headphones over his ears and dives into the blissful white noise. For the next many hours, he sits in his room and meditates on all he’s learned today.

 

…

 

\--December 1, 2015 | 8:10 AM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

M’gann shifts in the darkness of her room in the Cave. Her bed feels empty, almost as empty as her head now that Dick, Roy, and Kaldur aren’t there. She turns over to look at the clock and groans. She’s overslept.

Slipping out of bed, she heads for the showers, humming as she walks the halls. As much as she wishes Dick, Kaldur, and Roy to be with her, just the knowledge that they’re officially together keeps a giddy smile on her face. The smile doesn’t fade even by the time she’s done bathing, brushing her teeth, drying her hair, and picking an outfit for the day.

She checks herself out in the mirror a little more carefully than usual, knowing Kaldur or Dick will come to the Mountain soon. She’s not sure what she’ll do when they get here, they agreed not to keep it a secret, but to also be professional. So, she probably couldn’t kiss them, but could she hold their hands? Take advantage of the mission today to link their minds?

From her bed, her phone starts buzzing with text alerts.

> [New group chat created with Dick Grayson, Kaldur’ahm, and Roy Harper.]
> 
> Dick: Good morning beautifuls~

He adds a selfie of himself eating a bowl of cereal. He’s maskless and in some ratty workout clothes that look too good on him to be reasonable.

> Roy: Ugh how dare you be so cute this early in the morning
> 
> Dick: Did Lian wake you up again?
> 
> Kaldur: Yes. He’s watching TV with her.
> 
> M’gann: Now who’s being cute this early in the morning?
> 
> Kaldur: Him, definitely.
> 
> Kaldur: How did you sleep, M’gann?
> 
> M’gann: Good. When are you getting here?
> 
> Kaldur: Soon. I’m going to drop off Lian at daycare then head over.
> 
> Dick: Ill head over soon! Cant wait to see you <3
> 
> Roy: Ive got work
> 
> M’gann: Okay.

After a moment of consideration, M’gann sends three heart emojis before she loses her nerve. The second she presses send, she needs to put her phone down because she’s blushing so much.

“Woah, Sis. You look happy.” Garfield says when she walks in the kitchen, green cheeks still a little pink with joyous, lovey feelings.

“Gar! Yeah, I-” She doesn’t quite look her adoptive brother in the eye. “It’s nothing.”

The green boy pouts and points his spoonful of oatmeal at her accusingly. “You’re lying!”

She grins embarrassedly, debating whether or not to tell him, “Just, some good things happened.”

“Like what?”

M’gann looks around conspiratorially, making sure no other teammates are there yet, “You _promise_ not to say anything?”

Garfield’s eyes gleam with excitement as he realizes this is a secret and he’s being included in it for once, “I promise! Tell me, tell me!”

M’gann chuckles at Garfield bouncing in his chair as she sits down next him. “Ok… Nightwing, Kaldur, and Red Arrow and I… are dating.”

The shapeshifter is so taken aback he sends oatmeal flying everywhere as he falls out of his chair like a comedic moment out of _Hello Megan_. His gangly limbs sprawl on the kitchen floor as he gawks up at her.

“You’re kidding!”

She shakes her head, biting back a growing grin.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, “I thought you liked Conner.”

Well, he’s not wrong, but he doesn’t need more reason to think they’ll get back together, especially not when it’s looking more and more likely that Conner doesn’t want a polyamorous relationship. If he doesn’t want to give it a chance even after learning about Kryptonian polyamory, then he never will.

She settles for answering flatly, “I like Nightwing, Kaldur, and Red Arrow.”

As if mentioning his name summoned him, the computer suddenly announces through the intercom, “B-01 Nightwing.”

Garfield abruptly jumps up from the floor, shouts the hero’s name, and transforms into a Pronghorn Antelope. His hooves clack against the concrete Cave floor as he rushes at top antelope speed towards the newly arrived detective.

“Gar? Garfield!” M’gann calls, immediately flying after him.

…

“M’gann! I’m here!” Nightwing calls out. He only manages a couple strides out of the Zetatube before a green deer or goat or something barrels into him. The green animal transforms into Beast Boy at the last minute, lessening the impact, and Dick manages to keep his balance.

Still, he stares in surprise down at the monkeyboy standing arms-crossed in front of him. He adjusts his sunglasses and opens his mouth to say something, but Beast Boy starts talking first.

“So, you actually like her right?”

“Huh?”

“M’gann! You actually _like, like_ her, _right_?” Garfield demands.

“Oh! Yes, yeah, I do.” Dick’s mouth splits into an ear-to-ear smile, and he can’t help but laugh a little, “BB, are you trying to give me the brother talk?”

“Yes.” Beast Boy harrumphs, crossing his arms indignantly before his stern expression melts a little, “But it’s hard to intimidate a Bat.”

“No need for intimidation, Gar.” Dick says, rustling the kid’s hair. “I promise, I like M’gann a lot, and I will never do anything to hurt her.”

…

M’gann flies into the training room in time to hear Dick confess to Garfield that yes, he indeed likes her. Which she already knows, obviously, but it’s nice to hear out loud again.

She returns her feet to the floor and walks over to them, “Gar! Don’t scare my boyfriends.”

“Aw, he was just trying to be a good brother.” Dick says, moving to give her a brief kiss. “Good morning.” He whispers when they separate.

“Good morning.” M’gann says, tempted to pull him back in, but Garfield’s mock disgust sidetracks her.

“Oh, stop. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the mission today? Plus,” M’gann sniffs the air and pretends to smell something foul, “You could use a shower.” Garfield squeaks in embarrassed outrage and literally gallops off to his room.

Now alone, M’gann tugs Dick back in for another kiss before smirking at her boyfriend. “He is _so_ excited to get to see Noor Harjavti.”

“He’s been talking about it all week.” Nightwing rolls his shoulders, “It’ll be nice to have a simple mission.”

 

…

 

\--December 1, 2015 | 10:26 AM EST | Metropolis--

“Conner!” M’gann screams.

She jostles through the ambivalent crowd, screaming again, “Conner!”

Her mind calls out for him, but it’s like yelling into a void as she stares at the spot in the grass where Conner had been standing. Now empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a bit long, but I wanted to still fit this in, so I made it it's own chapter. As always, thank you for reading!  
> Next week: Kaldur, M'gann, and La'gaan go on an interstellar rescue mission while the remaining Team and League battle an alien that's trying to steal all of Metropolis.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	18. December 1, 2015 | Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur, M'gann, and La'gaan go on an interstellar rescue mission while the remaining Team and League battle an alien that's trying to steal all of Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: canon-typical violence, explosions, hand holding, feelings, hurt/comfort, kisses, (It's essentially a canon-divergent rewrite of the mission in the YJ tie-in comics, issues 20-25.)

\--December 1, 2015 | 10:26 AM EST | Metropolis--

“Conner!” M’gann screams aloud. She hears it echoing in her brain with the others’ surprised thoughts. Kaldur and Dick’s frantic worry is the loudest.

She stares in horror at the empty spot in the grass where Conner had been standing. This is not how the mission was supposed to go. Listen to Noor Harjavti’s speech, keep any threats away from her or the crowd. Beat up Devastation who’d been stalking right towards the stage. Simple. She’s done this sort of thing a hundred times.

But now, Conner, Superman, hell even Devastation has vanished. M’gann’s mind supplies memories from the training exercise gone awry and how Artemis had disappeared in almost that exact way: a beam of light, then nothing. M’gann also remembers the wreck she’d made of the exercise, and keeps a tight lock on her instincts as she uses her mind to search for Conner.

But he’s out of her range. Distantly, she hears Dick calling the Cave over the radio. Mal’s voice crackles in her ear. He conferences in the Watchtower. She hears Kaldur and Mal speaking with Red Tornado, but only vaguely hears something about not only Rocket and Icon being off world but also all three Lanterns and both Hawks.

Her uncle’s deep voice finally snaps M’gann’s wandering mind back into focus,

“…tracing a powerful Zeta radiation signal to Earth’s moon. Our missing may have been teleported there.”

“Then there’s no time to lose.” The disguised Nightwing says. When did he get right next to her? She underestimates how sneaky he can be in just his civilian clothes. He rests his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. _Miss M, you and LB go with Kaldur. Take the Bioship and head for the moon._

_Are you sure you don’t want to go too?_ Barbara asks. M’gann catches a flicker of Batgirl’s deeper thoughts.

She wants to give Dick the opportunity to go with his boyfriend and new girlfriend. She suspects his feelings for Conner, too. How she knows all this, M’gann has no idea, but the Martian makes a mental note to never underestimate Barbara’s detective skills.

Nightwing looks at M’gann, then up towards the Bioship floating cloaked overhead, where Kaldur (and La’gaan) are positioned. He smiles and squeezes M’gann’s hand.

_They’ve got this. We still need to protect Ms. Harjavti… And… deal with that._

M’gann looks where he points—a giant spaceship, like a flying saucer, hovers above Metropolis. A gasp escapes her. She’s about to offer to stay and help, but Nightwing shakes his head preemptively.

“WG, Blue,” He says over the radio, “I’m getting on Supercycle and headed your way.” He gives one last squeeze to M’gann’s hand before disappearing into the crowd.

M’gann also ducks away from everyone, though in the opposite direction. Somehow, no panic has set into the public about three people’s sudden disappearance and the looming spacecraft. It’s unnerving.

As she camouflages herself, she thinks to her little brother who’s been watching the whole thing from his perch in a tree somewhere. She looks towards the green little bird, _I’m sorry Gar. I’ll be back as soon as I can—I promise._

M’gann means it. She knows how much the entire Harjavti family means to Garfield. They’re one of the few political families left in Quarac still outspokenly against Queen Bee. M’gann’s blood boils at the thought of the woman who killed Marie—the only mother M’gann ever had who truly cared about her.

Her little brother, in sparrow form, nods in understanding, and she flies up to the waiting Bioship.

…

“Superboy, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Devastation,” La’gaan reads from a list on the holo-computer, “Gorilla Grodd, Black Atom, Block Buster, yet more villains! Neptune’s Beard!”

“Language.” Kaldur chastises as M’gann steps into the Bioship. He gets up from the pilot’s chair so she can take the helm of her ship. As Kaldur moves past her, he caresses her hand.

_You okay?_

She nods firmly, letting her Megan guise drop completely, her green skin returning and her short cape billowing behind her. La’gaan turns around and catches them holding hands.

“Wait, are _you_ together now too?” He asks despite himself.

“Yes _._ ” They say in unison. Matter-of-fact, but soft.

M’gann takes her seat and, all business, says, “Now, let’s go. Superboy needs us.”

“Great, stuck on a ship with a couple of gourami, and it’s a long way to the moon.” La’gaan grumbles.

“La’gaan.” Kaldur scolds again.

As they fly towards the moon, away from the flying saucer that dwarfs the Bioship in comparison, something drops from the menacing purple spacecraft. Several somethings, they hit the ground with loud, whirring noises that the three of them can hear from the sky.

And then they see a bubble spring up around the city, cutting a bridge in half. It’s border lands along where Harjavti had been speaking.

“Neptune’s Beard…” La’gaan says under his breath, and this time Kaldur doesn’t reprimand him.

The Young Justice leader is too busying trying to pull up the radio, but the comms have been disconnected. M’gann can feel Kaldur’s panic rising with her own until a familiar voice comes through their radios.

“Miss M? Aqualad?”

“Nightwing!” Kaldur gasps, overjoyed with relief, “What happened? Should we-”

“No, Superboy and the other kidnapped Leaguers are pr—Wonder Girl, would you please stop complaining that you weren’t abducted— _these freshmen, I swear_. Anyway, go help ‘em. I’ve got two heavy hitters and Supercycle with me outside the bubble, and the rest of our team might be able to contact Black Lightning and Guardian; they both live in Metropolis.”

“And I’ve contacted the rest of the League.” Mal pipes up through their comms.

“Sending Zatanna, Plastic Man, Flash, Atom, and Martian Manhunter your way. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and Aquaman are occupied and, I calculate, would be ineffective for this mission.” Red Tornado’s robotic voice says.

“And Doctor Fate?” Kaldur asks warily.

“His whereabouts are unknown, as they have been for days.” Kaldur frowns at Red Tornado’s words, and M’gann bites her lip, thinking of Zatanna trying to study for her finals while her father is probably on some interdimensional walkabout or something even more dangerous.

“We don’t have time for any of this,” Mal says, his stress coming across despite the now fizzing radio signal, “A ship just took off from the moon, and energy signatures indicate that’s where Superboy and the Leaguers are. You’ve gotta pursue.”

“Tide’s Blessing! A high-speed chase!” La’gaan shouts, pumping his fist into the air.

“On it.” Kaldur says before touching his comm to switch frequencies,

“Nightwing, be safe.”

“Same goes for you two.” Dick says back.

M’gann and Kaldur’s gazes meet. “We’ll protect each other.”

 

…

 

\--December 1, 2015 | 10:31 PM UTC | Kylstar’s Vessel--

As the Bioship chases the alien vessel carrying the League’s heavy hitters, said Leaguers are in the middle of attempting an escape. But, bickering about _who_ among the non-affiliated captives, like Major Force, to let out slows them down. Or maybe they would’ve been caught in this prismatic prison anyway, since their enemy—First Leader Kylstar, as his robot had called him—can teleport.

“Weapons belong in the weapons room.” His spherical robot translates, appearing all-of-a-sudden before the escaped heroes. Captain Atom blasts at the crystalline wall trapping them.

Wonder Woman glares at their captor while Superman places a steadying hand on Superboy’s shoulder. The clone grits his teeth.

“Do you think this guy caused that Zeta radiation storm?” Captain Marvel whispers to his fellow Leaguers.

“Do you think he could be the Light’s mysterious partner?” Superman adds, remembering Cheshire’s intel.

Wonder Woman shakes her head, “Why kidnap Blockbuster and Black Atom then? Those are their allies.”

Superboy glares at the alien and its robot, still referring to them as _weapons_ and talking about “nutrient levels” and “surviving the journey”. This is the last thing he wants to deal with today.

“Doesn’t matter if we don’t get out of here.” Conner says.

…

Meanwhile, the Bioship has caught up to Kylster’s spacecraft, and M’gann has her ship shift to attach itself to the outside of the larger vessel. She and Kaldur prepare to go in, but Kaldur puts up his hand when La’gaan gets up to join them.

“Bioship doesn’t have the fire power to get through the hull, but she can still do some damage. If things go poorly in there, you’re our last hope.” Kaldur instructs.

“Go. I know I complain about getting left out, but I know my duty.” La’gaan says seriously.

The two veteran team members nod, and M’gann slips her hand around Kaldur’s waist. _You ready?_

_Let us rescue our dear Superboy._ He thinks, putting his own arm around her. _Then we’ll get back to Dick and Roy._

With the mental background noise of La’gaan’s jealous grumbling, M’gann sinks the two of them through the floor. Space dizzingly turns in on itself for a second as their bodies are forced to suddenly adjust to the ship’s artificial gravity. M’gann and Kaldur find themselves walking on the ceiling of something more akin to a massive cavern than a spaceship.

_Superboy…? Superboy can you hear me?_

_Can you sense them?_ Kaldur asks. M’gann shakes her head.

_They must be out of range_. This is truly a massive ship after all. And neither of them have ever seen technology like this.

Then they hear a thunderous crash.

_That would be them._

…

Captain Marvel picks himself off the floor. They’ve broken out of Kylstar’s cage, but the crystalline creature can clearly hold his own without it, if the way they’ve been getting their butts kicked is anything to go by. Time to get tricky.

“The West Maneuver?” Captain Marvel asks.

Conner rolls up his sleeves and grins dangerously, “Exactly.”

With Wonder Woman holding Kylstar in her lasso, Captain Atom and Superman punch Kylstar in the face, and the alien stumbles back, tripping over Conner who’s knelt behind him, making the alien crash into the floor. It lays there motionless.

But just when they think they’ve won the battle, the alien’s robotic disco-ball of a sidekick starts making a noise already excruciating to typical human ears, so to Kryptonians, it’s deafening.

Superboy falls to his knees. More of the robot things fly out from the walls, all making that terrible noise. The Leaguers drop to the floor around him as Kylstar escapes Wonder Woman’s lasso. Conner can’t hear. He can barely keep his eyes open as he blearily struggles on the floor, trying to push through the pain, but he can’t- can’t think- can’t. He can’t focus-

_Conner!_ M’gann’s voice cuts through the noise in his head.

Three of the balls crash into each other, and the resulting orange and red explosion silhouettes M’gann as she floats protectively in front of him. Conner feels strong yet gentle hands on his shoulders and looks up to see Kaldur, handsome in the sunset-like glow of the explosion.

More of the orbs fly out from openings in the crystalline ship, but Kaldur reacts swiftly, unsheathing one of this waterbearers, which slings a rope of hard water at the robot. At first, the robot is merely dented by the impact, still able to shriek with that awful noise, but Conner watches as Kaldur twists his grip on the Atlantean weapon and his glowing tattoos electrify the water, short circuiting the floating orb.

_Are you all right?_ Kaldur thinks, moving Conner out of the way of a laser beam. M’gann density shifts before it can hit her and uses her telekinesis to lift one of the crystal pillars decorating the ship and collides it into the turret.

_I am now._ Conner thinks, not pulling out of Kaldur’s touch.

The Atlantean smirks at him. _Good to hear. Shall we?_

Kaldur lets go completely so he can pull out both waterbearers. Conner smirks in return, and crouches while winding back a fist. Meanwhile, M’gann flies backwards, landing at her boyfriend’s side. Flanked by powerful aliens while the Leaguers get to their feet behind them, Kaldur’ahm faces Kylstar with a determined set to his jaw and fearless eyes.

Kylstar’s single remaining orb floats backwards, perhaps out of self-preservation, and chirps desperately as if to yell for timeout.

“Translation: First Leader Kylstar is impressed-”

The words it translates are arrogant, but meant to ask for mercy nonetheless. Kaldur will allow it.

 

…

 

\--December 1, 2015 | 7:30 PM EST | Metropolis--

The unbreakable bubble around Metropolis has been up for _hours_. A rogue, mutated Superman clone is attacking inside while the alien—the self-proclaimed Collector of Worlds—attempts to essentially kidnap the entire damn city of Metropolis has already caught (and thrown from its ship) the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and the Atom. Nightwing is currently on Plan D for how to stop it.

Red Arrow yanks Nightwing out of the way of a laser that shoots from the metallic body of the Collector. Plan D isn’t going very well.

Nightwing just hopes Bumblebee and Beast Boy can break whatever’s generating the force field around Metropolis soon because he’s not sure even Blue Beetle can hold off this alien for long.

Red Arrow fires off an arrow, the foam that usually traps enemies without problem tears like tissue paper under the Collector’s weaponry.

_We’ve made it back onto the ship_. Martian Manhunter’s voice speaks into their heads.

_Good._ Sweat drips down Nightwing’s forehead as he flips backwards to avoid another bolt of lightning. He’s too tired to even complain that this guy has lasers _and_ lightning as if one or the other isn’t enough. _Because we could use some-_

Just then a bright, but familiar, light—the kind he sees all the time in the Zetatubes—flashes and appears: four of the League’s heaviest hitters as well as Grodd, Devastation, Mammoth, the Terror Twins, Bioship (manned by Lagoon Boy), Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.

_Help._ Nightwing finishes his thought, stunned. He gathers himself and shouts out loud,

“Guys! Alien robot trying to steal Metropolis! Take him down!”

_All I needed to know._ La’gaan says over M’gann’s mindlink. He uses the Bioship’s lasers to blast the Brainiac bastard’s head off his body.

And for a foolish second, Dick thinks that’s the end of it. Until about two dozen more identical copies rise out of the floor. But, they don’t move to fight. Instead, several of them gather around Superman and Superboy.

“Impossible. Scans indicate you are Kryptonian.” One says.

“Correction. One is true Kryptonian. The other is a hybrid. A clone.” Another says.

Conner’s face scrunches up in distaste, but Superman puts a protective hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Kon-El is every bit as Kryptonian as I am!”

“That is not the issue at hand.” Aqualad interrupts. “What is your purpose here?”

“I am Brainiac of Izod. Collector of Worlds.” A body near Kaldur says. “I am shrinking this city and archiving it in my collection to save it from your planet’s inevitable destruction. But…” Some high-pitched alarm grows louder throughout the ship.

“Something below tampers with the force field generator probe.” Finishes a body blocking the Terror Twins’ escape.

“If the force field shuts down while the reduction beam is engaged, it will destroy your world!” One of the collector’s bodies next to Nightwing speaks up.

“Then disengage the beam.” Red Arrow growls, clutching his shoulder where some lightning had singed him badly.

“Your force field prevents us from waving off our operatives in Metropolis.” Nightwing adds quickly.

A Brainiac body goes to sit at the control panel. “I am the Collector of Worlds. Not their destroyer. Very well. I’ve disabled the beam. And the force field.”

“You are determined that I not collect your city?” Asks another Brainiac copy.

“Very.” says Captain Atom.

The Collector sighs dramatically, “Fine. This is an inadvisable risk to the preservation of your culture, but if even one Kryptonian survives, then I suppose the need is not absolute. Then I will re-enlarge your Metropolis and depart.”

“Thank you.” Kaldur says gratefully.

The robot alien huffs, “Good luck with your doomed world.”

And with that, the Team and Leaguers find themselves teleported to the ground so suddenly that they stumble to keep their balance. From the safety of the ground, they watch the gargantuan ship fly away.

“Batgirl? Bumblebee? Beast Boy? Do you read?” Nightwing asks over the comms.

“We read you. Force field is down and Metropolis is normal-sized again.” Bumblebee says.

“And Noor Harjavti is safe!” Garfield says over the comms.

“That bizarro clone guy got away though.” Batgirl adds.

Nightwing sighs. Three out of four is good enough. He leans on Roy’s good shoulder and looks around the crowd of heroes (the villains who’d been on the Collector’s ship are nowhere to be seen) for their other boyfriend and girlfriend.

Conner appears next to M’gann and Kaldur. When the news comes over the comms that everything turned out okay, M’gann practically jumps into Kaldur’s arms. Conner had been going to thank them for the rescue, but the intimate embrace gives him pause. He’s about to pivot on his heel when they turn to him, M’gann even flying forward to pull him into a hug.

_Thank the stars you’re okay._

_As am I._ Kaldur thinks.

_Uh. Thanks. For the rescue, I mean._ Conner responds slowly.

Kaldur smiles at him, _Anytime._

Conner wishes Kaldur would look at him forever, but then Dick and Roy emerge from the crowd, Roy’s shoulder covered in a charred-looking mark.

“Roy!” Kaldur rushes to his boyfriend’s side. “What happened? Let me look.”

“I’m good, I’m good. Just flesh wounds.” Roy says.

“ _Just a flesh wound_.” Kaldur mocks unhappily as he assesses the damage.

“The Bioship has medical supplies.” M’gann says, calling her vessel to them.

“It had lightning _and_ lasers. Who does that? How is that fair?” Dick’s saying as he pulls some disinfectant from his utility belt. Roy tries half-heartedly to swat their hands away, but he can barely move the singed arm so he gives in.

Conner watches them fuss over their injured boyfriend, missing Kaldur’s gaze, missing M’gann’s touch. He feels a pang in his chest, and remembers his talk with Ma.

She was right, of course; he knows now. But now isn’t the right time. So he’ll wait for them, he decides, as he slips into the crowd to leave his loves to themselves.

…

“Conner?” M’gann turns around, searching for the Kryptonian who she could’ve sworn had just been standing there, but finds nothing. She senses his mind, though, so she at least knows he hasn’t disappeared again. She frowns, considering reaching out to the man, but Kaldur and Dick are calling to her from inside the Bioship, so she turns around again and follows them up the ramp.

When M’gann walks in, Roy is leaning against Kaldur while Dick grabs the necessary medical supplies. Helpfully, the Martian waves her hand and the configuration of chairs changes, making room for a table sort of structure for Roy to sit on while they bandage him up.

Roy hisses at the sting of disinfectant on the raw skin, but Kaldur cards his hands through his ginger hair soothingly while Dick works as gently as he possibly can. Hesitantly, M’gann approaches the three boys.

_We talked about this_ , she has to remind herself before getting up the courage to intertwine her fingers with Roy’s.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She says. No more mission, no more mindlink. Unless they give permission. It’s part of what they agreed.

Roy squeezes her hand, “Same to you. And thanks for keeping Kal safe.”

M’gann tries to shake her head, tries to say Kaldur didn’t need her help, but Roy is pulling her forward. She can feel his thoughts almost like when Dick or Kaldur project to her without the mindlink already active, but of course Roy is much less practiced at that. And she can’t know for sure that’s what Roy’s even trying to do. Maybe he doesn’t mean for his thoughts to be so loud that she can almost hear them. She doesn’t open her telepathy up enough to find out because the question in his eyes and in his slightly parted lips is obvious enough.

He’s asking to kiss her.

Of course, the answer is yes. She closes the gap between them, soft and slow despite the post-mission adrenaline still coursing through her. Their fingers stay locked together even as they separate from the kiss.

“I was so worried about you two.” Dick says as he finishes bandaging Roy’s shoulder.

“And I you.” Kaldur says before leaning in to take Roy’s mouth in a heated kiss. Clearly, Roy gets lost in the slide of tongues and press of lips, because he unthinkingly brings his bad arm up to cup the man’s face only to flinch at the jolt of pain the movement sends down his shoulder. It’s not a bad flinch, but Kaldur moves away all the same.

An exasperated but warm expression on his face, Kaldur rests his forehead against Roy’s, “You need to stop getting yourself hurt, Love.”

“That was my fault. He pushed me out of the way. Damned hero.” Dick teases, taking his turn to kiss their boyfriend, nipping along his stubbled jaw, and nuzzling Roy’s neck.

The archer laughs sarcastically, “You make it sound like a bad thing. We’re supposed to protect each other, right?”

“That is the idea, but that includes self-preservation, Love.” Kaldur chides his boyfriend softly.

Roy sighs and kisses his Atlantean boyfriend again for good measure, “You’re one to talk. Now let’s go. It’s still Tuesday, we still have a few more hours for date night.”

“You sure you don’t want to join us?” Kaldur glances to Dick and M’gann. The two look at each other, possibly speaking with their eyes, but more likely with telepathy.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll go to his place.” M’gann says, hugging Dick’s waist while Dick slings one arm around her shoulders.

“As long as you remember what we talked about yesterday.” Kaldur says wryly.

Dick winks. “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll get the pics, if we do anything dirty.”

“Good enough for me.” Roy says, shoving off the makeshift examination table. “Now let’s go. Pretty sure the sun’s starting to set on the West Coast.”

M’gann takes her seat at Bioship’s helm and giggles when Dick sits in her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing the side of her face. In front of them, Kaldur cuddles with Roy, nuzzling his ginger boyfriend’s neck in his Atlantean way while they fly, watching the sky change colors along the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: The missions keep on coming as the Team heads to South Rhelasia when they hear word of a potential Krolotean base.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	19. December 2, 2015 | South Rhelasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missions keep on coming as the Team heads to South Rhelasia when they hear word of a potential Krolotean base, but Conner is acting weird and M'gann is feeling a little distractible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying the new season. Don't worry, this fic will still keep coming.  
> This chapter contains: canon-typical violence, guns, M'gann mooning over her crushes, fluff,

\--December 2, 2015 | 6:00 AM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

After getting back the night before, M’gann and Dick stayed up for hours, just talking about whatever came to mind—literally, because he let her mindlink with him all night. They’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms, but unfortunately, they don’t get much rest as about four hours later, an alarm rings through the Cave, waking up any present team members.

Rushing out of the bedroom, M’gann and Dick find one of their boyfriends, looking tired and apologetic as he stands among the other present team members in the mission room. While Kaldur explains the alert the League has received about a possible alien base, Conner stands at the group’s periphery. He and M’gann both get put on Beta Squad, which might’ve been a problem since Conner can’t seem to look at her for extended periods of time right now, but she has more important things to worry about.

Because Beta Squad is bait.

 

…

 

\--December 2, 2015 | 9:00 PM UTC+8 | South Rhelasian Border--

They land silently on the South Rhelasian border. The radio fizzes in M’gann’s ear as Zatanna’s voice comes through.

“League Squad in position. Over.”

M’gann hates how the staticky sound distorts Zatanna’s beautiful voice, but there’s a strict radios-only mandate for this mission. She hates radios. They’re so inconvenient and uncomfortable, she never remembers the lingo, and it’s _so_ easy to hack. But, that is the _point_ this time, so she can’t argue.

“Roger. Rendezvous at point. Over.” Kaldur’s voice echoes as he stands right next to her. He glances down, with those perfect glimmering eyes, and whispers to M’gann, “Stay safe.”

“You will.” She says, having meant to say I will and you too. “I- err-.”

Kaldur chuckles lightly at her, patting her on the shoulder in reassurance, “I will. Thank you.” His hand lingers just a moment too long before he turns and nods to the rest of Beta Squad.

Heat now burning across her shoulder and cheeks, M’gann pulls her hood up and goes camouflage mode. _It’s for stealth_ , she tells herself as they all go in different directions to get into position. _Totally not hiding her blush._

Conner follows her, either seeing her through infrared or simply following her by whatever sound he can detect.

...

From their hiding place in the tree line, M’gann looks up into the night sky. The stars twinkle, and she thinks about how Rocket would light up that sky with the purples and pinks and blues of her powers.

M’gann would love to join her out in space, on another planet, where neither are restricted by the bigotry of their home worlds. She imagines flying side by side with Raquel. She pictures the smile Raquel always has when she flies for the fun of it—perhaps their fingers would intertwine. Maybe out in the cosmos, she’d have the courage to lean in and kiss those lips.

Sounds of Superboy jumping onto the thick branch next to her, rustling the tree leaves around them, snaps M’gann out of her daydream. From the ground, she doubts anyone would’ve thought it was anything more than the wind. Conner’s gotten so much more graceful and precise over the years, but she’s still impressed every time she sees his newfound stealth. She watches him, eyes focused on his lips until she remembers maybe she shouldn’t do that, so she forces her gaze slightly upwards and sees despite the dark, the exhaustion in his eyes.

“You okay?” She whispers without thinking.

“Fine.” He answers, scanning the ground.

M’gann bites her lip. A long, long moment of silence passes between them as she debates the merits of telling him now versus later. But her patience won’t last that long, and the words bubble up out of her despite her better judgement, “Nightwing, Kal, Roy, and I are dating.”

He doesn’t react. He already knows, she realizes. Of course he does.

She waits and waits for his response, and finally he says,

“I’m happy for you.”

And suddenly he turns his head away, like a dog who’s heard something in the distance.

She frowns, but there’s more crackling through her radio that prevents the two from continuing the conversation. Oh right. Mission.

“I’m spotted! Coming at you. Over!” Bumblebee says through the ear piece before a tiny, winged figure zooms past their view. Superboy makes a practiced gesture, and M’gann knows to go intangible in time to avoid a spray of bullets that fly into the trees a moment later. The bullets bounce off Superboy’s skin, and he jumps down, hollering like his old self.

On the ground, a couple Rhelasian soldiers shoot semi-automatics into the tree line wildly. They have none of the military practice or discipline M’gann has seen in her time on Earth. It’s easy to tell they’re not Rhelasian soldiers. She uses her telekenesis to knock them backwards. The objects her mind touches don’t feel like real human bodies.

“Let’s get to the objective!” She shouts to Superboy, who turns and retreats the way Bumblebee went, despite all his usual manners. Because _this_ is the job.

The aliens parading around as human soldiers give chase. She could easily take away their guns, but then they might be less inclined to fight. They come out into a clearing at the foot of a sheer cliff. Bumblebee is zapping at other soldiers, presumably also aliens. Nightwing is also there, using his eskrima sticks to fight off some soldiers coming from the other side.

This time, she does reach out and take the guns from the enemies’ grasps and bends them into unusable shapes. She’s never had a boyfriend vulnerable to bullets before, but now she has three. And she’ll be damned if she lets a single one of them get hurt on her watch.

“Miss Martian! Watch out!” Bumblebee shouts.

M’gann whirls around to see a soldier barreling towards her, mouth stretched in an inhuman shriek with gun leveled right at her chest.

“Laever ‘seimene eurt smrof, won!” An otherworldly voice echoes across the sky, and for a second the world is washed in shades of purple, pink, and blue as the soldiers’ bodies literally dissolve before M’gann’s eyes. Falling apart in chunks at first, and then becoming ash in the wind, and from underneath appears a strange, ugly creature crawling out, the likes of which M’gann has only ever seen on grainy videos.

Zatanna lands at M’gann’s side confidently. Her raven-dark hair flows in the wind, and her eyes glint magically in the moonlight. She turns to M’gann and offers a smug grin as the exposed aliens flee the scene.

M’gann doesn’t even think to try to read one of their minds, though based on the alien sound of their language alone, she guesses it’d be difficult. Instead, she watches in awe as Zatanna sends another spell after them. Her magic is like nothing else. It’s elegant and beautiful—more so than even the priest and priestesses on Mars. Zatanna leaves M’gann feeling enchanted by just walking past her. Getting to see the woman’s magic up-close again, getting to smell her lotion as she stands next to her, is something M’gann hadn’t realized how badly she’d missed until now.

“T-thanks.” M’gann stutters, and out of nowhere, Zatanna pecks M’gann’s cheek.

“No problem.” She turns to Nightwing and Superboy who are staring, and winks at them. “Time for step two?”

Dick nods, “Thanks for the help.”

“Anytime. We gotta protect each other, right?” Zatanna says with a genuine smile, “Etativel!” With the spell, she flies up once again to rejoin the rest of the League Squad in the sky.

_She’s so pretty._ M’gann and Dick think at the same time.

And by the way Conner continues to watch even as the rest of the team stopped being able to see the Leaguers flying away, she guesses he thinks so, too. Maybe, there’s hope with him after all.

 

…

 

\--December 2, 2015 | 12:00 PM PST | Star City, California--

When Kaldur returns to Roy’s apartment, the ginger man has lunch waiting for him fish tacos from the taqueria across the street.

“I could cook something.” Roy says even as he digs through the bag for his meal. Kaldur shakes his head,

“That would take too long. You should rest before your shift tonight…which, you are sure you’re well enough-?” He starts to ask but Roy cuts him off.

“I’m fine. You and Dick patched me up great. I need to keep this job Kal.”

“I know. I merely worry about you.” Kaldur says, finally digging into his food.

“Same here. Today go well?” Roy asks, knowing only vague details of the mission.

Kaldur sighs. It had been so hard to watch Dick and M’gann knowingly put themselves in danger. It was always hard to watch his Team do that. They do this often, so Kaldur should be used to it, but there are some things one can never get used to. And sitting in the Bioship, watching and in reach to help, but not being able to because that’s not what the mission calls for, is one of those things.

“Everyone’s safe.” Kaldur says, both to Roy and to reassure himself. The archer nods. Safe is the best they can ask for most days. He leans over the table to kiss Kaldur again. There’s fish on his breath, but that can’t faze an Atlantean.

“Want to hear about Lian? She did the cutest thing today.”

“I would love that.” Kaldur says, placing his hand over Roy’s as they talk, eat lunch, and put a movie on in the background.

 

…

 

\--December 2, 2015 | 3:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Many miles and time zones away, it’s already the late afternoon, and M’gann lies in bed after several long days. She snuggles into her comforter as she yawns wide. Normally, she’s not much of a nap person, but she does enjoy her view of a head of midnight hair ending just short enough to show off a muscular neck. She kisses the exposed skin, and Dick laughs sleepily.

She wraps her arms around him from behind. _Goodnight, Dick._

_Goodnight M’gann._

She falls asleep, hugging him close and nuzzling the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter: M'gann, Roy, and Kaldur go on their first date, which--just their luck--almost immediately goes awry when bandits take the entire dance hall hostage.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	20. December 3, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann, Roy, and Kaldur go on their first date, which--just their luck--almost immediately goes awry when bandits take the entire dance hall hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: kisses, dancing, guns, canon-typical violence, mild language, mentions of sex, allusions to boners,

\--December 3, 2015 | 9:30 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

After two missions in a row and a long day going through backlogs of intel on the Light, courtesy of the bugs Zatanna had magically placed in Black Manta’s ship, M’gann yawns as she floats to the kitchen, too tired for walking. She knows immediately when Roy and Kaldur enter the room. She’s been able to sense that for a long time now. With the connection she feels, it’s harder to not notice their minds than notice them.

But, she pretends like she doesn’t know that the two walk quietly closer. She feels a strong arm snake around her waist and a kiss press to her cheek. Giggling, she turns around to kiss Kaldur back, running her hand appreciatively over the silky, smooth fabric of his embroidered bomber jacket.

“What’s this?” She asks.

“It’s Thursday,” He answers casually, and she blinks in surprise. She’d honestly forgotten what day it was.

“Ready for date night?” Roy asks, stepping into view. Usually, M’gann either sees him in his Red Arrow suit or in simple T-shirt and jeans, but today he’s dressed up a bit with a patterned, well-tailored button-up and dark-stained jeans that don’t have any holes or stains or anything. He holds his leather jacket over his shoulder, looking cool even as he shifts his weight from foot to foot, embarrassed by M’gann’s staring.

“Roy, you made it!” She states the obvious to ease Roy’s discomfort.

“Yeah, Ollie and Di volunteered to watch Lian tonight.” Roy says, with a small smile that leaves M’gann’s heart racing.

“That’s sweet of them.” She says, then makes a show of looking at their nice clothes, “You two look so nice, I didn’t plan anything…”

“Kaldur found the coolest bar. They do live music, and tonight, they’ve got an entire jazz band playing.” Roy says.

“It is on a boat. It will stay docked the entire time, but it still appears quite scenic in the photos I saw. It has good reviews.” Kaldur looks at her nervously, “I thought…it sounded like fun?”

“That sounds _amazing!_ ” M’gann twirls around, changing her clothes from a blouse and mom jeans to a wide-necked dress with a floofy skirt and long sleeves. She turns her skin from green to generic Caucasian while making her dress a deep green plaid. Finishing the look off with some matching green booties, she kicks one of her heels up and loops an arm around Kaldur’s neck.

“How do I look?”

Kaldur kisses her again, “Amazing.”

 

…

 

\--December 3, 2015 | 6:50 PM PST | San Diego, California--

Little lights decorate the outside of the boat, and everywhere else with Christmas just around the corner. They’re on the coast in California, further south than Star City. There’s no snow, just a lot of palm trees decorated in Christmas lights and southern Californians nursing hot chocolate and coffees while they dress in coats and hats, pretending their weak winter warrants the change in wardrobe.

The harbor waves glitter and dance with the colorful lights, while the decent-sized boat rests on the water, tethered to the dock and bathing in the warm glow of its many fairy lights. Occasionally, a petal from the garlands strewn decoratively around the outside falls off and glides slightly along the slow breeze to settle beautifully on the water’s surface. Even underneath the flowers, the boat is gorgeous, with reliefs all along the outside of the hull depicting mermaids and sunken treasure. The hopping sounds of brass wind instruments playing to an eager crowd can be easily heard outside in the cool night air.

Inside the boat is no less impressive, with the walls decorated in framed photos and antique-looking knick-knacks—the sort of things M’gann’s never even seen before. Kaldur leads her by the hand around the outside of the small dance floor where people do their best to dance along with the jazz music. In front of the band on stage, there’s a singer dressed in a lovely floor-length red gown caressing the microphone and singing like a bird.

“This is _gorgeous._ ” She whispers in Kaldur’s ear as they walk toward the bar.

“I’m glad you like it.” He gives her such a pleased, charming smile.

Roy comes up behind the Atlantean, and M’gann doesn’t miss how low he places his hand on the small of Kaldur’s back. “Kal, I’ll grab drinks, you dance with M’gann.”

“You sure?” Kaldur asks, but Roy just nods insistently, giving him a kiss. He winks at M’gann,

“Save a dance for me, yeah?”

With that, Kaldur turns around and offers the Martian girl the hand she hasn’t been holding. She takes it eagerly, and they slide onto the dance floor. Neither of them are particularly good. Kaldur’s motions are fluid, but he has no idea what any of the steps are plus shoes will always feel a little odd to him. And no matter how much superheroing she does or years she lives in a human body, M’gann will always be a little clumsy, so she’s focusing more on not stepping on anyone’s feet than on following Kaldur’s lead. They get better with practice, but there’s a point where Kaldur goes for a dip, and M’gann doesn’t realize, so their foreheads bonk together. M’gann immediately starts apologizing, but Kaldur’s face breaks into a tickled smile as he laughs and laughs at the goof-up.

“Sorry.” M’gann says again when they right themselves and continue dancing with less complicated steps. At least they’re not totally out-of-place in the buzzed crowd of twenty- or thirty-somethings.

“Not at all. I apologize.” Kaldur says through his giggles. “I keep attempting moves Roy would do. He is a fantastic dancer.”

M’gann smiles and glances in Roy’s direction. He’s still at the bar, ordering drinks. It looks like the bartender is talking him up, but the ginger clone points over his shoulder at his datemates. M’gann’s face heats.

“He is?”

“He is.”

Kaldur spins her, and the rooms blurs with lights and music. Her skirt flutters out in a big circle around her as she rotates out then back in. “He’s pretty excited for this date, you know,” Kaldur says into her ear when she’s tucked safely back against his chest, “Nervous, too. So go easy on him.” He adds as Roy walks over to take his turn at dancing.

…

Smiling to himself, Kaldur watches as Roy effortlessly twirls M’gann around the dance floor.Then he notices. They’re moving. Kaldur can feel the boat gliding slowly through the harbor waters and leaps from his seat. Too far to warn his dates without causing even more of a commotion than is coming, he sends a thought to M’gann, praying to Neptune that she’ll pick it up despite the mindlink not being active.

_M’gann. The boat has left the dock. Something is wrong._

With a gasp, M’gann looks up to meet Kaldur’s eyes, and connects the three of them, relaying the message to Roy as she does. That’s all she has time to do before the singer reaches into a guitar case to pull out an automatic rifle. Some of the other jazz band members pull out guns and shoot them into the ceiling, while the rest shout in terror.

 _Get to safety._ She says to Kaldur through the link before holding Roy tight and density shifting the two of them through the floor to avoid the crowd’s surge of panic.

Roy struggles in her grasp, _We have to save them-_

 _We will._ Kaldur says in their minds. _They are collecting people’s valuables. People are trying to get help, but they’ve got something jamming the cell-signal, and with the boat going towards the ocean, no one can leave._

 _No one but you._ Roy says, a sly smirk on his face as he pulls his mask out of his pocket. Batman isn’t the only mentor who taught his protégé to be prepared.

 _Exactly. I will try to turn the boat around. You two protect the hostages._ Kaldur orders. The three of them too easily revert to Mission Mode.

 _On it._ M’gann says, transforming her dress into her sleek stealth uniform and turning her skin back to its usual green.

She looks at Roy, with a smirk to match his own, _You ready?_

 _Born that way._ Roy thinks, pulling a collapsible bow from his jacket before tossing the outerwear aside.

The two of them are in the hull, used for storing more liquor as well as glasses, napkins, silverware, to-go containers, cleaning supplies, all in bulk. Plenty of things for Roy to hide behind as they hear several goons trudging down the stairs, not bothering to muffle the sounds of their footsteps. Amateurs.

Roy aims an arrow, shoots, and the arrowhead strikes the floor at their feet, releasing just enough knockout gas to down the two grown men. It takes a moment, and they stumble forward, confused and shouting, but by then Miss Martian has used her telekinesis to remove the guns from their possession. The men don’t have the energy to even turn around to see their assailant before slumping to the floor.

 _That’ll last about ten minutes._ Red Arrow says to the Martian woman.

 _I only need one._ Miss Martian says as the guns hover in midair in front of her. They’re pointed back at the knocked out men until she balls her open hand into a fist, crushing and twisting the metal with her mind and letting the newly made shrapnel and unusable bullets plink to the ground.

Roy has a hard time not thinking about how hot that is.

…

Aqualad slips away from the robbers with practiced ease and goes onto the deck. He needs no breath, no beat of hesitation, just a second to take off his shoes and jacket before diving off the boat. The water’s surface barely splashes, and the rush of cold salt water is a relief to his gills. It takes him no time at all to swim to the back toward the rudders.

Pulling out his water bearers, he summons the magic in his tattoos to affect the water around him and mold it to his will. Around the rudders, the water hardens and pushes against them. The metal of the boat groans in protest, but they’re no match for the might of the ocean.

As the boat turns slowly around, Kaldur resheaths his water bearers and swims back to the surface, following with ease, before building enough momentum to jump up out of the water and land back on the deck. Where he finds his boyfriend in a stand-off with the band’s lead singer/the apparent super-powered ring leader of these waterway bandits.

Necklace beads and wallets and loose change are spilled on the floor at her feet, one of the band members Kaldur had seen join with her hostage-taking lays unconscious and caught in the foam from one of Roy’s arrows. The singer’s hands glow dangerously. She spots Kaldur climbing onto the boat, and her grimace deepens.

She takes aim, one hand toward Red Arrow, one toward Aqualad, but Miss Martian rises like a ghost through the floor boards to place herself in the way. Although her posture is relaxed, her face simmers with rage, her eyes glowing a bright, angry neon green.

A metal object hovers from M’gann’s hands to Kaldur.

“That’s the cell jammer.” M’gann says. “Think you can short circuit it?

“Of course.” Kaldur says, taking the tech from where it floats in the air. His tattoos light up with vibrant blue for a second, and an electric shock crackles around the object, singing parts of it, breaking off others. He assess that successfully short circuited its innards.

The singer watches with fury as the device breaks and shouts, “Fuck you!” firing off some kind of energy blast from her hands. Kaldur’s not sure because it misses him and Roy completely, instead shooting up uselessly into the sky like fireworks as the woman’s arms swing out of her control. Her wrists lock above her head while her palms are forced backwards. Whatever the woman does with those glowy powers, she can’t now. Her only option is to struggle under M’gann’s telekinesis, but that too is a useless endeavor.

Miss Martian walks with steady, deliberate steps towards the woman. Once she’s standing right in front of her, M’gann stretches her body, growing taller until she’s looming over the assailant. With one green hand, she grabs hold of the woman by her petrified wrists. Martians, despite appearances and stereotypes about telepaths, are incredibly strong. Roy guesses by the cowering face the woman makes that she’s feeling some of that strength now.

“You won’t hurt them. You won’t hurt anyone. You’re going to sit here until we’re back at the harbor, and then you’re going to go quietly with the authorities. Do I make myself clear?”

Kaldur glances over at Roy, smirking at the mouth-ajar expression on his face. If their goal had been to reaffirm Roy’s interest in their dating arrangement, they’ve more than succeeded.

…

Adrenaline is still running high by the time the three of them are walking back to the Zetatube. Roy’s eyes have barely left M’gann, even after she transformed back into her Megan Morse identity, and with Kaldur stealing kisses as they walk, it’s only a matter of time until Roy wants to join the fun.

He might get a little overzealous though as he pins her against a nearby brick wall and sucks her tongue into his mouth. His mind is still racing with the images of her, cute and clumsy then hot and commanding, and the way she bites and licks his lips isn’t slowing anything down.

Kaldur places his hand on the back of Roy’s neck, but instead of scolding him about being in public or how alleyways are no place for make outs, he kisses him, lips parted, thick and inviting. This kiss isn’t exactly lazier than the one right before it, but it’s more practiced and relaxed.

When their mouths part, M’gann sighs, one arm wrapped around Roy’s waist while her other hand goes to trace Kaldur’s gills. Her gentle fingers guide him to her lips, and they kiss long and forceful enough that Roy’s jeans are starting to feel a little tight in certain areas.

“Can we… can we do it? Tonight?” She says breathlessly.

“Are you sure?” Kaldur hesitates. “It’s only been three days. If you want to wait...”

 “Do you? I’m so ready. I want you- all of you.” M’gann says, looking between both Kaldur and Roy, who, despite his trouser snake’s obvious preference, will happily defer to his boyfriend’s wishes.

Kaldur pulls out his phone and dials Dick’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Conner tries to find a quiet place to study and Dick gets a surprise during a Wayne charity gala.
> 
> Tomorrow's NSFW chapter will feature this foursome's first time together.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	21. December 7, 2015 | Ivy Town, CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner and Karen meet up in the school library; Kaldur, Roy, and M'gann share some interesting pillow talk; and Roy surprises Dick at a Wayne Foundation Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: discussions of and allusions to sex, friendship, nakedness, discussions of relationship, rich people, dancing,

\--December 7, 2015 | 2:01 PM EST | Ivy Town, Connecticut--

Conner is studying in the university library. In theory, this quiet place full of books should be his paradise. In reality, it’s louder here than at home, what with all the chatter, phones buzzing, and music bleeding through earphones. But these noises are significantly less distracting than what he’s been subjected to the past few days. Today, those four had started going at it in the early afternoon. His noise-cancelling headphones can only do so much.

“Conner?” The Kryptonian looks up to see Karen, smiling even as her arms are weighed down with research material. “Mind if I sit next to you? Man, sometimes I forget we even go to the same school. I hardly ever see you around campus.”

“Yeah, well things change.” Conner swears he’s not pouting (he’s pouting).

“Not with you they don't.” She says.

“Gee, thanks for reminding me.”

Karen’s grin falls a bit, “Oh, c’mon. You know I didn’t mean it like that.” She gestures to his shirt (the same one he’s had since high school), “You can just be stuck in your ways is all.”

“I’m- I’m trying.” Conner slumps his shoulders.

“I know. And it’s gotta be hard now with M’gann…”

“What do you mean?” Conner asks quickly. Hadn’t those four been trying to keep the relationship quiet? How much does Karen know? Did M’gann say anything to her about wanting to date him?

“Her dating Kaldur? And the other two,” She tactfully avoids referring to Nightwing out loud. Unlike the original members of the team, she is not privy to Dick’s secret identity. Not even Garfield knows.

But she still looks over her shoulder to check if anyone’s listening in before whispering, “Mal told me he caught M’gann and NW making out in the hallway yesterday.”

“That sounds about right.” Conner sighs heavily, sounding more put-out than he means to.

Karen places her hand on Conner’s sympathetically. “I’m sorry. Watching your ex date your best friends can’t be easy.”

Conner smiles at Karen. He’s literally known her almost his entire life. They’ve been friends since before she realized his and M’gann’s real identities. So, he shakes his head gently, “ _You’re_ my best friend. You and Mal both are. Kaldur and Night, they’re…”

“They’re what?”

Shrugging, Conner covers his blush with one of his hands, “They’re different.”

“Oh- _oh_.” Karen blinks in surprise before her expression forms into a bemused smile, “Good luck with that, Con…”

The two of them try to get back to studying, but the awkward silence is filled with yet more noises from fellow students. Conner looks up from the same sentence he’s been trying to read for the last fifteen minutes when Karen giggles.

He glances at her questioningly, but she shakes her head, hand clamped over her mouth to keep her laughter to a minimum.

“Nothing, just,” She says through hushed laughter, “if you wanted a threesome, you could’ve asked Mal and me.”

Conner quirks an eyebrow, and Karen lets out a snorting, shoulders-shaking laugh as she adds, “Well, Mal’s taste in guys is usually twinkier, but he might’ve gone for it.”

“Really?” Conner asks, eyebrow raising further towards his hairline.

“Pfft. You didn’t really think you were the only Bi boy in Happy Harbor High, did you?” Karen says, still laughing.

“Huh.” Is all Conner says because it’s not really a surprise. Has he ever even met a straight person? He can’t think of one. Icicle Jr., maybe?

“What about you, am I you’re type?” Conner gives her a sardonic smile.

Karen makes a face that’s no quite disgust as she tips her hand back and forth, “Ehh.”

Conner chuckles as he scoops his things back in his bag.

“What, did I insult you that bad?” Karen jokes, knowing full well Conner just needs some place quieter to focus.

“Yeah.” Conner teases back. “I’ll keep your offer in mind though.”

Karen bursts out laughing again. “Get outta here. Go find your quiet place or whatever.” She says, pushing him away from the table, both of them all chuckles and friendly banter.

 

…

 

\--December 7, 2015 | 11:30 AM PST | Palo Alto, California--

It’s becoming a pattern, Artemis opening the apartment door to unexpected guests. She blinks at Conner, dressed in his usual Superman T-shirt and jeans with a bag slung over his shoulder and a shy smile on his face.

“Hey, Artemis, can I study here?”

 

…

 

\--December 7, 2015 | 2:50 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

“Mmm, now _that_ was good.” M’gann says aloud as she slides out of bed, her hands lingering on her boyfriends’ skin as she does so.

“What you said.” Roy sighs, bringing up his arm to hug Kaldur around the waist and snuggle up to him.

Kaldur eagerly closes the gap between them, resting his head on Roy’s chest, though reaching out his hand to keep contact with M’gann. Dick’s already shrugging on his shirt. M’gann stretches lazily and considers shifting her clothes back on, but she decides against it for the moment.

Dick stops midway through buckling his pants to kiss her lips. It’s quick and chaste and a loving just-because sort of gesture that makes M’gann smile even as he pulls away. He finishes getting dressed, grabs his coat, and moves to the bed to give Roy and Kaldur their goodbye kisses as well.

“You are sure you must leave?” Kaldur asks, not really trying to get him back in bed, but also not opposed to the idea of cuddling for an hour or so.

“Sorry, Kal, I gotta cover for B at this fundraiser tonight.” Dick’s not really looking forward to a boring night of schmoozing Bruce’s richie-rich peers, spending all his energy convincing them to donate a smidgen of their grotesque wealth to children in need, but that’s the life of the ward of a billionaire philanthropist.

“If you say so.” Kaldur sighs.

Dick kisses his forehead and says to all of them as he pulls on his coat, “I promise I’ll be thinking about this afternoon all night.”

Kaldur smirks up at his second boyfriend, “It was pretty fun, wasn’t it? Especially thanks to our lovely M’gann.”

Said Martian blushes as Kaldur gives her an encompassing look and squeezes her fingers. “Most fun yet.” She agrees.

“Imagine how much fun we’d have with the others...” Dick says without really thinking about it, though he’s hovering right over Roy, whose eyes pop open with renewed attentiveness. One of his eyebrows curves up, wrinkling his forehead.

“Are we really having that conversation now?” Irritated, Roy gestures to himself, Kaldur, and M’gann—all naked—and Dick’s dressed form as if to emphasize the bad timing.

Roy has a point, so Dick falters, “Sorry. We can talk later. No pressure.” Dick kisses Roy quickly before turning to exit M’gann’s bedroom.

“Love you.” He says over his shoulder before the door slides shut again, cutting him off from view.

M’gann sits on the end of the bed and looks at Roy hesitantly. Kaldur’s expression mirrors her concern, but he has the benefit of being Roy’s partner for over a year and is less shy about possibly saying the wrong thing.

“Roy, my Love, we _should_ talk about it sooner than later.” he says. “And maybe in a way that doesn’t hurt Dick’s feelings next time.”

“I didn’t hurt his feelings.” Roy scoffs, swiftly pushing himself into a sitting position and forcing Kaldur to sit up too.

“You kind of did.” M’gann points out quietly. “Have you changed your mind about the dating arrangement?”

“No!” Roy says, “I took Conner out didn’t I? But there’s a time and a place, and I don’t see why we would talk about having a damn orgy when we haven’t even planned how we’re going to present this crazy idea.”

Both M’gann and Kaldur give him an unimpressed look, and Kaldur says, “It is not a crazy idea.” Because, of course, to an Atlantean and a Martian, it is not, “Love, what are you worried about?”

Roy looks away, a little ashamed and unsure why he’s even trying to avoid his real feelings with Kaldur or M’gann here. “I didn’t mean that. I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings. It’s just every time I think about it, I get stuck on how awkward this will be. Like…any one of them has plenty of reason to not want to date me.”

“Oh, you think _you’re_ going to get rejected?” M’gann says in a light tone, “What about _me_? I’m not even human…and I have just as much baggage as you.”

“Neither of you have a literal supervillain and Light member for a father, so I win.” Kaldur interjects, and before the joke can turn into a real argument he pats Roy’s back and says, “If you want to hold off that’s fine. It’s important that you’re comfortable.”

“No, no. I want to.” Roy says. Not just to convince his partners.

Kaldur smiles, “Then, if you’re willing to follow my lead, I have an idea that I believe is most equitable.”

 

…

 

\--December 7, 2015 | 5:30 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Dick surreptitiously pulls at his too-tight tie as he talks with an elderly rich man about how no, really, funding free meal programs at schools is a worthwhile donation. And he’s seconds away from throttling the woman next to him who, while putting a Chanel scarf into her Birkin bag, is complaining how the organization throwing the fundraiser already asked for money last year.

Dick nearly jumps when he feels a hand press against his back, but stops himself when he hears a smooth, low voice ask,

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow Richard for a minute? Very generous of you, thank you.”

Dick turns his head, the hand on his back already pushing him away from the donors, “Roy? What are you doing here?”

The older man looks so handsome it momentarily takes Dick’s breath away. His hair is slicked back in a classic style, and his face is perfectly shaved. He’s even trimmed his eyebrows. His defined cheekbones and bright blue eyes, unhidden behind sunglasses or a mask, make him look like a movie star. He’s wearing a designer black suit with a maroon shirt underneath. The matching bowtie is a bold fashion choice, but it works.

Roy smiles at his boyfriend teasingly, “You’re not the only ward of a billionaire philanthropist, you know.”

Dick rolls his eyes, “Okay, but what are you doing _here_?” He glances around the large ballroom, “And where are you taking me-” He starts to ask, though he already knows the answer as Roy’s drags him onto the dance floor.

Roy spins Dick by one hand before catching him, a hand on his hip, the other holding one hand aloft.

“Why do _you_ get to lead?” Dick mumbles.

“You weren’t complaining this afternoon.” Roy says without missing a beat, and Dick has to choke back an inappropriately loud laugh. He places his hand on Roy’s shoulder and lets his boyfriend lead him through a waltz.

As they dance, Roy moves his lips close to Dick’s ear. “I’m here to first say sorry. For being rude earlier.”

“You weren’t.” Dick says.

“No, I was being a butt. I shouldn’t act like I don’t want to try this thing when I _do._ I’m just nervous.”

Dick doesn’t say anything to that—he knows how much effort it takes for Roy to admit his weaknesses. They continue to dance in circles around the dance floor. They’re getting looks, but they’re not the only same-sex couple dancing. They’re not even the most famous. At least not while out of costume.

“I’m also here because Kal had an idea I want to pitch to you.” Roy says into Dick’s ear before spinning him outwards. Dick places his hand on Roy’s chest rather than his shoulder when he spins back in.

“I’m listening.” Dick says.

“After the holiday party, once Raquel gets back, we put all the polyamory stuff on the table. Including mushy feelings stuff.”

Dick smiles, knowing how much Roy hates talking about his feelings. While they spin around the dance floor, Roy goes on.

“M’gann thought it might help to do, like, a trial run, I guess? They date us for a month and after that decide for real if they want to continue.”

Dick hums in consideration.

“So, you’re okay with it?” Roy asks.

Dick nods, “It’s a good idea. I’m down.”

“Excellent.” Roy smiles and squeezes Dick’s palm.

The music around them swells and they step quickly. Dick follows with ease, reading the subtle hints of Roy’s body language like an open book. They spin in tight circles before Roy twists Dick around, catches him again, and dips him as the song ends. As Roy supports Dick’s weight, keeping him from falling to the ground, he admires Dick’s light smile, his dimples, and his swept-back black hair. The movement of the dip has caused Dick’s tie (sky-blue to match his eyes) to fling over his shoulder, which looks broader in the crisp, midnight-blue suit.

As he pulls Dick back upright, he uses the movement to cover a quick kiss to Dick’s cheek before whispering into his ear, “You look damn handsome, by the way.”

Dick unabashedly smooths both hands down the front of Roy’s blazer, “So do you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: The Team's annual holiday party doesn't go as planned.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	22. December 11, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team's annual holiday party goes as planned until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: superhero snowball fights, small injuries, make outs, over-protective brother trope, fighting, mentions/accusal of cheating, accidental confession, psychic conversations, probably too many characters, relationship negotiation, polyamory negotiation, allusions to sex, alcohol consumption,

\--December 11, 2015 | 5:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

As with every year, the Team holiday party is full of music and laughter and food as well as teammates and friends. Plus, this year, Hanukkah! With Raquel off-world, Artemis and Wally make a point of attending the party for Zatanna. After lighting the menorah, followed by playing dreidel and attempting an ill-advised sing-a-long, the party finally moves onto the Annual Snowball Fight.

They set up on the water-facing side of the mountain. Lights indicate the arena for their snowy war, but inside the boundaries, there’s still plenty of brush and trees, rocks, twisting paths—it’s a training exercise as much as it is a fun bonding activity.

They split into three teams:

The Senior Squad: Dick, Kaldur, M’gann, Conner (and Wolf and Sphere), and Barbara

The Up-and-Comers: Mal, Karen, Garfield, Tim, Jaime, La’gaan, and Cassie

The Not Young Justice League: Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Billy, Garth, and Roy

Sometime through the fight, The Up-and-Comers take the high ground until Barbara convinces Mal and Karen to join the Senior Squad. Of course, it ends up being a double-double cross, and long story short, it’s now every hero for themselves. As this always happens during The Annual Snowball Fight, Dick’s prepared, already scaling an icy tree, utility belt stuffed full of snowballs, so he can get an angle on his teammates squabbling below.

Distracted by his own plan, he doesn't notice Conner’s approach. The clone uses his infrared vision to lock onto his target and hurls a snowball directly into the back of Dick’s head. The impact is cold and wet and sudden enough to make Dick lose his grip for a second. He fumbles for another branch, picks wrong, it breaks in his grasp, and suddenly he’s falling. As he tumbles downwards, he hits a couple snowy branches as he goes, nothing too serious; it’s the ground he’s worried about. But instead of cold forest floor, he hits solid muscle as Conner leaps to catch him. They land to a plume of snow.

“You okay?” Conner asks, pushing back Dick’s hair so he can examine a small cut on the man’s forehead.

Dick blinks up at the man, dimly lit by the lamps set up throughout the arena, a cloud of snow swirling behind him like a dreamy snowglobe scene. The hand on his face is so warm, the arm holding him so firm. He blinks again and stares past Conner’s shoulder.

To Conner, Dick seems out-of-it. Worrying he somehow miscalculated the strength of his toss and caused a real head injury, Conner moves his hand to the back of Dick’s head to probe it for a bump or blood. He finds nothing, and instead sees awe in Dick’s face as the man points behind Conner and murmurs,

“Mistletoe.”

Conner looks upwards, and sure enough there is a squat tree, green despite the winter chill, and full of small, white berries dangling just barely overhead. Turning back to face the man in his arms, Conner nods simply.

“Mistletoe.”

For a long second, they remain frozen in that position—cheeks flushed so perfect, heartbeats growing faster. Then they’re moving, coming alive as their lips press together. This time, there is no cover, no mission, just the intensity of bare feelings and raw passion.

When Dick backs off, Conner’s chest clenches in fear that maybe he’s ruined his chances, moved too fast too sudden and scared Dick away. But Nightwing doesn’t get scared. Staring just a little slack-jawed, the Kryptonian lets the man push him backwards into the snow. His clothes soak through, but he barely feels it with Dick laying across his chest, kissing him with no room for interpretation.

That’s when Wolf tackles Dick off Conner. No—not Wolf—a wolf. A snarling, green wolf pinning Dick under his heavy, clawed paws.

“Beast Boy!” Superboy shouts, but Garfield isn’t listening.

“You promised! You promised you wouldn’t hurt her!” Garfield’s voice comes out as a deep growl, distorted by whatever amalgamation of wolf and human vocal chords Beast Boy had to shift to talk. “Now you’re kissing M’gann’s ex-boyfriend?”

Dick struggles to sit up or wiggle from Garfield’s hold, but the shapeshifter smashes him back into snow, howling, “You PROMISED!”

Overhearing the commotion, Wally skids into view first. He gasps when he finds Conner pulling a half-shifted Garfield off Dick, who’s out-of-breath and lying flat on his back in the snow.

“Get off, Conner!” Beast Boy struggles in the Kryptonian’s grasp, voice slowly shifting back to his childlike tenor. Wally pulls at Conner’s arms too, trying to get them separated.

“I’m the one who kissed him.” Conner says evenly, prepared to take the totality of the boy’s hatred.

“You kissed who?” Wally demands, grip on Conner slipping.

“Why? How could you do that? He’s _M’gann’s_ boyfriend.” Garfield says over Wally’s confusion.

“He’s whose WHAT?” Wally’s voice pitches upwards, but by now the rest of the team have rushed to inspect the cause of this raucous. M’gann flies into the clearing. Behind her, Artemis and Zatanna trudge towards them while Barbara struggles to keep the three other freshmen away from the scene.

“D-Nightwing! Are you okay?” She asks, immediately going to kneel at Dick’s side.

Garfield lunges unsuccessfully towards them, shouting, “Get away from him, M’gann! He was kissing Conner—I saw him!”

Wally looks between all of them confused, while M’gann places herself between Garfield and Dick. She holds out her hands soothingly, gesturing for Conner to let go of her little brother as she speaks softly, “It’s okay, Gar. Really.”

“Cheating isn’t okay!” Garfield stomps his feet in the snow.

Wally turns to Dick with venom in his eyes, “Dick. Are you cheating on Kaldur and Roy?”

M’gann and Dick both shake their heads minutely, but neither can seem to find their voices to explain.

“No, he isn’t.” Roy says, elbowing past the small crowd that’s gathered around to reach his boyfriend.

“M’gann, Red Arrow, Nightwing, and I are dating.” Kaldur says, the rest of the team moving to let their leader through.

A murmur of surprise ripples through the crowd. La’gaan curses in Atlantean. A twig snaps loudly underneath Artemis’s now stock-still foot as she glares indignantly at her friends.

“But Conner-!”

Karen and Mal are now helping Barbara pull Jaime, Tim, and Cassie away. Karen casts an apologetic look towards Conner. Garth and La’gaan clearly have less interest in respecting their friends’ privacy as they continue to watch, showing no sign of moving.

“Garfield, I told you. It’s fine.”

“How?” The boy demands.

M’gann swallows, uneasily exchanging looks with her other boyfriends. Her gaze flickers meaningfully to Wally then settles on Conner, who stares back, wide-eyed.

“Because we’re both in love with him.” She whispers and tries not to let the cacophonous wave of others’ emotions distract her from her brother’s hurt.

“You are?” Garfield’s voice sounds so small and vulnerable. This is not at all how he’d imagined Conner and M’gann getting back together.

“Yes.” M’gann kneels in front of her brother, brushing his hair from his face. “So please don’t go attacking my boyfriends.”

“I-” Garfield looks over his big sister’s shoulder at Dick (and Roy who is helping him up). “I’m sorry.”

Dick waves his hand with casual dismissal. Honestly hitting those tree branches hurt worse, “No worries.”

Garfield scrubs his hand on the back of his head and shyly looks between the older heroes. “Geez. You coulda _told_ me.”

“I’m sorry. And I love that you want to defend me, but next time just talk to me okay?” M’gann says.

“Noted.” Garfield says, his head hanging low, not meeting her eyes. M’gann places her hands on Beast Boy’s shoulders, trying to get him to look her in the eye. “Hey, are we okay?”

“Course.” Garfield says, shrugging her off uncomfortably, but it’s more due to embarrassment than resentment. He keeps looking shyly back at the other freshmen (who are being bodily pushed away by Captain Marvel). And showing far more maturity than most thirteen-year-olds, he says, “I’ll, uh, leave you to it.”

Turning into a rabbit, Beast Boy scampers off. Garth and La’gaan finally seem to remember themselves and their manners, and stuttering some excuse about thinking they hear Mal calling, also run off.

Now it’s just the original team—sans Raquel—standing in the snow. Conner’s just staring at M’gann, longing obvious in everything from the angle of his shoulders to the look in his eyes. Wally shifts his weight from foot to foot, eyes darting around all nervous and uncomfortable. Zatanna’s hugging her arms across her chest, self-conscious and annoyed that the apparent quartet of datemates are clearly having a mental conversation. She’s tempted to call them out on it, when Artemis turns on her heel, stomping back down the hill.

“C’mon Zatanna.” She says, voice heavy and bitter.

Zatanna hesitates, but Wally moves to follow. Conner’s hand jerks up, as if to stop them, but it’s Kaldur’s voice that freezes them all in their tracks.

“Wait.” He takes a careful breath. “Please.”

“Kal…” Roy says aloud.

The Atlantean shakes his head, his brow pinched together in concern. “No, we have to tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Artemis’s voice is as sharp as the snap of twigs beneath her boots.

“We wanted to wait until Raquel got back.” Dick says carefully.

“For what?” Zatanna asks, uncrossing her arms at the mention of Raquel.

“Yeah, what else could you possibly still be hiding?” Artemis says, jaw tight.

Dick balks at the words, and Roy runs his fingers tenderly through Dick’s hair. M’gann frowns at Artemis, green hands nervously fisting the fabric of her skirt. Kaldur sighs, expression softening.

“To ask you out.” He answers. “The five of you: Conner, Artemis, Wally, Zatanna, and Raquel.”

The words are met with stunned silence.

M’gann floats to Dick’s side, locking her fingers with his for support as she says, “It was Dick’s and my idea. I- we both-”

Dick squeezes her hand reassuringly, “I like all of you. A lot. I have for a long time, and M’gann feels the same. Kaldur and Roy are wonderful and agreed to our idea. So, yeah, this isn’t the way I wanted this confession to go, but there it is. We want to date you.”

A sharp, nervous laugh breaks the cold silence. Everyone’s head turns to Wally. His voice is flat and disbelieving as he speaks, “You’re serious.”

“Walls?” Dick asks in concern. His best friend doesn’t usually sound so high-strung.

Wally won’t look Dick in the eye. He’s staring at the ground, smiling in an angry sort of way, “Is this a prank?”

“No, we wouldn’t joke about this.” Kaldur answers immediately.

“Great. That’s just great.” Wally shakes his head, the anger visibly colliding with grief. “Do you have any idea how much time I wasted crushing on all of you? I- I’ve been trying to come to terms with the fact that none of you would ever like me back, but _now_ you’re telling me you want me?”

“Oh, Wally, I’m sorry-” M’gann starts at the same time that Roy, surprised and confused, says,

“You had a crush on me?”

“Of course I did! Look at you!” Wally says, gesturing at the ginger man before nervously running his hand through his hair, “I was young, in the middle of transitioning, and here was this cool, older guy, the second sidekick ever, with arm muscles for days and a deep voice like some kind of Greek god, and I couldn’t tell if I wanted to _be_ you or _be with_ you.”

Roy visibly flushes at that. “I…had no idea.”

“Why would you?” Wally grumbles, steadfastly staring at the snow, refusing to look any of them, but especially Dick, in the eye. More silence passes, and Zatanna puts a comforting hand on Wally’s shoulder before asking the others carefully.

“To be clear, is this, like, a sex thing?”

“No, it is not a-”

“I mean, that’s not off the table.”

“Well, sure, but it’s not _about_ sex. It’s about wanting to be with you romantically.”

“Oh.” Zatanna shrinks back a little. Sex she can do. That’s just good fun. But romance has always been more difficult.

Meanwhile, Conner eyes each of his friends carefully. Reading their body language, listening to their heartbeats. But he stays quiet as he has these past weeks.

M’gann’s shoulders slump a little, “It’s okay if the answer’s no, or if you have more questions, or anything.”

“What do you want us to say?” Wally demands, eyes still cast away and a frown set firm on his face, “You say you want to date us, that it’s romantic, but what do you even mean by that? _If_ I said yes, which of you would I be dating? What would we even do?”

“It would require negotiation of course, but ideally, you would be dating Roy, M’gann, Dick, and myself, as we are dating each other.”

Artemis’s eyebrow twitches with annoyance. She’s not used to feeling this emotion towards Kaldur, but it boils over the surface too fast as she throws her hands out wide in exasperation, “And what about me and Wally? We have to live together! Did it occur to you that we broke up for a reason? That maybe I don’t _want_ to get back together with him?”

Wally frowns at how she spits the words but says nothing.

“As I said, we would negotiate boundaries. You do not have to date us or anyone else, if you don’t want to.” Kaldur tries to say evenly.

There’s zero guilt tripping or resentment to the words, just understanding and honesty. Even his disappointment is well-hidden as he says earnestly, “While our invitation will remain open, I promise we will not bother you about it again after this evening.”

“What invitation?” Says a voice none of them are expecting.

“Raquel?” Zatanna gasps—surprised, delighted, and a little mortified all at once. Rocket, looking no different for having been in space for thirteen days, lands in the snow beside her, and Zatanna throws her arms around the woman. “You’re back!”

“Yeah, Icon and I got done early.” Raquel returns the hug eagerly. Her arms might stay wrapped around Zatanna’s waist for longer than necessary, but no one seems to notice—they all have more pressing things on their mind right now. She looks at them curiously. “When I got here, Batgirl said I should go find you all. So what’s up? What invitation were you talking about?”

Silence has never been so deafening.

“M’gann’s dating us now.” Roy gives Raquel that bit of news first as if to ease her into the rest.

“O-oh. That’s.” Raquel lets go of Zatanna awkwardly.

“That’s not everything.” Dick says, taking a few hesitant steps toward Raquel. He’s bruised, freezing, and his friends’ reactions to the impromptu confession sting like a knife wound; he prepares for the metaphorical knife to be twisted that much further into his heart as he confesses.

“I have feelings for you—for everyone here—and I—Roy, Kaldur, M’gann, and I—want to date. All of us together.” Dick takes a deep breath. “That’s what we were talking about.”

Raquel stares. Eyes wide, mouth ajar, she’s not just shocked, she’s baffled. The scrunch in her eyebrows indicates a little hurt too. She shakes her head slowly, clasping her hands together as if that’ll help her process what she’s just been told. “Right…right, while I was away you three started dating M’gann. And then during a party I wasn’t going to be at decided, hey why not add some more?”

“It is not so flippant as you say. Our desire to date you is genuine, and we meant to wait for your return, but there were…extenuating circumstances.” Kaldur says, hand over heart in a show of honesty.

Raquel crosses her arms and tilts her head disbelievingly, “Like what?”

“I kissed Dick.” Superboy finally speaks up. “And they’re telling the truth. I overheard Dick tell Roy and Kaldur that he was in love with all of us back during his birthday. I also knew M’gann liked them back. And I’ve heard them planning how to confess to us all for the past week.”

“You knew?” Artemis’s voice is scratchy with rage. “You knew and didn’t say anything?”

Conner’s about to respond, but Artemis cuts him off, “You know what, don’t. I’m out of here.”

“Artemis wait!” M’gann pleads, and for a hair’s breadth, Artemis pauses her stride and looks at the Martian girl staring at her with those absolutely heart-broken eyes. For that split-second, Artemis feels all the things she’d been trying not to feel, all the emotions that don’t make sense so she’s packed them away in her mind to deal with never.

But then she shoves that door in her mind closed again and grits through her teeth, “I’m done talking.”

They watch Artemis stomp away. Zatanna doesn’t even take a step to follow. Though, Wally looks at Dick, then at the people surrounding him.

“I-” Wally starts to say, but he cuts himself off with a sigh. Pausing only to place a hand on Raquel’s shoulder and give her a heavy but earnest smile, “It’s good to see you, Raquel.”

“You too, Wally…” Raquel says, though she sounds unsure. He accepts it however, and races after Artemis.

Zatanna chews her lip, expression conflicted as she looks from where Artemis and Wally disappeared down the mountain, to Raquel, to the four confessing their feelings, and finally to Conner. Once upon a time her confidant, he hadn’t told her about the other’s feelings. Not even a hint. And yet, he’s staring at her with eyes as pleading as M’gann’s had been with Artemis.

“I guess…we’ll think about it?” She says and walks away too.

“Right.” Raquel says sarcastically. The expression she gives them all is one of consternation as she floats back up into the air, glowing with the power of her inertia belt. “I’m going home to my son. Have a nice night, I guess.”

And with that, she flies into the night sky, quickly obscured by the slowly drifting snowfall.

Now only five remain in the small clearing under the mistletoe tree. A somber, tense silence falls over them.

“That…could have gone better.” Kaldur says, and the attempt to lighten the mood doesn’t quite work.

Dick turns almost shyly to Conner, “If you really knew all this time, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Was it because of me?” M’gann asks, clasping her hands together anxiously.

Conner shakes his head minutely while the other men standing around stare with bated breath. M’gann and Conner had never admitted why they broke up, and both are stubborn enough that their friends ended up letting it go instead of poking at the sore subject.

Conner swallows around a dry throat. _Not because of you. I- I’m really happy you still like me._

M’gann looks up at him, surprised to hear him projecting his thoughts to her. He feels the moment she establishes the mindlink like the tide over bare feet: gentle, soothing.

_Of course. I still love you. I never stopped. But, Artemis had a point about breaking up for a reason…And I understand your hesitation to get back together with me._

Conner’s heart constricts a bit. Even after slowly becoming friends again, M’gann and Conner had never really talked about the reason for their break up. And until very recently, it had still been driving a wedge between them.

_I’m sorry._ M’gann says, and damn if that doesn’t hurt his heart even more. Because now Conner doesn’t want that apology.

_You don’t have to be._

_I kissed Artemis while you and I were still dating. I didn’t talk to you first. I should’ve known better,_ been _better._

_It was just a birthday kiss._

In the physical realm, M’gann jerks forward slightly, _I didn’t mean it like that though, and that was the problem. You don’t have to defend me, Conner, what I did was wrong. A breach of your trust._

Conner sighs, thinking back to not even two months ago in that certain Blüdhaven club and purposefully lets the memories cross over the mindlink. _I think we’re all guilty of that now._

M’gann blushes, seeing Conner’s kiss with Dick from his point of view, and she quiets her own thoughts to give Conner room to say his piece.

_The problem was never the kissing anyway. I couldn’t handle the idea that you liked multiple people. I thought it meant you must’ve stopped liking me, so I ended things before you could. I didn’t want to hear you explain Martian polyamory. And I’m sorry about that. I don’t think the same way anymore._

“Conner, M’gann.” Kaldur’s voice cuts through their thoughts. “I can respect if you would like to keep your relationship with each other private from the rest of us, but that is something you need to communicate to us _before_ having a psychic conversation.”

“Sorry.” Conner mumbles, “M’gann’s not the reason.” Conner says firmly even as he rubs his elbow in self-consciousness, “I was just…unsure of my feelings.”

“But you’re sure now? Because this is the second time in like two weeks that you and Dick have made out, and if you’re just toying with him-” Roy’s voice is a threat.

“I’m not. I like him. I like all of you.” Conner’s eyes land meaningful on M’gann, who blushes, before he looks again to Roy. Then, blushing himself, Conner looks to the snow at his feet. “Polyamory is part of Kryptonian heritage. I’d like to connect to it. Connect with you. So, I’m sure.”

“The question stands. Why not tell us sooner?” Kaldur asks gently.

“I- I wanted to, but whenever you were all together, you were…occupied.”

“Oh.” Kaldur’s eyes widen in understanding. Now all of them are blushing furiously.

“Oh shit, you were home?” Roy says before glancing questioningly at M’gann.

Shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her, the Martian stutters, “I- I didn’t know!”

“My apologies. I did not even consider…” Kaldur says, and Conner doesn’t mean to shiver when the man puts his hand on his shoulder. At least it’s cold enough that no one bats an eye at it. Except of course for the Bat protégé and detective whose gaze narrows as he cocks his head to the side.

“Yeah, sorry, dude, I thought you needed to concentrate to pick up specific sounds through the cave?” Dick says.

“I, uh, I do.” Conner admits, and there’s really no smooth way to play that admission off. He ducks his head down abashedly, “Sorry, I put on my noise-cancelling headphones usually, but…yeah they can only do so much.”

The smirk, knowing and triumphant, the creeps over Dick’s mouth makes Conner want to kiss it off his face. But he doesn’t get the chance as Roy’s hands are pushing him backwards, out of Kaldur’s grip and away from Dick.

“Roy, what are you-” Kaldur demands.

M’gann hovers into the air, prepared to intervene while Roy, getting right in Conner’s face, growls.

“You like listening in on other people, hmm? You like kissing other people’s boyfriends?” Roy’s fists tighten in the fabric of Conner’s shirt, eyes are full of competition, and his lips are so, so close. “You’re not allowed to do that as our boyfriend. Got it?”

This time, no one mistakes Conner’s shiver for having anything to do with the cold. “Got it, Red.”

 

…

 

\--December 11, 2015 | 8:00 PM PST | Palo Alto, California--

“I don’t get it, Arty. I would’ve thought you’d jump at the chance to finally do M’gann. Or Conner or Kaldur or-” Wally is currently in the middle of deflecting, like he usually does when he’s feeling vulnerable.

Artemis crosses her arms and stomps through their kitchen. She needs a drink. “Or who? Because I _know_ you don’t think I want inside Dick’s pants more than _you_ do.”

She rifles through their cabinets until she finds a suitably high-proof alcohol and pours herself several shots worth, knocking each back with purpose. She slams the glass down onto the counter, turning to glare at Wally. It’s not that she’s _angry,_ she’s just _frustrated_. How can Wally not see the problem?

“Roy is my sister’s ex-husband, Wally. He’s the father of my niece! All of you are just going to _ignore_ that?”

Wally pauses. It’s clear in his face that, yes, that’s exactly what he’d planned to do. He gives her a puzzled expression, “So what?”

“Ugh. You’re an only child; you wouldn’t understand.” She says pouring herself some more alcohol, slower this time.

“You can’t use that excuse for _all_ of our arguments.”

“I can and I will.”

Wally rolls his eyes and snags the bottle from her. Artemis grimaces—Wally drinking is just a waste of good booze. But for now, he just uses it only to gesture at her emphatically, “Let me ask you this, have you ever seen Roy as a sibling? Even when he was with Jade?”

Artemis frowns into the bottom of her empty glass and after a drawn-out moment, she finally admits, “No. But we were still in-laws. What about Jade’s feelings? How is she going to react when she finds out her ex is dating her baby sister?”

“She’s going to overreact at first, and then she’ll get over it. Like she does with _all_ your significant others.” Wally says calmly—he’s someone with first-hand experience in the area. The jerk. He has no right to be calm in this situation.

“Okay, smarty-pants. What about you? Why aren’t _you_ jumping Dick’s—or any of their—bones as we speak?” Artemis asks, poking a finger into Wally’s chest accusingly.

Wally drops his head and stares at the floor. “Because,” he says meekly. He sulks to the kitchen table and practically deflates into one of their chairs.

“Because…?” Artemis urges, staring him down.

“I said why earlier, didn’t I? I already _got over_ my feelings for them.” Wally says, all defensiveness, no honesty.

“Bullshit.” Artemis says.

Wally scrapes his hands down his face. “Okay, I’ve been _trying_ to get over them. Especially with Dick.” He stares into his palms, a frown pulling at his mouth. “You know how Dick slept over on my birthday?”

Artemis raises an eyebrow at him. She hadn’t known that. Of course, she’d known Dick had gone to celebrate with the Speedster while she’d been stuck in the med bay with Conner, Roy, Kaldur, and M’gann. But, Wally hadn’t told her about a sleepover—and neither had Dick.

“Did something happen?” She asks, the anger immediately gone from her voice.

Wally shakes his head minutely and mutters, “Birthday kisses,” as if that says it all, though he adds, “And I stupidly tried to push for more, but he stopped it… Acted like we were just having platonic fun.” Wally’s blushing, and he groans at actually admitting this out-loud. His voice wavers with embarrassment, “I had a sex dream about him while he was sleeping right next to me, too.”

“Oh shit.” Artemis says.

Wally laughs humorlessly, “Yeah.” He ducks his head again.

“You wanna know what the worst part of this is, Arty?” He eventually says, looking up at her with doleful eyes. “Once again, I’m not enough for him. He doesn’t want me without a buffer of like seven other people. Why’s he never wanted just me?” Wally takes a pointless swig of Artemis’s whiskey.

Artemis frowns, saying softly, “You should be asking him that.”

Wally lifts an eyebrow and says sarcastically, “And you should talk to Roy.”

Artemis grabs the bottle from where Wally had left it on the table to set it back in the cabinet. “I’ll talk to Roy if you talk to Dick. Deal?” She sticks out her hand.

Wally considers her hand almost suspiciously. “I can do that, but…did you mean what you said earlier? That you wouldn’t want to get back together?”

“That’s not what I said.” Artemis defends. She stubbornly keeps her hand outstretched for Wally to take.

“Close ‘nough.” Wally says.

Artemis narrows her eyes, “What? While you were going on dates with Raquel and having sleepovers with Dick, you thought we were getting back together?”

Wally crosses his arms but stays quiet, because the answer is, in a way, _yes_. In the back of his mind, he’d always assumed he and Artemis would make it work. That no matter who else came into the picture, he’d be by her side and vice versa…which now that Wally thinks about it in the context of his crushes on Dick and Raquel, only really makes sense with polyamory. He sighs.

“It’s not like I’ve been pining for you, and I know we had issues before, but we’re older now, and, well, I’ve missed you.” He says, reaching out to her, though, instead of shaking her offered hand, he laces their fingers together. “So, if we both decide to take them up on this polyamory thing, then, I’d gladly romance you again. If you’d have me?”

Artemis stares at him, then at his hand, then back to meeting his gaze. “Sorry, I used you as my excuse to say no.” She smiles gently and squeezes his hand. “I’ve missed you too, Baywatch.”

Wally smiles up at her, blushing. They’ve kissed (even had sex that one night) since breaking up, but they haven’t held hands in a long time. It’s just as nice as he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Artemis has some thinking to do, and Wally has a good day.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	23. December 12, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has a confession, Roy and Artemis hash it out, and Conner's enjoying this whole arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: confessions, relationship negotiation, make outs, allusions to sex, fluff, banter,

\--December 12, 2015 | 8:00 AM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

His phone starts ringing, and Dick’s about to turn it on silent—or maybe just toss it into the wall because how dare someone disturb him while he’s still basking in the tired, sore glow of last night’s wonderful reverie—but then he sees the Caller ID. Wally.

“Hello?” Dick answers, going from groggy to awake immediately.

“Hey, Dick. Can you talk?” Wally asks.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He wiggles his way out of bed, sending a wink to Conner, the only one of his lovers already awake, as he heads for the hallway. Best to let them rest.

“Damn dude, isn’t it like 5 AM over there?” Dick mumbles as he shuffles into his room to grab somewhat presentable clothes. He doesn’t have a lot of options here, but he finds sweatpants and a warm fleece, “Do you want me to come over?”

“No, I’m already outside the Cave.”

Dick meets Wally at the Mountain’s forest entrance. The Speedster is breathing a little heavy, face flushed, sweating a little despite the cold. Dick quirks his eyebrow inquisitively, and the red color deepens in Wally’s cheeks.

“I- uh- I had some nervous energy, so I ran here.”

“From _Palo Alto_?” Dick asks incredulously.

“No, just from the next Zetatube over. I didn’t want to wake up the whole Cave with the computer announcer voice thingy.” Wally explains.

“The next tube from here is at least forty miles away.”

“Yeah, so not that far.” Wally grins, and Dick laughs because _Speedsters_ and _God, he’s so in love with this man._

Wally shifts his weight from foot to foot and points his thumb over his shoulder, “C’mon let’s take a walk.”

Dick is about to protest that it’s too early and too snowy for walks in relative wilderness, but he wants this chance to talk about last night just as much as Wally, so he follows.

They walk side-by-side, Wally seemingly debating how to start whatever it is he wants to say. Dick’s heart squeezes with the possibility that this is a final rejection.

Eventually, Wally asks in a small voice, “Do you like me?”

The question stuns Dick at first—he thought he already covered that in the confession last night—but once Dick returns to his senses, he replies emphatically, “Yes. Of course!”

Wally kicks up some snow as they continue to walk. He’s even quieter now as he mutters, “Since when?”

Dick makes a noncommittal noise as he thinks back, “There was no one moment, though I remember crushing on you while I was still Robin. But I really started feeling like I do now a couple years ago?”

“So why not ask me out then?” Wally says flatly.

“I- I don’t know. The timing never felt right, I guess.”

Wally can’t blame Dick for that. He’d had plenty of chances to ask Dick out too yet never did, but Wally also tends to be a little slow to figure out what he really wants. And yes he sees the irony in that, “…But with Kaldur and Roy and them, now feels right?”

Dick shrugs, “Maybe? The way you’re asking makes it not feel so right anymore.”

Dick wishes he’d brought a thicker coat, something with a hood or a big collar he could hide in, “Is it the polyamory that’s bothering you? Or my feelings?”

Wally stops in his tracks, and shakes his head, “Some detective you are. I basically told you last night I had a crush on you.”

“You said you had a crush on Roy.” Dick defends.

“I said I’d had crushes on all of you. Which, includes you, Dick.” Wally says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ve been in love with you for years now.”

Uncharacteristically, Dick fumbles his steps before turning to meet Wally’s gaze. It’s not that he’d never had his suspicions, but there had always been a chance the sexual tension between them was just hormones or that he’d been misreading things completely. Their friendship had always seemed more important than testing those waters.

“So the polyamory then…” Dick can’t hide the disappointment in his tone.

Wally sighs, “I know I was raised in Nebraska and had that weird, aggressively hetero masculinity-crisis phase, but no, non-monogamy isn’t my sticking point here. I guess… I’m a little hurt that you didn’t just _tell_ me.”

Dick lets out a quick, short laugh, “And how would I have brought that up? ‘Hey, Walls, I’m in love with you and seven of our other closest friends, and it’s kind of driving me insane. What do you say we all date?’ ”

Blushing at Dick’s blunt confession, Wally can’t help but laugh too, “Well, even that would’ve been better than making out with me while making me think you didn’t like me back.”

Now it’s Dick’s turn to blush as he places a hand on Wally’s shoulder, “Sorry. I never wanted you to think that. I just didn’t want to cross a line with Kal and Roy.”

“I get that. They’re your boyfriends. You guys had just started dating. I just wish I’d been one of those boyfriends, too.” Wally says, taking Dick’s hand from his shoulder and deliberately intertwining their fingers.

“So, are you saying you want to be with us?” Dick asks, unable to tear his eyes away from where Wally’s hand holds his. A little part of him is afraid if he looks away, it’ll stop being real. Dick’s heart beats like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

Wally takes a step closer, placing his other hand on Dick’s cheek in a gesture that nearly has the younger man’s knees going to jelly. “If you actually want me for me, if you would be with me regardless of the others’ presence, and I’m not just some pity invite, then yes.”

Dick closes the short distance between his and Wally’s lips, pressing gently into him. Then he pulls away and looks him square in the eyes.

“Wallace Rudolph West, you fun, sweet, handsome, idiot of a best bro. I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

At the abashed smile Wally gives him, Dick slips his arms around the Speedster’s waist and pulls him closer.

Kissing up Wally’s jaw, he whispers, “Let me show you how much I want you.”

The instant Wally nods affirmatively, Dick’s mouth is back on his. The kiss is passionate and demanding and full of _want_ as Dick mirrors the kisses he and Wally have shared so many times under the guise of something platonic, but this time, there’s no pretense. There’s purpose to the press of his lips, the wandering of his fingers. They don’t stop themselves this time. They don’t have to.

…

Conner shifts in bed. He can still hear Wally and Dick outside, though it’s quieter now as their talking has morphed into light gasps and grunts. He smiles to himself—happy for them—and goes back to reading his book while massaging Kaldur’s head in his lap.

 

…

 

\--December 12, 2015 | 2:46 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Roy takes the elevator up to Paula’s apartment because he is just too sore to deal with stairs today. Not that he regrets last night, he just regrets having a fragile human a-

“Hey, Roy.” It’s Artemis who opens her mother’s door.

“What are you doing here?” Roy asks without really meaning to.

Artemis grins at Roy’s surprise. “I’m not allowed to visit my mom and my niece?”

“I- I mean you are, but don’t you have finals or something?”

“Already done.” Artemis shrugs, moving aside to let Roy into the apartment. “I’m on winter break.”

“Where’s Lian?” Roy asks.

“She’s napping. I can wake her up.”

Roy balks at the thought of a toddler whose nap has been interrupted, “No, let her sleep.” His eyes flicker between Artemis, standing in the middle of the living room, and Paula’s very inviting couch. “Alright if I chill here?”

Artemis gestures noncommittally, “Chill away.”

Roy sighs as he sits down, and it’s loud enough that Artemis gives him a confused look before an expression of absolute and irrevocable understanding washes over her face, and her smile spreads even wider than before. But, she can be a Mature Adult™ when she wants to be, so she doesn’t mention how he’s sitting weird or has been limping a little or anything.

Instead, she plops down on the couch next to him. Watching Roy pull out his phone to waste time, she considers his calloused hands, the ginger hair she’s always liked, his strong jaw. She kind of hates just how much he is Her Type.

“Where’s Paula?”

“Grocery shopping. She took advantage of me being here to not take Lian.”

Yeah, Roy knows exactly what shopping with a baby is like and doesn’t blame the grandmother one bit.

“Cool.” He says, continuing to scroll through his phone.

“Yep.” Artemis says, and a few more awkward moments pass between them before Artemis blurts out, “Okay, are we just not going to talk about last night?”

Roy looks up from his phone, surprised, “We promised last night was the first and last time we’d bother you about it.” It almost annoys Artemis how evenly Roy says it. Like he’s not bothered at all.

“What if I _want_ to talk about it?” Artemis asks.

“Am I stopping you?” Roy says sarcastically, mirroring her tone. “You’re the one who said no. Said you didn’t want to get back together with Wally, and well, just today Wally had a talk with Dick and changed his mind, so.” Roy spreads his hands, palms up as if to physically place the conversational ball in Artemis’s court.

Artemis crosses her arms, “I’m not opposed to dating Wally.”

Roy quirks his eyebrow at her, “So all the fuss you made last night was about what then?”

Artemis tosses a throw pillow at Roy. She misses, though Roy knows that was on purpose. “Wally and I talked it out last night. I came here to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Roy makes a noise of genuine shock. She’d planned this? “What would you have done if I’d sent Kaldur to pick up Lian?”

“I don’t know? Called you instead?” Artemis shudders, “Thank God you showed up because I hate phone calls.” Roy nods in understanding at the phone thing, though the rest of her sentiment remains perplexing.

“So, you wanted to talk to me, specifically, about what? …Specifically?”

Artemis throws her arms out in frustration at how no one seems to be getting this. “It’s weird! This whole thing is weird! And before you say it, no, not the polyamory. Okay maybe a little the polyamory, but more the possible you and me!”

Roy scoots back so he’s sitting up straighter, shoulders held a little stiffer. “You said no because of Jade.” It’s not a question.

“Yes!” Artemis says emphatically. _So he does get it_. “How am I supposed to date you when you’re her ex-husband? Not even boyfriend: _husband._ ”

“It was a Vegas wedding. We got divorced. I don’t have feelings for her anymore.”

“And you have feelings for _me_?” Artemis asks.

Roy shrugs uselessly, “Why shouldn’t I?”

Artemis sputters, “I’m your daughter’s _aunt._ Don’t you think that’s weird?”

Roy looks at Artemis with a flat, tired expression. “Artemis. I am a literal evil clone. A vigilante superhero. Dating you wouldn’t make the top fifty weirdest things in my life. Maybe not even top one hundred.”

Artemis doesn’t have a real response to that, so she just makes an insulted noise.

Roy sighs, “Listen, you have every right to say no. You don’t even need to give a reason. But, you wanted to talk about this, so I think that’s what we should do. C’mon, I know you’re coming up with a bunch more arguments as we speak, so voice them. Why shouldn’t we get together?”

“It could hurt Jade’s feelings.” Artemis says immediately.

Roy shakes his head, “She may be concerned for her little sister, but she doesn’t like me that way anymore. You know that.”

“I was your sister-in-law.”

“For like a month. No offense, but I’ve never thought of you as a sister and never will.”

“People will talk.”

“Please. Neither of us care. Try again.” Roy scoffs, not even entertaining that one.

“Polyamorous relationships are messy.”

“Can be. So can regular relationships. Telepathy and Kaldur makes it easier. Trust me.”

“We fight a lot.”

“We _used_ to fight a lot. Until last night, I thought we’d been getting along pretty well.”

“I guess.” Artemis has to admit he’s right. They had been getting along okay. Her mind races with more excuses. She’d seemed to have so many more last night, but now they feel flimsy. “We have the same mentor.”

“So do Barbara and Dick. Was it weird when they dated?”

“No.” Artemis sighs, begrudgingly.

Artemis struggles to find something else. Some other reason. She’s finding it harder and harder as time passes, because Roy’s right—damn him—her reasons were pretty bogus.

“I don’t know if I like you like that.”

Roy nods at this, considering. “Fair enough. Though, I’ll say to you what Kaldur said to me: that’s the point of dating.” Roy shrugs, “And if you decide you really don’t want to be with me then we’ll stop dating. If you decide you still want to be with others, just not me, we can work that out.”

Artemis groans and throws her head back onto the couch, “Ugh! When did you become a responsible adult?”

“Out of arguments already?” Roy teases.

“Uhh…Age difference.” Artemis tosses that one out with no conviction to back it up.

“Jade and I have the same age gap as you and me.” Roy says.

“Jade and I are really similar, and I don’t want to be with someone who’ll constantly be comparing me to my sister.” Artemis says with finality.

Roy’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Is this really the thing that’s been bothering her? Not just another flakey argument?

“You’re not Jade.” He says seriously, shifting on the couch and looking her directly in the eyes, “And I don’t want you to be. Artemis, you’re smart, stylish, creative, funny as hell, sarcastic yet somehow still one of the nicest people ever. I want you to be you, and I’ll never compare you to anyone else.”

Artemis lifts her head from the back of the couch to meet Roy’s gaze. “Really?”

With the perfect timing only a toddler can have, Lian starts crying. Roy stretches as he gets up to care for his daughter.

“Seriously.” He pauses to add, “If that’s all you’re worried about, well, you don't have to be. And, if the answer is still no after this conversation? I get it. No hard feelings.” He pats Artemis on the shoulder.

Lian starts wailing louder, and Roy rushes to her, leaving Artemis to sit on the couch staring after him, feeling the warm imprint of his hand lingering.

 

…

 

\--December 12, 2015 | 12:10 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island—

Kaldur’s taken Conner’s book, forcing the Kryptonian to find something else to do with his time. He decides he hasn’t exercised Wolf in a while, so after giving the bookworm Atlantean a kiss on the forehead, he gets up to find his giant pup.

On his by the living room, he spots Wally zooming around the kitchen. Of course, he’d been able to hear Wally riffling through cabinets from his room, so Conner’s path through the mountain had been a deliberate choice.

He leans quietly against the door frame to watch the Speedster race around, making New Gods know what.

Wally’s not paying attention—he’s too at ease in the cave despite no longer being on the team. Conner coughs to get Wally’s attention, and the Kid nearly spills a tub of guacamole in surprise. He blinks up at Conner who smiles lightly at him.

“So…boyfriend?” Is all the Clone says. Ever a man of little words.

Wally blushes, but it’s not clear if it’s from the word or the teasing in Conner’s voice. Then again, his heart is speeding up to abnormal rates so maybe it’s something else.

“Ha…yeah.” Wally, trying to play off his awkwardness and failing spectacularly, does double finger guns, “Hey superboyfriend.”

Conner huffs a laugh, smiling wider at his goofy new boyfriend. “Conner’s fine.”

Wally grins a shit-eating-grin. “Yeah you are!”

Conner rolls his eyes and groans, “Wally.” Then he softens his voice, “Wally, I’m glad you’re joining us.”

Wally pauses at the sincerity in the Kryptonian’s voice, a pink blush slowly climbing down his neck and over his sears. Conner feels his own cheeks heating as well.

“Thanks. Me too.” Wally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Barbara is a good friend, Artemis and Zatanna have an argument, and Raquel has writer's block.
> 
> There should be two new NSFW chapters coming out tomorrow or Monday depending on how much time I have to finish them. So please keep an eye out! One will feature the night before this chapter and the other will be Dick and Wally's first time together.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. Related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	24. December 13, 2015 | Gotham City, CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is a good friend, Artemis and Zatanna have an argument, and Raquel has writer's block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: friendship, arguments, Justice League activities, self-reflection, mentions of teen pregnancy.

\--December 13, 2015 | 9:00 AM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Nightwing nods at Batman and Robin as they drive away in the Batmobile. It’s rare that the entire Batfamily needs to team up, but Scarecrow’s plan to have “Gotham wake to its own nightmares” was enough reason for him to get out of bed. Though it did mean he had to skip his morning cereal, which his stomach is growling in protest about now.

“Hungry?” Batgirl asks from where she leans over own batcycle. “I’ll meet you at the usual.”

“Sounds good.” Nightwing grins at Batgirl as she zooms away, and not ten minutes later, Dick grins the same way at Barbara as she waves at him from her seat inside the pancake house.

“So…” Babs smirks over her coffee, “How’s it going?”

“What do you mean?” Dick feigns that he doesn’t know exactly what she’s talking about.

Barbara reaches across the table and smacks his arm lightly, “Oh c’mon, I didn’t drag those freshmen away from you guys _and_ send Raquel to you to not get any deets.”

Dick runs his hand through his hair, “Okay, well things… didn’t go super great with Artemis. Or Zatanna, or Raquel. Or even Wally initially, though he and I patched things up. But Conner was all for it.”

Her smirk only widens, “I’m sure he was, you dog. So the official grouping then is you, Kal, Roy, Meg, Conner, and Wally?”

“Yep.” Dick can’t help the giddy smile spreading over his lips, “We’ve already arranged a few date nights. I still can’t believe it’s actually real.”

Their orders arrive, and Barbara comments idly as she takes a bite of pancake, “I can’t believe Artemis said no with her obvious thing for M’gann.”

“You think it’s obvious?” Dick asks, “Because I think Artemis is too in love with Zatanna to even notice she's crushing on other people.”

Barbara shrugs, “Or maybe she hasn’t stopped thinking about your offer for the last two days.”

“I don’t know. Seems more likely that she’ll only go for it if Zatanna does.” Dick says as he reaches for the syrup. Barbara rolls her eyes and passes it too him.

“If you say so.”

 

…

 

\--December 13, 2015 | 3:30 PM PST | San Francisco, California--

Artemis stares at Zatanna’s door, at every line in the woodgrain, every chip of paint, the aging doorknob, the mezuzah on the right side of the door, the non-functioning doorbell on the left, the number in the middle. Artemis stares and stares until finally she gathers the courage to knock.

“Artemis!” The raven-haired woman says when she swings open her apartment door. She stands, half-dressed in her costume, her hair in a ponytail and a tube of lipstick still in her hand, “What’s up?”

“Hey Zatanna.” Artemis says, posture tense as can be as she walks into the loft. “I thought maybe you’d like some company for the, uh, seventh night of Hanukkah?”

“Aw, that’s really sweet, but I have Justice League stuff tonight. Don’t worry though, Dr. Palmer already arranged for us to light a menorah and recite the blessings before the meeting.”

“Oh, okay…” Artemis shoves her hands in her pockets, unsure what to do now. Really, she should just leave and let Zee finish getting ready, but she came here a reason. And though there’ll be no casually bringing it up now, Artemis does her best, “.…Did you hear Wally agreed to date them?”

“He did?” Zatanna’s eyes suddenly light up with excitement, “So he and Raquel definitely aren’t a thing now?”

“Wow, okay.” Artemis knows about Zatanna’s crush, obviously, but she’d expected the magician to at least focus on the woman in front of her.

“Oh- no, Art, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Nah, you did, but it’s okay. I knew that this is just sex so.”

“What?” Zatanna grabs Artemis’s hand. “You are _not_ just sex. Don’t get me wrong, you’re fantastic in bed, but you’re also one of my best friends.”

Artemis tries to slip her hand from Zatanna’s grip, but the woman refuses to let go. Zatanna’s eyes are pleading as she back pedals, “What did you come to talk about?”

“I thought maybe,” Artemis shakes her head, “Never mind.”

“No, wait, Artemis.” Zatanna says, but she lets Artemis’s hand drop as she stares, mouth agape, “Hold on. Are you actually considering dating them, too?” She sounds aghast, “But you just said Wally-”

“What’s wrong with Wally?”

Zatanna crosses her arms defensively, expression full of affront and shock at Artemis’s tone. “Nothing. Except _you_ were the one going on about not wanting to date him again.”

“Well, I- you know me, I’m stubborn…and Wally and I talked it out.”

“So, it had nothing to do with Roy, either?” Zatanna quirks her eyebrow knowingly.

“God, at least someone else saw the weird.” Artemis smiles, softened and warmed by how well Zatanna knows her. “Roy and I talked too… or, I had to force him to talk. They must be _really_ serious about not bringing it up again if even Roy was keeping his mouth shut.”

“So you don’t feel weird anymore?” Zatanna presses.

“I didn’t say that.” Artemis laughs, with a slightly self-deprecating smile.

“Okay, but you still might want to date them?”

Artemis sticks her hands in her pockets again, no longer looking Zatanna in the eye.

“You’ve already decided.” Understanding washes over Zatanna as she stands in her own apartment, dumbfounded, “Which means you’re not here for advice, you’re here to ask me to- _oh, Artemis_.”

Pitying. Zee’s voice is so damn pitying. She starts speaking up again, but Artemis waves her away weakly.

“No, let’s not make a whole thing of this.” Artemis closes Zatanna’s apartment door behind her, saying over her shoulder as she leaves, “Forget I even brought it up.”

“Artemis…”

 

…

 

\--December 13, 2015 | 11:00 PM GMT | Watchtower--

The Justice League doesn’t really do holiday parties. They barely do parties of any kind. Artemis wasn’t kidding five years ago when she said the League are a bunch of stiffs. It’s gotten a little more relaxed since Plastic Man, Guy, Rocket, and Zatanna were inducted, but everything is still kept largely professional. So in the time scheduled between lighting the menorah and the mission briefing’s start, everyone awkwardly mills about. Almost everyone is in the Watchtower by now, but Zatanna can’t find Raquel anywhere. She does spot Augustus looking out the window, though.

“Um, Icon? Have you seen Rocket?”

“I have not.” Icon says. His deep voice wavers hesitantly.

“Do you know where she is? She’ll miss the briefing at this rate.”

“I do not believe she intends to come to the briefing.”

“She-” Zatanna’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion even as she does her best to keep her expression smooth, “Okay, well, thanks anyway.”

Icon’s face softens somewhat as he seems to take pity on her, “Do you have a message you would like me to pass along?”

Zatanna doesn’t even need a moment to consider the humiliation that would be telling Icon about her former team becoming a polyamorist collective and inviting her and Raquel to join before she shakes her head, “No! No thank you, it’s okay!”

Mercifully, Batman calls everyone to begin the briefing before Augustus can question her further.

 

…

 

\--December 13, 2015 | 5:00 PM CST | Paris Island, Dakota City--

Raquel watches Amistad play.

There’s a League mission she should be on. Batman and Icon wanted her there. But, she’s got a deadline in a few hours. At least, that’s the excuse she gave. She knows Augustus didn’t buy it. With his powers, he can probably sense from space that she can’t focus on her laptop.

Instead Raquel’s eyes are on Amistad. Her son is too used to playing alone, she thinks. Sure, he has her mom, grandma, preschool friends, and Noble’s been trying to be more present as a father, but it feels like she herself is barely around. In his first few months, she took a break from the Team to focus on him. And then after picking the mask up again, she got swept up in joining the League and going from sidekick to hero, and between all the responsibility that entails and working as a writer, she worries she’s not spending enough time with him.

She has almost no time for friends. Sure, Raquel still sees childhood friends like Darnice since they live so close. But it was easier with the Team than it is with the League. Aside from Zatanna, no one else is her age, and while they might like her, they’re more coworkers than friends. But of course, with the night before. Gah, Raquel doesn’t even want to think about dating.

Raquel takes a drink of coffee—it’s going to be a long night. She tries to turn back to her writing, but dammit, she can’t stop the swirling, nagging thoughts. Among all these difficulties and her confusing feelings with Wally and Zatanna and everyone, now Dick and M’gann want her to join their polyamorous collective?

How can she possibly make time for dating Dick, M’gann, Kaldur, Roy, and Conner—possibly more—when she can’t make time for just one person? What does it mean that she found the time to go on a date with Wally when she and Zatanna have been dancing around their obvious attraction for so long? How could she possibly justify trying to date multiple people when she knows her son needs her more?

Amistad looks up at Raquel when she crosses her arms and huffs. She quickly smiles at her sweet boy, and he returns to his toys, still young enough to believe the lie in her expression. She types out a few more words, deletes a few more, before getting caught up in wondering how Roy does it.

Of all the Team’s former members, he’s the one Raquel was never actually teammates with. He’d been inducted into the League the day she joined the team. And yet, he’s the only one who can relate to her as a single parent. Lian is a little younger than Amistad, and Raquel doubts Cheshire has much time in her busy assassin schedule to take care of the baby girl 24/7. Ollie’s been taking more time off of the League, maybe he babysits more than she realized? She should talk to Dinah more about these non-mission kinds of things.

Kaldur must help out, Raquel decides, remembering belatedly that he doesn’t actually live in Shayeris or the Cave, but with Roy. He’s another one she wishes she talked to more about non-missiony things. At least Raquel has the solace of that, in this case, she’s not just bad at keeping up friendships. Even when they were teammates, Kaldur habitually avoided personal topics.

Except, maybe he’s not so private anymore. At least, not with the people he’s truly close to. Now that Raquel thinks about it, he’s been in-tune with Roy for years, and the few times she’s seen them together, he’s been the same with Dick and M’gann now too. Surely, he can’t only talk about work when he’s dating Roy, Dick, and M’gann, plus Conner probably, and maybe soon, Zatanna.

Raquel tries to type out even a sentence, but her fingers won’t move, she’s just so frustrated at herself, at her (former) teammates. At herself. How can she feel jealous of them for getting to know Kaldur better than her? How can she feel jealous that Zatanna might join their relationship when she and Raquel never even dated? Why is she even thinking of accepting their offer when, obviously, she just wants to be with Zatanna.

Because, of course, she’s in love with that incredible gorgeous, strong woman. That’d be the only reason Raquel even has to bother dating the rest. She doesn’t—couldn’t possibly—have feelings for any of them, or else she would know, right? She wouldn’t have spent so many hours waxing poetic over Zatanna’s hair and eyes and words and smile and magic if she could be mooning over plenty of other less intimidating, more available friend.

 _Dammit_ …how can she even think to ruin their friendship? Dating is so complicated with **_one_** person. Though, Lord knows Zatanna and Dick are great friends with all their exes...her included in that since technically she and Dick did date that one time.

But that was so short, and before… well, before an unplanned teen pregnancy so… yeah, she’s not sure if she can be like them. Dating someone is a different concept all together from making out on their birthdays. What happens if they break up? What happens if only two of them get sick of each other? Do they all break up? Do they pick sides?

Raquel shakes the questions from her mind because they’re useless. The only real concern is sitting right in front of her: Amistad.

How would he feel about his mother dating people, some of whom he only sees maybe once a year? And what would other people say if they saw her with so many people? Paris Island is a small community, word gets around, what if Amistad is judged or bullied for her choices? Kids can be so cruel, adults even crueler. She can’t be a good mother to him while people gossip behind their backs. But, that’s not really fair. People will always gossip no matter what (or who) she does.

But aside from Zatanna does she even _like_ the rest of them that way? Sure, she doesn’t know for a fact that Zatanna will go for this polyamorous thing, but she has a feeling that Zatanna might like them back. After all, there’s Dick who she’s been sleeping with on and off for years. Dick, who’s friendly and funny, even if he can let his anger get the better of him or be a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

Then there’s M’gann, who Zatanna has always been affectionate with. And Raquel gets it. That Martian girl is cute, sweet, more serious than she used to be, but that’s also given her a more level head and more confidence. She’s still an amazing cook and a deeply empathetic person. Plus, she’s as much a fangirl as Raquel, though for different media properties.

Raquel leans back in her chair wondering. _Could Zatanna have feelings for Roy?_ Roy’s a parent too—Raquel relates to him and respects him a lot—and he’s ripped as hell. He’s snippy though, and his humor is even drier and more sarcastic than Kaldur’s or Artemis’s. Still, Raquel’s seen how gentle he is with Kaldur and Lian and Dick, and now, apparently, the others. Maybe he could have that with her?

 _With Zatanna!_ Raquel mentally corrects. _Maybe he could have that with Zatanna?_

Raquel shakes her head and starts her thoughts again.

There’s also Conner, who like Roy, used to have anger issues, but now he’s stoic in a soft way rather than out of angst. That seems like something Zatanna appreciates considering she’s always hanging out with him. He reads a lot now, practically hoards books, and he reliably comments on Raquel’s online articles. He’s loyal and upfront, and it’s kind of cute how short he is compared to the rest of them now. Raquel can easily see how Zatanna would like that.

It’s even easier to see how Zatanna would be attracted to Kaldur. He shares her interest in the mystic arts. That and Raquel spent many hours crushing on him during her first few months on the team, so she’s well aware that he has the cheek bones of a model, the body of a demigod, and a voice that to this day makes her melt a little every time he talks. Looks aside, he’s one of the most selfless, caring, personable, funny, sensitive people she’s ever met—hero or otherwise.

And, if by some miracle Artemis and Wally end up joining and it doesn’t immediately go to shit, Zatanna of course would join too. Wally is, well Raquel has a lot of complicated feelings about Wally right now—especially about how similar they are and about how genuinely sweet and talented and funny and hot he is—but Artemis, _oh Artemis_. Zatanna’s never really gotten over her. She’s honest and caring and Raquel misses her jokes. Plus the woman is so buff Raquel just wants to be wrapped up in those big strong arms and-

Raquel stares at her sparse article. She can’t flesh out her outline in this condition. She opens a new document and starts typing. If she’s going to be thinking about this anyways, she might as well write it down. Maybe putting words on paper will help her parse out her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Artemis makes her decision.
> 
> New chapters come out every Saturday. And usually related NSFW chapters will be uploaded the following day (as a separate fic and will not be necessary to enjoy this story) but I'm a liar liar pants on fire who hasn't actually finished the next two NSFW chapters even though I really want to. So those'll be uploaded at....some point.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	25. December 14, 2015 | Dakota City, MI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel and Zatanna get some advice, while Artemis makes her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: discussions of polyamory, light jealousy, mentions of death, confessions, polyamory negotiations, and make outs.

\--December 14, 2015 | 10:00 AM CST | Dakota City, Michigan--

“Zatanna was looking for you yesterday.” Icon says as he and Raquel fly over the city.

“Oh?” That distracted sound is not Raquel’s usual reaction when it comes to the Mistress of Magic. Augustus lifts an eyebrow at his former protégé.

“Did you finish that article of yours, or will you have to work on it during the next meeting too?”

“My what? Oh, yeah I finished, I guess.”

They land on the top of the bridge linking the rest of Dakota City to Paris Island. Augustus gives her a look of consternation, “Is this a problem I could help you with?”

“I don’t got a pro-” Raquel starts to say, but that just makes Icon’s eyebrow lift higher and tone turn more incredulous.

“Raquel, you have been distracted since our return. And avoiding your friends and League duties is unlike you.” Augustus says flatly before sighing, “Of course, you don’t have to tell me, but if you would like to talk, I am always here for you.”

Raquel feels a little too much like her toddler when she crosses her arms and pouts, so she quickly drops her arms to her sides, “Well… you know how Atlanteans and Martians are polyamorous?”

“Yes, J’onn and Orin have mentioned.” Augustus says, not sure where Raquel’s going with this. It’s not a topic they’ve ever discussed.

“Well, Kaldur and M’gann are dating Dick, Roy, and I guess, Conner now too, and they asked me out.”

“Oh.” Augustus says, and he really doesn’t need to admit that’s not what he’d been expecting because it’s written all over his face, “Is this why you have been avoiding Zatanna? I thought you liked her.”

“No, I mean yes, I do. I mean, ugh. I don’t know. I tried writing out my feelings, but I don’t even know if I _could_ date them if I _wanted_ to. How can I be with multiple people? How can I make the time? God, what will people _think?_ ”

“I am afraid I do not know how to answer that. It is not a culture I have any experience in.”

“Really? Cooperative culture isn’t polyamorous? That seems very Cooperative-y.”

“Certainly, some species in the alliance have polyamorous cultures. But that is not the culture in which I was raise either on my home planet or again on Earth. For me, there may never be another after Estelle.” Augustus turns to Raquel, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. “But those are my experiences, and you are your own person. And while I cannot help you make a decision like this, know I support whatever you decide.”

Raquel covers Augustus’s hand with her own, “Thanks, Icon.”

 

…

 

\--December 15, 2015 | 3:15 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Conner doesn’t particularly care for PDA. He likes to keep his affection private—he doesn’t need stupid questions or irritating stares from people who are not involved. But, while dating M’gann, he slowly changed his mind, began to see its merits. The freedom to just walk up to a loved one and hug them around the waist and peck them on the cheek is a special thing indeed.

Especially when it ticks off Lagoon Boy.

“Neptune’s Beard, Kaldur’ahm. You’re really dating Conner too?” La’gaan says as he shuffles back from where he’d been standing far too close to Kaldur before Conner walked over and picked up his Atlantean boyfriend in a swinging hug.

“And Wally.” Conner adds (because he’s not above bragging) while he kisses Kaldur’s neck.

The Zetatube next to them lights up, the computer reciting, “Artemis, B07.”

The blonde woman storms into the training room, immediately grabbing both Kaldur and Conner by the arms.

“Where’s M’gann? We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Kaldur grins at her while Conner smirks triumphantly over his shoulder at La’gaan as Artemis pulls them down the hall.

The younger Atlantean scowls, throwing his hands in the air, “Aw, c’mon!”

 

…

 

\--December 15, 2015 | 4:00 PM GMT | Watchtower--

 “Is something the matter?” Catherine asks Zatanna as the magician looks toward the Watchtower’s Zetatubes for probably the fifteenth time since their meeting started. Ten minutes ago.

“No- It’s just,” Make that the sixteenth time. She puts on a smile, “Sorry it’s just me giving you the tour today. We’re all glad to have you on board, but.”

“You all have business to attend to. I understand. I am friends with several superheroes.” Catherine watches Zatanna nod and glance again to the Zetatubes. Catherine smiles softly and asks,

“Did you know Ted? Before…” The woman trails off. The second Blue Beetle only died a few months ago. The pain is still fresh.

“Not well.” Zatanna admits, “We only saw each other during League stuff. He was nice though.”

Catherine nods somberly, “Ted was a good man. Left behind so many friends, so many loved ones. Booster took it the hardest.”

Zatanna’s never met Booster Gold, but Ted had made an argument for the man to join the League. (Batman himself had vetoed that one.)

“I think,” Catherine continues, staring meaningfully at Zatanna, “that he regrets never telling his true feelings. I think both of them were afraid of taking that chance, and both kept waiting for the other.” She shakes her head sadly, “It is a shame to see heroes weighed down by simple fears.”

Zatanna’s eyes drift back to the Zetatube, “I agree.”

 

…

 

\--December 15, 2015 | 3:30 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

M’gann knocks on the doorframe as she enters the souvenir room where Artemis, Conner, and Kaldur already stand. The Martian doesn’t know it, but Artemis chose this room strategically. It’s more private than the living room but less personal than a bedroom. She feels more in control here.

“You wanted to talk?” M’gann asks shyly. She holds herself back from prying to much at Artemis’s emotional state despite overwhelming curiosity.

Artemis ducks her head and scratches the back of her neck. “Yeah, um, I guess I should start with an apology for how I acted the other night.

“You don’t have to apologize.” M’gann says.

But Artemis shakes her head and crosses her arms nervously, “Yelling and storming off like I did was uncalled for. I’m sorry.”

“Your apology is accepted and appreciated. I am also sorry we had not considered your situation with Wally beforehand.” Kaldur says, hand over heart.

Again, Artemis shakes her head, putting up her hands, “No, it’s okay. Wally and I are good. And my problem,” She drops her hands and glances away from Kaldur who in her mind is most likely to take offense to this, “my real problem was with Roy and you know him being Jade’s ex-husband.”

Conner looks towards Kaldur for a reaction, but finds his boyfriend’s face carefully impassive. Listening close, the Kryptonian detects only a slightly raised heartbeat. M’gann doesn’t take her eyes off Artemis as she keeps talking,

“But I talked to Roy, and he actually made me rethink some things.”

Kaldur lifts his eyebrows in surprise, “ _Roy_ did?”

Artemis rubs her arm, “Yeah, I was surprised too. But, um, what I’m trying to say is—well really, I wanted to ask first,” Artemis takes a deep breath, looking each friend and teammate in the eye before letting the words fall from her mouth, “What does being you girlfriend entail?”

A myriad of expressions flit across M’gann’s face as she tries to hold back from looking too excited even when she clasps her hands in front of her. She doesn’t want to build her own hopes up or look like she’s expecting anything from anyone. So with a smile that isn’t quite a smile, M’gann asks,

“You really want to date us?”

“Even knowing we are already dating Wally and Roy?” Kaldur adds.

Artemis shifts her weight on her feet, and it’s hard not to see how her and Wally have developed such similar mannerisms over the years.

“I told you, Wally and I are good. We talked it out.”

“But, you did gather us while they and Dick are not here…” Kaldur shrugs, “it seems important to clarify, who are you asking to date?”

Artemis crosses her arms. It’s a fair question, but it’s frustrating. She doesn’t like questions she doesn’t know the answer to. Finally, she sighs, “All of you, I guess. I don’t know, it still feels a little weird with Roy, but like…Mostly it depends on the answer to my question: what does being your girlfriend entail?”

“Well, what do you mean by that?” M’gann asks, careful not to sound as giddy as she feels.

“Like rules, expectations. I’ve gathered no sleeping outside of the collective,” Artemis gestures between the four of them, “But what else?”

“That depends on what you want.” Kaldur says patiently.

What she wants? Artemis bites her lip, still slowly shifting her weight from one foot to the other,

“I want… I want to go on public dates?” She starts. “Like to restaurants and parks and stuff.” She watches her friends nod agreeable before continuing,

“I want to hold hands. You know, generally engage in gross public displays of affection.” No objections yet, “And I want regular texts—to check in you know, not just like a snapchat or something, but let me know how your day was or what you’ve got planned, that you’re not on a mission dying somewhere.”

Artemis hadn’t thought she had such strong feelings or special requests, but now that she’s listing things it feels like she can’t stop, like there’s so much more to say that the words are all piling together and getting caught in her throat. She takes a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Conner smiles at her, small and gentle with his eyes crinkling just a little in the corners. He reaches out to gently take her hand in his, “We can do that.”

Artemis looks at him. Then her eyes dart to M’gann, who is clutching her hands together, trying not to shake with excitement. Kaldur watches them all with a thoughtful gaze. Artemis clenches and unclenches her fists.

“And, I don’t know, maybe this is too cheesy, but I like…words of affirmation… sometimes.”

“Such as?” Conner prompts.

Artemis full on blushes, and it’s a look not one of the three older superheroes know how react to.

“We can do that too.” Conner says, expression warm and reassuring as his hand holding hers.

“And regular check-ins should not be an issue. We usually send good morning texts through the group chat, if that works?” Kaldur says, pulling out his phone to add her to the group.

“That’s fine. Anything else I should know?”

“We have regular date nights.” M’gann says, grinning wide, “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want. Dick doesn’t go on them, so really there’s no obligation. My day’s Thursday, though this week Kaldur, Roy, I are already taking Wally out. And Roy and Kaldur have their own date night on Tuesdays.”

“Speak of which,” Kaldur says, and M’gann’s thankful for her rambling getting cut off. “Roy has the night shift again, and it is almost the afternoon on the West Coast, so I should get going.”

“Oh, cool, I guess I’ll see you around.” Artemis says.

“I look forward to it.” Kaldur pats the archer’s shoulder before seeming to decide _fuck it_ and kissing her on the cheek.

Conner looks at M’gann biting her lip and watching the interaction, and lets go of Artemis’s hand, “I’ll walk you out. I’ve got one last final to study for anyway.”

Kaldur and Conner exit, the Kryptonian wrapping his arm around the Atlantean’s waist half because he wants to and half because it’ll annoy the team’s other Atlantean.

And suddenly, it’s just Artemis and M’gann alone, which has M’gann turning a flustered pink as she realizes Conner did that on purpose.

“Oh right finals…” Artemis sighs. She looks over to M’gann, slowly shifting her weight from foot to foot again, her gray eyes staring with emotions M’gann has held herself back from prying into. Before the archer can make any move to say goodbye, M’gann reaches out to take both of Artemis’s hands in hers.

“I want you to know I’m so-” M’gann’s voice cracks a bit, but she clings shakily to her composure. “I feel so lucky to be your friend, and I’m so happy that you’ve agreed to date us.”

Artemis quirks her eyebrow upward, “Shouldn’t you have said ‘girlfriend’?”

For a moment, M’gann stares, eyes searching Artemis’s gray irises for something—hesitation or mocking or something—but there’s nothing but honesty (as well as a dash of flirtatiousness when she bats her eyelashes),

“I guess I should have.” M’gann laughs at herself, “I’m sorry, I guess you actually wanting

Artemis blinks in surprise. “Like you enough? M’gann. I like you way more than that. I thought _you_ didn’t like _me_ like that.”

M’gann gasps, “How? I thought I was being so obvious?”

“How was I supposed to know when you were calling me your Earth sister from the day we met.” Though, now that Artemis says it, she can’t remember M’gann using that phrase for some time now.

“Oh- that. Yes, I did say that, didn’t I?”M’gann hugs her arms. She can admit this now, she’s grown that much, though she still opts to stare at the ground instead of looking Artemis or either of her boyfriends in the eye, “Back then, all I wanted was to fit in. I was so desperate to be seen as a normal Earth girl.”

Looking up now, M’gann adds, “I’d seen how queer people are treated here. I knew before coming to Earth how homophobia _ruined_ Marie’s acting career. I wasn’t willing to risk any rejection,”

M’gann lets her head slowly drop again. The next part isn’t something she ever openly admitted, even after all these years and countless therapy sessions with Dinah, who’d obviously figured it out but never pressed her on it. “So I took my blossoming feelings for you and shoved them down so deep that I ended up subconsciously locking us all in a death simulation. Which I am still so, so sorry for.”

Hesitantly, the Martian girl looks back up at Artemis, “I don’t see you as a sister. I never did. I’m in love with you. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I know you’re in love with Zatanna, so don’t feel pressured-”

Awestruck, the blonde caresses the Martian’s green cheek. Artemis’s usual smirkiness is replaced by a soft expression as she leans forward, thumb stroking over those dark green freckles. Though her unrequited love for Zatanna is a weight on her tongue that keeps her from saying the words, Artemis decides to do the next best thing and presses her mouth to M’gann’s.

It’s a culmination of feelings Artemis hadn’t allowed herself to think about, feelings that had built up so gradually over the years that she’d thought everything was normal, but now, with M’gann in her arms, she wonders how she could’ve ever ignored these feelings. It’s like she’s boiling over with love.

M’gann melts into the kiss. For her, this has not been a slow, unnoticed build up. It’s been five years of intense unrequited longing, of trying to fill her heart with just one person, but that’s not how Martians work. That’s not how M’gann works. She loves them all, needs them all, no one of them can replace another.

“Are you free Saturday?” Artemis whispers when they pull apart. The brush of her lips against M’gann’s almost distracts her from the actual words.

“Wh-? Oh, yes!”

Artemis smirks as she backs up to the trophy room’s doorway. She winks, “It’s a date. Text me when you’re free.”

M’gann touches her lips, the impression of Artemis’s mouth still hot against her skin. She stands there, dumbstruck staring out the door where the woman walked away. There is a single silent moment of feeling her heartbeat thump rapid in her chest before she springs into the air. The Martian woman flies around the corner, easily catching up to Artemis. Spinning her around, M’gann kisses her girlfriend again, savors it this time, thinks about no one else but the woman in her arms.

“I’m so happy you’re my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: Zatanna FINALLY asks out Raquel
> 
> We've gotten to the point where I don't have the next chapters even close to finished, but I have a plan, and my goal is still to update every Saturday. NSFW chapters (which are uploaded as separate fics in the same series) will have to take a back seat.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	26. December 16, 2015 | Palo Alto, CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Artemis, and Wally share a sleepy morning, and Zatanna finally asks out Raquel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to have a scene of Roy and Lian visiting Mount Justice for brunch but I didn't finish on time so that will happen some time later.   
> This chapter contains: mentions of sex, extremely light body dysphoria, morning people vs. night people, dogs, confessions/asking out,

\--December 16, 2015 | 7:00 AM PST | Palo Alto, California--

The sun always seems to have a harder time rising in Blüdhaven than it did anywhere else. Something about the clouds in its sky, the grime of its streets, and the smog hover in between was just that much tougher for sunlight to pierce than even in infamously gloomy Gotham. This is a fact Dick’s reminded of when the California sun hits his face at seven in the morning.

Groaning, he rolls over, covering his face with a pillow. Warm hands pull him back and gently tug the pillow off his face. Wally’s green eyes are particularly bright in the morning sun of his east-facing apartment window.

“Seriously, dude? Isn’t it like 11 on the East Coast? You should be wide awake right now.” Wally laughs, successfully uncovering Dick’s face only for the sleepy Bat boy to hide it again in the crook of Wally’s neck. This just makes Wally laugh more.

“Morning person.” Dick hisses the words as he’s done countless times before in the mornings after their many sleepovers.

Wally just hums, his hands roaming appreciatively over Dick’s back. They’ve had many sleepovers in their lives. Including ones where they’ve shared a bed. This, however, is the first where they’re waking up naked in each other’s arms. Wally thinks he can get used to this.

But after another minute, just long enough to savor the moment but not long enough for Dick to fully fall back asleep, Wally flicks Dick’s nose and says, “C’mon, even night owls need breakfast.”

Wally crawls out of bed and pulls on some sweatpants. When he turns back around to find Dick (still lounging in bed) staring at his shirtless form with love in his big blue eyes, Wally blushes. He knows his scars, faint as they are, are visible, but he also knows they’re not what Dick’s looking at, so he squashes the instinct to cover his chest, and instead pats Dick’s face.

“We’ve got cereal~”

Dick rolls out of bed. Wally hovers in the doorway to make sure Dick isn’t going to just go back to sleep (he knows him too well), before Brucely’s whining forces him to go pour the dog’s food. Dick pulls on a pair of boxers, though he pauses in the doorway and turns back to dig through Wally’s drawer until he finds a T-shirt and pulls that on too. The one he grabs used to be red, but looks more pinkish orange from years of laundry cycles. The Flash logo on the front is fading, but still visible. _And it smells like Wally_ Dick thinks as he hikes the collar up to his nose to take in the warm, inviting scent.

“If you’d reminded me you’ve got a dog, I would’ve gotten up earlier.” Dick says, patting Brucely on the head. The pitbull snorts at him as he scarfs down his food, not dissimilar to how Wally eats, a fact both Dick and Artemis have pointed out many times.

“Sure you would’ve.” Wally says, poking his boyfriend’s cheek, and his eyes linger on the borrowed shirt. He says nothing, though, instead opting to set out a large array of cereal options for them both.

Dick’s on his second bowl of Frosted Flakes before Artemis shuffles out of her bedroom. Her hair juts at odd angles around her head like a halo of knots and tangles. Making her way to the coffee maker, her tired eyes slip to Dick sitting at her coffee.

“You’re still here.” She deadpans.

Dick, who’s more awake now that he has sugary corn flakes in his belly, leans forward, wagging his spoon at her. “Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?”

Artemis makes a noise from the back of her throat best described as a scoff. Then, when Wally happens to be standing in between her and coffee, all smiles and totally awake, she grimaces, “Morning person.”

“That’s what I said!” Dick laughs, and Wally rolls his eyes lovingly before handing Artemis a mug. Lucky for his two night owls, he had the forethought to brew coffee.

“Mm,” Artemis closes her eyes and sighs with deep gratitude as she takes a sip, “Thanks.”

“No problem, Babe.” Wally grins when her eyes snap open.

“Babe…” Artemis repeats, a smirk crawls up his lips and she takes another drink from her mug. Her eyes gleam with teasing as she sits next to Dick, and swings her arm around his shoulders.

“He call you that in bed?”

“You could’ve joined us last night and found out.” Dick teases right back.

The blonde removes her arm, “Nope. Gonna have to try harder than that to get in my pants, Boy Wonder.”

“What pants?” Wally asks, wriggling his eyebrows at Artemis’s usual night wear: an oversized shirt and underwear.

In response, Artemis spreads her legs further. Dick is both luckily and unluckily distracted from the sight by his phone chiming from Wally’s room. The three of them sit up a little straighter, a little tenser at the sound. They all know that text tone. Dick scrambles down the hall to retrieve it.

Wally and Artemis sit in dead silence (minus the slobbering sounds of Brucely drinking water) while they catch bits of Dick’s half of the conversation.

“Hey…So what’s? ……Okay…No, I can……See you there.” Dick exits Wally’s room having already pulled on his jeans and jacket, and slinging a backpack haphazardly jammed with the rest of his belongings across his shoulder.

Half of Wally wants to mask his disappointment while the other half wants to project it, and the conflicting sides muddle his expression into a simple frown.

“You have to go?” He asks even though he knows the answer.

 “Yeah, Babs needs me on Alpha Squad.”

Only part of Wally wants to insist that _he_ needs Dick _here_ , but right now, it’s a very vocal part of him. Artemis stands up, suddenly exponentially more awake than before.

“Do you need our help?”

“Artemis.” Wally hisses, sounding betrayed.

“Finals are over Wally. We have time to pitch in.”

Before it can turn into a big argument, Dick waves his hands, “No, it’s fine. Routine mission, really.” He hugs Artemis close before turning to Wally who is pouting at him even though he’s clearly trying not to. Pulling the Speedster against him, Dick kisses Wally long and hard.

“Sorry, I’ll see you later, _Babe_.”

Wally’s frown stays put, but he doesn’t protest as Dick slips sunglasses over his eyes and walks out the door.

 

…

 

\--December 16, 2015 | 2:30 PM CST | Paris Island, Dakota City--

Raquel gives another big push and grins at the sound of Amistad’s squeals as the swing carries him higher into the sky. She’s not pushing very hard of course, not wanting to test the ability of his little mittened hands to cling to the swing. He’s still young enough that he hasn’t figured out how to pump his legs to swing on his own, but he kicks haphazardly in an effort to stay aloft anyway.

Looking around the park, they’re the only ones still out, and the clouds moving look possibly like snow clouds. They’ve been lucky with a couple snowless days, hence the park visit, but now the winter chill is coming in earnest.

“Time to go, baby. Do you want to stop or jump off?” Raquel’s found giving her son the option of how to stop playing ends in way fewer tantrums.

“Jump” Amistad exclaims. He’s been choosing that option more and more lately.

“Okay.” Raquel gives her son one last push, before going around the front of the swingset and opening her arms.

He arcs upwards, then down, the back up again, but right at the swing’s peak, Amistad hesitates. He clings to the swing too long and goes back down again. Raquel spreads her hands wider and smiles encouragingly.

“It’s okay, I got you.”

The swing has lost a lot of momentum, but Amistad manages to get enough height to launch off his seat. Raquel catches him in her awaiting arms and hugs him close. She tugs his hat further down to cover the tips of his ears before kissing all over his chubby little cheeks. “Way to go! That’s my brave baby!”

Amistad still in her arms, Raquel turns around only to find a familiar figure standing there, looking nervous.

Long black hair, a gorgeous face with eyes bluer than this cold day’s sky, Zatanna smiles and waves her hand.

“Um, hi, your mom said you were out with Ami, so, ah- yeah. Sorry, is this creepy? Just showing up at a playground? I should go-”

“No, Zee.” Raquel smiles at the magician’s cute stumbling and puts down Amistad. “We were just heading home. Walk with us. Amistad, you remember Zatanna, right?”

“Hi Zanna!” The toddler grins even as he clings shyly to Raquel’s long winter coat.

“Hi Amistad! Sorry I haven’t visited lately, but it’s good to see you. You’ve gotten so tall!” Zatanna says. She’s never been sure how to talk to kids. She hopes she’s doing okay. She resists the urge to look to Raquel to check.

Amistad doesn’t seem to know how to respond, but he grins back when Zatanna gives him a big smile, so she counts it as a win.

Raquel straps her son into his stroller, and Zatanna walks alongside her as they make their way back to the Ervin’s home. Zatanna holds her arms nervously, and tries to sound casual as she asks,

“So, we haven’t really talked since you got back. How was Proxima Centauri?”

Raquel beams, looking around to assure the street is empty enough to speak openly before leaning towards Zatanna in giddy excitement.

“It. Was. Awesome!” Raquel throws her head back, her eyes alight, “Ah! The space ships out there are huge! Nothing like the Bioship. And sure, they can’t shapeshift, but they’re still so cool. There was one with a _hydron collider_ built into it. Can you believe? What would they even _need_ that for? Did you know half the Cooperative ships run on solar power?”

Zatanna smiles; listening to Raquel geek out is one of her favorite past times. The way Raquel’s cheeks dimple and her eyes sparkle when she’s talking about something she’s passionate about, it’s so beautiful.

Smirking a little bit, Zatanna says, “Did you hear we fought a Braniac on his ship while he was trying to kidnap all of Metropolis?”

Raquel stops in her tracks. Jaw dropped, she turns to Zee and pulls her close by the arm, “Tell. Me. Everything.”

Zatanna blushes at the touch, and she gets a little distracted telling the story of Conner and the League’s interstellar kidnapping, the simultaneous attempt by the Collector to shrink and steal Metropolis, and the ensuing alien fight.

“…then the Collector left Earth, and we were teleported back to the ground.” Zatanna says just as they stop in front of the entrance to Raquel’s apartment. The women’s arms had been linked for the entire story, but Raquel lets go now.

Raquel’s eyes cast down, and she sighs, “That’s awesome. I wish I’d been there.”

“You were in space. You were doing important work for the Cooperative.” Zatanna interjects. She hadn’t meant to make Raquel feel guilty for not being there to help.

The woman shakes her head, “I know. But, that sounds like a cool mission with everyone, and we don’t get so many of those anymore.”

Zatanna nods, placing her hand sympathetically over Raquel’s on the stroller. She knows where Raquel is coming from. Things are more complicated than they used to be, and there are things from the old day she misses. People she misses.

Raquel’s cheeks warm at the magician’s touch even though she can’t really feel it through her gloves. Her eyes jolt to Zatanna’s face, and she sees something there—something Zatanna’s not saying. There’s a beat where neither say anything. Then another. Their breath form clouds in the cold winter air, and finally Zatanna lets her hand fall back to her side. Raquel looks away.

In the frozen silence, Zatanna takes a breath and asks,

“Have you heard from Artemis?” Zatanna asks, and Raquel’s grip tightens on the stroller.

Raquel shakes her head, looking straight ahead, “I haven’t.” She knew this would happen.

“Artemis agreed to date them. Looks like it’s just you and me now who aren’t part of that who thing. And that got me thinking…” Zatanna glances to Amistad staring from his stroller, and despite herself fear squeezes at her heart and throat, “Actually, maybe, this is a bad place? Should we be in private?”

Raquel’s heart sinks into her stomach like a lead weight. She knows with Artemis joining the polyamorous group, Zatanna will be quick to follow. Now her only chance to be with Zatanna will be if she agrees to be with the others too. That’s so much commitment, and Raquel is still so unsure.

“Just say it, Zee.” She closes her eyes, bracing for the rest of Zatanna’s words.

“Would you want to go on a date with me?”

The words are so utterly opposite to what Raquel braced for that she audibly gasps. A thousand things run through Raquel’s brain in the split second she watches Zatanna’s lips part as if to speak again. It’s an invisible, unspoken race between Raquel making her decision and Zatanna back pedaling on the words.

But even as Raquel thinks about Amistad, her job and bills, and the responsibilities of being a superhero, she feels a wave of certainty like none before in all these years of being Zatanna’s teammate, of flirting with her, of longing for her. Raque has a chance to be with Zatanna. Just Zatanna. And she will kick herself forever if she doesn’t take it.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes! Yes, absolutely!” Raquel wants to say it over and over again. Yes, a thousand times, yes. She can barely believe she’s finally saying the words, and Zatanna looks like she can’t believe she’s hearing them. Surprised smiles split both their faced.

Zatanna grips Raquel’s hand, “Great! Can you do next week? The 23rd?”

Raquel doesn’t even care that’s the day before Christmas eve as she nods, “That works.” She squeezes Zatanna’s hand in return, interlocking their gloved fingers. This will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next week: La'gaan has insecurities, and Wally goes on a polyamorous date.
> 
> We've gotten to the point where I don't have the next chapters even close to finished, but I have a plan, and my goal is still to update every Saturday. NSFW chapters (which are uploaded as separate fics in the same series) will have to take a back seat.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Check me out on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	27. December 17, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La’gaan is working through some stuff and Kaldur, M’gann, Roy, and Wally go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fluff, kissing, angst, babies, pet names, mentions of death, mentions of Atlantean racism

\--December 17, 2015 | 3:34 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

La’gaan and Garfield walk into the Cave’s mission room with Tim in tow, the two having roped the Robin into playing some digital air hockey with them. The three stop when they notice Wally already there, pacing back and forth in a blur.

“Nightwing is in Bludhaven.” Robin informs Wally, and the Speedster stops in his tracks.

“Oh- that’s okay, I’m actually waiting for Kaldur and M’gann? Batgirl said they’re on a mission…” Wally says, jamming his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Even as he pauses his steps, his foot taps against the floor at superspeed.

“You okay, Wally?” Garfield asks.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just- Do you know if they should be back soon? Could you maybe contact them?”

Lagoon Boy crosses his arms, eyebrows twitching in annoyance. He’s usually enthused to see the Speedster—or any of the team’s former members. His attitude may have something to do with having walked in on Wally and Conner making out in the kitchen yesterday.

“Why don’t you get one of your other boyfriends to do it?” La’gaan asks.

But Tim doesn’t share La’gaan’s contrarian instinct and is already typing on his wrist computer and reports, “Miss Martian says they’re about to Zeta back now.”

Wally breathes a sigh of relief, though he doesn’t seem to relax completely until the two step through the Zetatube a few minutes later, fully intact.

“Wally!” M’gann’s face lights up as she flies into his arms so quickly she knocks them both to the ground.

Wally’s yelp gets muffled in the press of M’gann’s lips—a kiss he eagerly returns.

 _If only 16-year-old me could see me now._ Wally thinks, remembering how much time he’d spent in this mountain, wishing for a kiss from her just like this.

M’gann giggles, having easily caught the projected thought, and linking the three of them instinctively.

 _All right you two, up. You are setting a bad example for the freshmen._ Kaldur thinks, crossing his arms.

“I’ll get up, if you give me a kiss, too.” Wally says aloud, even though M’gann’s already pulling him up.

La’gaan groans as Kaldur chuckles and leans in to kiss the second of his ginger boyfriends.

“La’gaan, are you okay?” M’gann asks.

“Oh, great, M’gann, just awesome.” Lagoon Boy grumbles, arms still crossed and face scrunched in grumpy sarcasm. “I for one am _so glad_ Kaldur’ahm decided to finally embrace polyamory. You and he are such Angelfish for sharing the beauty of nonmonogamy with surface dwellers. I _love_ getting to see you gourami kissing each other. Seriously thank you for the closest I’ll ever get to your affection.”

“Dude…” Wally says.

Garfield openly glares at La’gaan, “Don’t talk about my sister like that! Do you even know what kind of friendzoned dudebro you sound like right now?”

La’gaan grimaces, showing off his pointed teeth as he growls, “I don’t give a carp about your nonsense surfacer terms. I’ve had to play second fiddle to pretty faces, my entire _life_.” He points a clawed finger in Beast Boy’s face, “Without, might I add, having a trust fund as compensation for being a freaky green animal.”

Even Lagoon Boy admits that jab at Garfield was uncalled for. But it’s too late. He’s said it.

“La’gaan, you’re not-” Kaldur starts to say, sounding utterly heart broken, but the other Atlantean sticks out his palm and turns away, practically steaming with anger.

“Whatever.” La’gaan stomps out of the mission room, but really, he’s running away.

…

M’gann hugs Garfield, even as he mutters every so often in frustration that he’s fine. They’re clearly having some psychic conversation that leaves Kaldur, Wally, and Tim standing awkwardly beside them. Wally places a protective hand on the boy’s shoulder. He doesn’t know all the details, sure, but he knows Garfield would much rather have his mom or Rita back than even a cent of their money.

“What the hell is up with that guy? It’s not Gar’s fault Lagoon Boy’s got an unrequited crush.” Wally’s working himself up, already moving to follow where La’gaan stomped off until Kaldur grabs his arm.

Eyes stone-cold, Kaldur says, “Let me talk to him.”

…

Kaldur walks slowly down to the grotto. Once upon a time, it had not been a solemn place. But that had been before Tula, before Jason, before Ted.

Perhaps this mood that hangs heavy over the dark cavern is exactly why Lagoon Boy had come down here. Or perhaps because this is the only place inside the Cave that is connected to the ocean.

La’gaan sits at the edge of the water, but doesn’t touch it. Instead, he remains firmly on land, hugging his arms around his ankles. He doesn’t look up when Kaldur enters, but he says, “You don’t have to tell me off, okay? I’m sorry.”

“I was not going to reprimand you, as I assumed that was the case.” Kaldur speaks softly as he walks up to his fellow Atlantean. He takes a moment to study Tula’s memorial with a bittersweet pang, but quickly turns his focus back on La’gaan. “I merely came to see that you are okay.”

The green scales on La’gaan’s face flare as he grimaces, “Ha. Don’t worry about me. Go be with your _lovers_. I already knew someone like me could never compare to pretty surface-dwellers.” It doesn’t escape Kaldur’s notice when La’gaan rubs at the cloth around his ankle.

Kaldur’s face falls further. He knows what the cloth hides. Remembers well the day those bigoted Purists had scarred La’gaan with that vile word: “impure”.

Kaldur only allows La’gaan to wallow in silence for as long as it takes to get situated on the rocky floor himself. Then, he says with a heavy sigh, speaking in Atlantean now, “Did you know I almost gave up being Aqualad?”

“Wha- No, you couldn’t!” La’gaan implores, but Kaldur shakes his head ruefully.

“It’s true. In the early months of the team...I was conflicted and homesick and,” Kaldur looks again to Tula’s unmoving hologram. “Lovelorn.”

La’gaan is finally looking at him, but now Kaldur stares off into the murky water as he recalls, “I visited Poseidonis to confess my feelings to Tula—this was well before she and Garth started dating Dolphin mind you—and do you know what she said to me?”

“What?” La’gaan asks, and Kaldur turns his gaze back to him now, some sardonic smile playing at his lips.

“Garth and I, we are together.” Kaldur had played it enough times in his head that he memorized the exact intonation of the words that he quotes perfectly now.

“Harsh…” La’gaan murmurs because, unlike Roy who had been the only one at the time Kaldur felt comfortable sharing the story with, the fellow Atlantean has the context to know what that means.

Here on the surface, where monogamy rules, the phrase is a gentle let down. If two people are together and wish to stay together, another relationship simply cannot exist. The phrase means, more or less, “I and someone else are together, and therefore I can’t be with you, whether I want to or not. Out of my hands.”

But in Atlantis, where this preclusion of a relationship just because another exists is not the norm, “we are together” is a stock rejection politely clipped so the more direct “and not with you” goes unsaid, but nonetheless understood. The person or people doing the rejecting have actively and deliberately chosen to be with others, and “you,” the rejectee, are not invited. It is very much in their hands.

“I thought for a while that maybe it was because of my ‘impurities’.” Kaldur says, flexing his fingers as if to emphasize the webs between them before tracing his hand along his gills reflexively. La’gaan looks like he’s going to protest at that, but Kaldur keeps speaking.

“But, that was my own insecurities. Tula and Garth would never think such things of me. Just as I don’t think such things of you.” Kaldur places his hand on La’gaan’s shoulder.

“You are not an animal. You are not a freak. You are a person—an important one, to me and the team and all of Atlantis—and your feelings matter, though I am truly sorry I do not return them… And I am sorry for the pain that causes you.”

If La’gaan’s eyes could produce tears, he’d probably be crying. “Thanks Kaldur...argh Neptune’s Beard, I- I’m sorry for all of that back there...”

Kaldur pats La’gaan’s shoulder. “I know.” The green Atlantean didn’t know Conner in the early days of the team enough to recognize how similar they are, but Kaldur sees it. “You overreacted, got angry, and said things you did not mean. That happens to all of us. You will do better next time.”

At the unquestionable faith in Kaldur’s tone, La’gaan sighs, the mood lifting even as he drops his head a little. His voice comes out rougher than usual, and his cheeks bear a tint of red, “Okay, okay. Now go on your date before they get tired of waiting and come get you.”

Kaldur chuckles lightly, “I suppose you have a point. See you later, my friend.”

Before getting up, Kaldur kisses La’gaan’s cheek: a quick gesture of affection. Unmistakably platonic to the Atlanteans, but La’gaan still lifts his hand to the scales where Kaldur’s lips had briefly touched. He sighs again and gets up to see if Beast Boy and Robin will still want to play air hockey if he apologizes.

 

…

 

\--December 17, 2015 | 12:40 PM PST | Star City, California--

“Oh I guess the triangle does fit there.” Dick says as he watches Lian ham-fistedly slam her triangle block through the square hole. She giggles and takes the next block he offers her and tries to fit it through the pentagon shape.

“Having fun?” Roy asks, hand settling on Dick’s back as he kneels to kiss his boyfriend (one of many now).

“Daddy!” Lian squeals, making grabby hands at her dad and kicking out her legs and fussing a bit until he stoops to pick her up.

“What’s up, Lian baby?” When she squeezes his neck, he subtly checks if she needs her diaper changed. Nope. Looks like she just wanted a hug. He holds her a bit tighter.

“You sure you don’t mind watching her while Kaldur, M’gann, and I go on this date with Wally?”

“Of course not.” Dick says, getting up from the floor so he can peck Roy’s lips. When he sees the hesitation lingering in Roy’s eyes—an expression that says something along the lines of, _But you love Wally so much—_ Dick rubs his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Roy, after how bad that confession went, I thought I would never get to have this. Now that I do,” Dick pauses because there are still two noted absences in this relationship, but two months ago this had all been nothing more than a fantasy, so he’s not about to nitpick right now, “I want it to work. I want you all to build and enjoy your relationships with each other whether I’m there or not. There’ll be other group dates.”

Dick slips his arms under Lian and brings her against his chest, bouncing her gently. “Besides, Lian and I could use more bonding time.”

Lian giggles in Dick’s arms, and Roy smiles softly. He doesn’t know when he started thinking of Dick as part of his little family, but as he brushes his thumb over Dick’s cheek, Roy can’t help but think how much he loves this man.

 

…

 

\--December 17, 2015 | 1:00 PM PST | Star City, California--

Roy, Kaldur, and M’gann had planned to take Wally minigolfing, but before they can even pick up some golf clubs, the overcast skies turn to rain. While Kaldur could have stayed outside, he doesn’t enjoy the idea of any of his teammates catching pneumonia, so the four go indoors. For this minigolf complex, indoors happens to mean an attached arcade full of other people also trying to avoid the downpour outside.

M’gann gasps in excitement. “Ooh! A photobooth!” She pulls her boyfriends with her across the busy arcade to the retro entertainment, “They showed one of these in episode 19 of Hello Megan when Megan went to the new mall with Rita Lee and- nevermind.”

Wally smiles softly, “Babe, you can talk about Hello Megan all you want.”

“Have you really been on Earth all this time and never used a photobooth before?” Roy asks.

“I have never used a photobooth either.” Kaldur points out, “And I have lived here all my life.” By “here” he of course means Earth.

“Okay get in, we’re doing this!” Wally says, shoving his datemates into the small booth.

“We’re not going to fit-” Roy tries to protest, but Kaldur pulls him onto his lap.

“Just go with it, Love.” He whispers, kissing Roy’s stubble, “Look how happy she is.”

And it’s true; M’gann is giggling as Wally pulls her in too while he presses close to Kaldur. She grins at Roy as she throws her legs across his, making the four of them one big cuddle pile.

“You just have a ginger kink.” Roy accuses Kaldur.

The Atlantean shrugs, “Maybe so.”

“What?” Wally asks; he’s so close to them, it’s hard to believe he didn’t hear any of that, but it’s also easy to believe he’s too distracted with the Martian girl in his arms to pay attention to much else. He probably started listening when he heard the word “kink”.

“Oh, nothing,” Kaldur says, kissing Wally’s cheek too. “Now how does this thing work?”

“So you press here, and, huh, I guess this is one of those that can add stickers and stuff.” Roy taps through the options on the screen.

“You can do that? Oh what about this!” M’gann leans forward and selects the filter full of hearts.

“I don’t know about that one, Cookie.” The words fumble out of Roy’s mouth.

“Cookie?” Wally snorts a laugh.

The archer glares, almost nose to nose with the Speedster, “I was trying something, okay?”

Roy’s face starting to match his hair when he looks back at M’gann, but she’s staring at him with wide brown eyes and a blush to match his own. It really is cramped in here.

Bashfully, she looks away, trying to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, forgetting how short it is. “Good try.” There’s a cute nervous laughter in her voice. “We’ll figure out the nicknames eventually…Cutie?”

Roy makes a face at the petname, and M’gann nods in agreement.

“This is why I stick with ‘babe.’ One gender-neutral word can be applied to anyone.” Wally says.

“Romantic.” Roy deadpans.

“Coming from the guy who vetoed the hearts.” Wally teases, and Kaldur actually laughs at that.

Shifting his grip on Roy, Kaldur leans forward and selects another option on the screen, “What about this?”

“Oh yes, that’s so cute!” M’gann cheers.

“Everyone say, ‘Justice’.” Wally jokes.

 

…

 

\--December 17, 2015 | 5:30 PM PST | Star City, California--

When Roy and Kaldur get home, hanging their wet coats on the hooks by the door, Dick greets them from the kitchen. Lian is wearing a different outfit than she had been when Roy left, and Dick’s own shirt is stained with orange splotches.

“She decided to turn her macaroni dinner into macaroni art.” Dick explains with a shrug when he sees them staring. “Tell me, how did it go?”

“Quite well, oh, and we brought home some souvenirs.” Kaldur says, and Roy reaches into the plastic bag he’s holding to pull out a Kid Flash doll.

Dick barks a laugh of shock and delight. “Oh my god, _where_ did you get that?”

“Wally won it at the arcade. There were Robin ones too, but we figured since you passed on that mantle already…”

“This is great. Lian look at the toy your Daddy brought you!” Dick says, waving the doll in the air. The baby girl squeals, as she does with any new toy, and hugs it tight. “That’s your uncle Wally. Can you say uncle Wally?”

“Dada.” Lian says. It’s her favorite word aside from “no” and “Big Bird”

“Well, he does have red hair…” Dick chuckles, and Kaldur nods, laughter in his eyes though his tone remains dry.

“There is a Speedy joke in there somewhere.”

“Haha.” Roy gives his boyfriends a half-amused look while he opens his wallet and pulls out the other souvenir, “This is for you.”

Taking the tiny square photo Roy hands him, Dick peers at the little vignette. M’gann, Wally, Kaldur, and Roy sit tangled together as they all try to fit into frame. M’gann sits on Wally’s lap while he kisses her on the cheek, she has one hand on Kaldur’s shoulder. Kaldur hugs Roy around his waist, head leaning against his broad shoulder while Roy holds onto M’gann.

A smile spreads ear-to-ear across Dick’s face. He could stare at this for hours. “Guess you had a fun time.”

“We did.” They say, pulling Dick into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Next week: Artemis and M’gann try to have their first date. And try. And try. 
> 
> I try to update every Saturday, and so far I’m succeeding.


	28. December 18, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and M'gann struggle to make time for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who waited the extra week for this chapter. It's longer than usual, if that makes up for it?
> 
> This chapter contains: s2-canon-typical violence, robot monkeys, responsible pet ownership, bad timing, relationship talk, one singular kiss, a very sexually charged scene that makes no explicit allusion to sex,

\--December 18, 2015 | 2:30 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Artemis walks into the cave, interrupting sparring practice. She runs her fingers through her hair, which falls loose over her shoulders. A smile cracks her nervous expression when M’gann, Conner, Kaldur, and Dick all turn to stare. The button-up shirt undone nearly to her belly-button seems to have been a good choice after all.

“Oh gosh, you look amazing.” M’gann says, swiping at the ginger hairs clinging with sweat to her flushed green skin. Her gaze travels from Artemis’s eyes, the grey really popping against black eyeliner, down her partially bared torso, to the tight leather-paneled motorcycle pants her shirt tucks into. The Martian briefly takes hold of both Artemis’s hands, “I am so excited for our date! Let me get washed up, and I’ll be right back!”

While M’gann flies off, Artemis stands silently watching the Team return to sparring. Garfield waves at her, but Kaldur taps the boy’s shoulder, reminding him with a single lifted eyebrow that practice isn’t over yet. Though Kaldur keeps his distance, as he’s still on Leader Duty, he sends a soft smile Artemis’s way.

Having lost his sparring partner, Conner doesn’t have the same qualms as his team leader about staying professional, and saunters over to Artemis’s side. Ostensibly, the clone is watching the others fight. But actually he takes the opportunity to lean over and ask under his breath,

“So where are you two going?”

“Television and Film History Museum.” Artemis says with a proud grin, “Figured M’gann could tell me all the things the plaques don’t.”

“She’ll love that.” Conner nods approvingly, but then a wry smile spreads over his lips.

“You’re really this dressed up just for a museum?” He quirks his eyebrows upwards in a suggestive expression that Artemis has seen on him before, though it has never been aimed at her.

She reacts by elbowing him in the stomach. He doesn’t even have the decency to pretend it affects him. Damn Kryptonian. Just when Artemis is about to change the subject, she’s cut off by an alert.

A holo-screen pops up over the training floor, making all practice halt again. Conner stands up a little straighter when he sees it’s a pixelated video transmission from Superman. Crashing and clanging sounds echo behind the superhero. Though the video is only a close up of his face, they all can see as he turns, clearly punching something out of the way.

“Superman to Team.” Clark says, turning back to the camera, “Justice League requires full back up in Metropolis. We think Professor Ivo has teamed up with Toyman and,” a robot monkey, much more toy-like that Ivo’s previous M.O.N.Q.Is, latches onto Superman’s head, screeching and beating the cymbals in its hands over his ears.

Superman crushes the little robot with his super strength. “The results are not pleasant.”

“Just toy monkeys?” Wonder Girl asks, arms crossed over her chest, unimpressed.

Superman gives her a look and then moves the camera’s point of view to show several sky-scraper-sized toy monkeys of a similar design to the smaller ones climbing over everything and everyone in view.

Cassie uncrosses her arms, posture stiffening in her surprise. She sees Wonder Woman fly by, trying to tear the robots all off of her. “Yeah, okay, not just toys. Gotcha.”

Turning the view back to his face, Superman says, “Priority is finding Ivo and Winslow’s base and keeping citizens and infrastructure safe in the meantime.”

“Understood. On our way.” Aqualad says, and Superman ends his transmission.

Aqualad turns with no fanfare to give out assignments, “Batgirl, Robin, Bumblebee, Alpha Squad. Zeta to Metropolis and start looking for any way to hack the robots and find Professor Ivo and Toyman’s location. Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Superboy, and Supercycle, you’re Beta Squad. Stop the robots and be mindful of infrastructure. We do not need people’s homes and businesses collapsing. Keep your comms on when out of Miss Martian’s range- where’s Miss Martian?”

Kaldur realizes M’gann hadn’t been there just as she returns, pausing in the doorway. Her voice is so small, but echoes in the vast cave.

“A mission?”

Artemis turns her head, eyes following the voice, and sees M’gann looking delicate as a flower in a blush-pink dress that hangs off her hips just so. One of her hands rests hesitant on the arch’s frame

“We need to go.” The command in Kaldur’s voice softens for just a moment. There is apology in his eyes even as he says, “Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, you’re with Miss Martian and I. Everyone, move out.”

While Alpha squad Zetas ahead to Metropolis, Kaldur turns his apologetic expression on Artemis. He says nothing as M’gann waivers towards her date.

“I’m sorry-” She begins.

But Artemis isn’t about to let her apologize for having her priorities in order, “No, this is important. Go.”

“You can come with.” Conner offers from Supercycle’s driver’s seat. He and M’gann can both see the conflict in Artemis’s expression.

“I don’t have my gear…” She says. She doesn’t mention that she does still have several weapons hidden on her person (no matter how long she lives in California, she’s a Gotham girl through and through) because switchblades are not the same as Kevlar-lined suites and trick arrows.

“Lucky break.” Conner grumbles only half-joking.

Artemis rolls her eyes, “I know, I know. You hate monkeys.”

Before flying Supercycle through the Zetatube, Conner casts a grin over his shoulder, “You know me too well.”

M’gann still hesitates, though Kaldur’s entire body language grows more anxious with each passing second. Regretful, M’gann makes her dress transform back into her Miss Martian costume. She takes one last moment to place her hand on Artemis’s forearm and a soft kiss on her lips.

 _We’ll be right back_.

Then M’gann and Kaldur are gone too. Leaving Artemis feeling uniquely useless. But the last time she’d jumped in to help, she’d sprained her ankle in a humiliating moment of clumsiness—a wound her ego is still nursing. Of course, staying behind is no better. Though she consoles herself that at least she is better at handling the worry than Wally would be.

Or maybe she’s not. Because when Mal offers to let her stay and help coordinate the teams, she declines, instead texting Wally that she’s coming home early.

 

…

 

\--December 19, 2015 | 7:00 AM PST | Palo Alto, California--

Artemis wakes up to Brucely scratching at her door. She rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. But with how fraught her dreams had been and the thought of her security deposit draining away with every scratch against the paint, she rolls back over with a groan and gets out of bed to take care of her dog.

During her walk with Brucely, Artemis’s phone rings in her back pocket. She answers while trying to pull the dog back from chasing a squirrel.

“Hey ‘Gann. Everything go okay?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry that mission went so late.”

“It’s all good. Part of the job; you know I get it.” Artemis says shrugging even though she knows the woman can’t see the motion.

In truth, Artemis had wanted to be out there too, but she knows excuses like “it’s winter break, might as well,” will only lead her to being back in costume and skipping classes just like in Freshman year.

“I know, but I’m still sorry, and I was wondering if you wanted to try our date again tonight?”

Artemis winces, sucking air in through her teeth; Brucely looks back at her questioningly. “I’m sorry, I’m supposed to help my mom get a Christmas tree today, and then we’re gonna decorate it, and that’s a whole thing.”

“Oh…that’s okay. What about tomorrow?”

Artemis sighs in relief. She’d been worried M’gann would offer to join the Nguyen family tradition, and while she’s not unwelcome exactly, Artemis isn’t sure she wants a meet-the-parents just yet, “Tomorrow works.”

 

…

 

\--December 20, 2015 | 7:45 AM PST | Palo Alto, California--

The next morning Artemis wakes up to a series of texts from M’gann.

M’gann: Good morning, Cutie! Can’t wait for our date <3

I’m so, so sorry :( turns out there’s a mission today.

Should be done by evening. Meet me at the Mt around 5?

*PM, my time

I’m headed out now (radio silence)

<3

Artemis pouts enough throughout the morning that Wally walks Brucely even though the chore wheel says it’s her turn.

…

\--December 20, 2015 | 5:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Finding no one in the training area when she steps through the Zetatube, Artemis heads further into the mountain, toward M’gann’s room. But when she knocks, there’s no answer. She wanders along the hallways, still seeing no one, and eventually makes her way to the living room.

La’gaan is spread out on the couch watching some reality show Artemis doesn’t recognize. He seems equally surprised to see her as she is to see him. There’s something comforting in how neither really know what to say, though.

“Hey Artemis,” Lagoon Boy’s grin shows off his fangs, but he means it to be friendly so Artemis smiles back, if weakly.

“Hi La’gaan. Where is everyone?”

The man scoffs and pulls a face Artemis doesn’t understand until he says, “Desert mission. Atlanteans not allowed.”

“For our own safety.” Kaldur says, coming into the kitchen through the opposite entrance, he has a book tucked under one arm and arguably too many packets of seaweed balanced in the other. He tips his eyebrows up in a surprised expression not traditionally given to girlfriends at their mere presence, “Artemis.”

“Hi Kal.” She gives a little wave.

“Not that your presence is unwelcome, but may I ask why you are here?” He says, a pleasant smile replacing the surprise in his expression.

Artemis sighs, trying not to seem too disappointed but probably failing, “I had a date with M’gann.”

Dumping the seaweed and his book onto the kitchen counter, Kaldur says, forehead creasing with his frown, “Oh… I’m sorry, I am not sure when…?”

 _When they’ll get back._ Artemis mentally fills in. She remembers their first desert mission quite well despite the temporary amnesia. She shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up. Trying to shrug it off she says,

“It’s okay. I should’ve figured since I hadn’t heard from her.” Artemis starts to move across the kitchen back towards the Zetatubes, but Kaldur gently taps his hand against her forearm, not blocking her from moving, but she stops for him nonetheless.

“They may be back soon. Would you like to take a walk with me?”

After a pause where Artemis remembers M’gann isn’t the only one she’s dating now, she smiles, “Yeah. Okay.”

…

They walk along the beach, Artemis and Kaldur. Occasionally their hands graze, but neither acknowledge it. Both look out on the little dots of buildings along the shore, the boats in the harbor, the vast ocean meeting the horizon. She takes a breath, trying to let the peaceful little town that was once her second home soothe her anxieties.

Kaldur’s knuckles graze against her palm, and this time he adjusts to hold her hand in his. Neither of them acknowledge it. But the little squeeze he gives her fingers is reassuring.

“I apologize, I assigned M’gann to that mission. I should’ve kept her here for you.” Kaldur says after the comfortable silence stretched into discomfort.

“No.” Artemis says with a stern finality, “M’gann loves being a hero. It’s important to her. So even if our dates get delayed, and even if I worry about her—all of your—safety, I’ll deal with it. So don’t stop giving her missions because of me.”

Kaldur nods to himself, only fleetingly wondering if Wally would feel the same way. He rubs his thumb over the back of Artemis’s hand.

“You are done with finals; do you have any plans for the holiday?”

“First Christmas with Lian. My mom’s pretty excited.”

Kaldur’s lips turn up in a cute smile and his eyelashes brush his cheeks as he looks down shyly the out toward the ocean, “Ah yes...Roy mentioned.”

Stewing in the silence that falls between them, Artemis looks away from Kaldur’s gentle face to where their hands are clasped together. Thoughtfully, she traces her thumb against the web between Kaldur’s thumb and pointer finger, admiring the beauty of his tattoo. He lets her, saying nothing to break her contemplation of his hands and who else usually holds them.

“What do you like about Roy?” She finds herself asking, finally looking up only to see Kaldur had been watching her.

Kaldur’s eyes soften as his smile widens, “He is simple.”

“You like that he’s simple?”

“I love it. He has a strong moral compass, is selfless in his need to protect others, and loves with all his heart.”

Artemis smirks, leaning her head against Kaldur’s shoulder, “Sounds a lot like you.”

“Are you saying my love for him is narcissistic?” He asks in his dry wit.

“Please, you don’t have a narcissistic bone in your body.”

“I suppose Roy would agree there.” Kaldur smiles, a little self-deprecating, “That’s another thing I love about him. He sees me. Even parts of me I cannot. Every day I am with him… he doesn’t let me forget that I am loved. And, it’s hard to argue when he can be so uncompromising.”

Artemis leans against Kaldur’s shoulder. “Guess Roy and I agree on a lot.”

Artemis and Kaldur keep walking, hand-in-hand head-on-shoulder, along the beach until far past sunset, only going inside because it gets too cold for Artemis and her one jacket. They eat leftovers out of the fridge for dinner, cuddle on the couch, and watch a movie with La’gaan, waiting for the team to finally return.

 

…

 

\--December 21, 2015 | 9:00 AM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Artemis feels something warm against her forehead, and, blinking blearily as she jolts awake, a view of M’gann leaning over her comes into focus.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Her smile is stunning even under fluorescent lights.

“Nn. What time is it?” Artemis groans as she sits up. She only vaguely remembers Kaldur leaving after the team gave their report and then her opting to sleep on the Cave’s couch rather than go home.

“Nine’o’clock.”

If that is true, Artemis should not be this tired. Then she remembers she’s not in California anymore, “Ugh, fucking time zones.” She scrubs her hand down her face.

“What’s that smell?”

“Cinnamon rolls.” M’gann grins, “I thought you’d be hungry.”

Artemis pulls M’gann into a kiss, morning breath be damned.

…

“Looks like the TV history museum hasn’t closed for the holidays yet.” Artemis says, looking up from her phone to find M’gann spinning in front of her mirror, wearing the same blush pink dress that she’d only glimpsed a couple nights before. It still falls perfectly over her curves.

The Martian tilts her head in consideration, and the hem of her dress recedes just a little with her mental command. Artemis whistles.

“You look good.” For her part, the archer is showered but still in the same wrinkled, slept-in clothes from yesterday.

“Thank you.” M’gann hides her slight blush by turning around again and digging through a dresser drawer. Pulling out a bright red cloth, she holds the object out to Artemis. Her blush turns her green cheeks redder than her hair, “Um, and it’s totally okay if the answer’s no, but I was just thinking if you wanted to wear that outfit from before…”

Artemis quirks her eyebrow up, a smirk pulling at her lip, “Yeah, how would I do that? It’s in my laundry hamper at home.” She takes the cloth from M’gann’s fingers, and it feels smoother than any fabric from Earth.

“Well,” Artemis can see M’gann’s breath hitch in the subtle movement of her chest, in the part of her pink lips, “If you put this on, and I could telepathically instruct the fabric how to shape itself. What texture and color to be.” M’gann demonstrates by brushing her fingers ever so lightly over Artemis’s palms through the fabric, mentally commanding it to change from smooth and red to soft and green. She makes the shape change from an indistinct rectangle to a robe.

Artemis bites her lip, “I’d have to take my Earth clothes off first, right?”

“Yes,” M’gann admits, “I can leave the room, and-” Though really she’s contemplating sinking through the floor out of pure embarrassment.

“No, it’s okay.” Artemis interrupts. Her heart thrumming like hummingbird wings in her chest. Despite this, her smirk grows even more teasing, “Just turn around.”

M’gann’s blush is creeping over her collarbones now as she complies. Setting the robe aside for the moment, Artemis starts with her top, letting the oversized flannel layer slip off her arms. Then she pulls the ringer-tee underneath over her head. Both shirts drop gently to the floor. Artemis’s eyes stay locked on M’gann’s back as she reaches for her belt. M’gann’s head is tilted forward, her gaze still on the ground, emphasizing the gentle curve of her neck and slope of her shoulders. There’s a clack as Artemis lets her belt and pants hit the stone at her feet.

Reaching behind herself, Artemis unhooks her bra, and let’s that join the growing pile of clothes. For a second, she debates, before hooking her thumbs under the elastic of her underwear and pushing that off as well. She stands for a second, naked and mere feet away from M’gann, savoring the tension. When Artemis finally slips the robe on and loosely ties it at her stomach, she wonders if M’gann can feel it.

“Okay.” Artemis says.

M’gann’s cheeks are seared with a heady blush when she turns around. Her eyes sweep up and down Artemis’s body before reaching out to hover her hand over Artemis’s arm. The fabric of the robe shifts, and the sleeves shrink slowly over her arms.

As the Martian’s finger traces the space from Artemis’s collarbone to navel, buttons sprout into place along the lapel “The shirt looked like this, if I remember correctly?” M’gann says, voice barely above a whisper.

“The sleeves were rolled up, I think.” She says, but doesn’t move to fix them herself. M’gann obliges making the fabric lift and fold over itself.

“And the pants…” M’gann mutters as if she’s speaking to herself. Her hand moves lower now, hovering over Artemis’s hip.

The sensation of the Martian material creeping over her thighs as it forms two pant legs makes Artemis shiver. Turning around to look at herself in the mirror, she says,

“They were a little tighter.”

“Oh, that’s right, they were.” M’gann agrees.

Artemis watches through the mirror as the fabric hugs closer to her skin. The pair of pants rearranges itself, shortening the hem to just below her ankle, crawling the waistband upwards just a touch, tightening over the curve of her hip and in between her thighs until it achieves the perfect fit. Parts of it shift in texture to mimic the leather paneling, and M’gann rests a hand on his waist, watching from her over her shoulder.

“Does that look good?”

Artemis considers herself for a second before reaching back to pull her ponytail out and letting her hair fall to her shoulders and turns to M’gann, “Now it’s perfect.”

“You sure are.” The Martian says, intertwining their fingers. her pink blush stays put on her cheeks even as she transforms her complexion from green to peach.

In the end, Artemis and M’gann get to wander up and down the exhibits of the Television and Film History Museum just as initially planned.

 

…

 

\--December 22, 2015 | 2:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

“Bullshit!” Artemis tosses her controller back onto the couch as Roy’s character is declared the winner.

She’s been in the Cave all morning. Her date with M’gann had extended far past the museum well into the night, and when she’d woken up in M’gann arms this time instead of on the living room sofa, she’d figured she might as well spend the rest of today with her girlfriend too.

Of course, M’gann has reports, research, and training—as do Kaldur, Conner, and Dick—so Artemis has mostly spent her time hanging around, feeling in the way despite the fun banter. Roy has found himself in a similar situation when he walked through the Zetatube ready to take Kaldur on their weekly date, only to find the Atlantean in the middle of a mission briefing. The team’s former archers had decided to pass the time waiting for their significant others with video games.

“How are you better than Wally at MarioKart?” Artemis grumbles, retrieving her controller and grumpily selecting a new character.

Roy smirks at her, stretching his arms behind his head and resting his feet on the coffee table, “Cadmus programming?”

Artemis rolls her eyes, “What about Conner? He’s shit at this game.”

Roy shrugs, “Kryptonian thing maybe? Hey, would you want to go like actual go-carting sometime? I was thinking that’d be something fun for us all t-”

Roy is interrupted by his phone ringing from his pocket. He looks at who’s calling and, “It’s your mom.”

Artemis’s eyes bug out. “What!? Why?” Roy’s phone keeps ringing, and Artemis flails her hands in a frenzied panic, “Don’t be fucking rude. Answer it!”

Roy eyes Artemis warily, but schooling his voice, he picks up the phone, “Hello Paula. How are you?”

“Roy!” Roy can practically see the sweet smile on Ms. Nguyen’s face, “I’m well, thank you. Do you know if you are going to the Arrows for Christmas?”

“No…” Roy tries to think if he promised Dinah he’d visit for any holidays recently. He doesn’t think so.

The Waynes don’t really do Christmas beyond the excuse to give each other presents and throw charity balls, so he knows Dick isn’t expecting him to come over. Did he promise Conner he’d spend it with the Kents? He can’t remember. He hadn’t thought about holiday logistics before agreeing to a polyamorous relationship, but now his head’s spinning. He’s glad Martians and Atlanteans don’t have any holidays around now.

“You really don’t have plans, not even with your partners?”

“Erh…” Roy glances at Artemis. Artemis looks up questioningly back at him. He knows Paula doesn’t mean her, but also what if she does? Roy tries not to break out into a cold sweat.

“No, no. It isn’t big in Atlantis, and Nightwing was raised in a Jewish household, so no. No plans.”

“Wonderful! You should join us then! Be with Lian for Christmas.”

“I- I thought you wanted to spend it with her?”

“I do, very much. But this is your daughter’s first Christmas, and you should be with her. Trust me, this time is precious.”

“Sure, but…” Roy says, meeting Artemis’s gaze again, “Do you really want me spending Christmas with you, Jade, Artemis, and Lian?”

“ _Christmas_?” Artemis hisses, her eyes widening as she starts shaking her head, motioning exaggeratedly with her hands.

“You may bring your partners too.” Paula makes a sound, remembering the opposite occupations Roy’s “partners” and Jade have, “Assuming they are civil to Jade.”

There is no way in hell Roy is going to point out that it’s Jade who’s tried to kill them on several occasions.

“I just am not sure-

“You do not want to be there for your daughter on Christmas?” Paula’s tone has an accusatory bite that makes Roy flinch.

“No!” Roy chews on his lip as Artemis’s gestures get more and more frantic. “I mean, of course I do-”

“So you’ll come?”

“Yeah okay.” Roy winces as he hears the words come out of his mouth.

“Wonderful! I will see you then. Happy Holidays!”

“I’ll…be there.” Roy says as Paula hangs up.

Artemis gives him a look that perfectly conveys how much she cannot believe the idiotic thing he just did.

“What were you thinking? You can’t spend _Christmas_ with my _family!?_ ”

“We don’t have to tell them. It’s barely been a week anyways.” Roy says. He’s trying and failing not to panic, and it shows.

“Because letting them find out on their own later is better? Roy, they’ll kill us.”

“They wouldn’t kill you.” He reasons, but he’s not quite ready to discount the possibility of the two assassins killing him, depending on how bad this breaks, “And what would you do? Tell them on Christmas?”

“Fine, you’re right. We tell them _after_ the holiday.” She rubs her temples, “We just have to sit through Christmas together. So no mention of polyamory or anything even remotely dating-y, got it?”

The rising tides of Roy’s panic have started to quell as he nods along, “I wasn’t exactly planning on bringing it up, so should be no problem.”

Artemis hadn’t planned on talking to her mom or sister about any of those things anyway, so she slowly nods, “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Next chapter: Zatanna and Raquel's first date
> 
> I love that for 27 chapters I was able to keep up a weekly updating schedule, but I think it's been hurting the quality of my writing lately. I think I'm going to update every other Saturday to make sure I have enough time to craft this story the way I want.


	29. December 23, 2015 | Dakota City, MI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel and Zatanna go on their long awaited date, but things don't go as planned. A couple cities over, a chill evening at Artemis and Wally's house causes a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this long wait! Life has been hard but my dedication to this fic hasn't wavered, so I hope you'll continue to stay with me! <3 <3 <3
> 
> This chapter contains: general anxiety, texting, phone conversations, overly perfect dates, make outs, naked make outs, mentions of sex, feelings, discussion of relationships, responsible characters, arguments, angst

\--December 23, 2015 | 10:00 AM CST | Paris Island, Dakota City, Michigan--

Raquel turns her head from side to side, second-guessing her earring choices for the third time this morning. She replaces the rose-gold flower in the shell of her ear with a star, and nods to herself, satisfied.

Until she starts thinking about what if her other ear looks unbalanced now, and that’s the final straw. She moves away from the mirror on her desk, getting up to pace the floor of her bedroom, then wander into her living room. She looks around her kitchen. One would think, with a toddler, there’d always be something to do, but she’s been nervously tidying for days.

It’s quiet in her house with Amistad visiting his paternal grandparents and her mom out doing last-minute shopping. So there’s no one to distract Raquel from her racing thoughts. She ends up back in her bedroom, thinking of writing, but no, she doesn’t want to get caught up and be late. Yet, her hands still twitch for something to _do_.

She plops onto her bed, reaching for her nightstand. The surface overflows with pens and notes, her grandma’s lamp, the glasses she rarely wears, jewelry she’d taken off and forgotten to put away, her charging phone, and the card from her friends. The one she’d brought with her to space.

It had felt so much longer than twelve days. She’d looked at that card almost as often as Amistad’s picture. She traces her finger along the handmade edges, having memorized its contents down to each dotted i and crossed t. And then she remembers how she never had sent Wally those pictures from Proxima Centauri.

She grabs her phone, scrolling through her various photos and selfies from the trip, there’s not so many of the actual fighting (who has the time for pictures while throwing punches?), but there are plenty from on board the ships. She selects a whole batch of them and presses send just as her mom gets home and calls her to help putting away the groceries.

 

…

 

\--December 23, 2015 | 12:00 PM PST | San Francisco, California--

Raquel exits the Zetatube and is greeted by the shining California sun and an even more dazzling Zatanna Zatara.

The Mistress of Magic stands out against the green grass and pale blue sky with her all-black outfit. It’s lacy and just a little sheer. One of her long legs pokes out of the slit in her skirt. Her chunky heels make her tower over Raquel’s slightly below average height. Taking off her sunglasses, Zatanna beams.

The obvious admiration in Zee’s eyes has Raquel smiling just as much, and then embarrassedly covering her mouth with her hands. After all these years of knowing Zatanna, Raquel should have expected to feel underdressed even with the effort she put into today’s outfit, but something about this being a date makes Raquel suddenly wish she’d dressed up a little more than an oversized purple sweater, dark-wash jeans, and combat boots. Obviously, she knows she looks good, but not Zatanna good.

There’s no disapproval in Zee’s expression though, as she takes Raquel’s hand, her smile seemingly growing wider every moment. “Okay, the place I’m taking you is a bit of a walk, is that okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Maybe Raquel did choose the right shoes after all. “You didn’t have to plan anything big...” Raquel reiterates. She and Zatanna had texted a lot in planning for their first official date, and Raquel had finally agreed to let Zee keep this part a surprise, but a knot of nervousness still twists in her stomach. Zee had pitched a fair share of over-the-top options that Raquel just wasn’t comfortable with.

For the first few minutes of their walk, which they fill with idle chatter about work, Raquel’s nerves wane, giving way to new anxieties about how Zatanna’s still holding her hand, and how she keeps looking at her and grinning at her. Raquel, looks away, feeling the heat in her cheeks regardless of if Zatanna can see it.

During a lull in the conversation, when Raquel’s just staring at the woman walking next to her, she musters up her courage, “You look-” The adjectives that actually fit, like magnificent or stunning or show-stopping, all seem too forward and extravagant, so Raquel settles on, “beautiful.”

“So do you.” Zatanna says, and it’s not the light flirting Raquel’s used to. She says it with the urgency and insistency of something _true_.

Raquel stumbles over her syllables and looks away, an embarrassed smile curving over her lips, “Ha, thanks. Um, are we almost there or?” Raquel asks, and Zatanna positively beams at her.

“Almooost.” She draws out the word as they pass two more store fronts until Zee gestures broadly to a shop, the single, wide display window showing off treasure maps and a diorama of a little boat sailing paper ocean waves and a mannequin dressed up like a mermaid. The sign above the shop is just numbers. Giant metal numbers.

Raquel doesn’t know what to think or how to respond, but Zatanna’s already pushing her inside into a cramped store that looks like the hull of pirate ship. Genuinely. All rustic wood, ship wheels and paintings and books line the floor and walls, there’s a wall of drawers, thick ropes and fishing nets hang down from the rafters in the ceiling, big barrels and trunks and shelves display compasses, maps, seashells, pirate hats, eyepatches, hour glasses, old-timey monoculars, and gold coins. There’s so much to take in all at once, and isn’t that so very Zatanna?

Hugging Raquel’s arm, Zatanna says, unable to hold in her eagerness, “This place has a couple different stores throughout the country, all with different themes. This one is pirates.”

“I can see that.” Raquel laughs, picking up a fake hook hand.

Zatanna points to an area behind all the shelves that Raquel hadn’t noticed at first. An area with tables and bookshelves, but it doesn’t look like a breakroom.

“This store supports writing programs for kids. It seemed like the sort of place you would like.” Zatanna explains, and Raquel stares at her, mouth a little ajar and brown eyes wide.

Zatanna misinterprets Raquel’s difficulty processing this much adoration as a bad sign and starts back peddling, “There’s two bookstores down the street, one specializing in sci-fi, fantasy, mystery, and horror. I’ve gotten some really gay postcards from there. We could go there instead.”

“Yeah, we should go there, _too._ ” Raquel laughs, squeezing Zatanna’s hand, “But let me look around here for a bit. This is so cool, Zee.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Zatanna says excitedly before bending down and opening a hatch in the floor to reveal a small pit of sand adorned with seashells. Zatanna looks back up at Raquel, her grin absolutely gleeful, “This place is full of surprises!”

Raquel’s eyes light up and she returns her date’s giddy smile.

…

After a good long time exploring every nook and cranny they can find and picking up a couple souvenirs for Amistad (which Zatanna insists on paying for “as a Christmas gift”), they exit the store to walk along the rest of Valencia Street. Raquel’s phone buzzes in her pocket when they’re in one of the book stores, but she’s distracted looking at the gay pulpy postcards Zatanna mentioned. It buzzes again while they’re eating at the Indian fusion place across the street, and she checks it while Zee’s in the restroom.

> Ginger Data: Alkfhslkhsklje?!?!? That’s so cool!
> 
> And so many aliens
> 
> Seriously so many.
> 
> Damn. Some of them are Hot tho
> 
> Is that a particle accelerator in the background?? Weren’t you on a spaceship? Why would they even need one of those?

Raquel had almost forgotten about the photos she sent Wally this morning. But apparently, he’d shared them because Raquel also had messages from Artemis, Dick, and M’gann.

> Artemis: You look great in those selfies. And what are you carrying in the one with two moons? An alien dog? The Cooperative has dogs?
> 
> Dick: Wally’s freaking out about your space pics by the way.
> 
> He almost tweeted about them.
> 
> I had to remind him what the secret in secret identity means.
> 
> He’s more whelmed now.
> 
> M’gann: Cooperative space is sooo pretty. Would you be willing to share those photos with me too?
> 
> I’d love to hear how the trip went, too!

Zatanna returns while Raquel’s in the middle of texting back, and Raquel hurriedly hides her phone behind her back. As if texting friends is illicit.

“D-do you want to get dessert or something?” She asks, not at all convincing.

But despite Raquel obviously hiding something, Zatanna only tilts her head before responding, “I’d love to. There’s a chocolate place nearby, they might still be open if we hurry.

Surreptitiously slipping her phone into her purse, Raquel hugs Zatanna’s arm, “Then let’s go.”

 

…

 

\--December 23, 2015 | 4:30 PM PST | Palo Alto, California--

Some thirty miles away, Wally lies on his couch. His already messy ginger hair is scrunched at odd angles where it hits the pillow. More ginger hair tickles his face as a pair of lips return to his. M’gann, lying across Wally, kisses him slow and teasing.

Running a hand up the Martian’s back, Wally waits until his girlfriend pulls away for air again before he says, “You’ve got the prettiest eyes.”

Said eyes are rolled in response, even as a blush spreads over M’gann’s cheeks. “That’s quite the line, Wally.”

He leans up just enough to peck her cheek, hand remaining a comforting weight in the middle of her back. “Not just a line, Babe. I mean it. Feel free to read my mind to double check.”

Wally briefly feels the touch of M’gann’s mind, where she must find how his old infatuation has been renewed full force because she buries her blushing face in the crook of his neck.

_Wally._

_Yeah, Babe?_

Instead of answering with words per se, M’gann’s thoughts form an image of Wally, pressed against the couch, his own eyes blown wide and bright green like fresh cut grass in the summer sun. He laughs, hugging her around the middle, resting his cheek on her hair.

_You make me look so handsome._

_No, Wally. That’s what you look like._ M’gann kisses his neck, then his collar bone, getting down to his sternum before he pulls her back up to his lips. They kiss lazily until Dick and Artemis return from Brucely’s walk.

“You’re not even dressed yet?” Artemis huffs a laugh at her partners, sprawled half-naked on the couch.

M’gann shifts her underwear into jeans and a cardigan in response. The wink she sends Artemis and Dick has them both blushing and Wally laughing raucously.

Raising an eyebrow at the Speedster while crossing her arms, Artemis says, “You too, Baywatch. Unless you want to fly cross country in your boxers.”

“He _could_ since he’s flying _Air Bioship_.” Dick teases with a smirk that lets everyone know exactly how much he’s enjoying M’gann and Wally’s display.

Wally winks, “You gonna be my flight attendant?”

“Ugh, could you please not be gross in front of my dog.”

“ _Your_ dog.” Wally says, voice pitching indignantly.

“Yes. Until you take him to your parents’ house he’s _my_ dog.”

In a blur, Wally speeds off the couch, into his room. He returns fully clothed, lugging a hastily packed bag behind him before M’gann even makes a small “oof” sound as she, with no Speedster boyfriend beneath her, plops onto the couch cushions.

Wally grabs Brucely’s bowls, favorite toy, and kibble. He gives Artemis a competitive smile, mouthing, “My dog,” before promptly fumbling with the stuff in his arms and nearly spilling all the kibble on the floor. With Speedster-like reflexes, M’gann catches it in her telekinesis, giggling.

“It is getting pretty late. Let’s get this stuff on Bioship.” Which is parked, invisible, on the roof of Artemis and Wally’s duplex. “It’s going to take some work getting Brucely on board with no one seeing.”

“Eh. It’s California. I’m sure they’ve seen weirder.” Dick shrugs, grabbing his own dufflebag (he’d actually had the foresight to pack this time, no need to borrow Wally’s clothes, though he’s wearing one of Wally’s Stanford sweaters). He pecks Artemis on the cheek while M’gann and Wally head outside with Brucely in tow.

“Good to see you. And good luck tomorrow.” Dick says.

“Ha. Thanks, I’ll need it.” Artemis replies as he walks out the door, easily doing a pull-up onto the roof.

In the back pocket of her jeans, Artemis’s phone starts buzzing. She’s expecting more texts from Raquel, but when she checks, it’s as if the mere thought of her mother’s Family Christmas Get Together were a summons. The words on her screen proclaim, “MOM wants to facetime you!” And Artemis is nothing if not a dutiful daughter, so she answers. Her first mistake.

“Hi Mom, what’s up?” Pre-empting any complaining, Artemis quickly sweeps her hair out of her face, puts on a smile, and holds up her phone in good light so her mom “can actually see her beautiful daughter.”

“Artemis, when are you coming over? Jade and Lian have been here for days.”

“I’ll Zeta to you tonight. Wally just left with Brucely.” She tactfully leaves out any mention of Dick or M’gann.

“That’s- who is that?” Through the screen, Paula squints over her daughter’s shoulder.

Horrified, Artemis turns to see M’gann density shifting down through the ceiling with a neatly wrapped present in her hands. The Martian woman is already speaking, holding out the gift, not noticing the phone as she looks to the floor with an embarrassed blush that at any other moment would be super cute and endearing, “I almost forgot, Artemis, but I got you a little something. I hope that’s okay, I know us dating is still new, and-”

M’gann finally looks up, and her face only flushes brighter. “Ms. Nguyen!” She hides the present behind her back as if that’s going to help anything, “Hello.”

“M’gann, hello.” Paula says before her voice turns dangerously saccharine, “ _Artemis_. _Do you have something you’d like to tell your mother?_ ”

 

…

 

\--December 23, 2015 | 4:30 PM PST | San Francisco, California--

Several expensive chocolate truffles later and her awaiting texts once again mostly forgotten, Raquel walks hand-in-hand with Zatanna down Valencia. The sun is still well above the horizon, though their shadows grow longer and the colors of the sky grow ever pinker. They look in the window of every shop that catches their interest and linger at street musicians. This is San Francisco, so there’s a lot of them.

They talk and joke, but Zatanna’s face falls further the closer they get to the subway station. That is, until her face lights back up again with a dramatic gasps. Raquel can practically see the metaphorical lightbulb turn on over her head.

“Oh! You _have_ to see this! It’s on the way, I promise,” Zee clutches Raquel’s hand, pulling her down the next street. Technically in the direction of the subway station, but turning sooner than the GPS would have suggested. It’s only a couple blocks, and again, with her love for surprises, Zatanna refuses to say what exactly it is.

There’s no mistaking it when Raquel sees it though, as Zatanna leads Raquel up to a huge mural.

For a moment, Raquel’s mouth hangs agape while Zatanna beams, sticking her hand out as if she’s performing a magic trick on stage.

“It’s. Us.” It’s not like Raquel’s never seen murals or graffiti or anything before, she lives in a city too. She’s even seen stuff with superheroes before, but this includes every superhero associated with the League—sidekicks included.

There’s Zatanna, posing beside Zatara. And Rocket flies next to Icon. Aqualad surfs a wave next to Aquaman, Kid Flash races with Flash, and Artemis and Red Arrow draw back their bowstrings beside Green Arrow. There’s even a Nightwing hastily added next to the Robin and Batgirl who stare up at Batman.

They’re all painted on the wall in a cartoonish style making them look cute and goofy. It’s how she’d seen superheroes when she first started sidekicking. It’s apparently how the world, at least part of it, still sees them. Raquel can’t help but smiles up at the scene, feeling a mix of awe and nostalgia.

“It’s a cool mural, right? It wasn’t here back when my dad and I lived here, but someone’s been keeping it mostly up-to-date with the costumes, which is nice.” Zatanna says, the smile playing on her lips turning wistful for a second.

Raquel squeezes her best friend’s hand, a small offering of comfort at the mention of Giovanni. She’s found it best not to linger on the subject though, so she chooses to change the subject, pulling her phone from her purse.

“We should take a picture. Everyone’d love to see it.”

As Raquel and Zatanna press close together, posing for a couple selfies with the mural in the background, a text appears from Wally. It’s a string of heart and sparkle emojis—innocuous, but Raquel still snatches her phone down, pressing the screen to her side.

Zatanna gives her a head tilt and a questioning look much like before, but this time she doesn’t just let it go, “What’s going on, Ray?”

Raquel’s heart sinks ominously into the pit of her stomach, and she hates herself for it because it’s not like she’s doing something wrong, so why does it feel wrong? “Just some texts from Wally.”

“Oh, do you text him a lot?” Zatanna does a great job of making her tone casual, but Raquel knows her better than that.

Raquel also knows better than to lie, but she’s getting pretty good at telling circuitous truths. Diana would call it a lie of omission, but Diana’s not here.

“I text all my friends a lot. You lived at the Cave even after we became Leaguers, but I don’t get to see them that often, and I miss them.”

“Sure, I get that; it’s just how can you talk to them right now? It’s so awkward, isn’t it? With that whole relationship thing.” Zatanna shrugs uncomfortably.

Raquel looks up, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “You haven’t considered it?”

“Their ‘invitation’? No way!” Zatanna declares with an emphatic look of disgust that has Raquel’s heart plummeting to new depths of anxiety. Her hold on Zee’s hand loosens.

“Really? But you’ve been sleeping with Artemis since you moved back to SF.

“How did you kn—never mind, Wally told you didn’t he?” Zatanna seems unreasonably upset that Raquel would know she and Artemis had been sleeping together.

“Conner told me, actually. I told you. I text _all_ our friends. And what’s the issue? You’ve never made a secret of your friends with benefits before. Hell, you and Dick flaunted it.” Raquel then mutters sorely, “I wouldn’t have thought polyamory would even be a question for you.”

Zatanna’s eyebrows furrow with indignance, “Sex is just fun. The polyamory they want is a whole other ball game! Are you telling me _you’ve_ thought about it?”

“I-” Raquel’s face heats, and she lets go of Zatanna’s hand completely, leaving the skin cold and empty. Her arm falls limp at her side as her mind tumbles for a good response. But there isn’t one. There’s only the truth. One she hasn’t really wanted to admit even to herself, “Yeah… I have.”

Zatanna stares, frozen in crushed shock, so Raquel has no choice but to elaborate.

“Zee, I miss them so much and care about all of them deeply, of course I gave it some thought.”

“So what, you’re also going to leave me to join them?” Raquel doesn’t quite know what Zee means by “also,” nor does she understand the meaning hidden behind Zatanna’s quivering lips and twitching brow. Is not being the center of Raquel’s world that much of an affront to her?

Confused, and a touch forlorn, Raquel shakes her head, “No, I have Amistad, and work, and school, and…our other work. It’s so much responsibility, and even if I could find the time to go out with them, I wouldn’t even know how.”

Raquel’s shoulders slump self-consciously at the idea of even admitting her feelings to the others, of going on dates with multiple people, of people seeing and judging her. She hadn’t really thought of Zatanna as one of those people whose judgement she needed to worry about, but apparently she’d been wrong. Or perhaps, with how she’d hid even interacting with their friends, she’d known deep down. Crossing her arms tight over her chest, Raquel puts a step between them, then another. The movement seems to spur Zatanna into action.

She reaches for Raquel’s hands, “That’s good, then, right? We can just date and ignore whatever it is they’re doing.”

Taking another step backwards, Raquel moves her hands from Zee’s grasp. “If just talking about this upsets you this much, I don’t think we can.”

Zatanna shakes her head, over and over, “No, no, please. I’m sorry. This date was so fun, and I completely ruined the mood by overreacting. If you don’t want to date them, then it’s fine, right? We don’t have to end-”

Raquel bristles, “But I _do_ want to date them. I just… _I_ can’t. And after all these years of crushing on you so hard, I thought I could make time, but this just isn’t fair. To either of us. I can’t guarantee these feelings for them will go away.”

Zatanna closes the distance between them again, clasping both Raquel’s hands between her own. “They don’t have to go away! All that matters is our feelings for each other right? And I _love_ you.”

Zatanna’s face is so close, Raquel could lean in to kiss her lips. A lock of her midnight hair falls just so over her emphatic blue eyes. Her fingers, long and magic, curl around Raquel’s hands in a secure embrace. Her words are as enticing as any passionate declaration from any romance flick.

And it’s all too much.

Raquel shakes her head, pulling away.

“But that’s _not_ all that matters, Zee. I’m a single mother living on a freelance writer’s income with the free time of a vigilante superhero and college student. I have real responsibilities to consider on top of my feelings. And those feelings aren’t only for you. I’m sorry, Zatanna, I love you, too, but I can’t.”

Raquel finishes slipping from Zatanna’s grasp and squeezes her eyes shut against tears for a moment. “Text me when you get home safe.” She manages to say before her voice starts wobbling too much. And then she walks away. Every step breaking both their hearts.

 

…

 

\--December 23, 2015 | 5:30 PM PST | Star City, California--

“Problem.” Artemis says the moment Roy picks up his phone.

“Hi to you too?”

“Not now, Roy! Dammit. Are you sure you can’t just, I don’t know, get pneumonia or something?”

“What? Artemis what are you talking about?”

“Christmas! Christmas with my family and you being there. We have a problem!”

“What happened?”

The sound of Artemis’s muffled curses comes through before she mutters, “Mom thinks I’m dating M’gann.”

“You are dating M’gann.” Roy replies immediately, not getting the issue.

“ _She’s insisting I bring her._ ” Artemis hisses through audibly clenched teeth.

Roy is lucky Artemis can’t see him through the phone as he stares into space, processing. He blinks once, twice.

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I know this was an angsty one to come back on, but I'm really excited for the next few chapters. We're in the home stretch now! Next chapter: Christmas Eve at the Nguyens and a Rogue Christmas Party.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 You can also check me out on tumblr where I've posted a few Nine Loves deleted scenes: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	30. December 24, 2015 | Gotham City, CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve goes better than expected for almost everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Confessions of love, kissing, hand-holding, flirting, references to sex, awkward family dynamics, heart-felt family moments, technically legal-age drinking, smoking,

\--December 24, 2015 | 5:45 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Paula sings along to the Christmas carols over the radio, playing fast and loose with lyrics she’s not as familiar with. Which is how Artemis walks into the living room to hear her mom singing partial lyrics of “Santa Claus is Coming to Town” to the tune of “Hark! The Herald Angels Sing.” It is quite the combination to say the least.

The song comes to its epic conclusion (with Paula belting about how Santa has presents to bring), and she wheels her chair back, first to admire the pinecone centerpiece she’d constructed for the coffee table and then to turn on the TV to that channel that’s just a recording of a fireplace. Paula smiles at her youngest daughter.

“It’s nice, right? And safe for M’gann. Do you know when she’ll be here? Dinner is almost ready.”

Artemis bites her lip. She’d told her mom M’gann and Kaldur would have team stuff to do tonight so maybe it’s okay if they just come over for Christmas, but her mom had insisted that they shouldn’t sleep in some cold cave on Christmas eve. Artemis had not been able to convince her that the Cave was surprisingly well heated and that Kaldur doesn’t even sleep there most nights anyways. Artemis sighs, “I’ll text her.”

 

…

 

\--December 24, 2015 | 4:45 PM CST | Central City, Kansas--

Aqualad sets his waterbearer back into the sheath on his back, gallons of water splashing onto the street as his magic hold over it drops. He walks up to Kid Flash, bumping his fingers against the man’s gloved hand.

“It’s been good to work with you again.” He says with a restrained but genuine smile.

“Yeah, I guess it hasn’t been _so_ bad.” Wally admits aloud, though mostly to himself. Kaldur doesn’t get the chance to respond as a call comes over his comm, making Wally laugh. Hearing a ringtone come out of Aqualad’s belt buckle will never not be funny.

“Hello?” Kaldur answers, “Yes, I’m fine … We only just caught all the Rogues. M’gann and I can meet you there … Love, you’ll be fine. … You really want me to Zeta to you, so we can Zeta to Gotham together? … No, it’s okay, I’ll do it. … I love you, too.”

Kaldur lets out a sigh only after he’s hung up.

“Everything okay?” Wally asks, tugging up his goggles.

“Yes, Roy is understandably anxious about tonight. And we are already late.” Kaldur says, holding up his hand for M’gann to take as she floats back to solid ground beside him.

“Flash and I got it from here, if you two need to head out.” Kid Flash offers.

“Are you sure?” Miss Martian looks warily around at the tied-up Rogues, everyone from Captain Boomerang to Weather Wizard to even Gorilla Grodd are strewn along the sidewalk.

Superboy lands beside them with an earth-shaking thud. It’s only barely gentle enough that no car alarms go off. “I can stay to help out. Ma and Pa won’t mind.” the Kryptonian says, having had no issue hearing his partners even from a block away.

“Thank you, Superboy, Kid Flash.” Aqualad says, his words stiff, but his expression tender and grateful.

Wally slings his arm over Conner’s shoulders, “Anytime. Now get going. Paula does _not_ like to wait.”

M’gann hooks her arm around Kaldur’s waist and blows them both a kiss as they take their leave.

…

“You should go to Artemis.” Kaldur says when he and M’gann get to the Zetatube. “Roy has requested I walk with him, if that is all right.”

“Of course, Kaldur,” M’gann rests her hand on his shoulder, kissing him gentle and chaste on the lips. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Does this-” Kaldur holds onto her hand before she can enter the tube. “Does it feel wrong to you that we will be lying to Ms. Nguyen?”

“We’re not lying. I am dating Artemis and you are dating Roy.” M’gann reasons, but in truth, she has no idea how she’s going to stop herself from wrapping her arms around Kaldur or blushing every time Roy even smiles at her. She tries to lighten both their moods, “It’s just for tonight and tomorrow, anyways.”

“It is true, and while I understand Artemis and Roy’s decision not to tell Paula or Jade,” Kaldur says, slowly gathering M’gann’s hands in his own so he can kiss her fingertips, “It is going to be quite challenging to pretend I am not in love with you.”

For a moment that feels like a glorious eternity, they gaze into each other’s eyes, the world all turquoise and brown. M’gann’s cheeks blush bright red as she leans in slowly, pressing a kiss against his lips, “Really? I mean, obviously, I love you, too.”

“Perhaps this was not the best time to tell you.” The Atlantean says; they’re still face-to-face, hands intertwined, “But I wanted you to know before the holidays. I’d be happy to tell you again, after as well. Perhaps…privately?”

M’gann’s freckled cheeks dimple with her smile, “Until then.” And she lets go of his hands, her Miss Martian form melting into Megan Morse as she steps into the light of the Zetabeam,.

 

…

 

\--December 24, 2015 | 4:00 PM MST | Keystone, Nebraska--

Leaving this many Rogues tied up on the street to wait for the authorities is a bad idea no matter what time of year, but the fact that it’s a cold winter night _and_ a holiday makes the thought just plain cruel. So Kid Flash and Superboy go back and forth, transporting the various villains back to Iron Heights.

With how much running he’s doing, and how many people he’s had to carry, Wally doesn’t even notice the cold anymore. He can feel his hair sticking under his mask, and his muscles starting to scream. The bravado part of him wants to blame it on being out of practice, but this would’ve put a toll on him even at his peak. Dropping the Trickster back off in his cell, Wally pauses long enough to catch his breath and wolf down a protein bar.

The ground rumbles slightly beneath his feet—Superboy making another landing outside. The Kryptonian walks in with Ragdoll slung over his shoulder like, well, a ragdoll. Wally watches the man, both admiring and envying the ease with which he carries himself—and other people.

“That’s the last of them.” Superboy says once he’s passed the villain off to the guards.

Wally exhales an exaggerated sigh of relief, “Finally. I’m going to be so sore tomorrow and not even in a fun way.”

“You didn’t stretch beforehand? You know the Rogues do this every year.”

Wally huffs in annoyance, “And I’m getting pretty sick of it. I mean I’m supposed to be _retired_. What am I doing running around on Christmas Eve?”

If Dick were here, he’d insist Wally is semi-retired, but Conner won’t argue. If Wally doesn’t want to be part of the life anymore, that’s his choice, and Conner will respect that.

“Anyway,” Kid Flash says, clapping Superboy on the shoulder, “Thanks for your help. You can get back to actually enjoying your holiday now.”

Conner looks at Wally, at his flushed red cheeks and slicked-back red hair and smattering of freckles, lighter than when he was younger but still visible, and tilts his head, “Maybe I’m enjoying my holiday as it is?”

“Seriously? Isn’t your family waiting for you?” Wally asks, oblivious.

Conner shrugs, inching closer, “They know it can take a while…never know what you can get caught up doing…”

“You said it, man. Wait-” Watching the realization dawn on Wally’s face, Conner has to bite back a laugh, “Are you _hitting_ on me?”

“Yes.” Conner says, “But I can stop, if-”

“No! I mean yes! I mean- Aurgh!” Wally’s flush transforms into a full blush that crawls down his neck and over the tips of his ears as he grabs Conner’s face and presses a kiss against his lips.

The Kryptonian returns it eagerly, wrapping his arms around Wally, the thick muscles making the Speedster’s knees go a little weak. Tilting his head upwards, Conner licks into Wally’s mouth, not minding the taste of protein bar because it also comes with Wally’s tongue running over the roof of his mouth.

The Rogue in the nearest cell whistles at them, “Kid Flash, you didn’t tell us you got a boyfriend.”

“Fuck off, Axel.” Much to Conner’s disappointment, Wally pulls away so he can glare at the Rogue.

Pressing Wally even closer, Conner whispers into his ear, “Want to get out of here?”

Wally turns his attention back to him, eyes wide and scandalized “Supey, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting? On _Christmas_?”

Conner smirks, “Sounds like a fun way to spend Christmas Eve to me.”

Wally stares at him, mouth agape, then glances around the prison before leaning in to whisper, “My parents’ place is empty. And I’ve got a spare key.”

In one swift motion, Superboy scoops Kid Flash up bridal-style, making the Speedster yelp in surprise.

“You’re gonna carry me?”

“What? You said you were sore.”

At that infallible logic, Wally wraps his arms around Conner’s neck, burying his blushing face into his shoulder while the Kryptonian leaps towards the Wests’ home.

 

…

 

\--December 24, 2015 | 6:15 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

M’gann barely knocks once before Artemis opens the door to her mother’s apartment. Her girlfriend looks harrowed to say the least as she pulls M’gann inside. Paula whirls her chair around with a huge grin stretching from ear-to-ear.

“M’gann, welcome, Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Ms. Nguyen. Sorry I’m late. I had to go back home and grab these.” M’gann holds out a festively decorated tin of gingerbread cookies.

“Thank you, this is lovely” Paula accepts the gift, opening to see the carefully iced cookies inside, “Jade, M’gann is here! Be polite and say hello!”

Jade looks up from watching Lian scribble crayons across both her coloring book and high-chair. “Hi.”

M’gann clasps her hands behind her back now that she no longer has the container of cookies to cling to, “H-hello. Um, how are you?”

Jade just stares at M’gann before returning her attention to her daughter.

Artemis touches M’gann’s elbow, projecting her thoughts loudly into M’gann’s brain. _You can’t be a nervous wreck already, Roy and Kaldur aren’t even here yet._

_Sorry. Your family’s just a little intimidating…_

Thinking she’s merely interrupting an awkward silence that’s settled over her daughters and their guest, Paula wheels back into the living room accompanied by the sounds of many tiny bells—bells that are attached to a paint-peeling red and green sweater with the words “Jingle all the Way” bedazzled on the front in alternating gold and silver rhinestones.

“Look, I found my Christmas sweater!”

Artemis’s hand locks onto M’gann’s, squeezing her fingers like a lifeline. Luckily, Lian’s delighted giggles at her grandmother’s musical clothing distract enough from M’gann’s ajar mouth that she has time to compose herself.

“Oh, I love that!” M’gann says once she’s gotten over her shock. Quickly, she transforms her cardigan into a matching knit, though bells are a little harder to shift, so she goes with sequins across the shoulders and a reindeer with a light-up red nose. “Now we match!”

Paula gasps, beaming and eyes wide with joy, pride, and awe at M’gann’s sudden sweater. It’s so easy to forget when she’s shifted to her Megan appearance that she is not, in fact, human. Even Jade looking at her with slight interest. M’gann revels a little bit in the reminding others of her extraterrestrial nature.

“Amazing! Can you do that with all clothes?” Paula asks, taking M’gann’s hands. Artemis frowns, chagrined to no longer have her girlfriend to hold onto.

“Just Martian ones.” M’gann answers, a touch embarrassed, her eyes fluttering back to her girlfriend.

“Fascinating, and how-”

There’s a knock at the door, and Artemis and M’gann freeze in place. Jade makes no move to get up from her chair, her expression making very clear her opinion of who’s at the door. But Paula looks happier than either Nguyen daughter has ever seen their mother.

So Artemis stiffly walks to the door and offers a tight smile to the two on the other side.

“Roy. Kaldur. Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for having us.” Roy returns the tight smile, though it’s thankfully obscured by an arm-load of presents.

“I apologize for our lateness.” Kaldur says, his smile thin with nerves but somehow still gently reassuring.

Paula pats his hand, broad grin unwavering, “Not at all. You’re just in time for dinner!”

 

…

 

\--December 24, 2015 | 6:15 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Barbara struts into the Batcave and laughs at the sight of Dick laying in nothing but boxers and a towel. The drenched Nightwing costume hangs on a drying rack next to him.

“Don’t be mean.” Dick whines, sounding even more pitiful when he shivers. The cave floor is cold. He wishes he were at Mount. Justice.

Rolling her eyes, Babs removes her scarf and hands it out for him. “Don’t get your ass thrown into the Gotham River next time, then.”

Dick scowls at her, “I don’t need your pity scarf. Alfie’s bringing me clothes.”

“You need your butler to dress you, Richie-rich?” She taunts, venomless, taking her scarf back.

“Where are you going anyway?” He asks, taking note of her heavy purse and the sparkly mid-length dress underneath her green pea coat. She’s even wearing gold earrings and high-heeled boots. Dick looks at her with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

Babs crosses her arms, “My dad’s working tonight, so I’m dropping off some dinner for him before going out.”

Dick pushes up onto his elbows, “Oh? Out?”

She pushes her finger against his forehead, forcing him back to the cold floor. “Yep.”

Dick pouts, rubbing his forehead. “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll figure it out.”

She laughs at him for the second time in as many minutes, “No you won’t. Not until I want you to. Don’t forget who the better detective is.”

“I’m a spy not a detective.” Dick mumbles petulantly, and once again, Babs just has to roll her eyes.

Crouching next to him, she asks, “What’s got you in such a mood?”

“Only that it’s Christmas Eve, and I narrowly avoided drowning in a freezing river while all my significant others are all out spending time with each other?”

“Okay, I know you said Roy, Artemis, Kaldur, and M’gann have a whole _situation_ , but aren’t you forgetting two whole boyfriends?”

“Both of whom are in Kansas with their respective families.” Dick mopes.

“So go to Kansas?” Babs says like it’s the easiest thing in the world, “I _know_ the Kents wouldn’t mind. They’d host every superhero in the League for Christmas if they could. And the Wests would probably be just as happy to see you.”

Dick purses his lips before finally pushing himself off the floor. “Thanks for the pep talk Babs, you always know what to say.” He hugs her despite his shirtlessness.

She hugs him back despite his shirtlessness. “Anytime Boy Wonder.”

“…So, is it a date?” Dick guesses looking over her fancy clothes once more.

Barbara only raises an eyebrow at him, “Nice try.”

“Damn your pokerface. Alright, go have fun doing whatever.”

“And you have fun doing whoever.” Babs teases, leaving the Batcave, and leaving Dick, still standing in his underwear, to decide which of his boyfriends to impose on for Christmas. He goes to find Alfred and some pants first.

 

…

 

\--December 24, 2015 | 7:00 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

M’gann uses her telekinesis to fetch the teapot from the stove. Jade glares at the object as it floats over the dinner table to pour hot water into her mother’s cup, but Paula is almost as excited about the display as Lian is, so the former League of Shadows member keeps her mouth tightly sealed. Paula pats M’gann’s hand from across the table, the bells on her Christmas sweater jingling slightly with the movement.

“I cannot believe Artemis wasn’t going to invite you. You are a delight.” She says with a smile, shaking her head at her daughter’s perceived rudeness.

“It’s really okay. My uncle and I visit Conner’s family every year, so I didn’t mind Artemis spending time with her family.” M’gann says.

“Oh no, but it would have been so awkward to spend Christmas with your ex-boyfriend. Better that you’re here.”

Paula nods in satisfaction, but Artemis, M’gann, Kaldur, and Roy all share quick glances. Jade also exchanges her own look with Roy. Under the impression the four are all thinking what she’s thinking, Jade points out,

“Mę, Roy and I are exes.”

Paula waves her hand dismissively (and her sweater’s bells jingle again), “But Roy is a good man, a good father. As long as you two aren’t arguing, it’s not awkward.”

Internally, Artemis screams.

 

…

 

\--December 24, 2015 | 6:50 PM CST | Smallville, Kansas--

Conner gets back to the Kent farmhouse much later than expected. He’d had to take a shower to not smell too much like Wally. And then he ended up going out of his way from the Zetatube to jump through a few forest canopies just to be certain the scent wouldn’t linger. Conner really doesn’t need the awkwardness of Clark knowing about Conner’s love life any more than he already does.

“Oh good, you’re home!” Ma says the moment he comes through the door, getting up from her rocking chair to wrap him in a big hug and kiss his forehead.

“Dickie got here thirty minutes ago.” Pa teases, leaning into the living room through the kitchen doorway.

“Dick?” Conner asks, before he rounds the corner and freezes in place. Dick, as in Nightwing, as in his boyfriend, _that_ Dick, sits at the kitchen table with Clark and Lois, the three of them chatting pleasantly over a cheese plate.

Martha pinches the acrobat’s cheek in her loving motherly way, “The poor boy had no one to spend Christmas Eve with. You should’ve invited him and all your pals, you know we’d love to have them, and we’re going miss M’gann so much this year-”

Pulling out Ma’s chair for her, Dick pats her shoulder, “Thank you, Mrs. Kent, but don’t give him too hard a time. Con’s a good friend.”

Dick sends a wink Conner’s way, and the clone’s eyes widen with the realization that not only is Dick here, but he’s happily pretending they aren’t dating.

Ma ruffles Dick’s hair, “I know sweetheart. He’s a good son too.”

And Dick is a good boyfriend. At least, he’s trying to be. They’ve never talked about telling Conner’s family about the relationship. They haven’t had the time. Assumedly, Dick wants to let Conner announce it on his own terms.

So Conner does.

“Actually, we’re not just friends.” Sitting down, the younger Kryptonian reaches across the table for Dick’s hand. It takes Dick by surprise, leaving the usually graceful acrobat with his mouth hanging agape. “We’re boyfriends.”

Ever the investigative reporting, it’s Lois who looks between them both and asks, “But what about Roy and Kaldur?” while Ma and Pa are still processing what their youngest just said.

“Them too.” Conner says, unable to stop the smile creeping over his lips.

Ma blinks. Pa has to put down his cup to keep from dropping it. They both exchange looks with each other, then look to their eldest. Clark’s expression is a light, unsurprised smile.

Pa coughs, looking back to Conner, “And they all…know?”

“They do.” Dick says, snapping out of his shock. He meets his boyfriend’s gaze, asking a silent question that would be much easier to convey with over the mindlink, but he makes do with his eyes, “And more than just Kaldur and Roy are involved…”

“I’m dating Wally, Artemis, and M’gann, too.” Conner’s smile is full blown now, but it wavers when he looks at Ma, who has been eerily silent.

“I don’t understand… But…are you happy?” She asks.

“Yes.” Conner answers, simple and honest, his thumb rubbing across the back of Dick’s hand.

“Then I don’t need to understand.” She nods to herself. “I’m just happy you’re happy.”

Spreading out her arms, Martha pulls Dick in by the shoulders while she beckons for Conner. He hugs his Ma around the waist and lets her kiss him on the forehead. Pa hugs them too, and at that point, Clark can’t help but join in.

Dick reaches out, clasping his fingers into Conner’s hair, and they grin at each other, squished into a big Kent-family group hug. Lois snaps a picture, and Conner mentally notes to ask for it for M’gann’s scrapbook.

 

…

 

\--December 24, 2015 | 8:00 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Paula snaps another photo of Lian. The baby girl is dressed in a footie pajama rendition of a penguin, and it’s impossibly adorable. Her little round face stretches into a wide yawn, and the click from Paula’s phone goes off again.

“Oh, oh, now sit her next to the tree.” Paula says excitedly, pivoting her chair.

“She’s getting so tired, I don’t know if she can even sit up.” Roy says, watching his daughter stretch and snuggle into the crook of his arm like it’s a pillow.

“It’s past her bed time.” Kaldur observes, leaning his head against Roy’s shoulder as he gently brushes the baby girl’s hair from her eyes.

“You’re keeping her up.” Jade abruptly takes her daughter from Roy’s arms. “There’ll be plenty of photo ops tomorrow.” She says when Paula nearly protests.

“Of course.” Paula sets her phone in her lap and smiles self-deprecatingly, “I got overexcited.”

“Not at all. Photos are great. Would you mind sending me a couple of those? I’d love to add them to my scrapbook.” M’gann encourages.

“You scrapbook, M’gann?” Paula asks.

“Yes! It’s one of my favorite hobbies…that and cooking, gardening, Batgirl is teaching me to sew believe it or not.” If anyone notices Jade rolling her eyes and sneering at the list of hobbies, they don’t say anything. “Do you have any baby photos of Artemis and Jade?” M’gann asks.

Paula’s face falls. “Only a few…” She wheels over to a bookshelf and picks up one of the few framed photos in the apartment. A picture of young Jade holding an infant Artemis in her lap. Paula pulls it back to look at her daughters, forever young in the world of the photograph, “When they were little we were preoccupied with…other things. And then I went to prison and pictures were not Lawrence’s kind of thing…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, um,” M’gann bites her lip, unsure how to finish that sentence.

“Mom, it’s okay.” Artemis offers weakly.

Roy sits there, feeling utterly useless, while Kaldur moves to Paula’s side, patting her hand.

“In Atlantis, we do not have any photographs. We have other things, yes, like paintings, sculptures, etchings, but very few depict children. So, I think, even one photo along with your memories, and the love in your heart, are more than enough.”

Paula gives him a watery smile, and tugs him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Kaldur’ahm.”

Kaldur wants to tell her she has nothing to thank him for, but he knows it would only start an argument. So instead he returns the hug. Roy reaches out to caress his boyfriend’s shoulder. And for a split-second Artemis wishes she could thank Kaldur with an affectionate gesture too. She keeps her hands locked in place even as she swears to herself that she would protect Kaldur with her life.

 

…

 

\--December 25, 2015 | 2:00 AM GMT | London, England--

The bartender sets another couple shots in front of Zatanna. She downs the first immediately, but when she reaches for the second, she finds it already in a slender hand with a cigarette tucked between the pointer and middle fingers. The man gives her a smirk and a quirked eyebrow; his bleached-blonde hair an eyesore that makes Zee yearn for Artemis’s genuine locks.

“You…” She mutters too drunk to conjure the name of this… what even is he to her? Not really a friend. A fling but, like, barely. Work acquaintance then. She glares at her work acquaintance as he downs her shot. “You’re gonna have to pay for that.”

“Seems a fair price to stop you from getting so sloshed you wake up in the gutter.” He shrugs before gesturing for the bartender’s attention. He has the gall to order waters for the both of them.

“Since when were you into self-care?” Zatanna mumbles.

“I’m not” John takes a long drag from his cigarette as if to emphasize the point, “But I’d rather not piss off that French bird the League hired on as PR manager.”

Zatanna grips her forehead, “Do you ever shut up?”

“Sure, if there’s a beautiful yet complicated woman willing to share her troubles. C’mon, Love, what’s brought you to a dive like this on Christmas?”

“I’m Jewish.” Zatanna grumbles, begrudgingly accepting the water glass he hands her.

“Mazel tov. But that doesn’t really answer my question, does it?”

Zatanna lets out a long, suffering groan of annoyance, but doesn’t actually respond.

“So it’s a guessing game.” Constantine sighs. “Let’s see, you’ve always seemed to have daddy issues. Is this about dear old dad?”

“Fuck you.”

John nods to himself, tapping his finger over his lip in contemplation, “So not the main issue…And if this were about a job you would’ve already asked for my help.”

“I don’t need _your_ help to do magic.”

“That’s not what you said last time there was a demon after you.” He teases. “So, no…not a job. Could it possibly be love troubles?”

Zatanna’s frown deepens, and John claps his hands in victory, “Bingo. Funny, I didn’t think you got attached enough to have love troubles that couldn’t be solved with another shag.”

“Well I do.” Zatanna snaps. “Why are you even bothering me? Can you not see the leave-me-alone wards I put up?” Wards like the ones she’s wearing don’t work on other magicians, but it’s still polite to pretend like they do.

“Oh, I can see them. Frankly not your best work. Honestly why I was worried in the first place. So get on with it. What’s brought you to jolly ol’ England?”

“I’m legal to drink here.”

“I see. And who’s broken your heart so badly you needed to hop across the pond?” John asks, seeing through her lie of omission immediately. “Someone I need to beat up?”

Zatanna lets out a sharp laugh. The image of Constantine trying to face down her friends is hysterically funny.

“No need to bruise my ego.”

“Your ego needs bruising.” Zatanna says, taking another sip of her water. She’d never admit it to his face, but it’s helping to clear her head. She sighs, staring into her reflection in the glass.

“My friend… I’ve been in love with her for a long time, but she won’t date me because she has feelings for other people.”

Constatine’s eyebrow quirks, “People? Are you finally getting a taste of your own medicine?”

“No, jackass, she doesn’t sleep around; it’s… some of our friends are in a polyamorous relationship, and they invited us to join.”

“So…join them?”

“Excuse me?”

Constantine shrugs, taking another puff from his cigarette, his own leave-me-alone wards preventing anyone in the bar from noticing and telling him to stop.

“The friends you’re talking about, they’re your usual crew, right?” He takes her silence for the confirmation it is, “I can think of worse fates than getting to date the gal I fancy while also shagging that hot Atlantean magician, with those tattoos and those cheekbones.”

“It’s not that simple.” Zatanna cuts him off, “Raquel said she had too many responsibilities. She can’t date them even though she wants to.”

“So help her bear those responsibilities?”

“What?”

“It just seems to me that this Raquel is the one getting the raw end of the deal, not you. She fancies you. She fancies your friends. And those hot friends are polyamorous _and_ they fancy her back? Yet she can’t? She’s handling her responsibilities, whatever they are? Meanwhile you’re here wasting all that homo magi magic on wards to keep mundane barkeeps from cutting you off?”

Zatanna looks up at him, surprised at the raw resentment in his tone. “I can’t just inflict my help, John.”

“No, but you can offer it. No hammy big romantic gestures. Just you asking if you can drive her to work sometimes, or take over her monitor duty shifts, or whatever it is that fits her situation.”

Zatanna contemplates the bottom of her glass for a long time before asking, “Did you just give me good relationship advice?”

John grabs a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter, “Never said I practice what I preach.”

 

…

 

\--December 24, 2015 | 9:30 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

No one in the Nguyen family is a particularly early sleeper (or riser), but Christmas Eve is as good an excuse as any to go to bed early. There’s limited space in the apartment, and much to both Roy, Kaldur, and Artemis’s embarrassment, Paula insists Kaldur and Roy take her bed and she’ll take Artemis’s twin bed, leaving Artemis and M’gann on the pull-out bed in the living room. They all protest, of course, but Paula won’t have it. She even manages to guilt trip them about how she went through all the trouble to put new sheets on everything.

The most Jade involves herself in the argument is to snap at them to not wake up Lian.

Even with the bed situation hesitantly resolved, getting ready for sleep presents its own unique challenges. There’s one bathroom for the six of them to share, and Jade hogs it for nearly forty minutes. Artemis ends up changing into pajamas in the living room, while M’gann unfolds the bed from the couch.

Needing only a thought to transform her outfit into sleepwear, M’gann shifts on a short-sleeved Peter-Pan-collared top and wide-leg pants that end just above her ankle. Both in a matching dark green that goes equally well with her green skin tone and her current peachy guise.

M’gann sits at the foot of the bed, gazing at Artemis. Her girlfriend has her back to her as she pulls off her turtleneck, and M’gann takes in the jut of her shoulder blades, the slope of her neck, and the gentle curve of her waist.

 _Thank you. And sorry._ Artemis says over their mindlink.

 _For what?_ M’gann asks, still watching Artemis’s hurried movements as she slips into an oversized T-shirt.

 _I- I thought you being here would make things even more awkward, but_ Artemis shakes her head, a movement that from M’gann’s perspective just tosses around her shoulder-length hair. _You’ve kept me sane._

 _Kaldur’s doing that._ M’gann dismisses the compliment even as she blushes.

Artemis spins around as she finishes pulling up a pair of sweats, tying the strings in a loose knot. _Maybe._ The archer leans over the mattress, face hovering inches from her girlfriend’s, _Or maybe you’ve helped him keep calm too._

 _I don’t know about that-_ M’gann starts, but she’s cut off by the sound of creaking floorboards and a hoarse, “Excuse me.”

M’gann and Artemis jump away from each other as they both turn to see Jade maneuvering past them into the kitchen. There’s a scowl set in her expression like carved stone. It’s easy to see her glare since she makes no real effort to hide it.

She’s in and out within seconds. It’s not until she’s halfway to her room again that Artemis says,

“Goodnight, Jade.”

“...Night, Sis.”

M’gann sighs, _I don’t think she likes me very much._

Unsurprised by her sister’s attitude, Artemis just shrugs. _She’s just grumpy. Don’t take it personally. ‘Sides my mom loves you, so you’re good._

 _You really think so?_ M’gann asks.

 _Are you kidding?_ Artemis crawls into bed with her, hand combing through M’gann’s pixie cut, _She couldn’t get enough of you. I think you’re her favorite._

_Please. Lian is her favorite._

Artemis moves closer, tilting M’gann’s chin up to look her in the eyes, _You’re tied for second with Kaldur, then._

M’gann shivers at the warm brush of Artemis’s calloused fingertips and presses into the touch. Moving her hand behind M’gann’s head to hold the back of her neck, Artemis leans slowly into her lips. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, M’gann pulls Artemis under the covers as they share a kiss. It’s over quickly, and Artemis rolls over to turn off the light. Not that the room goes dark with the Christmas tree’s fairy lights glowing in the corner and the streetlights outside filtering in through the blinds.

The light doesn’t bother Artemis, already yawning as she settles back into her pillow.

 _Goodnight._ M’gann says, happily acting as the big spoon and hugging Artemis around the middle.

 _Night, Megs._ Artemis says back, though she fidgets in M’gann’s arms. _Can you…tell Kaldur and Roy goodnight for me? And maybe thank them. This night’s going way better than I thought ot would._

M’gann kisses the back of her neck. _Of course._

And with the quiet broken only by the thrum of Gotham traffic below, Artemis lets herself drift to sleep. Maybe she dreams the faint, ‘ _Love you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! This was a long chapter (and believe it or not this is the cut-down version) so I appreciate y'all hanging in there! Next chapter: Sportsmaster crashes Christmas.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 You can also check me out on tumblr where I've posted a few Nine Loves deleted scenes: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	31. December 25, 2015 | Dakota City, MI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A messy Christmas morning at both the Nguyen's and the Cave lead to a chapter of heartfelt family moments. Raquel and Zatanna have a heart-to-heart after their argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Christmas, breaking and entering, canon-typical violence, implied child abuse, injury, guns, blood, superpowers, mentions of/implied stalking, bad fathers, good mothers, non-traditional families, coming out, hand holding, confessions, relationship negotiation, good ending,

\--December 25, 2015 | 4:00 AM CST | Paris Island, Dakota City--

Raquel creeps out of her bedroom, quiet as a mouse, with wrapped gifts loaded under her arms. Each step is painstaking, hyperaware of the apartment’s creaky floor boards. She supposes she could’ve put on her Inertia belt and flown to the tree, but that seems a tad dramatic. Still, she carefully eyes Amistad’s door; it’s open enough to let a rectangle of light into the toddler’s bedroom. No movement or sound. The young mother sighs in relief and turns back to the tree.

Her heart stops. There are three pristinely wrapped packages that had not been there last night. But, taking a closer look, the glittering black and white wrapping paper and the rabbit-shaped tags tell her exactly who it’s from.

A smile, accompanied with a pang of longing regret, crosses Raquel’s lips. She reads the message on the bunny-shaped card with her name on it:

Happy Holidays, Raquel. No matter what happens, I will always, always be your friend.

Love, Zatanna.

Raquel bites her lip, the pang in her heart growing into a rush. Of affection and longing and wishing their date had ended better and happiness that Zatanna still wants to talk to her. It’s only when she remembers time zones that she gets back to placing the rest of the presents under the tree, resolving to call her when it’s daylight hours.

 

…

 

\--December 25, 2015 | 6:30 AM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Before Artemis even opens her eyes, before she can stretch in the light of Gotham’s smog-filtered sunrise, before she can savor the sight of her still-sleeping girlfriend curled around her or wake her up with lips brushing over freckles, Artemis’s body is tearing out of bed. M’gann only wakes up at the violent tug of blankets and creaking of mattress springs. But Artemis is alert, muscles tensed and ready. She heard footsteps. She knows she did. She’s as trained to recognize those footsteps as she is to wield a bow.

It’s the only thing that saves her.

Not a moment after her toes touch hardwood, a kick, deadly and impatient, splinters the apartment’s door. That gets M’gann rolling out of bed too, just in time to dodge the door that goes flying from its hinges.

Lawrence Crock fills the doorway like a brick wall. His shoulders heave with labored breath. His teeth are gritted and his eyes are beady with wild rage. In this moment, he is every inch the ferocious beast of Artemis’s childhood storybooks. Of Artemis’s childhood. His gaze catches on her.

“You ungrateful little bitch!” He snarls, hurtling himself at his youngest daughter.

Artemis blocks the punch and uses that momentum to strike his side with her elbow. Sportsmaster pivots, grabbing her by the upper arm.

“Do you even know the mockery I endure because of you?” He shakes her when she doesn’t answer, “You _want_ to ruin my rep, don’t you? Where is he? Tell me where he is you little slut or I’ll kill you both.”

Even if Artemis knew what he was talking about, she wouldn’t answer. She’s fought bigger, meaner, tougher things than her pathetic excuse for a father. Striking his chin with the palm of her hand, she twists out of his grip with practiced ease. He’s about to slam his fist against her skull for the insolence when his body flies backwards, pinning itself against the wall with enough force to knock down some of the picture frames.

M’gann floats in the air—circumventing the furniture obstructing her path to Artemis. Lawrence narrows his eyes, never ceasing to struggle against the telekinesis holding him up. Lawrence hasn’t paid enough attention to Artemis’s personal life to recognize M’gann when she’s not green. But he isn’t stupid. Who could possibly be this ginger girl, who happens to have telekinesis, hanging around Artemis?

“Martian bitch!” He hollers, wrestling against M’gann’s mental grasp.

Lian’s crying punctuates the sound of Roy and Kaldur clambering into the hallway. Like M’gann and Artemis, all they’re wearing is pajamas. They have no weapons with them, but they’re still poised to fight.

“Bastard.” Sportsmaster practically growls at their arrival, managing to pull a couple metallic balls from his sleeve. It’s already too late when Artemis recognizes them. He’s tossing the explosives directly in M’gann’s direction, and fire bursts around the Martian.

“M’gann!” All three of her partners shout in concern as she collapses onto the ground.

Free from her telekinesis, Lawrence lunges past his daughter and toward Roy and Kaldur.

“You son-of-a-bitch. How dare you touch my family!” He yells, pulling out his retractable javelin.

Roy yanks Sportsmaster by the wrist, kneeing his forearm. The weapon clatters to the ground, and for that, Roy gets checked into the wall. Then Sportsmaster grabs at Kaldur’s neck, but with the three men almost completely in the hallway now, Artemis has room to jump up and crescent kick the back of her father’s head.

Lawrence barely looks behind him as he snags Artemis by the hair, “Haven’t you done enough damage?”

Roy takes the opportunity to tackle his legs. But the position is wrong, and Lawrence is a sturdy man if nothing else, so he kicks Roy into the glass coffee table. The table shatters under him, bits of broken glass digging into his skin.

From the floor, M’gann gasps. At least she’s alive, Roy thinks, trying to push himself back up.

Meanwhile, Artemis wrenches her dad’s hand from her head, pinning his arm behind his back.

“Fucking whore.” He spits at her.

“Artemis, Maneuver 10.” Kaldur commands, tone ice cold. She lets go of Lawrence, pushing him slightly into Aqualad, whose tattoos alight with electric blue.

He slams both hands and several volts of electricity into Sportsmaster’s chest, singeing his armor and making him stumble back.

A shadowy blur bounces between the hallway walls, leaping over Kaldur’s head and into Sportsmaster. Jade sinks a dagger—sais are too blunt for the type of damage she’s envisioning—into his shoulder, most of it is lost in shoulder pads, but judging by his grunt of pain, some of the metal must find flesh. In the split second where Jade pulls out another knife, Lawrence manages to grab his javelin from the floor, aiming to impale it through his daughter’s stomach.

But he jerks to a halt centimeters from impact. M’gann stands on wobbly legs, clutching her abdomen with one hand while her other hand is outstretched, telekinetically holding Lawrence’s arm in place. His free hand searches the pockets of his pants, clearly planning the same fire trick as before, but he’s stop by the clicking sound of a gun’s safety being switched off.

Kaldur’s moved to help Roy, leaving no one in the hall to block Paula’s aim with her shotgun.

“You’ve got ten seconds, Lawrence. Why are you here?”

He curses under his breath, raising the hand he still has control over above his head in surrender. His tone would be petulant if it weren’t so full of venom, “I can handle our daughter playing vigilante. But dating Black Manta’s bastard is one slap in the face too many.”

Artemis’s heart sinks so far down she could step on it.

But Jade scoffs. “You fucking idiot. Artemis is dating M’gann. Roy is dating Kaldur.”

Lawrence huffs, reaching for his pocket, Paula re-aims the barrel of her gun, and he slows his movement, slowly retrieving several folded papers. He tosses them across the floor, making them fly up everywhere on their way to Paula.

“See for yourself.”

 

…

 

\--December 25, 2015 | 7:00 AM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

“Garfield, I thought we might travel together to the Kents this morning.” J’onn says, knocking on the teenager’s door.

“I’m not going.” Gar’s mope is barely audible through the metal.

“I know M’gann is spending the holiday with Artemis’s family, but Martha and Jon will still be happy to see you.”

“Leave me alone, J’onn.”

“Very well.” The Martian sighs, shoulders slumping.

He makes his way into the living room to place his gift for Garfield underneath the tree. In the kitchen, La’gaan hums to himself as he prepares his breakfast of fish and more fish. He’s wearing a new Hawaiian shirt courtesy of M’gann (the giftbox of which has been unceremoniously opened and left, with bits of wrapping paper strewn about, still under the tree). Like J’onn, La’gaan is not Christian (or any other surface religion) and only celebrates surface holidays when invited. Unlike J’onn, he has not lived here long enough to absorb details like waiting for other people to be awake to open gifts.

Mal shuffles into the room, yawning and still in his pajamas. He blinks at the apparently human man standing in a suit and tie in the Mountain’s living room before waking up enough to recognize him as Martian Manhunter.

“You picking up BB?” Mal asks.

“He has decided to skip today’s festivities.” J’onn answers.

“You’re just going to let him?” La’gaan asks from the kitchen.

“I do not want to force him to do something he does not wish. Even if I did, I have no authority to do so; I am not his real uncle, after all.” J’onn has never been close with any of his numerous nieces and nephews before M’gann, so to take on the role of an Earthling’s uncle still feels odd no matter how close Garfield is to M’gann.

The Atlantean shrugs, spooning pickled herring out of the jar with his claws, “Not like he has a lot of ‘real’ family left.”

“La’gaan!” Mal chides.

“What? It’s a statement of fact.” The scales on Lagoon Boy’s face flare outwards defensively.

“I must get going now…” J’onn sighs. He has many nephews on Mars. But they in turn have many uncles. Garfield only has M’gann and J’onn. Though, J’onn supposes he also has the Team. “Please check in on him if you can. At least make sure he eats.”

La’gaan and Mal agree, but exchange looks once the Martian has left. Neither of them have siblings or celebrate Christmas, so to say they’re at a loss for how to proceed is an understatement.

They decide to search “vegan Christmas breakfast,” and just go with the first result. Though neither of them have much experience with vegan cooking, they’ve seen M’gann do this kind of stuff hundreds of times. How hard could it be?

 

…

 

\--December 25, 2015 | 7:00 AM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Paula glares at Lawrence while Jade carefully crawls away from the javelin’s deadly point. M’gann squeezes her hand, her telekinesis forcing Sportsmaster to drop the weapon. Artemis hastily kicks it away. It’s only then that her mother lowers the shotgun and wheels herself closer to her ex-husband.

Lian’s cries from the bedroom pierce the tense silence between them, and the scuttle of lookie-loo neighbors echo from the hallway. M’gann has the presence of mind to telekinetically lift the front door back into place, though there’s nothing she can do for the broken hinges, so it only leans against the frame.

There are papers scattered all over the floor. Paula and Jade seem to not care. Artemis is pretending to feel the same even with the knot tying itself in her stomach. Roy divides his attention between Sportsmaster and the blood spilling down his own arms while Kaldur sits him down and inspects his glass-embedded palms. So it’s M’gann who first leans over to pick one of the papers up.

She gasps when she unfolds it, and Artemis’s head snaps in her direction. A stone weight of fear forms in her throat and sinks painfully as she steps to her girlfriend’s side to take a closer look.

It’s a picture of Mount Justice’s beach. And there’s no mistaking the two figures walking along it. The blonde heads of hair, the tan and dark skin, the eel tattoos. It’s all too distinct to be obscured by the slight graininess of the printout. Her outfit is clearly one for a date too, and the hand-holding only furthers the appearance. The picture itself looks to have been taken with a professional zoom lens from the water. She’d never thought to be wary of the boats in Happy Harbor until now.

The more she looks, the paler she gets, which her mother must notice because she takes the paper from Artemis’s shock-frozen grasp.

“What is it Artemis? Let me see.”

Artemis wants to tear up the photo, but it’s too late. Her mom’s already looking at it. And there are a dozen more on the floor anyway. From where he stands, Kaldur can see the paparazzi-like candid from over Paula’s shoulder He shares a fervid look of wide-eyed panic with Artemis before Paula jolts all of them back into the moment by slamming her fists against her wheelchair and yelling.

“Are you spying on Artemis?”

“Fuck no.” When none of them look convinced, Lawrence rolls his eyes, “You think I’d waste my time like that? Manta gave me those. His idea of a joke gift, but I’m not laughing.”

Any relief Artemis and her partners had felt at Paula continuing to direct her anger at Sportsmaster and Sportsmaster alone comes crashing down. They’re all thinking the same question, but Kaldur’s the one who asks, throat tight and blood chilled, “Where did Black Manta get these photographs?”

Sportsmaster gives him a mocking smirk, “Looks like he’s been keeping tabs on you.”

Yanking her father back by his hair, Artemis demands, “Why? Since when? How?”

Lawrence shrugs as much as he can with M’gann still holding him down, “Don’t know, all he’d say is there’s a lot more where those came from.” His tone becomes vicious as he turns his gaze back on Kaldur, “Seemed pretty proud of his son’s conquests.”

Jade makes a disgusted noise from the back of her throat. Lips set into a firm frown, she crosses her arms and tries to ignore the guilt rising in her as Lian continues crying in the next room.

“Can you just take your twisted, patronizing mission to protect Artemis’s honor or whatever and go?”

“Artemis is MY daughter. If she gets played, I look like a chump.”

“You _already_ look like a chump, dumbass!” Jade yells, throwing her arm out exasperatedly as if pointing at the entire situation Lawrence has created for himself, “Even assuming Manta didn’t doctor the photos, why the fuck do you think he would show them to you?”

“To rub it in my f-”

“Wrong. To trick you into making a fool of yourself and fight your own family! Maybe even getting yourself killed in the process.”

“You’d kill me for some fish that stole your husband?” Lawrence demands, face going red with anger. Roy nearly lunges at him for that comment alone, but Jade’s yelling stops him.

“Kaldur’ahm didn’t steal shit! You’re the one who broke into my mom’s house, attacked my baby sister, injured her girlfriend, tried to impale me, and made my daughter cry!” Her voice raises with each infraction until she’s nearly screaming, “You made an already shitty Christmas even shittier all for what? Your fragile ego? Fucking choke!”

Jade doesn’t fully realize what she’s said until the words are out and hovering in the air, like the walls are trying to memorize them. She chances a look at her mom’s expression and regrets it immediately.

Paula is crestfallen, deflated. Her face shifts into a cold fury that she aims again on Sportmaster alone.

“M’gann, let him go.” She says.

“Are you sure?” The Martian double checks even as she struggles to keep up her telekinesis through the growing pain in her stomach.

“Quite.” Paula says, cocking her shotgun, “He’s going to leave now. Aren’t you Lawrence?”

Sportsmaster glares at his ex-wife, but he knows Paula well enough to trust her aim if not her judgement. So he has no choice but to agree.

With that, M’gann finally lets her telekinesis drop and gasps in relief. Despite his bloody hands, Roy catches her as she slumps back onto the bed. They all watch Lawrence’s dignity-less exit, he has to shove aside the loose apartment door and awkwardly pull it back into place.

The moment Lawrence’s heavy footsteps are dissipating down the hall, Artemis rushes to M’gann’s side. The Martian has her head against Roy’s shoulder and her hand still pressed against her abdomen. There’s a singed hole in her pajamas where her clothes were burnt so badly they can’t shift back into shape.

With a worn sigh, Paula turns from her youngest (she’ll deal with whatever’s going on with her later) to her eldest, only to find Jade isn’t there. She realizes the crying has quieted to whines and whimpers, and quickly pivots her chair towards the bedroom.

Pausing her attempt to pull M’gann’s hand away from her wound, Artemis watches her mom. M’gann sees the expression on her partners’ faces. Artemis’s guilty concern over Jade, and Kaldur’s shock and anger over the news about his father’s spying, and Roy’s wincing, bloody pain that prevents him from checking on his daughter too. M’gann needs to be strong for them. So, she grabs Artemis’s fingers.

_It’ll heal. Go on._

Artemis squeezes M’gann’s hand and exchanges one last look with Kaldur and Roy, before following her mom down the hall towards her childhood bedroom.

Jade cradles Lian in her arms, petting her hair and cooing reassurances. The baby’s cheeks are still red and streaked with tears, but she’s stopped crying for now. From the doorway, Paula watches her daughter sway gently, her granddaughter nestled safely in her arms. She wheels forward while Artemis peeks in behind her.

“Has it really been a shitty Christmas?” Paula asks, voice small.

Closing her eyes in a rare moment of vulnerability, Jade says, “It’s just not how I wanted things to go.”

“How did you want things to go?” Artemis asks, stepping fully into the room.

“I-” Jade starts to say before cutting herself off. She looks to the ground. “There are so many people here. I wanted it to be just us.” She’s not sure she can bring herself to say why that is.

Paula moves forward, close enough that she could take Jade’s hand, though she does not. “I thought it would be nice to have a big happy family for once. I’m so sorry, Jade. If I’d known I-”

Artemis rubs her mom’s shoulder when she cuts herself off with a shaky breath. Paula looks at her hands in her lap. For a moment, Jade watches at her mom, expression a battle of guilt and vulnerability.

She looks to her little sister, who doesn’t know what to say or do. All these people are her friends, her… partners, so as much as her mom is blaming herself, Artemis feels she’s the guilty one. All Jade sees is an open, questioning expression. With a glance to the door, and a beat of fear, Jade closes her eyes, huffs a sigh, and says,

“It’s not like you knew why I wanted it to be just us.” Jade shifts Lian into just one arm so she can hold one of her mom’s hands. “I. I wanted to tell you something.”

Paula looks back up at her, and any chance Jade has of chickening out like she had during Thanksgiving flies out the window, “What?”

Jade takes a big breath, “I’m lesbian.”

There’s a pause. Silent yet bursting with questions that Jade has tried to steel herself for. Since when? What about Roy? What about Lian? None of those questions come. Instead, Paula squeezes her hand and says,

“That’s wonderful.”

Jade’s so caught off guard she feels as though gravity has shifted, “But I- You know I’m never going to bring home some home-making superpowered angel like M’gann, right?”

Artemis coughs in embarrassment, and Paula smiles, “You don’t have to.”

“Or some responsible hero like Kaldur.”

“Jade, it’s okay. You don’t need to date someone just to please me.” Paula pulls her daughter into as tight of a hug as she can without smothering Lian between them. “I’m already so proud of you. My strong, beautiful daughters.”

Jade hadn’t realized she’d been so close to tears until they start rolling down her cheek. She feels Artemis join in on the hug.

“Love you, chị.”

Jade sniffs. Artemis hasn’t called her chị since they were kids. “Love you too, em.”

They stay in that Nguyen family group hug for a long, long time, until Jade finally has to pull away to shift Lian in her arms again. She quickly wipes the tears from her eyes, embarrassed.

Paula sighs, “Should I ask our guests to leave? It is not too late to give you the good Christmas you wanted.”

“No.” Jade says with her own sigh, “After what just happened, they’ve earned their keep.”

So the three of them, plus Lian, walk back into the living room. It’s a mess, but Kaldur and a now bandaged up M’gann and Roy are cleaning up the shards of glass and bits of blood and scattered papers.

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Paula starts to say, mostly out of politeness, but Roy shakes his head.

“It’s the least we can do.” He insists before looking to Jade, “Is Lian okay?”

“She’s good.” Jade says, looking down at Lian who quietly sucks on her hand as she watches them with big brown eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asks hesitantly.

She looks at him for a beat before saying, “I’m lesbian.” It feels even better saying it the second time.

Roy blinks at her while Kaldur and M’gann look up from their cleaning. Jade grows aggravated at the staring and demands,

“Is that a problem?”

Roy hastily shakes his head, “No, no. That…” He thinks about how tense and self-destructive their relationship had been. How the only time they ever clicked was when they were fighting, didn't matter if it was each other or other people. “That makes sense. Uh… thanks for telling me?”

“Don’t start getting mushy on me.” She says, her normal smirk gradually returning to her face, “Now let’s make some breakfast, I’m starving.”

“Oh, we can stay...?” Kaldur asks, having already resigned himself to the assumption Paula would never want to see his face again.

“Of course. We haven’t even opened presents yet.” Paula says, cheerily.

 

…

 

\--December 25, 2015 | 1:40 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

The grieved blanket-wrapped darkness finally becomes oppressive and sweaty enough that Garfield kicks off his duvet. Now standing, his hunger groans loud enough that he shuffles out of his room. His tail flicks in annoyance at the florescent lights of the hallway, and he scratches nervously at the thick fur on his arm. It calms and focuses him enough in the here-and-now to get his feet moving sluggishly toward the kitchen.

What awaits him there is more than gifts and stocking stuffers. The kitchen is a mess of flour and powdered sugar. Flax seeds are spilled all over the floor, and there’s a slightly burnt scent clinging to the air. La’gaan and Mal stand, both as messy as the kitchen counter, arguing in front of the oven.

“Uh, what’s going on, guys?” Gar asks, walking over to the counter. On top of the smoldering smell, there’s the sweet aroma of baked goods, fresh berries, and maple syrup.

“Gar!” La’gaan and Mal both jump.

The muffin tin in Mal’s hand clatters to the floor, splattering batter over all of them.

“Neptune’s dorsal fin!” The Atlantean curses. If Kaldur were here, he would’ve gasped at such language, but the surface-dwellers are none the wiser.

“Didn’t realize you were up. We, uh, were making breakfast.”

“It’s almost 2 P.M.”

Mal looks at the boy, exhausted, “It’s been a process.”

“First, we tried French toast,” La’gaan starts explaining, “but we couldn’t get the flaxseed egg whatevers right. We tried to cover it up with powdered sugar but…”

“It was bad.” Mal says.

“Yeah. So then Mal said muffins would be easier, but we _forgot_ the sugar in the first batch.”

“It was really bad.”

“And now our third batch is on the floor!”

“Wait,” Gar says, “What happened to the second batch?”

Mal pulls out another muffin tin, the contents baked in a sense, but the tops are flatter than a pancake and the surface is mottled as if the butter somehow separated mid-bake.

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Okay…so why are you going through all this trouble? We have cereal.”

“For you.” La’gaan grumbles, wiping the muffin batter from his facial fins.

“Me?”

Mal shrugs, “We wanted to give you a special Christmas morning.”

“But neither of you even celebrate Christmas.” The thirteen-year-old tries to argue.

Mal shrugs again, “Sure, but we’re a team. We’re roommates.”

“Screw that, we’re a family.” La’gaan says, “Sure we’re not as brilliant at cooking as M’gann. And I’m still not entirely sure what Christmas is. But you deserve to celebrate your holiday with your family.”

Mal nods in agreement. “You did the same for Zee and me during Hanukkah.”

Garfield surveys Mal and La’gaan with awe, then pulls them into a grateful hug before they can see the tears welling in his eyes. The return the hug gladly.

 

…

 

\--December 25, 2015 | 3:30 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

Having now had both breakfast and lunch, fixed up Paula’s door, cleaned up the living room, and opened all the presents, Paula’s guests are packing up their things to go. M’gann and Kaldur wait for Roy to finish saying goodbye to Lian before hitting the Zetatube. But Paula has one last question to ask.

“Before you go, Artemis.” She says, catching her daughter at the door, “What is your relationship with Kaldur?”

Artemis could lie. Lawrence’s word isn’t worth two cents to her mom. But Jade is standing right there, having just come out, and Artemis knows it wouldn’t be fair. None of this has been fair.

“We’re dating.”

Paula nods, “And M’gann?”

“We’re also dating.”

“So Nightwing and Roy, as well?”

“Wally and Conner too,” Artemis scratches the back of her neck and avoids her mom and sister’s eyes. It’s confirmation enough.

“I like Wally.” Is Paula’s only comment, “How long have you all been dating?”

“Like, ten days?”

Jade barks out a laugh, breaking the awkward tension in the room, as everyone looks up at her. “Sorry, pfft. You’re telling us now? After not even _two weeks_? Damn that’s some guts. I wouldn’t say shit to family before _two months_ , no offense.”

“Offense only slightly taken.” Paula says, “But Jade’s right, that is barely any time at all. I’m sorry for making you say anything while it’s still so new.”

Artemis shakes her head, a little stunned, “You’re not… aren’t you mad?”

Jade crosses her arms, “About you being in some polyamorous collective my ex, you mean?”

“That is the part we were worried about, yeah.” Roy says, hugging Lian close. He’s enjoying polyamory, but he’d break up with even Kaldur for his baby girl.

Jade shrugs “Maybe it’s the abusive dad or the running away from home at thirteen to become an assassin or the fact that I never really loved Roy, but I don’t care.” She reaches for Lian in Roy’s arms. “As long as Lian is safe, you can do whatever you like.”

Roy kisses the top of his baby’s head before letting Jade take her. “Thanks Jade.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll kill you if you hurt Artemis or whatever. I don’t know get the Speedster to rehash the speech I gave him, that was really menacing.” She says already focused on rocking Lian in her arms.

Roy rolls his eyes, “Will do.”

Paula nods, patting her daughter on the arm, “Yes. And you have always been a good judge of character. Though if dating so many people starts affecting your grades, that’s another matter.”

“Mooom.” Artemis says in a whiny tone even as she bends down wrap her arms around Paula gratefully.

They finish saying their thanks and goodbyes and one last “Merry Christmas”. Before following her partners out the door, Artemis turns to hug Jade tightly.

“You’re sure you’re cool with this?” Artemis whispers.

Jade shrugs, “Yeah, why not? I mean, think about how much it’ll piss off dad.” Both sisters grin conspiratorially before Artemis hugs her again.

“Thank you.”

…

The four of them walk to the Zetatube, Kaldur setting a brisk pace that leaves even Roy and his long legs struggling to keep up. M’gann and Artemis walk hand-in-hand behind them.

“Are you coming back to the Cave?” M’gann asks, careful not to sound too hopeful, as they come to a stop in front of the defunct phone booth tucked into an unremarkable Gotham alleyway.

“Definitely.” Artemis says, her focus shifting from her mother and sister to the problem at hand. She places her other hand against Kaldur’s palm. “We’ve got a stalker to catch, right?”

Roy wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, “And don’t you dare say ‘this is my fight’ or whatever noble thing you want to say right now.”

Kaldur looks at each of his partners, all three too stubborn for their own goods. It is one of the qualities he loves about him even as he wishes they weren’t so eager to put themselves in harm’s way.

“Then…I suppose we have work to do.”

 

…

 

\--December 25, 2015 | 8:01 PM CST | Paris Island, Dakota City--

Raquel has never thought of Zatanna as shy. She could be awkward, introspective, quiet, even lonesome at times. But, here Zatanna stands, at Raquel’s door, in plain clothes, no makeup or jewelry, arms tight at her sides, hair pulled into a low ponytail with her head ducked in a pose that could be called nothing but shy.

“Thanks for calling.” She says like she hadn’t expected to hear from Raquel at all.

“Thanks for the presents. Amistad loves his new dinosaur. I’m impressed you found one with feathers.” Raquel says, closing the door behind the magician. She’d been half expecting Zatanna to magically appear in full hero attire, levitating at her fifth-story window to invite her for a flight the way she would when they were teenagers. If she’s being totally honest, she’s almost disappointed.

“Don’t tell Wally I care about scientific accuracy. It’ll ruin my image.” Zatanna says, not quite laughing.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Raquel smiles, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. Zatanna is willingly bringing up their friends again. That’s a step forward.

“I wanted to apologize. I’m so sorry for how I acted on our date.” Zatanna says, standing stiff in the middle of Raquel’s kitchen.

Raquel shakes her head. She’s been thinking about it nonstop for the past two days, and can’t help but feel she could’ve communicated her feelings better, or at least not walk away the way she did. “I should apologize too.”

“No! You were right!” Zatanna protests earnestly. “And I’m so sorry. I know you have a lot going on, and it wasn’t fair of me to expect I would take priority over everything else.”

Raquel blinks, having really not expected that. “I- thank you. That means a lot.” She sits at the kitchen table and gestures for Zatanna to do the same.

Zatanna sits, opening her mouth to say something, but closing it again. She carefully thinks through her words before speaking, “I don’t- I don’t want to pressure you into a relationship. With me or anyone else.”

“Good...” Raquel says not sure where this is going.

“But you said you wanted to date them, you just couldn’t. Is that still something you want?”

Raquel has to sit there for a long moment, surveying Zatanna’s expression—it’s open and sincere—and then look into her own heart—it yearns for the others, has been more and more since she admitted out loud that she wants to date them. But Raquel doesn’t know how it could possibly work. “Zatanna it’s not that simple-”

“But is it something you want?”

“…Yes.”

Zatanna nods, reaching hesitantly across the table. “Then I want to help.”

“But I thought you hated the whole idea?” Raquel furrows her brow in confusion at Zatanna’s apparent flip-flopping.

Sighing, Zatanna admits, “I was scared. It all felt too serious.” Raquel wants to exclaim _that’s how I_ _felt_ , but she lets Zee continue, “And then I let Artemis go to try to be with you, and I think I really hurt her feelings, which is an entirely separate issue I’m gonna have to make up for too, but, sorry, this isn’t not about me. It’s about helping you have the freedom to be with them if you want.”

“Like how?” Raquel asks, skeptical there is something to be done, but nonetheless curious to know what Zatanna has in mind.

“I can take care of Amistad after daycare and when you have dates. And I have spells for cleaning and cooking, so both you and your mom can have more time to yourselves.”

“So, you want to be my nanny?” Raquel says, visibly weirded out at the prospect of her best friend working for her.

“No, I want to use my magic to make things easier on you. I want to actually see Ami more than a couple times a year. I want to see you outside of League stuff.”

“But what about your work? Or magic training? Or school?” Raquel asks, ready to poke every hole she can into Zatanna’s plan because it all sounds too good to be true, and in Raquel’s experience, that means it is.

“I only perform a couple nights a week, I can train whenever, and,” she shifts, cheeks growing pink with embarrassment, “I’m dropping out of school.”

“You’re _what_?” Raquel starts, but Zatanna shakes her head.

“I already decided. I’ve been having such a bad time with classes and majors, I just don’t think college is for me…You’re the first one I’ve told, actually.”

Raquel finally reaches across the table to meet Zee’s outstretched hand. Her thumb rubs circles against her skin. She sighs, “I’m sorry school’s been so hard on you.”

Zee shrugs, “It’s okay. It’s a relief honestly. And it will mean I’ll have more free time to help you out. So even though my magic can’t solve everything, like I won’t be able to make your classes easier and I can’t create world peace, I can still-”

“Zee.” Raquel cuts her off her rambling.

The magician looks at her, wide blue eyes, face bare, un-styled black hair framing her face. Looking too good to be true. And yet here she is. Raquel can see her, hear her, feel her. Zatanna is real, she is serious. Not too serious, not passionately declaring her love or making some over-the-top romantic gesture. Just serious enough that Raquel might let herself take a leap of faith.

She bites her lip, “Thank you, but I still don’t know where I would even start with polyamory.”

“Oh.” Zatanna says, then tries to shrug it off, “That’s okay. I’m happy to help regardless-”

“But…if you wanted do this too?” Raquel leaps.

Zatanna blinks, heart beating out of her chest, “Oh! So you still want to be with me? Even after how I blew up at you?”

Raquel cups Zatanna’s hand between both her palms, “Yes, of course I do. But do you?”

Zatanna’s cheeks blossom with a deep red as she leans closer, clasping her other hand over Raquel’s so all four of their hands interlock. “Yes. For you. For Artemis. I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Like last chapter, this was very long and I had to cut a couple scenes, but I think the chapter's better for it. Next chapter: A plan comes together and an old plan gets revealed.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 You can also check me out on tumblr where I've posted a few Nine Loves deleted scenes: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


	32. December 26, 2015 | Happy Harbor, RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur doesn't want help, and Raquel and Zee have bad timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: workaholics, feelings, detective work, spying, light theft, mentions of character death, angst, hurt/comfort, bed sharing, lots of hand holding, mentions of sex, secrets coming to light.

\--December 26, 2015 | 1:01 AM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

All the Mountain’s security footage is saved to a secure server. Unless Manta’s spy had managed to hack that without even Batgirl noticing, Kaldur should be able to find even a hint at the spy’s identity.

For now, the picture is his only clue. He watches security footage of him and Artemis on the beach, finds the moment the picture was probably taken, and then checks that time stamp on the other cameras. Even while he can eliminate cameras inside the cave or pointed towards town, there is still a lot of footage that might have caught something.

Because of course, finding nothing obvious from the moment of the picture doesn’t mean nothing’s there at all. He rewinds and fast forwards each camera’s footage, taking copious notes on the most miniscule details because he has to be absolutely 100% sure he’s not missing anything. M’gann, Artemis, and Roy are helping, which Kaldur has to remind himself every time one of them stops to say something like:

“I finished checking cameras 25-27. Should we think about taking a break?” Artemis asks unsubtly.

Ignoring her suggestion for rest, Kaldur asks, “You double checked them all-”

“Triple checked.” She doesn’t even let him finish his question this time as she stifles a yawn.

“And you took n-”

“Yes, she took notes. They’re saved right there.” Roy says, his patience for Kaldur’s bullshit wearing thinner as the night goes on. Kaldur can already tell his boyfriend is going to say something about it being late, so he tries to circumvent an argument by saying,

“I’ll just finish checking cameras 28 through 30, then.”

“And then you’ll get some rest? It’s late.” Roy say. Argument circumvention failed.

Expression too perfectly neutral, the Team Leader says, “You may go to bed if you are tired.”

Roy crosses his arms, knowing exactly what that response means. Then he huffs and pulls up another holoscreen, “28 and 29. I’ll check 30.”

“Just camera 28. I can take 29.” M’gann says, standing up from where she’d been sitting on the training room floor, pressing ice into her stomach. The burns are almost completely better, she keeps trying to tell them. The ice had been Artemis’s idea.

“M’gann-” Artemis tries to say, but the Martian won’t hear it. As luck would have it, all of Artemis’s partners have a habit of being martyrs in their own way…including Artemis. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she says, “I’ll grab the next one.”

By the time Dick arrives from Smallville, expecting no more than one or two team members still awake, he finds four of his partners carefully watching security feeds, each taking notes and timestamping possible moments of interest. He’s wanted Artemis and Roy back in the Cave and on the team for a long time, but their expressions tell him this is not a time for celebration.

Kaldur feels Dick in the mindlink that’s been floating at the back of his consciousness, but his head has been too full to make use of it. He’s sure M’gann, Artemis, and Roy have been talking about him though—he can feel their concern if he concentrates. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he distantly hears them explaining the situation to Dick, probably asking him to also make some attempt at getting Kaldur to eat or sleep.

Just as expected, Dick moves in front of Kaldur’s work station. His hand reaches to cup Kaldur’s face, fingers so gently pressing against the Atlantean’s cheek as he guides his boyfriends gaze away from the screen.

“Hey Dreamboat,” Dick says.

Kaldur lets himself close his eyes and bring his hand up to meet Dick’s, “Hello Songbird.”

“I’m sorry that happened. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.”

“But-”

Kaldur’s eyes snap back open, “Do not tell me I should take a break. You of all people don’t get to do that.”

Ducking his head sheepishly, Dick bites his lip, “I was going to say, ‘but we need to tell Conner and Wally.’ This is too big a job for five people.”

“We don’t need to bother them with this.” Kaldur tries to protest, but he’s lost this battle before it even started.

“It’s not bothering them.” Artemis says, exasperated. “Wally and Conner would do anything to help you.”

 _That’s the problem_. Kaldur thinks to himself, and the mindlink may or may not pick it up.

 _Love, they’re part of this relationship too. You can’t hide them from something this major._ M’gann thinks while Dick still circles his thumb over Kaldur’s cheekbone.

Dick smiles, forlorn, at his stubborn Atlantean boyfriend, “Please let us call them?”

Gaze flicking back over to the security footage still playing over the monitor, Kaldur finally says, “I suppose we could use the help.”

 

…

 

\--December 26, 2015 | 2:10 AM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

Conner stomps into the training room the moment the Zetabeam solidifies him in the Cave. Roy, the only one in the training room at the moment, looks up, one hand swiping the holoscreen aside.

“Good, you’re here. Wally’s making food with M’gann and-”

“What happened?” Conner demands, intruding into Roy’s personal space.

“Dick told you, Black Manta is-” Roy starts, but Conner’s face twists in barely held back anger.

“I mean this.” The Kryptonian gestures harshly to Roy’s bandaged arm but is careful not to touch.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Conner grits through his teeth, but where his tone is harsh, his hands are tender as they take hold of Roy’s arm. He cradles Roy’s bandaged hands to inspect the damage. “What. Happened?”

Letting Conner, with his extreme care, lift Roy’s bandaged fingers to his lips, Roy, face growing pink, says slowly, “Sportsmaster threw me into a glass coffee table. But I’ve taken worse.”

“That’s no a good thing.” The Kryptonian whispers against his knuckles. Roy wants to argue, but he finds his voice won’t obey—his mind too caught on those soft lips and steely blue eyes.

“Is anyone else hurt?” Conner asks, gently letting Roy’s hand go.

“Artemis has some bruises, and M’gann got burned, but she’s okay.” Roy says quickly when he sees the way Conner tenses at the words M’gann and burn in the same sentence.

Conner sighs, “Where’s Kaldur?”

“Supposedly napping. I was going to check on them, but if you want to?”

Nodding, Conner lightly touches Roy’s shoulder before heading down the hall towards the bedrooms.

…

“Hi.” Conner walks into Kaldur’s sparse room at the Cave. Its few decorations are things that would be impractical in Atlantis. Candles, paperback books, electronics, a pair of barely worn shoes.

Kaldur lays on the bed in the dark, but instead of sleeping, his face is illuminated by the blue light of a mini holoscreen. Unsurprising.

Kaldur doesn’t look up from his work. “You came too.”

“Of course I did. Where’s Dick?”

Kaldur looks sheepish as he admits, “Retrieving boat rental information from the businesses around Happy Harbor.”

“He can hack stuff like that?”

“No...he and Artemis may have gone to retrieve that intel in person.”

“Ah.” Conner nods, sitting on the edge of the bed. For a minute, he quietly watches Kaldur continue to scan through security footage, the bags under his eyes made stark by the hologram’s light. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not even twenty-four hours.” Kaldur huffs, agitated. Though, he doesn’t mention exactly how close to twenty-four hours it’s getting, “Anyway, I did not start working until last evening, so you will excuse me for not buying into everyone’s patronizing concern.”

Conner lifts his eyebrows. Even though he doesn’t say a word, the face is enough to get Kaldur to sigh and switch off his screen.

“My apologies. Through the mindlink I have been able to feel everyone’s worry for me. They think I will work myself ragged if unsupervised.”

“History shows…” Conner says, shrugging.

Kaldur rolls his eyes, “Yes, fine. Perhaps they have a point. But, I only found out about my father’s spying _this morning_. Am I not entitled to process that on my own time? In my own way?”

Moving to lay next to Kaldur on the bed, Conner takes the man’s hand. “You are. You wanna talk about it?”

Conner may not be a man of many words, but he is a good listener—and that isn’t just due to his Kryptonian ears. Kaldur knows this, and turns onto his side so he and Conner face each other on the bed.

“I am going to have to confront him.” He admits. The _and I am scared_ goes unsaid, but Conner understands too well.

Running his thumb over his boyfriend’s knuckles, the Kryptonian asks, “Alone?”

“I can’t risk anyone else getting hurt because of me. And I don’t simply mean Roy and M’gann and Artemis. The entire team’s security has been put in jeopardy because of my carelessness.”

“You’re not careless.” Conner says.

“Yes. I am. I found out my father is _Black Manta_. The sworn enemy of Atlantis. And I was foolish enough to think he’d simply accept my refusal to work alongside him.” Kaldur presses his face into his pillow, “Who knows how long he’s been following me. Maybe since before I found out about him. He could know where Roy lives, Lian’s daycare, the Team’s secret identities.”

“Hey. Stop that.” Conner says, tugging Kaldur closer. “Those thoughts don’t get you anywhere. I know. I worry every day that Lex will decide to hurt the people I love—to make _me_ hurt the people I love.”

“Conner-”

“No. I might not be saying it right, but,” Conner says, letting out a little laugh. His hand stills on Kaldur’s back, and he shifts down to look Kaldur in the eyes. “I’m trying to say, whatever Manta does, it’s not your fault.”

Kaldur’s eyes shimmer in the dim lights, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in an attempt to keep his expression composed. He turns his head toward his pillow again, and Conner lets the quiet stretch between them as his hand soothes circles over his boyfriend’s spine. Kaldur’s voice his barely a murmur when he says,

“I’ve already lost someone because of him. I can’t go through that again.” His voice stutters as his throat constricts.

Conner pulls him closer, arms protective around his boyfriend, wishing he could deflect grief the way he can deflect bullets. “That won’t happen.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I just did.” Conner says like he could out-stubborn the universe. “I couldn’t bear to lose you either. I don’t know how any of us would function.”

Kaldur lets out a short, grim laugh. Roy has said those sort of things before.

Pressing his forehead to Kaldur’s, Conner continues, “Which is why we’re going to work together. Protect each other. You don’t ever have to face something alone.”

Kaldur wraps his arms around Conner’s waist and presses his cheek against his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Quiet settles over the two of them again, peaceful and dark and warm in each other’s arms. Eventually, Conner notices Kaldur’s breathing and heartrate have slowed, his eyes closed in sleep.

 

…

 

\--December 27, 2015 |12:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

The stack of rental records Dick and Artemis retrieved don’t turn out as useful as Kaldur had hoped, but with the clarity of a combined eight hours of sleep in the past 48 hours, Kaldur realizes they should be searching through the archive of their surveillance footage of Black Manta himself.

Of course, they already know they’re not going to find footage of Manta saying “go spy on my son,” because that definitely would have been flagged no matter who’d been the one reviewing the footage that day. Manta could have easily given the orders somewhere outside the submarine, out of range of the bugs, or even sometime before Zatanna magically placed the bugs in the first place.

But that doesn’t mean they can’t find other evidence.

“I got it!” Wally gasps before shouting louder, “I got it! I found him!”

“Who is it?” Kaldur asks as all of them crowd around his screen.

Wally slows the video playback to something non-Speedsters can watch without getting a headache, and points to the Manta solider dressed in sleeker, stealthier armor than the usual troops.

“This guy. Doesn’t seem to work on the sub full time, and I’ve marked three separate occassions he’s handed Manta an SD card, each exactly two weeks apart. And look,” Wally switches tabs, “the same dude handed Manta a folder on Christmas Eve.”

Dick hugs Wally around the shoulder and ruffles his ginger hair, “Great detective work, Babe.”

“Do we have a face? A name?” Kaldur asks.

“Yep. The cameras got a great shot when he took off his helmet during a coffee break.” Pulling up said image, Wally also pulls up what information the League database has on him.

“Oh! Wait, that name looks familiar!” Roy says, rushing to the stacks of papers scattered around the floor. After some digging, he snatches up a piece of paper, “Ha! Same last name. I knew it. December 20th. Sailboat rental from Happy Harbor Boats and Waterskis. That’s the day you and Artemis were on the beach.”

Artemis jumps to pull up another screen, fingers typing madly to open the security footage and accompanying notes from that day. There had been a couple sailboats on the water, each more unassuming than the last. But, by comparing the info they already gathered on each boat with the records from the paper Roy pulled up, yes. She slings an arm over Roy’s shoulder, pointing out the boat as it sails slowly past Mount Justice’s little beach while Artemis and Kaldur hold hands. “It’s him! We got him!”

Kaldur’s partners look at him with eager grins, and he feels a matching smile forming on his own expression. Apparently, those rental records were useful after all.

 

…

 

\--December 27, 2015 | 11:00 AM PST | San Francisco, California--

Raquel sits at Zatanna’s dining room table. Amistad will probably be mad that she visited “Auntie Zanna’s” new apartment without him, but as Raquel looks around at the wands and spellbooks and what looks like a small summoning circle carved into one corner of the table, she’s a little relieved there’s no curious toddler running around.

Zatanna sits next to her, phone clutched in her hand. With her thumb hovering over the call button, Zatanna flicks her eyes to Raquel one more time. The young woman just nods and offers her hand to her magician girlfriend.

Their fingers intertwine, and Zatanna presses call.

 

…

 

\--December 27, 2015 | 2:00 PM EST | Happy Harbor, Rhode Island--

“Comfortable?” Artemis asks, watching Wally fidget with his hero suit.

“Yeah, mostly. I noticed on Christmas Eve that it’s getting tight in the shoulders.” Wally says, tugging the suit and wishing fifteen-year-old him hadn’t made such a point of exaggerating the shoulder pads.

“Your shoulders are still getting wider? Congrats.” She offers him an encouraging smile, well aware of how self-conscious he still gets some days. “You know, if you wore just your goggles you could keep the civvies on.”

She doesn’t miss the faint blush on his freckled cheeks as he says, “Nah, it’s okay. Kaldur needs us all to be mission-ready so...”

“Careful, you almost sound like a member of the team.” Artemis teases.

“Says the girl who was talking strategy with Mal fifteen minutes ago.” Wally teases back, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Hugging him around the waist, Artemis tilts her head, “Jealous?”

Wally laughs, “If I were the jealous type, watching you and Dick have sex wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.”

Artemis leans in so her mouth hovers an inch away from his, “Or we’re just that hot.”

“Also possible.” Wally concedes, ducking down to meet her lips.

But before they can kiss, Artemis’s phone rings. She pulls away, double checking the name on the phone, though there’s only one person in her contacts with the ringtone set to Aly and AJ’s “Do You Believe in Magic”.

She swaps a confused look with Wally before answering, “Zatanna?”

“Artemis! For a second, I thought you weren’t going to pick up.”

“Well, it’s gotta be important if you’re breaking your radio silence.” The archer says, praying that the magician hasn’t gotten herself in trouble with a demon or something again.

“Yeah- that’s part of why I’m calling. I’m really sorry we haven’t talked the past few weeks. And I’m sorry for how I treated you and the whole polyamory idea. I should’ve supported you regardless of my feelings at the time.”

Artemis steadies her eyes on the floor so she’s not focusing on Wally’s questioning looks.

“Thanks, Zee. I really appreciate that.”

“Are we cool?”

“Yeah we’re cool.”

“Great!” Zatanna says. There’s a significant pause before she adds hesitantly,

“Are we cool enough that it’d be okay if…Raquel and I said yes to Kaldur, Dick, and M’gann’s invitation?”

Artemis looks back up at Wally, her stunned face making him lift an eyebrow and mouth, “What’s she saying?” Unsure how to answer either Wally or Zatanna’s question, the archer just shakes her head.

The silence goes on long enough that Zatanna says, “If this is a bad time or you want to talk more or…or if the answer’s no-”

“No! I mean-” Artemis cuts her off before she’s fully gathered her own thoughts, “That’s fine. You’re fine, but this is a bad time. Not because of what you’re thinking.” Rubbing her temple, Artemis sighs, “Black Manta’s been spying on Kaldur.”

Zatanna doesn’t respond for a long time. “How did this happen? When?”

“We’re not sure yet but probably since before you set up those spy cameras.”

Another silent pause, then some shuffling before Raquel’s voice comes over the phone, “We’ll be right there.”

The call ends with barely a click, leaving Artemis standing there with Wally’s eyebrows approaching his hairline.

“What did she say?”

“What did who say?” Dick asks as he and Kaldur walk into the training room.

“Zatanna…” Artemis says, still in shock. “She and Raquel, uh, wanted my permission to- to be a part of this.”

“Of the mission?”

Artemis shakes her head, “This relationship.”

Dick, Kaldur, and Wally stare.

Eventually Dick asks, “What’d you say?”

“I- It’s fine with me, but I told her about Black Manta. And…they’re coming over.”

“Oh.”

…

The moment the computer announces “Zatanna, 25. Rocket, 26,” Zatanna and Raquel burst into the training room. Kaldur, Dick, M’gann, Roy, Artemis, Wally, and Conner are all already gathered there. Dick watches them, his stomach feeling like lead as he takes in the betrayal on their faces, and Roy must be able to see it in his expression because he reaches out to hold his hand.

“I can’t believe you didn’t call!” Raquel says.

“Seriously, I’m the one who put bugs in Manta’s submarine in the first place.” Zatanna says.

“Kaldur didn’t want to call me either, and I’m still on the Team.” Conner tries to reassure.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not we’re on the Team or living at the Cave or dating you. We’re you friends. When a villain—any villain but especially your family—is stalking you, tell us about it, dammit.” Raquel says arms crossed.

Zatanna nods emphatically, her eyes landing on Artemis, “I know I’ve been MIA for two weeks, but I will _always_ help when you need it.”

“My apologies,” Kaldur says, hand over heart, “I have been so focused on stopping my father, I did not think to call you when I should have.”

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Raquel says before uncrossing her arms and, with a gentle smile, placing a hand on Kaldur’s shoulder, “But everyone here has gone too deep in a mission or two. It’d be pretty hypocritical of us to not forgive you.”

Zatanna smiles too, shrugging, “Yeah…daddy issues. We can all relate to that, right?”

“Do you…” M’gann asks, hands clasped anxiously in front of her, “Are you still interested in a relationship?”

Raquel and Zatanna exchange a look, their palms finding each other’s as they interlock their fingers. Raquel answers for the both of them,

“Yes. But we can talk about that after taking down Manta. So? What’s the plan?”

The other seven superheroes exchange looks. Up until a few hours ago, their energies have gone into gathering information, so the plan, as much as it can be called a plan, has been Find the Spy. Stop Black Manta From Stalking Kaldur Ever Again. They’ve brainstormed ideas, but they need something Manta won’t see coming.

“What about Operation Depths?” Dick finally suggests, looking directly at Kaldur. The leader’s frustrated expression melts into thoughtful consideration.

While the rest of his partners are out of the loop, Roy’s face pales with horror, “You can’t be serious.”

“Not the whole plan, obviously, but parts of it. Like the,”

“The Lieutenant. And, of course,” Kaldur completes Dick’s sentence.

“The Bling.” Dick finishes for Kaldur.

Supposedly, it’s romantic when couples do this sort of thing, but in this context, it twists a sickening knot in Roy’s stomach. He hadn’t realized they made code-words for different parts of that idiotic so-called plan of theirs.

Roy crosses his arms stubbornly, “No. Absolutely not. We’re _not_ doing even a fraction of that plan; it’s too dangerous.”

“What’s too dangerous?” Conner demands.

“Yeah, what’s Operation Depths?” Raquel asks, and Zatanna nods at her side adding,

“And what bling?”

Dick and Kaldur share an embarrassed look while Roy gestures at his fool-hardy boyfriends and growls, “It’s an idiotic plan they came up with last year to send Kaldur undercover in Manta’s ship.”

“WHAT!?” All their partner’s voices overlap at once, with questions and outrage. Kaldur has to put his hands up to silence them.

“Guys, I get you’re upset, but it’s not like we went through with it.” Dick tries to defend himself.

“Yeah, because I talked Kaldur out of it.” Roy says. “Dick, I love you, but we are not sending Kaldur by himself to pretend to be chummy with his biodad.”

“I wouldn’t be alone, that’s what we were talking about. I’d have an accomplice undercover with me.”

“Wait…oh my god,” Artemis says, a dot sliding into place in her mind. She turns to Dick, “Is that what you were asking me about?”

“What?” Roy asks, taken aback that he has no context for the conversation’s turn.

“I, uh, may have asked Artemis if she’d come out of retirement if the Team really needed her for a, uh, long-term mission.”

It seems impossible that Roy could knit his eyes even closer together, but he manages as he rounds on Kaldur, “You said you told me everything. I didn’t know about this.” As angry as his expression is, the hurt in Roy’s eyes is plainly visible.

“Neither did I.” Wally says, hands balling into fists. “How were you going to hide this from me?”

“I- I don’t know.” Dick admits.

“Wait, and how was Artemis going to go undercover too? All the villains know she hates Lawrence.” Zatanna says.

“We planned on you making her a glamor charm so she could form a new identity.” Kaldur explains, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, you thought I would just make you a glamor charm without knowing what it’s for?” Before Zatanna’s even done with the question, Dick’s giving her a meaningful look. Because she’s done exactly that before for more…kinky reasons. “Oh, you _dick_.”

“Who was going to live Artemis’s civilian life? What excuse did you have planned for missed classes?” Wally demands.

“We were thinking a faked death thing-”

“What!?” They roar in unison.

“And you really weren’t going to tell us any of this?” M’gann says, her hurt so overwhelming Dick feels it like sinus pressure building in the back of his head.

Kaldur and Dick both turn their gazes to the floor, which is answer enough.

“How were you going to communicate?” the Speedster asks, words coming a mile a minute, “What if Dick got hurt or something? Who were you going to pass intel to then?”

“What if something happened to Kaldur? What if someone found out where his real loyalties still were?” M’gann asks.

Pacing, Raquel adds, “And how long were you going to keep it up? What was the extraction plan?”

“Okay, okay! We get it! The plan had holes-” Dick says, putting his hands up.

Conner scoffs, “Understatement.”

“Let him finish.” Kaldur says.

“The plan had holes, but with a few changes it could work for this mission. With everyone working together, it would only take a night. No ambiguous time frame or faked deaths or unnecessary risk.”

Nodding in agreement, Kaldur adds, “And no secrets between us. So? However deserved it may be, can we stop roasting Dick and me, and get to planning?”

“Fine.” Artemis says.

“What? No!” Roy can’t believe Artemis is going to humor them.

Hands on hips, she gives him a look before turning back to Kaldur and Dick, “But you have to be willing to take constructive criticism. We’re all a part of this plan.”

“That is perfectly fair.” Kaldur agrees.

Roy sighs heavily. If this is happening, he’ll be damned if he’s left out. “Okay, what do you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to poke more fun at the canon s2 undercover plan for a while, hope everyone else enjoyed.  
> Next Chapter: A dinner with Black Manta.


End file.
